


Post FNB Ficlets

by BadJuJuJibberish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Bounty Hunters, Car Chases, Detroit Red Wings, Diary/Journal, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Girls' Night Out, Gossip, Hilarity Ensues, Hockey, Honeymoon, M/M, Married Couple, Miscommunication, Pets, Pregnancy, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Trust Issues, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vacation, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 112,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadJuJuJibberish/pseuds/BadJuJuJibberish
Summary: This is a collection of ficlets that are related to First Name Basis in some fashion. Some take place before, some during, and some after. As changes are made, tags will be changed/updated. What can I say? I just love writing these darling goofs.





	1. The Birthday Gift

**\- The Birthday Gift-**

 

            He said he didn't remember when his birthday was, which didn't exactly help.

            "You really don't recall?" she had asked him. It wouldn't be the first time his memory drew blanks, though she was learning how to work with that.

            "Don't really remember what a birthday even is. Is that the one where there's hearts and chocolates and... you put on that thing I like? I like that one!" Jamison grinned. He was joking, of course... but just to be sure, she decided to clarify. 

            "No. That is Valentine's Day. Birthdays are when you celebrate the day you were born. Do you recall when that is?" she tried again. He shrugged his shoulders.

            "Not really... oh! That's th'one with cake and candles, right?" he replied. Satya nodded, and he mulled it over. Nothing seemed to come to mind, and he frowned.

            "Angela asked me a while back, but I couldn't remember then, either. I think sometime in April?" he answered. Satya rubbed her chin in thought, and went to find the doctor. 

            "Goodness! You two have been together this long, and don't know your birthdays?" she asked, puzzled. Satya felt embarrassed, if she were to be honest with herself.

            "I never particularly celebrated mine. It is just another day to me. But... I thought he might like a celebration just for him. I was trying to come up with gift ideas, and then I realized he'd never told me. He said he doesn't remember," she sheepishly admitted. Her own birthday was just a few days away, but she shoved that little fact aside. She didn't really care one way or the other, though she had mentioned it to Jamison in passing. Angela smiled a touch, and pulled out her tablet.

            "Yes, I remember when he first came in. I had to give him and Hog physical exams. That was... medically fascinating. He didn't remember his birthdate, so we set him a new one. He was fairly sure he was twenty-five, and Hog helped with confirmation on that account. His new birthdate is April first, so you have a few weeks to make your plans," she informed. Satya nodded, but smirked to herself. _Of course he would choose that date!_

            Now she was in a bit of a pickle. What would she even get him? Clothes were desperately needed, as were shoes, but she could already see the look of disappointment on his face. She wanted his first birthday together to be special and entertaining. She supposed she could take him out for dinner somewhere nice, but she also wanted the whole team to join them. No, she'd have to plan something at the watchpoint. Maybe some fireworks? But what was the point in that when he could easily make his own? What could she possibly give him that no one else could? She pondered for the better part of an hour before inspiration struck. She hastily headed back to their room to find her phone. She hoped she had enough time to pull everything together.

**.           .           .           .           .**

 

            "Sym's been acting really weird lately, don't you think?" Hana mentioned at lunch. She took a bite of her sandwich while Jaime shrugged his shoulders.

            "I dunno'. What makes ya say that?" he asked as he also took a bite of his own sandwich. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but Hana wasn't wrong. She had been acting a touch atypical.

            "I keep seeing her on her phone, and when she sees me, she starts whispering to whoever she's talking to. She's also been super secretive when she's using her tablet. I tried asking her what she's looking at, but then she gets all... I don't know... mumbly and brushes it off," she pointed out. Jaime paused to think about it. Again, Hana wasn't wrong. Satya had always been a rather private person. He'd acknowledge that, but she was very clearly keeping something hush-hush. Hana scratched at her head for a moment.

            "Wait! Isn't her birthday coming up in, like, a week?! March eighteenth?!" she suddenly rushed. His eyes widened a touch in response, realizing at first that he had forgotten.

            "Well... well yeah, but she said she doesn't really celebrate it, so it was no big deal," he replied. Hana once again paused for thought.

            "Hmmm... Sym is such an introvert, too... Wait! That's it! Of course! Okay, here's what I'm thinking. I bet now that she's here with Overwatch and seeing everyone have such a good time celebrating their birthdays, she's now wanting to celebrate hers. But here's the thing! She's probably feeling too shy and awkward to bring it up to anybody!" Hana pointed out. It made about as much sense as anything else, and Jaime decided to roll with it.

            "Yeah! Bet that's it!" he agreed. Hog looked up from his book, and shook his head in dismay, but said nothing.

            "We should get her something. What does she want?" Hana asked. Jaime shrugged his shoulders.

            "How th'hell should I know? She never mentions stuff like that,".

            "Sh-sh-sh! She's coming! Act natural!" Hana hissed in warning. Satya stepped up with a tray of her own, and took her seat next to Jaime.

            "How was the briefing?" she inquired after her first bite of salad.

            "Useless. We ain't goin' t'morrow," Jaime answered. Satya raised surprised eyebrows.

            "Odd. Why not?".

            "Because it's a surveillance job, and requires subtlety... and Morrison says there's nothing subtle about us..." Hana replied while thumbing to the three of them. Satya gave a little bit of a nod.

            "Well, he isn't wrong..." she joked under her breath.

            "Don't know what you're talkin' 'bout, love! I'm a master of subtlety! Subtlety is my middle name! Well, not really. I think it's actually Michael. Er, maybe Charles? No! Andrew. Or perhaps Randall? I dunno'. So, what do ya want fer yer birthday?" Jaime merrily chirped. Hog buried his face in his palm while Satya did a double take at the unexpected question.

            "Oh! Nothing, really. I don't typically celebrate," she said with a sense of finality on the subject. Hana tried to redirect the conversation.

            "Surprised you're not going on the mission, though. Seems right up your alley," Hana pointed out. Satya sat a little straighter in her seat.

            "Yes, well, I had already requested tomorrow off. I have an appointment scheduled with an old acquaintance," she answered. Jaime raised his own eyebrows in surprise.

            "With who?" he asked, scratching his head. It was the first he had heard of the news.

            "Someone I knew from a long time ago. He needs help on a project that is similar to one we've worked on in the past. That's all," she clarified.

            "He from Vishkar?". He tried to keep his grimace from surfacing. He certainly had no love for her former employer, and Satya reassured him that he wasn't.

            "Not directly. We met via a Vishkar assignment. He was contracted on, though he himself works freelance. We'll only be meeting for the afternoon to go over some things. That's all. I should be back shortly after dinner," she answered. Knowing that the man wasn't directly linked to the company made Jaime relax. While it was really her former superiors he worried about, he didn't know if he'd ever be able to trust any person with ties to the corporation.

            "That's cool, though you're going to be missing out. These two haven't seen the first six Blood Moon movies, so we're going to be having a marathon!" Hana cut in. Hog gave a thumbs up while Jaime nodded. Satya scrunched her nose up just the slightest. She wasn't a fan of monster movies.

            "Sounds like... fun? Oh! If you'll excuse me, I nearly forgot! I have to call him back to set our meeting place," she said, and excused herself from the table. As soon as she was out of sight, Hana reached over and smacked the back of his head.

            "Oi! What th'fuck, Pipsqueak?!" Jaime hissed while rubbing the spot that still stung.

            "Way to be subtle, dingus! Now you're screwed unless you find the perfect present!" Hana hissed back.

            "Wot?! You heard 'er! She don't want nothin'!" he said. Hana let out an exasperated sigh.

            "Yeah, but c'mon! It's Sym. I know she isn't the type to say one thing and mean the other. She doesn't play head games like that, but think of how excited she'll be when she gets something she didn't expect? You know... she'll be in town tomorrow. Maybe she'll do a little window shopping. See things she likes!" she exclaimed.

            "S'what? You two gonna' follow 'er in town an' spy on her?" Hog huffed. Completely oblivious to Hog's sarcasm, Jaime's face lit up.

            "S'what youre sayin' is we should play surveillance after all!" was his take-away. Hog once again burried his face in his palm.

            "No, that's not..."

            "Don't bother, mate! I ain't listenin'!" Jaime shot back while getting out of his seat. Hana followed behind him, and the pair left the mess hall to finalize the plans on their own little secret mission.

**.           .           .           .           .**

 

            Shortly after Satya left for the day in her own car, the pair hopped in Hana's to play catch-up. She made him wear a baseball cap to hide his wild shock of blonde hair, and sunglasses. Hana sported an unflattering bucket hat ("I don't know what I was thinking at the time.") and a pair of sunglasses as well. They watched as Satya parked in a public lot, and made her way down the main drag of town. Hana's hunch had been correct. The ever-punctual Satya Vaswani found herself with time to kill, and whiled away her free moments with a little window-shopping.

            "Mmm... okay, she walked past Farrow's and barely even looked. I'd say jewelry is a no-go," Hana whispered as they followed along a good distance behind her. That didn't come as a shock to Jaime. There was no shortage of gems and precious metals in his old room-turned-storage-space, and he was growing rather adept at fashioning wearable pieces for her. (She turned a blind eye to the sources of his back stock).

            "Well, she's peeking in the chocolate shop, but I dunno'. She isn't a huge sweets fan. Plus, that doesn't seem very special..." Hana continued. He acknowledged that to be true, though he did make a mental note to stop there on the way home for himself. Satya continued down the sidewalk with much the same reaction to every shop she passed, and Jaime was about to give up. She crossed the street, and headed towards a restaurant. A few minutes later, she was seated out on the patio, and was given a menu to peruse while waiting for her acquaintance to arrive. 

            "We gonna' keep going? Maybe she'll give up some info during lunch!" Hana suggested. Jaime was feeling rather bored, but also curious as to what Satya was doing with her acquaintance. The pair ducked into the cafe next door, and sat on the patio as well. He has his back to Satya, and Hana played it nonchalant by pretending to flick through a magazine.

            "Okay, the guy is here... she's standing up and they're shaking hands. He's dressed super nice. Oof. He did that awkward side-kiss thing. Blegh. I hate that. Sym seemed to have hated it too... okay, he's looking over the menu... OH MY GOD!" Hana whispered her shriek. Jaime nearly turned around.

            "What?!" he hissed when Hana didn't say anything right away.

            "All of their drinks are half-off on Tuesdays!" Hana informed. Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

            "You're killin' me here, Pipsqueak! And I'm beginnin' t'think this is a dumb idea! How th'hell are we s'pose t'get gift ideas from stalkin' my fiancé?!" he growled. Hana shrugged, and took a sip of her strawberry bubble tea.

            "I dunno'. Now I'm just having fun!" Hana teased with a wink. Her eyes darted back to Satya's table, and she seemed to be concentrating very hard on their conversation.

            "She said something about being unsure... Now he's suggesting she order a drink to ease her nerves... That sounds weird, don't you think?" Hana said, and her face fell from amusement to seriousness.

            "Wot?!" he whispered back. Hana didn't oblige him with a response. She went back to watching and listening.

            "He's pulled out a tablet. She's looking through pictures, and is blushing a bit... She seems nervous, I think. Hard to tell, actually... and she's given him a nod... oh! They're ordering! Oo! Sym's going with the shrimp, it sounds like!" Hana reported. Jaime rolled his eyes at the last part.

            "I don't give a shit about that!" he snapped. The longer it all continued, the more conflicted he felt. On one hand, he knew it wasn't right to follow her, even if his intentions where innocent enough. On the other hand, a seed of worry had begun to sprout the longer things progressed. It didn't feel right.

            "Well, it's something! If she seems to like this place, maybe you can take her here on a date or something! Pretend to be a gentleman for the evening!" she winked.

            "He's... saying something about a hotel... oh! It's the one he's staying at... Room seven oh four.. and she's... nodding. Oh! His phone is ringing. He's taking the call. That's rude. Crap!" Hana quietly yelped as she burried her face behind her magazine. It was incredibly difficult for Jaime to not turn around. The urge was overwhelming.

            "She's kinda' staring off into space, and she looked our way... Guy's still on the phone... Oh... I'm pretty sure she's looking nervous now. Possibly even worried. She keeps looking at the pictures on the tablet," Hana reported. The seed of worry had really begun to sprout.

            "Rat... This seems shady... not us, I mean, but with Sym and this guy. He's not, like, leering or whatever at her, but there's something about the stuff she's looking at on the screen..." Hana continued. Oh, he didn't like that! Was Satya possibly in trouble? And if so, what kind? Had this man duped her into coming out for some other reason? The food they had ordered arrived at their table, which put a pause in their conversation. Hana noted that Sym had ordered a cocktail, which wasn't like her at all. The early hour in the day was also atypical of her. Hana continued to report that Satya had reached into her purse, and had given the man her credit card. He entered in her information into the tablet, and seemed appeased. The transfer of funds gave Jaime a clearer picture of what was happening.

            "I think she's gettin' blackmailed..." Jaime said, his face serious. Hana' eyes bulged.

            "What?!" she asked, incredulous.

            "Yup. Think 'bout it. Ol' Vishkar-days acquaintance? Dressed up all Suit-like. Gets her alone, shows her pictures, an' then she pays up? What else could it be?" he explained. Hana slurped up the last of her boba.

            "That's... heavy. What do we do?" Hana asked. Jaime's eyes darted from side to side.

            "We keep an eye on 'er. Might just be this, an' then maybe I can try talkin' to her at home. Or maybe there's gonna' be more, and then I'll have t'step in," he grimaced, and cracked his knuckles.

            "Should I call someone? Winston, or Jack?". Jaime shook his head no.

            "Not yet. 'Sides, they're on a mission. Won't be able t'get back here," he said. Hana seemed a bit confused.        

            "Weird. She doesn't seem worried. Now she seems... excited? I think? He's showing her some sort of device. Can't really tell what it is, but she's looking it over, and smiling. Oh, now they're working on their food again,". It put an end to their unintentional spy work until the bill arrived. Satya paid it without a second thought, and the pair left together, and started to walk towards the hotel only a quarter of a mile off.

            "Why's she following this dude back? I don't get it," Hana asked. Jaime rubbed his chin in thought.

            "Brainwashin'!" he finally managed to spit out as he got out of his seat. Hana followed suit, though was clearly bewildered.

            "What?!" she exclaimed as they left the cafe.

            "I dunno'! Makes 'bout as much sense as anythin' else t'day! Vishkar had all sorts'a weird tech! Maybe that thing he showed her was a brainwasher! S'why she's goin' back with him!" he rushed, and they followed behind the pair while leaving some distance and other pedestrians in between.

            The hotel Satya and the mystery man walked into was posh, though smaller than the others on the strip. It was rather modern, and tastefully decorated. Hana held him back as the two stepped into an elevator. Once the doors shut, she turned around.

            "Okay, maybe we're reading too much into this. They're supposed to be working together. Maybe he rented one of those business suites!" Hana reasoned. Jaime scowled.

            "Yeah? An' maybe he's got some dirt on 'er an' is convincin' her t'do somethin' she don't wanna'!" he growled right back. Hana let out a heavy breath.

            "Alright. Room seven oh four. Let's go..." she conceded. As they exited the elevator, Jaime also started to have his doubts. _Maybe Pipsqueak's right. She told me she was workin' with him t'day. Coulda' been Vishkar memories makin' her worried. Coulda' owed him some money, so maybe she was squarin' up. But... but it don't feel right. Somethin's goin' on!_  

            The door was locked, and Jaime pressed his ear up to it. He could hear the slightest bit of muffled conversation, but no words could be distinguished. He drummed his fingers across his chin, and Hana tried listening through the wall. She shook her head in frustration.

            "Sorry, Rat. I got nothin'. Do we just... wait?" Hana asked. He rubbed his temples in hopes of concentrating, and started to pace outside the door. He headed back towards the elevators to debate if they should stay or go. Hana continued to play his shadow. As they passed by the first room, the door opened.

            "What th'hell are you two doin' here?!" Jesse snapped while holding a tray of dishes. Jaime and Hana nearly shot out of their skins, and whipped over at the unexpected sight. He was wearing his cowboy hat (as always), a fuzzy bathrobe, and his boots. Jaime was fairly confident there was nothing else underneath.

            "Keep yer voice down! Saw Satya go inta' that room there! Think she might be brainwashed! Wait a minute! What th'hell are you doin' here?! You're s'pose t'be on the mission!" Jaime snipped in a low voice.

            "Morrison told me to hang back. Said there was 'nothing subtle' about me. So I decided to take the day to myself, if that's alright with you!" the cowboy snipped right back. The two glasses, two plates, and two sets of silverware on his tray said otherwise.

            "Jesse, if you're heading towards the vending machines, could you grab some more ice for the bucket? It's all nearly mel... what the hell are you two doing here?!" came a familiar voice. Hanzo was also sporting a fuzzy bathrobe. His long hair hung loose around him in a carefree manner, though the look on his face read quite the opposite.

            "Following Sym! She might be in trouble, but we're not sure. She went in that room with some guy!" Hana explained, as if nothing in the world were wrong. Jesse crouched down, and sat the tray on the floor.

            "Trouble? Brainwashed? Sounds pretty ridiculous. You sure you two ain't been smokin' too much of that Texas Tumbleweed I gave ya?" Jesse tried. Hana coughed and nervously looked away.

            "Mate, why else would she be in a hotel room with some mysterious bloke, hmm?" Jaime retorted.

            "Why do you think?" Hanzo huffed under his breath.

            "What you goin' on 'bout, mate?!" Jaime growled back. Hanzo folded his arms over his chest.

            "The obvious, I believe. Why ELSE would a beautiful woman follow a man into the penthouse suite of an upscale hotel?" Hanzo nonchalantly stated. _What's he... Oh! Oh no! No, it can't be that! Satya'd never... never ever!_  It seemed so painfully obvious now that Hanzo went and said it, but Jaime grew determined.

            "You... you don't know 'er like I do. She'd never do that!" he spat. Jesse let out a heavy sigh, and crouched back down. He grabbed the two empty glasses off the tray, and handed him one.

            "Rat's right, darlin'. Sym ain't the cheatin' type. Hell, she practically tore down a Talon stronghold brick by brick just to rescue this son of a gun here. I'm thinkin' these two might actually be on to somethin'," Jesse explained. The vote of confidence eased some of the worry Jaime was feeling, but that only meant one thing. She really WAS in trouble.

            "C'mon, partner. Let's have a listen and see what we're gonna' do," Jesse offered, and started walking to the penthouse door.

            "I swear to... this was supposed to be OUR weekend, need I remind you!" Hanzo hissed while pinching the bridge of his nose. Jesse shrugged.

            "This'll only take a minute. Promise!" the cowboy winked. _Christ, this is gettin' awkward!_ Jesse walked up to the door, placed the empty glass against it, and bent his ear towards it. Jaime did the same, and could suddenly hear things more clearly.

            "I know I've already paid, but... I didn't realize this was how it was going to happen..." Satya reluctantly stated.

            "You're not the first to get cold feet, but trust me, you'll feel so much better when it's done!" the man reassured. _That's it, love! Fight th'brainwashin'!_

            "I just... don't know. What if somebody sees me like this?" she continued. The man let out a chuckle.

            "So what? You have an amazing body. Show it off! It'll be liberating!" he continued to reassure.

            "I don't..." she started, but the sound of glasses clinking interrupted her.

            "How about another drink to help you relax? This scotch is well worth the occasion. Smooth, too... you like ice in yours? It helps take some of the bite out, though purists would scoff," he offered. She must have accepted, because he heard another clink of glasses.

            "That's better... let's start slow. How about you start with taking that robe off?" he suggested. Jaime pulled his ear away. He had enough. He looked over at Jesse and Hana.

            "Bet he's druggin' her!" Jesse whispered. Hana gasped.

            "We gotta' stop him!" she whispered back. Jaime cracked his knuckles again.

            "S'all I got," he said, looking down at his hands. Jesse reached into his robe, and pulled out, of all things, his revolver!

            "Dude, where the hell were you hiding that?!" Hana gasped again.

            "He likes me t'leave the holster on," Jesse admitted with a straight face. Jaime shook away the image that suddenly popped up in his head, and pound his fist on the door.

            "Uh... who is it?" came the man's confused and muffled voice through the door.

            "Room service!" Hana sweetly chirped. The deadbolt clicked as it was unlocked, and the door opened.

            "I didn't order any..." he started, but Jesse stuck the revolver in his face, and the man grew silent. He slowly backed up into the room, as did the trio on the other side. His hair was bleached white, and styled in a rather trendy manner. The suitcoat from earlier had been discarded. His tie hung unknotted around his neck, his sleeves were rolled up, and his shirt was partially unbuttoned. This only fueled Jaime's rapidly growing rage.

            "Where is she, you miserable little..."

            "Jaime?!" Satya gasped from the corner of the sitting room. She stood there in a silky black nightie, fishnet stockings, and black heels. He stopped dead in his tracks. Satya's initial shock never left her face as she looked down at the manner of her dress, and back up at him.

            "...Sweetheart, this isn't what it looks like!" she immediately clarified. He was too damn relieved that he got to her in time! He scooped her up into his arms.

            "S'alright! I know! Creep tried t'brainwash ya, an' get ya drunk, an' made ya put that on, an' who knows what else he was gonna' do!" he said, though Satya seemed utterly bewildered.

            "What are you TALKING about?!" she asked, entirely perplexed.

            "Satya, will you please tell the half-dressed cowboy to put his gun away?!" the man pleaded, and then let out a small yelp when Hana stomped on his foot.

            "Quiet! We're onto your little game, you..." Hana growled, trying to sound intimidating, but she was interrupted.

            "ALRIGHT! Everyone STOP! Jesse, let Troy go, and put your gun away! Hana, stop stomping on Troy's foot, and Jaime, for the love of God, hand me my robe and just... LISTEN!" Satya snapped. The room grew silent, but everyone did as they were told. She slid the matching silky black robe on, knotted the belt, and folded her arms in front of her while surveying the scene with her trademarked penetrating gaze. Few had ever met Satya's "viper-stare", and lived to tell the tale. She first turned to Jaime.

            "Explain," she ordered, and he cringed. Clearly, he had fucked up... royally.

            "Well... y'see... it all started when Pipsqueak mentioned yer birthday, an' you know how much I love ya, and I know y'don't really celebrate, but..." he started.

            "Jamison, do not waste my time," she interrupted, her voice icy. He took a breath in, and let out a heavy sigh.

            "We followed ya t'get gift ideas, but then we thought he brainwashed ya with that weird gizmo of his, or blackmailed ya, or... Christ, I dunno'! We thought you were in trouble!" he hastily summarized.

            "...Brainwash?" she asked, incredulous. Jaime nervously scratched the back of his head.

            "It... made sense at th'time," he sheepishly answered. Troy broke the silence with an unexpected chuckle.

            "That's a first!" he snickered under his breath. Satya took in another breath, and stared Hana down.

            "And you allowed this ridiculousness to spiral out of control?" Satya calmly asked. Hana also cringed.

            "Sym, I'm not gonna' lie. I'm easily influenced by ridiculousness, because of... well? Because of who I am as a person," she admitted. Satya's venomous gaze turned to Jesse, and she raised an eyebrow.

            "And why are you here? I thought you were on the surveillance team," she dared to ask. Jesse shrugged.

            "I bumped into these two who told me you were in trouble, and figured why the hell not? Plus, Morrison booted me last minute. Said there's nothin' subtle about me," Jesse nonchalantly explained. Troy swept his eyes up and down Jesse's length.

            "No kidding," he muttered under his breath. There was another tense and awkward moment of silence as she assessed the situation. Jaime gulped as her eyes once again locked on him.

            "Troy... would you be so kind as to escort them all to the bedroom. I feel their questions will be better answered there," she instructed. Troy started to chuckle again, and walked towards the closed door.

            The penthouse bedroom was absolutely stunning. Large windows looked out over the beach and ocean. The modern interior blended well with the spaciousness of the room itself. Around the bed stood extra lighting, and off to the side resided a rolling rack of lingerie and shoes. Jaime noticed the weird "brainwashing" device Hana had mentioned at the cafe. Off in the corner was Satya's make-up case, and a few hairstyling products.

            "Oh my god, we're so stupid!" Hana muttered under her breath. Troy stepped ahead of them, and grabbed the device.

            "I met Satya a few years ago, when she was on the cover of Architech magazine. I was her photographer, of course. It was an interesting job at the time. I don't usually do magazine work. I typically focus on fashion. She messaged me a week or so ago to schedule a photo shoot, though she was incredibly nervous. I had some free time in my schedule, and came out to see her. We were just about to get started before you all came bumbling in!" Troy smirked. He handed the device to Jaime.

            "My new baby. She's a bit unconventional looking, but this camera is state of the art. It takes pictures, and immediately converts the images to full 3-D holograms," Troy continued to explain as Jaime inspected the item in his hands. It certainly didn't look like a camera at first glance, but then he saw the lens in the center.

            "But, I don't... what?" Jaime stammered, still fairly confused. While the answers he'd received made sense enough, modeling wasn't exactly one of Satya's hobbies.

            "I was hoping to surprise you for your birthday. I was going to make you a holographic photo album," Satya cut in. Hana burried her face in her palm, and Jesse tilted his hat up to scratch his head.

            "Huh! Well ain't that somethin'!" the cowboy interrupted.

            "Oh!" was all Jaime managed to stammer. _Christ, I'm such a fuckin' git!_

            "I believe an apology is in order. Several, in fact. One for following me. Two for embarrassing me. Three for spoiling the surprise I had planned, and the fourth to Troy for putting him through such an ordeal," Satya coolly stated.

            "We're sorry, Sym! And I'm sorry I stomped your foot, dude!" Hana apologized while turning to the photographer. Troy simply shrugged it off. Jesse also apologized to both her and her acquaintance.

            "Oh, apology accepted... Now please go back to your own room and put some pants on. I can see your horny toad," Troy smirked, though the glance he gave Jesse said he didn't mind at all. Jesse blushed and redid his robe before leaving. Hana followed behind him, and Jaime was left to his own groveling.

            "I'm... I'm real sorry, love. I just... I know y'said y'didn't want nothin', but I wanted t'get ya somethin' real nice, an' honest, we were just followin' t'get ideas, but we overheard stuff, an' it sounded bad, an' sorry, mate, fer thinkin' you were some creep, an' holy fuck am I sorry!" Jaime blundered. Satya closed her eyes, and let out the heaviest sigh humanly possible.

            "Accepted. You may leave. Troy, would you be so kind as to escort Jamison out? I need a moment to collect myself... and I will require much more scotch," she stated. Troy nodded, and tugged the sleeve of Jaime's t-shirt.

            "Probably best if we get you out of here before she changes her mind," Troy quietly warned. Jaime turned and followed him out. As soon as they were standing in the hall, Troy pulled the door shut, and burst into a laughing fit.

            "Oh, sweet baby Burberry! That was an absolute RIOT!" Troy cackled while slapping his thighs.

            "Wot?!" Jaime snapped. He thought Satya was going to throttle him on the spot, and perhaps the photographer was going to join her in the process, but here he was, laughing hysterically! The man clutched a stitch in his side.

            "The look on your faces! I swear!" he continued, "I'm not even mad! That was hilarious!"

            Jaime felt so stupid. Here Satya was, planning an amazing surprise, and what did he do? He fucking ruined it by letting his stupid imagination get the better of him. It wasn't the first time, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

            "So much fer my gift..." he grumbled. He just wanted to get back to the watchpoint so he could properly beat his stupid head against the stupid wall.

            "Oh sweetie, I wouldn't say that. You got her good and fired up! Now she's probably going to go through with this just to spite you!" Troy snickered. Jaime raised a confused eyebrow.

            "Really?". Troy nodded.

            "Oh yeah! And besides, your birthday isn't for a few more weeks, so there's plenty of time to kiss her ass so she'll forgive you," Troy added. Jaime's shoulders slumped.

            "Yeah, except, her birthday's next week! What th'fuck do I get her that could possibly..."

            "I'll be here tomorrow, if you're interested," Troy interrupted. It took Jaime a moment to process the offer.

            "Oh!" he managed to reply, and his eyes lit up.

            "Oh, indeed! Come back tomorrow, and bring... whatever it is you wear," Troy instructed. Jaime gave a roguish grin.

            "Don't exactly wear nothin' comparable, mate," Jaime chuckled. Troy rolled his eyes.

            "Yeah, I figured... I'm going to have to charge you double, then. That’s also for dealing with a gun in my face, too. You deal with a lot of shit like that in the fashion industry, but that doesn’t mean I want to deal with it regularly," he said.

            "Yeah, mate. Fair's fair," Jaime replied.

**.           .           .           .           .**

 

            Satya woke up alone on her birthday. Jaime, Hana, Hog, Jesse, and much of the other team members had been called out on a follow-up mission to "make things not subtle". Jack had given her the day off, figuring she wouldn't want to partake in work on her birthday. It was just as well. If she'd gone along, everyone would have tried to celebrate it, and she didn't want to awkwardly sit through cheers and well-wishes. _How is it any different from any other day?_

            The corridors of the watchpoint were empty. Her footsteps echoed, and it made her feel a touch, well, lonely. While she didn't want to have a party or anything like that, she at least would have liked to be around somebody. Preferably Jaime or Hana... whom she had begrudgingly finally forgiven. Damn their smiles and sweet natures! It was some time around lunch when Athena called over the speakers of the watchpoint.

            "Agent Symmetra? A delivery has arrived at the east wing entrance. There is a package that requires your signature," the metallic voice called. Satya's eyebrows arched in surprise, but she did as she was instructed. The delivery driver stood outside the main door, and looked over the watchpoint with a sense of amazement. She signed for the package (a small cardboard box), and took it inside. It was addressed to her, and she noticed the return address was from Troy. _My, the hologram album is already finished? That was fast!_  Satya turned, and took the box back to her bedroom.

            She sliced through the packing tape. Inside was a card in an envelope, and two round projector discs. A look of confusion overtook her. _Did he send me doubles?_ She picked up both discs, and looked them over. Each had a message engraved along the edges. "To Jamison" read one. "To Satya" read the other. _What on earth?_ She sat them both down on the bed, and decided to take a peek at the card. It was a birthday card covered in flowers, and inside was a handwritten note from Troy.

**Hey lady!**

**Just wanted to write and say once again that it was a pleasure to work with you. If this Overwatch thing ever goes bust, you should consider taking up modeling! And thanks again for the laugh! Your fiancé is a blast to work with! Happy birthday!**

**Love, Troy**

**PS, (in regards to the last image) Damn, girl! Color me jealous!**

 

            _Did... did Jaime really?_ She placed the card down, and picked up the disc that read "To Satya". She clicked it on, and up sprang an incredibly realistic (though miniature) model of Jamison standing shirtless in tight-fitting jeans. He was sporting an impish grin, and his thumb was hooked on the edge of the denim, suggestively tugging the waistband downwards. _Oh dear gods!_ She immediately began to snicker and blush.

            She continued to click through each image, and they grew progressively more and more racy. He was smiling mischievously in every single one, of course. There was no shortage of cheesy pin-up style poses, though she wouldn't lie to herself. Troy's photography skills were rather flattering to Jamison's frame. Finally, she noticed she was about to click to the final hologram, and she was almost worried about what she might find... almost. Curiosity was eating her alive. She clicked the forward button.

            Jamison Fawkes was lying flat on his back. A ravenous smile graced his face while his eyes smoldered. He was completely spread-eagle, and certainly wasn't wearing a stitch on him. He was also rather... eager-looking. His arms were raised over his head, where a banner was unfurled between his hands. In elegant script read a simple message:

****

**_Happy Birthday!_ **


	2. The Merman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya teaches Jaime how to swim with the promise of a particular reward.

            "You really shouldn't wear denim pants for this. Comfortable or no, they are not conducive to today's lesson," Satya lectured. Jamison grimaced. He wasn't particularly fond of Satya's Saturday plans. He'd much rather be doing, well, anything else really. But there was no swaying her. She was determined. At least she'd be his instructor... and she promised to wear a bikini.

            Shortly after starting at Overwatch, he'd nearly died after being thrown off of a cliff into the ocean. Of all the ways he'd nearly died, drowning had been by far the most terrifying experience. Of course, were it not for that particular incident, who knows how things would have turned out between him and Satya? They didn't exactly hit things off during his first few weeks, though she still dove in after him to save his sorry carcass.

            "As an agent of Overwatch, you should be prepared for any situation you might be thrown into...That pun was unintended... Our planet is predominantly covered in water. Swimming is a basic survival skill everyone should learn," she informed as she handed him a pair of swim trunks to change into. He held them up in front of him and examined the pattern.

            "Ain't particularly a fan of puttin' these on... got anythin' else?" he reluctantly asked. He wasn't a fan of yellow, nor how short they were cut. Satya reached over into a bag from an athletic supply store, and held up an even tinier pair of briefs in neon green. They reminded him of her panties.

            "If you're preferring something more streamlined, I took the liberty of also purchasing you this as well," she politely offered while holding the ridiculous things up. The look on his face was answer enough, and she placed the neon abomination back in the bag without another word. He stomped off towards the changing area around the corner from the pool.

            "Ain't likin' the color, but s'pose they'll do," he said as he came back out in just his new trunks.

            "Thank GOD she didn't talk you into that banana hammock," Hana replied, deadpan. Jaime looked up to see his friend had decided to come down and watch the lesson. Hog had joined her as well. The pair had stretched out a couple of lawn chairs off to the side of the pool, and sat underneath a beach umbrella. Hog had brought a cooler. Hana brought her phone and a few magazines.

            "What th'fuck are you two doin' here?!" Jaime snapped.

            "The TV was occupied, so we decided to find something equally entertaining to watch!" Hana explained.

            "Don't go drownin'! I got a fiddy-bom-biddy ridin' on you!" Hog shouted, reached into the ice, and plucked out a beer bottle. He grabbed a second bottle and handed it to Hana, who wrinkled her nose at the beer but accepted it anyways.

            "He will do just fine!" Satya called as she kicked off her sandals. _Aw, my baby loves me, an' believes in me! No way I'm gonna' drown! Gonna' focus, an' learn, and..._ She reached towards the hem of her dress, and pulled it over her head. She had kept up her end of the bargain. The bronze and emerald green bikini looked phenomenal. _...I'm so gonna' drown!_  

            "Jamison, come here, please. I have another gift for you," she calmly ordered. Jaime stepped her way, and he noticed her concentrating on the lens in her palm. Quickly, she wove strings of light together, and they took the shape of a leg. He knew not to interrupt her. New designs always took a little extra concentration.

            "I designed a special replacement for your peg to make the learning process a bit easier. I've also designed an arm as well," she said as she held out a hard light appendage. It was smooth, streamlined, and above all, waterproof. She had offered only once before to craft him new prosthetics, but he had turned her down. While his were crude and made of spare parts, they were still his and he was very proud of his designs. She never pressed him further on the subject. This time, on the other hand, he accepted her suggestion. Chlorinated water was not a good choice for his metal limbs. He took the new leg in his hands, and examined it some more. The foot had a slight webbing to the toes.

            "Oi, Hog! Look! She made me a flipper!" Jaime beamed as he held the leg up and pointed towards the foot.

            "Cool! You're, like, half a merman! A quarter fish, and three quarters dude!" Hana called back. He bent down to replace his peg leg as Satya wove the arm she had designed. The hand also had webbing. With everything fully prepared, she took his hand, and led him to the edge of the pool. She stepped in, and waded through the shallower parts until the water came up to just under her top. She motioned for him to step in. He took in a breath, and dipped his foot in.

            The memory of him sinking below the dark ocean surface bubbled up, and he tried to push it to the back of his mind. Slowly, he started to wade out towards her. The water was pleasant. Not too warm, and not too cool. It was sparkling blue, and the sun was shining down. By all accounts, he should have felt utterly content at that moment, but he didn't. Nervousness began to creep in. He caught up to Satya, and the water came up to his midsection. She took his hand, and looked him in the eye.

            "I know you are nervous, and that is why we are out here. I do not want this fear to continue to plague you," she quietly explained. He nodded his acceptance, and she squeezed his hand.

            "I will not let you drown. Do you trust me?" she asked. _Yeah. Yeah, I trust ya!_

"Course I do. Where do we start?" he replied.

            "Let's start with floating."

            Floating didn't seem like it would be all that hard. Satya decided to demonstrate first. She glided into the deeper waters. The water almost seemed to bend to her will. She moved through it so smoothly; a gold knife slicing through azure. _She's a fuckin' mermaid! Christ, I'd let 'er lead my ship astray any day!_

"You'll want to push your feet up, and gently paddle with your hands until you reach the proper position. Holding your breath a little will help. Think of your lungs as balloons, and then you'll feel a bit of the floating sensation. See?" she said while demonstrating. It seemed to be something that came together intuitively for her, but he was having difficulty trying to process how to move all of his limbs. He stared at her blankly, and she turned over to swim right up to him.

            "You'll need to go a little deeper..."

            "That's what she said!" Hana shouted, interrupting her. Hog chuckled quietly to himself. Satya rolled her eyes. Jaime suppressed the smirk that was trying ever so hard to spread across his face.

            "Just a few steps more," she coaxed while holding out her hand. He did as she said, though he hated the way the bottom to the pool sloped. The water was up to his armpits, and she halted him.

            "Try kicking off the bottom, and bringing your legs up," she suggested. _OhGodOhGodOhGod._

"Love, I'm a little..."

            "I'm right here," she reminded him. He tried jumping up, while swinging his legs up towards the surface and leaning back. There was a little bit of flailing, but he found himself fairly horizontal and, well, floating. He took in a deep breath, and held it. He could feel himself grow buoyant and float to the surface.

            "Well, shit! This is easy! Wish I'd a known this last time!" he commented. He instinctively paddled his hands to keep himself afloat. It had all felt rather intuitive once he actually tried it

            "Floating is easy enough in calm waters, but that was not the case in your incident. You also had your peg leg and metal arm, which are far heavier. That uneven weight is not conducive to swimming," she elaborated.

            After he mastered floating, she moved on to some basic techniques and skills: how to paddle properly, how to breath out underwater. He didn't like that one bit. Submerging himself under the surface was incredibly unnerving, and he made the mistake of opening his eyes. The chlorine burned, and he shot up out of the water.

            "Water's not s'pose ta burn! That's what fire's for! Why the burning?!" he howled as Satya quickly climbed out of the pool and brought a towel over. He dried his face, and waited for the burning to stop while she went back over towards the bag that held the ridiculous swim briefs. She reached in, and came back with something in her hands.

            "Apologies for my forgetfulness. I should have given you these before," she said, while offering him a set of goggles. She put on her own, and adjusted it. He followed suit.

            "Feels like an octopus is suckin' out m'eyeballs!" he whined, and she chuckled a bit.

            "You'll adjust... though let me loosen them a touch," she replied, and made a slight adjustment to the strap at the back of his head. It felt marginally better.

            The lesson continued. With him being able to move his arms and legs properly, tread water, and breathe out under water, she finally moved on to some actual swim strokes. Satya announced that she'd start with a backstroke.

            "Your face will be turned up. It's a bit more relaxing, in my mind. Here. Let's move towards the shallower waters to start. I'll demonstrate, and then you'll try," she explained, and proceeded to float on her back. She kicked off from the wall of the pool, and propelled herself. Her arms wound in their sockets while her legs sliced up and down. Even in the water, her movements were smooth and elegant. Her hair flowed along. The sunlight beamed down, causing the water to sparkle. Her skin glistened. _That's it! I'm convinced! She's a fuckin' mermaid!_ She swam down towards the deepest end, turned, and kicked off the wall as she swam back towards him.

            "Your turn," she said. He ran his hand along the smooth hardlight arm and gazed towards the other end, which suddenly seemed so very far away. Satya took note of Jaime's apprehension.

            "And I'll swim alongside you," she added with a soft smile. That little bit of encouragement helped. He scrunched up against the wall of the pool, and copied her technique by kicking off and launching himself forward. _Alright. This ain't so bad. Kinda' nice, actually. Sky is blue. Sun is shinin'. Water's nice. Ain't so scary once you get used to it!_

            "Cool! You made it to the deep end!" Hana called from her lawn chair. His eyes snapped open, and his head turned slightly. He could see the marker on the side that read "12 F/ 3.66 M" and he realized that if he stopped, he wouldn't be able to touch the bottom with his feet. It was just enough to make him lose his focus, and he could feel himself sink. Panic set in.

            "Fuck!" he shrieked, and began to struggle. Satya stopped swimming, and tried to pull him back above the surface.

            "Jamison! You're alright! You're al-ah! NO! STOP, STOP FLAILING, I CAN'T," though the rest of her words came out as a series of garbled shrieks and bubbles. In Jaime's panic, he tied climbing her like a cat up a tree. The pair became a sinking mass of flapping limbs as she struggled out of his grip, and he tried to make it towards the edge of the pool. Once his fingers clutched the edge of the concrete, he held on for dear life.

            "WHOA WHOA WHOA! I'm betting on you, not her!" Hana yelled as Satya righted herself, and pushed her tangled mess of sopping wet hair out of her face.

            "Sorry, love. Just..." he started to apologize as he hugged the edge of the pool as much as he could. Satya let out an exasperated sigh.

            "It's alright, Jaime. I shouldn't have pushed you this much so quickly. You were just progressing so well. I thought you were ready for the next step," she replied while treading water. She mulled a few things over, and inspiration struck. She paddled up to him.

            "Perhaps you need better motivation," she murmured so only he could hear.

            "What's that?" he asked, keeping his eyes clenched shut.

            "Once I deem you ready, we could sneak back here at night... when no one else is around," she teased. Jaime's eyes snapped back open, and he looked at her over his shoulder.

            "And then what?" he asked, though he was starting to have a few ideas of his own.

            "Well, perhaps we'll have to continue our lesson... Swimsuits will be optional, of course," she continued, adding a familiar lilt to her voice.

            "Well, now!" he started, though there was still a touch of a nervous waiver to his voice, "that's... that's some proper motivation!". Having finally regained his composure, he hesitantly kicked off from the wall, and swam back towards the shallow end. It didn't feel quite as terrifying the second time around.

            By the end of the afternoon, he could do a proper backstroke and freestyle. He felt confident enough to tread water in the deep end of the pool, though it still was rather unnerving. Satya had him swimming laps in no time, and he began to see why she had such a fascination with water. It was interesting to feel weightless, and to move in any direction on a whim. _Wonder if this is what it's like t'fly._

They pulled themselves out of the pool, and she handed him a towel to dry off. Hana was fishing into her purse to find her wallet, and plucked out a couple of bills.

            "There's fifty for you, Hog. Aaaaand, fifty for you, Sym. I swear! You two are going to bleed me dry!" Hana whined. 

            "Stop betting against him, then," Satya slyly replied while tossing her friend a wink. Jaime's eyebrows arched in surprise.

            "Wait! You bet on me, too?!" he incredulously asked. Hog and Hana were always placing wagers on his welfare and what have you, but Satya had always been above all that nonsense... or so he thought.

            "Yes. I knew you'd do well, so I figured it wasn't really a gamble, and would be an easy way to earn a little extra. Besides, I planned on taking you out to dinner to celebrate conquering your fear with my winnings," she informed. Before he could respond, the sound of short heavy steps came down the concrete stairs leading to the pool.

            "I'll be! De pool is still intact!" Torb hollered as he drew closer. Hana held her hand out.

            "That's right, old man! Cough it up!" Hana snickered. Torb reached into his pocket, and handed her a wad of cash.

            "And what was your wager?" Satya wondered out loud.

            "When she told me you were givin' him swim lessons, I t'ought fer sure Twiggy'd manage t'set de pool on fire... He has a knack fer unexplainable feats of destruction, y'know," Torb explained. Satya chuckled quietly to herself as she continued to dry herself off.

            "A word to the wise; as I have already explained to Hana, never bet against him,".

**.           .           .           .           .**

 

            Dinner was fantastic. To continue the aquatic theme of the day, she treated him to seafood. Things took a turn to the comical side when a young boy took one look at Jaime's peg leg (which he had switched back into), and asked if he was a pirate. He decided to roll with it, and spent a good portion of his dinner regaling Satya in fanciful stories about a life at sea.

            "Yeah, now that I can swim, I could get a ship an' a crew. Hog would be m'first mate. Pipsqueak could ride up in that basket thing up top. I'd make McCree m'cabin boy. God knows he's useless in th'galley unless all y'want is pancakes..."

            "Wouldn't I be your first mate?" Satya mused, interrupting him. Jaime raised an eyebrow while he cracked open another crab leg.

            "Hate t'be the bearer of bad news love, but you ain't exactly m'first mate when it comes t'that matter," he said, and tossed in a wink.

            "How entirely uncouth. You fit the model of a pirate captain well, but the question remains. If I am not your first mate, then what role do I play on your ship, Captain?" she asked, intrigued as to how he might answer. He drummed his fingers across his chin.

            "You're th'mermaid. Yeah! That's it! You were on the rocks an' used yer siren song t'try an lead m'ship astray. Jokes on you, though. Y'took one look at me, an' started followin' th'ship. Couldn't get rid a ya after that, so I started visitin' ya in th'row boat. An' then I start swimmin' with ya, an' then we start..."

            "Please bear in mind we are in public, Jamison," Satya tactfully interrupted, knowing full well the path his imagination was beginning to wander, and how oblivious he was with his surroundings. He gave a chuckle.

            "How 'bout we reenact it t'night, eh? Seem t'remember th'motivation y'gave me earlier," he suggested. A tinge of a blush hit her cheeks.

            "Well, a promise is a promise... Tonight. Midnight. Everyone will be indoors winding down, I should imagine," she agreed. He made it very clear that he liked her plan. Suddenly, midnight couldn't come fast enough, and Satya wouldn't lie to herself. She felt rather proud of the fact that she was trying out something so outside her usual comfort-zone.

            At a quarter to midnight, they tip-toed out of the watchpoint and down to the pool. The heat from earlier in the day had tapered off to a pleasantly warm summer night. The sky was clear, and a spray of stars glittered back. It was beautiful and romantic... save for the moment where they tripped over each other and nearly tumbled down the concrete steps. Neither of them could see a foot in front of them, and Satya had to use her gauntlet to light a path towards the pool. The pool, thankfully, at least had a few lights around the border, illuminating the surface just enough. Clothes were quickly discarded, and they eagerly dove in.

            Satya found herself feeling rather nervous. She'd never been nude outdoors before. She worried that someone would stumble upon them any moment. _No. I'm being silly. It's late. Everyone is in bed. And if they are not? What are the odds they'll even come down to the pool? A promise is a promise._ A small splash turned her attention away from her paranoia.

            "Look'it me! I'm a sultry merman, gonna' lead your ship astray!" he giggled as he lapsed into a lazy backstroke, and started to swim circles around her.

            "A merman? Or perhaps a shark? Either way, I'm sure to be devoured," she replied, and finally felt relaxed enough to let out her playful side.

            "Hmm... no, I think you make th'better mermaid... Wait... how do fish even fuck though? Is it... is it like people? Do mermaids have mer... well, you know?"

            "Let's not spoil the moment with biological logistics, Jamison," she responded. He chuckled some more, and wrapped himself around her.

            "Caught ya in m'net. Now what're you gonna' do?" he teased. A sly smile worked its way across her face.

            "I suppose I'll have to use my charms to appeal to the Captain's soft side,".

            "Ain't nothin' soft about it, love!" he grinned. He certainly wasn't wrong on that account! Their bodies entwined as they worked their way into deeper waters. Being momentarily weightless was, well, fun! Satya felt a little conflicted, if she were to be honest with herself. On one hand, her sultry side was running at full steam. On the other hand, she felt absolutely giddy; as though she were a child at an amusement park. She couldn't stop the ticklish giggles from escaping. And then, of course, was that delicious little sense of danger of being caught that tied it all together. It was all too perfect... and then she heard footsteps.

            "Jaime! Someone's coming!" she quietly hissed in shock. His eyes darted down before meeting hers again.

            "Damn, love! Already? We barely got started!" he replied. She gave him an annoyed shove to the shoulder.

            "No! I mean I hear someone walking this way!" she whispered. That certainly got his attention! His eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

            "Shit! Whatta' we do?!" he whispered back. There were two sets of footsteps that could be detected by that point; one pair were loud and heavy. The other was soft and quiet. Satya panicked. She loved Jamison with every bit of her heart, and she had vowed that if they were ever in battle, she would always fight by his side. Then, however?

            "Know that I love you!" she rushed, kissed his cheek, and fled to the darkest corner of the pool to hide. She had never seen such a betrayed look on his face before. She killed the lights on her gauntlet, and sunk down until her nose was just barely above the surface of the water.

            "I haven't done this in years!" Ana chuckled.

            "Is zat a fact? Well, I think it's high time we change zat! Nothing better for a good night of sleep zen a brisk svim, yes?!" Reinhardt boomed.

            "Ain't all that brisk, actually. Water's downright pleasant!" Jaime piped. The pair nearly shot out of their skins, having finally noticed his presence.

            "Vhy are you in ze pool?!" Reinhardt bellowed.

            "Swimmin', y'knob! I thought that was pretty obvious!" he snapped back.

            "Oh! Vell, company vill be fun, right Ana?" the giant of a man beamed. Ana gave an awkward cough. Satya was fairly certain Ana had similar intentions with the titan as she herself had with Jaime, even if the giant man was oblivious.

            "I do not think that would be a wise decision," she quietly answered. Reinhardt scratched his head in confusion.

            "Vhy not? Ve're only going to svim some laps! Surely he vouldn't mind... VHERE ARE YOUR BOTTOMS?!" he roared, having finally also observed that Jaime was covering himself as best he could with just his hands. Ana was trying her very best to not look at him, and in the process looked right in Satya's corner. Despite the dark, they made eye contact. There was no mistaking the suddenly amused expression on Ana’s face. _Oh my gods…_ Satya seriously considered just sinking below the surface to bring an end to her misery.

            "Oi! What I do in an' outta' m'trousers is my business, right?! I ain't gonna' judge you two fer comin' down here t'do some "night-swimmin"!" Jaime snapped again.

            "And I can see your currywurst! Cover your shame, and get out of ze pool! Zere is a lady present!" Reinhardt ordered.

            “What shame? I ain’t got nothin’ t’be ashamed of, mate. In fact, rather proud, if I do say so myself!” Jaime grinned. _Oh, for the love of…_ Ana tugged at his sleeve to gain his attention.

            "Perhaps tonight is not a good night. Come along. We can swim another night," Ana tactfully suggested. Reinhardt was not a master of subtlety, and it was something he and Jaime held in common.

            "No! He can clear out of ze pool! Like I said, zere is a lady present! He is being rude!" Reinhardt growled. Ana rolled her eyes.

            "I am not the only lady present, dear," she begrudgingly informed. _To all the gods that will listen, I beg of you. Strike me down with a bolt of lightning. Perhaps a convenient meteor? I'll take anything at this point. I beg you to end my suffering. Maybe I will fare better in my next life._

            "Vhat do you mean?" he asked, and his eyes scanned the pool. He finally took notice of Satya's silhouette in the darkness. His face broke out into a friendly smile and he started to wave.

            "Vhy, hello, Symmetra! Vhat brings you out on zis fine evening?" he merrily greeted. Ana buried her face in her palm. Satya timidly raised a hand above the surface. At least the darkness prevented him from noticing her lack of a swimsuit.

            "Hello... I, ah... lost an earring in the pool earlier. I was hoping to retrieve it," she managed to choke out. It was a rather stupid excuse, but it was the only thing she could think of. Reinhardt was always a very sweet man, though utterly oblivious. While it was usually a rather endearing quality, she begged he'd realize what was happening without needing it to be spelled out to him in painful detail.

            "Yes! Earring! I bet it's in the lost and found! Rein, dear? Let us help her, and go check? I am sure someone has already found it. We'll go check!" Ana offered, and practically pulled Reinhardt behind her. _Bless you, Ana_!

            "Don't worry, sweet lady! Your jewel vill surely be found! Ve shall see you in the morning, yes? Have a good night!" he grinned, and emphatically waved goodbye. As soon as they were out of earshot, Satya looked over at Jamison.

            "Jaime... I just think you should know I'm going to drown myself now. Please do not attempt to rescue me..." she muttered, and dove under the water. A moment later, she felt a hand grip her upper arm, and she was tugged back to the surface.

            "Nice try, drama queen. If I'm gonna' have ta deal with this shit t'morrow, I'm takin' you down with me," he responded, and they pulled themselves out of the pool to dry off. It was only then that they realized they'd forgotten to bring towels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one said a thing to Satya and Jaime, but two days later, a new sign was posted by the pool requiring proper swim clothes to be worn at all times, and that the pool closed at 10pm.


	3. The Honeymooners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Satya's honeymoon turns out to be rather adventurous as they are cornered by unknown enemies. But first, a not-so-quick romp in the bedroom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the summary wasn't hint enough, this chapter is NSFW/18+

            "GET DOWN!" Satya shrieked, and yanked his shirt back with surprising strength. Jamison dropped just in time as another dart whizzed past him. It was pure chaos and pandemonium, and while that was usually the way he liked things in a fight, it was not how he wanted to spend their honeymoon.

            "Y'know, this wouldn't be happening if you let me bring m'stock!" he hastily snapped. Satya let out a heavy sigh, and peeked around the cracks in the door slats of their cover.

            "We are not having this argument again, Jamison. I had nothing to do with the decision. You cannot bring explosives on a commercial flight!" she hastily reminded as she charged her projector. He had nothing to defend himself with, and he was getting downright perturbed.

            "Yes you can! Done it b'fore!" he huffed. She shot a quick blast, and tossed him the projector

            "Not legally! To your right!" she added, and he fired a blast of his own in the direction she had motioned towards. The projector had an unexpected amount of kick to it, and he gave the weapon a look of approval before handing it back to her.

            "We could have at least brought Hog along!" he suggested. Her annoyance was palpable.

            "You do not bring friends along on a honeymoon," she reminded. Another dart nearly caught her as she unleashed one of her projected shields.

            "What do they even want?!" she hissed. Jaime shrugged his shoulders.

            "How the hell should I know?" he blundered as she recharged the photon projector yet again.

            "Well, they called you by name, and they seem to have had very little interest in me... That was until I kneed one of them between his legs. I may have made myself an enemy,". Jaime grinned at the memory. She handed the weapon back to him to provide more cover fire as she started fashioning something from her hardlight. A moment later, their cover spot by the open window frame was guarded by three of her turrets. It bought them a moment of time to catch their breaths.

            "Who'd still be after you? It clearly isn't Talon!" she noted. Jaime couldn't think of anyone in particular, nor how they would even be able to find him... unless it was dumb luck on their part for stumbling upon them during the most unlikely time and in the most unlikely of places.

            "No clue! But apparently, I left a mark, which is weird, 'cause I don't think I've ever been t'Greece in the first place! But you know me! Maybe I did?" he replied with another shrug. She went back to crafting with her gauntlet.

            "You gotta' plan. I can tell by the look on yer face," Jaime observed. Her jaw was set, and she wasn't looking away from her swiftly moving hands.

            "Yes, and it's a stupid one," she admitted. Any plan was better than no plan, as he quickly learned. It didn't matter what it was; whether it be pure gold, or possibly suicidal. It was something he could wrap his head around. She handed him what appeared to be a cudgel of some sort, though rather angular. It looked like it was chipped away from crystal. She then fashioned him a crude shield (crude for Satya's standards, anyways), and attached it to his arm.

            "One more thing!" she rushed and placed a few turrets on the construct.

            "I'd say this is overkill but I don't fuckin' care!" he cackled.

            "Are you ready to end this?" she asked as she slowly started to stand.

            "Fuck yeah!" he beamed.

            "Good!" she stated, and launched herself towards their attackers, "Then follow me!"

**.           .           .           .           .**

 

 

            It looked like something out of a travel magazine, which was exactly where Satya found out about it in the first place. Was there such a thing as something being too beautiful? Satya stepped ahead of him, and her feet dipped into the sand. Jamison stood corrected. There was something, or rather someone, even more gorgeous. They had chosen to honeymoon in Ilios.

            The condo she found was too posh for him, but damn if he wasn't going to enjoy every minute of it! It was rustic looking on the outside; sun-bleached white walls were topped with a blue-domed roof. The inside, however, was incredibly modern. On the other side of the glass door towards the back, a sparkling pool overlooked the Mediterranean Sea. Everything was so pristine and clean. He could see why Satya picked it in the first place. 

            "The photos on the website did not do it justice!" she happily sighed as she unlocked the front door. Jaime followed behind her, pulling the suitcases along. She looked out the window in their bedroom. Different shades of azure greeted them both. Satya reached forward, and slid the glass pane open. The rhythmic ebb and flow of ocean waves provided their music. Jaime stepped up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her while resting his chin on the crown of her head.

            "Nice spot y'found us," he started.

            "I'm glad you approve,".

            "Real pretty. Nice an' secluded,".

            "Mm-hmm,". Jaime inhaled the fresh air, and found it both relaxing and invigorating. He exhaled a sigh of ease and delight as they continued to stare out the window in silence.

            "Can we fuck now?". Satya's shoulders shook in a silent chuckle. She tilted her head back and pecked his chin.

            "We'll be here for two weeks. Why not enjoy the afternoon first?" she suggested. A lopsided frown formed across his face.

            "An' it's been two weeks since the last time! Christ, I nearly dragged ya into the bathroom on the plane! Y'know what sucks more than gettin' stuck in Siberia? Gettin' stuck in Siberia w'thout yer wife two days after gettin' hitched while also bunkin' with Lucio! He's a fuckin' snuggler, too! Soon as his eyes were closed, he stuck t'me like a frog the entire night!" Jaime huffed. Satya's laughter peeled out sweetly.

            "So I've heard from Hana. A compromise, then. Let's get our things situated, grab a late lunch, and then we'll spend the rest of the day as you see fit. I have a feeling I'll need the extra energy tonight, so a quick bite is a must," she offered. Jaime ran her plans through his brain. The terms she set were acceptable.

            "Fair 'nough," he conceded. She transferred everything she had neatly packed into the drawers provided. She opened Jaime's suitcase, and proceeded to shake everything out before properly refolding it and placing it all away. They took their small rental car into the village outside their resort, and agreed on a little cafe for lunch. He made a serious effort to not hasten his pace through the meal. She exclaimed that the moment was perfect, and who was he to rush her through it? That being said, the bill to their table couldn't arrive quick enough. His signature on the receipt was a hastily scribbled zig-zag, and he very nearly dragged her back to the car. His eye twitched as he stared at the speedometer on their ride back.  _Pick it up, love!_  She drove at precisely the posted speed limit, and it was driving him mad.

            Satya barely got through the doorway before he scooped her up and ran towards the bedroom. She gave quick yelp in surprise, but beyond that she seemed to approve of his decision. Jaime practically tossed her on the bed, and very nearly pounced. Satya put her arms out to brace him back.

            "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but let's slow down a bit, yes?" she started, and reached at his shirt collar. She tugged him down until his face was only an inch away from hers.

            "Let's savor it," she murmured, her lips just barely brushing against his. _Savor it?! Love, things are gonna' turn blue here in a minute!_ But he didn't tell her that. He closed his eyes, and took in an incredibly deep breath in hopes of slowing down his jackhammering heart. _Savor it, mate. Gonna be so much better when all is said and done._  

            He was, by nature, a rather impatient man. If he'd had his way, their wedding would have happened within a week of him proposing, but Satya wanted to make things perfect, and perfection took time. That time and effort showed. The wedding was beautiful, fun, poignant, and sweet. Like so many other times before, she taught the bullheaded Jamison that many things were worth the wait. She was a master when it came to the art of the build-up, but he was no slouch himself.

            "Love, I'm gonna' savor th'fuck outta' you!" he jokingly warned. A knowing smile crossed her lips. That was the answer she was looking for.

            They started slow with a few light kisses; lips softly brushing as though hesitantly tasting each other for the first time. Her hands delicately ran up the length of his arms, and came to rest at his shoulders. She then slid down to the lower buttons of his partially-done-up shirt, and worked away. Her fingers were quick and nimble, and worked independently as her lips met his again. The kiss deepened. Her lips parted. Their tongues met, and she wasted no time demonstrating exactly what she'd do to his cock if given the opportunity.

            Somewhere along the way, he heard her shoes drop to the floor. His own boot was discarded, and they climbed on the bed. He tugged his unbuttoned shirt off while never pulling away from her lips. Satya's fingers curled around the hem of his black tank top, and slowly those same fingers began to slide up the hard muscles of his abdomen, and even further up his chest. The bunched-up fabric was caught, and he tugged that over his head, too. Satya knelt on the bed, and he followed suit. Her arms wrapped around him, and he fumbled with the zipper at the back of her jade green dress.

            Jamison could feel the skin of her back turn to goose flesh, despite the warmth of the room and the heat radiating from his own body. He began to lead a line of kisses down her chin, jaw, and neck while he caught the hem of her dress. The silky a-line was pulled over her, and discarded on the floor at the foot of the bed. She fell back on the bed almost completely bare, and it was a sight he'd never grow weary of. Her eyes were glowing with excitement. Her breasts repeatedly rose and fell with the light pant of anticipation. White lace and satin greeted him as his eyes locked at the juncture of her thighs.

            "Fuckin' gorgeous!" he rushed as his breath became just the slightest bit ragged from hunger. He straddled over her lap as she began to pull herself up. She reached up with her good hand. Warm fingers grazed a path down his abdomen, and came to a halt at his belt buckle. She made short work of the belt, and her thumb flicked open the top button of his tan shorts. He leaned forward, and braced himself against the headboard with his forearm. Satya helped him shimmy them over his hips and backside, and they too were thrown to the floor. A grin broke out on her face, and she hid her snicker behind the back of her hand.

            "Oh goodness, Jaime!" she quietly chuckled. The black boxer-briefs didn't look much different from what he usually wore underneath, but in elegant white cursive letters read "Just Married" across the elastic waistband, and the embroidery down the front made it appear to be the front of a tuxedo. He shrugged and grinned.

            "I dunno. It was either this or the elephant ones with th'growin' trunk," he flatly stated.

            "Well thank goodness you had options!" she joked.

            "Personal note! Nooooo ele-phants," he muttered to himself while mimicking out writing an invisible memo.

            "I will consider myself fortunate, then. That being said, I'd very much like to see those off altogether... Something tells me you'd also enjoy being out of those," she said, clearly amused at his prominent erection straining against the fabric. He leaned down; his face once again hovering ever so close to hers.

            "Yeah, eventually," he admitted before locking her into another deep kiss. He rolled to lay along her side, and ran the back of his hand along the side of her cheek, down her neck and collarbone before pausing to capture and massage her breast. A breathy sigh escaped her. His hand traveled lower. Her skin was warm and so incredibly soft. He teasingly hooked and tugged at the edge of her panties. He let the elastic hem slip out of his grip with an audible snap. Jamison's palm came to a rest, and his fingers played at the thin strip of satin covering her. She hissed, though not in protest.

            The impatient side of him wanted to tear everything off her and hammer away, but that side was overwritten at the sounds she made, and the way she writhed under his touch. It was worth the build-up and strain to hear her moan and softly cry as his fingers slid under the lace and began to stroke and probe. And god, was she wet! So wet and warm, and he couldn't wait to be inside her; to feel that warmth and softness pressing all around his cock and beckoning release. He teased her with his fingers, and placed just enough pressure with the heel of his palm to make her buck with need. When the first signs of a mounting shiver began to course through her, he pulled his hand away.

            "That ain't how you wanna' finish, right? I know it ain't," he whispered against her ear.

            "Jaime, please!" she whispered back.

            "Jaime, what?" he asked, clearly enjoying her sweet agony. She began to tug at the edge of his briefs, but he caught her hand.

            "Soon. I promise," he assured her, and slid over between her thighs. He lowered himself, grabbed the edge of her panties (which were fairly soaked by that point) and dragged them down her legs. He tossed them over his shoulder without a care, and lowered his head.

            "Wait! Don't youu-ou! Oh! What! What're you?" she stammered incoherently.

            "Savoring it. Your idea," he replied, before returning to her delicate folds with his tongue. He kissed. He licked. He sucked and lathered as he lifted her hips off the mattress. Being between her ample thighs and tasting her essence made his head spin. She tasted too good. She looked too divine. Jamison was convinced that he wasn't merely orally pleasuring her. He was worshipping and paying tribute to a fucking goddess; a goddess he was lucky enough to call his wife.

            Satya's need grew urgent. She wound her fingers through his hair, and pushed him closer to her hips. She protested when he pulled away, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. She whimpered, writhed, and clawed at his waistband, and he didn't stop her. She worked the briefs down, and he hastily discarded them. She lay bare before him. Her eyes were glazed over, and only slightly parted. Her breasts heaved with her ragged breaths. A few droplets ran glistening trails along the inner parts of her thighs.

            Her wetness felt amazing against his fingers and palm, but nothing could compare to nestling between her legs, and sliding in. She hissed in pleasure and fulfillment, and he held still so he could enjoy the feeling just a bit longer. Need and instinct took over, and he began to thrust.

            He wasn't done teasing her up. She tried to grind up against him to hasten her release, but he wouldn't let her come so quickly. He simply moved his hips to a different angle. She had tricks of her own though, and she wasn't afraid to use them. She raked her nails through his scalp, down the back of his neck, and kneaded the tense muscles of his shoulders. She pushed herself up, and nipped at his neck and earlobe. That always drove him wild. Satya then kissed the throbbing pulse in his neck while her legs wrapped up around his lower back. Her ankles locked. She had him equally as ensnared as he had her, though an almost pained look overtook her face.

            "Jaime, please!" she whispered again. He grinned, and kissed her forehead.

            "Jaime what?" he asked again. He wanted to hear her say it.

            "Please," she whimpered her request.

            "Please what?" he tried again, and turned his head to kiss the inside of her wrist.

            "Please make me come," she begged. How could he refuse a request like that?

            "Of course," he replied, and angled himself closer. His thrusts were deliberately paced and positioned. He knew exactly what it would take to push her over that delicious edge. A couple minutes of work was all it took. Her breaths grew quicker and her moans more repetitive. She had a fierce grip on the back of his head and the base of his neck. A sheen of sweat slicked her skin. She was a delight to each and every one of his senses; overwhelmingly so. The pressure was building. He'd waited so long. He needed to come, too, but not before her. 

            "Satya, I need ya... Christ! I need ya t'come. Please!" he begged. She cried out, arched beneath him, and shuddered around him. What man could withstand feeling all of that? He certainly couldn't, and fell victim to her exquisite climax. He poured himself within her, and there was a moment where he didn't think it would end. And yet, unfortunately, it did. Panting, he withdrew, and fell to her side. His heart slammed in his chest as he stared at the ceiling. It was all he could manage to do at that moment as the world spun around him. 

            Eventually, little details started to eke their way back into his brain. The window was still open. He could hear the waves lap against the shore, and gulls cried somewhere far off. The sun still blazed outside, but the shadows in the condo began to grow long. Satya licked her dry lips. _I'm in Greece. I've just had th'best sex possibly of my entire life with th'greatest woman on the entire fuckin' plant, and I even fuckin' married 'er! Did NOT see that one comin'!_ Satya let out a groan of delight, breaking the silence.

"Wife?"

            "...husband?"

            "That was worth waitin' two weeks in Siberia,".

**.           .           .           .           .**

Once was not enough for their first night in. After a late dinner came a bottle of wine, a relaxing soak in the massive bathtub, and renewed vigor. They didn't quite top their earlier experience, but it was still far more than merely satisfying. She had rolled off the top of him, and curled up along his side. He once again stared at the ceiling while she began to drift off next to him.

            _Perfect! The whole bloody day... just... perfect!_ He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the rush of the waves sounding through the open window. Refreshing ocean waves... _holy FUCK am I thirsty!_ He slid out of bed, and made his way to the kitchenette. Jaime groped for a glass as his eyes adjusted to the dark. He downed his drink in two gulps, and let out a satisfied sigh. Out of the window above the sink, the moonlight dappled the water's surface. He creaked it open a few inches to let more fresh air in. It smelled like salt and sand.

            "No, give it a few minutes. Make sure he's good and asleep," a voice whispered. Jaime's heart stopped beating. Whoever the man was, he seemed to be on the balcony outside of the living room, obscured by curtains. Jaime took a hesitant step towards the bedroom, terrified to make a sound. He had nothing on him; literally. His eyes darted to the hearth in the corner. _Gas. No need fer a stoker. Fuck._ He didn't want to fumble trying to find a knife in unfamiliar drawers.

            "Where's the big guy? I thought he usually has him around," a second man called. He hoped that was all there was, and took yet another step back. They didn't hear the click of his peg, and he was immensely grateful.

            "No clue. He's running around with some chick. It's weird. Almost didn't recognize him without the pig, and dressed like a regular person. Maybe he's trying to blend in for once," the first man replied.

            "A chick? What do we do with her? I don't like fighting women," the second added. His brow furrowed in worry as he slowly made his way to the bedroom.

            "Look at you being all noble! Boss only mentioned wanting Fawkes. Didn't say anything about a woman. Just knock her out with a dart if she puts up a struggle. Probably an escort, anyways. I'm thinkin' he got himself some money and wanted to live the high-life for once. Expensive place, expensive company... You get the idea," the first elaborated. _Y'know what? Fuck you! Gettin' real sick'a people thinkin' I'm a creep, an' the only way I can get a girl like her is through money!_ Jaime made a mental note on who he was going to smack first, but then remembered that he didn't know what the pair looked like. _I'll just smack 'em both, I guess._ He finally had backed up onto carpet, and could move more quickly without fear of his steps echoing.

            "Don't get why we didn't just take 'em when they were going at it. Nice distraction for us," the second man grunted. That creeped Jaime out. Had they been outside their condo the whole time? Did they actually watch?

            "No, I did that once. It was gross. Always let them finish first... Call me a romantic, I guess," the first man explained. He'd heard enough. Whoever they were, they were professionals (relatively speaking), and they were after him. He'd burnt a lot of bridges along the way (literally and figuratively speaking), and had made more than a couple enemies as well. But who were these guys? They worked for some sort of boss, but that didn't exactly narrow things down. They mentioned darting, so they wanted him alive. They were hesitant to hurt Satya, so at least there was that, though he didn't trust them to stick to their "morals". He backed up all the way to the bedroom, and silently shut the door.

            "Love, wake up! C'mon! Need ya t'get up now!" Jaime hissed while jostling her shoulder. Satya grumbled a touch, and rolled over to look at him. Her eyes were still partially squinted shut.

            "Hm? Jaime, whuh-". He cut her words off with a finger placed over her lips. She finally opened her eyes, and he signaled her to be silent. She sat up instantly, and pulled the sheets up around her.

            "Two outside our livin' room! Talkin' 'bout nabbin' me. They've been watchin' us," he whispered. There was a flash of fear in her eyes.

            "Jaime, this isn't funny," she whispered back.

            "It ain't s'pposed t'be! Get dressed! We gotta' get outta' here!" he rushed while snatching her dress off the floor and tossing it to her. She pulled it over her head, and got it partially zipped. He tugged his pants back on, and the pair hastily slid into their shoes. The balcony door slid open, and there was a bit of a rustle. If Satya still had any doubts or questions about what was happening, they were very quickly answered.

            "What do we do?!" she mouthed. 

            "Find a weapon!" he mouthed back, and grabbed his leather belt off the floor. Satya gripped the handles of her heavy handbag, and tensed as though ready to swing. The steps they heard heading towards the room were slow and quiet. A sleeping person wouldn't have noticed the disruptions, but in their tensed state, it sounded downright thunderous. They waited behind the closed door, and the knob slowly turned.

            As soon as the first face became visible, Jaime pounced. He looped the belt around the man's neck, and tugged him down while sweeping his feet out from under him. Satya swung around, and caught the second intruder square in the face with her heavy bag. He staggered back before falling to the carpet.

            "Fuck! You said they'd be asleep!" he groaned while nursing a bloody nose. Jaime reached down to wrench a dart gun out of the first man's hand, but he thrust his fist out, and clocked Jaime in the jaw with the butt of his weapon. He then jumped to his feet and rounded on Jaime, but not before Satya swung the handbag above her head, and slammed it down as hard as she could. Jaime's attacker spun around and shoved her back towards his accomplice, who pinned her arms to her side.

            "Take it easy, lady! We're just here for Fawkes! I ain't F-FUCKkkooughhh!" he whimpered as she brought her knee to his groin. He let her go and crumpled to the floor, clutching between his legs.

            "What was that you were saying earlier about not wanting to fight women?!" the other man shouted. His friend on the floor merely whined incoherently. He had Jaime pinned on the floor, and he struggled to break the man's grasp. He had fallen awkwardly, trapping his peg leg underneath him. Try as he might, he couldn't easily get back up. The man fought to keep both of Jaime's hands pinned while also groping for the dart gun. Satya turned to the man who shoved her away, and she brought her arms back. They came together in a furious clap across the man's ears. Disoriented, he fell backwards. Jaime hopped up, and shoved his fist in the man's gut. Their attackers lay curled up on the floor, groaning in agony. Jaime grabbed his wallet and keys to the rental car off their dresser before snatching her wrist and pulling her along.

            "We gotta' get to th'car!" he barked. Satya followed along while dragging her handbag. Without a thought, he hopped in the driver’s seat, and she climbed in to the passenger side and buckled up. Their attackers managed to come running out of the condo, and hopped in their own car. Jaime revved the engine, and jammed his foot on the gas.

            "FUCK!" Jaime roared while slapping his palms against the steering wheel. Satya jumped at the unexpected outburst.

            "What?!" she snapped back.

            "Forgot t'take their dart guns!" he hastily explained. Satya clenched her jaw, unbuckled, and tilted her seat as far back as it would go. She turned and looked out the back windshield.

            "They are right behind us!" she warned, "Just keep driving straight for a few minutes! I have an idea!". He wasn't sure what her idea was, but it had to be better than his, which was to keep driving and hopefully shake them into the side of a building. That plan, however, seemed very unlikely. He was well-aware of the fact that he was a shitty driver. Satya unrolled the back window, and climbed into the back seat. She leaned out, and placed a turret on the side door before climbing to the other side and doing the very same thing. It wasn't perfect, given that she only had a moment to think the idea up, but it bought them some time. The turrets only targeted when the enemy vehicle came right up to their rear bumper, but it at least pushed them back a few meters.

            "I KNEW I should'a brought some grenades! I knew it! I fuckin' knew it!" Jaime seethed. Satya dove down to the floor of the back seat, and rustled around with something.

            "I don't think deadly force is a good idea, but I came prepared!" she rushed, and through the review mirror, he saw her pull her photon projector out of the small suitcase he'd neglected to bring in earlier in the day.

            "What th'fuck?! How come you got t'bring that, an' I had t'leave my shit behind?!" he snapped. Satya quickly charged the weapon with light from her palm.

            "Because this is registered as a work-related tool, and most people are not aware that it also functions as a weapon. Plus, I am legally allowed to have this on my person at all times. Explosives are not allowed on commercial flights. You know this!" she explained before climbing back into the front seat and rolling down the front window.

            "Aw fuck! Hang on, love!" Jaime gritted, threw his arm in front of Satya to function as a seatbelt, and hit the brakes while making a sharp turn in the road. The car drifted a corner, and he regained control again. She kept her cool, and leaned out the open window.

            "They're still on us!" she informed, and fired a few warning shots at their vehicle.

            "Can that actually do anything to a car?" he asked.

            "If I'm lucky, I can hit them with an EMP blast, and kill their engine, though that will be a difficult shot. This is more just to intimidate," she stated, and loosed another blast.

            "Love, gonna' take more than head games t'shake 'em off!" he reminded her. Satya fiddled with the projector settings, and leaned out once more. Her hair came whipping around towards her face as she took aim. Her shot was dead on, and the car behind lurched, fell to the asphalt, and slid a few meters before coming to a dead stop. It had been reduced to a useless box of metal.

            "Oh! That is the way!" she huffed in triumph as she turned back into her seat. She looked out the window while buckling back up, and gauged their surroundings. He had chosen one of the slower country roads to head down, but the buildings were slowly becoming less rustic, and closer together. They were rapidly approaching the small village they had visited earlier that afternoon.

            "Jaime, we need to get off the road!" Satya said as she regained her breath.

            "On it! ... SHIT! No I ain't!" he managed to shout. His arm darted out once more to brace her, and he once again hit the brakes to take the car into a sharp turn. The road had been blocked off by two other cars, and Jaime didn't notice them until it was too late. They spun out, and their tail end slammed into a sign post.

            "Fuck! Baby, get out that door and find cover!" Jaime ordered. They both unbuckled, clambered out of Satya's door, and went tearing off towards the nearest building they could see. An abandoned storefront was all they could find, but at least it was something. Jaime's peg made running in the sand almost impossible. He ran at half the pace of Satya, and kept tripping up. Satya rounded back to help him.

            "GET TO SOME FUCKING COVER!" he roared.

            "NOT WITHOUT YOU!" she roared right back. She turned to run backwards and fired a couple blasts at the four men who had been inside the blocker cars. He didn't argue further. She hooked her arm in his, and helped push him along. They got inside through the doorway as a dart landed in the sand between their feet. Satya rounded on the broken window, and loosed a weak orb of light; another warning shot. Jaime pushed the rickety door shut, and flipped the bolt.

            "Fawkes! We've got you surrounded! Give it up! We're not here to kill you!" a man called out.

            "Fuff! Yeah. How well did things work out fer me th'last time I was darted?!" he grimaced. He dared to peek over the edge of the window, and a barrage of darts sailed back.

            There they were, trapped and squabbling on their honeymoon with four tranquilizer guns aimed right at them. Jaime was pissed and confused. Satya was pissed, confused, and calculating. She came up with her plan that was either going to be brilliant or a complete flop, and they took the gamble. Armed with her hardlight tools and weapons, the went charging right at their four attackers. Jaime's shield was firing off loud zapping beams of light. Satya's transparent shield came gliding right for them, and she was very clearly charging a massive (and likely painful) shot.

            "WHOAWHOAWHOA! TAKE IT EASY! WE GIVE UP, ALRIGHT!" one of them shouted, and the group instantly dropped their weapons and held their hands up in surrender. Jaime and Satya halted in their tracks, though the turrets on his shield kept firing. Satya tucked her projector under her arm, and did a quick sequence of claps. The turrets deactivated, bringing their violent light show to a rest. They still poised themselves, ready to strike if the surrender had merely been a feint.

            "We surrender! Just cool it! Ain't worth dying over, okay?!" the same man added. His response was... unexpected. Neither of them knew what to make of it.

            "What th'fuck were ya fucks fucking doing fucking comin' after me in th'middle of the fucking night?!" Jaime growled. Articulation was never his strong suit when he was angry. Satya glared at the other three, never taking her eyes off them.

            "What the fuck were you doing coming at us with goddamn laser-blasting murder machines when we clearly only had non-lethals?!" his opponent hollered back. Jaime opened his mouth to say something, but he heard a hiss, and a small gasp from Satya.

            "Jaime!" she called; a dart poking from the side of her neck. Her eyes rolled, and she fell to her knees before passing out on her side. He looked up just in time to see the two goons from the condo taking aim.

            "Oh, fuck you!" Jaime snapped as they darted him, too. His vision started to blur, and he staggered, trying to fight it.

            "Holy shit! Thank god you idiots got here when you did! What the hell happened?" the negotiator asked. He must have been the boss. Jaime fell to his knees.

            "Sorry, Leo. We tried waiting until they went to sleep, but turns out they weren't feeling tired. Got the jump on us and made a break for it. She killed our engine with that gun of hers, so we hoofed it," one of the goons reported. The boss shook his head.

            "Secure them. We'll take them both back," Leo stated, grabbed the dart gun from the two late arrivals, and walked up to Jaime.

            "Man, you ARE a fighter, aren't you?" he remarked, and fired another dart.

**.           .           .           .           .**

"This is the grab of the goddamn century!". Jaime's vision was blurry. He could barely open his eyes.

            "What do we do with the girl?". _Girl? What girl?_ His head swam. Nothing made sense.

            "She fought like a hellcat, and kicked me in the dick! Bitch probably has a record, too! We'll run her prints at the station. See if she's in the database," another man chimed in. He was in a truck. The truck was moving. It was dark. He was cuffed; cuffed next to someone who was also not coherent, and leaned against him. _Hellcat... kicked in the dick? ...SATYA!_ It rapidly came back to him; the condo, the car chase, the brief stand-off, the assholes darting them both. The person he was cuffed next to shifted. It was indeed Satya. There they were, back to back, their wrists locked together, kidnapped by the weirdest group of people they'd ever encountered.

            "What about the pig? Any sign of him?".

            "Dude, you know how much we lucked out on this guy alone? The pig would have been a goddamn nightmare to take down! Let's just be glad this worked in our favor,". Jaime focused on their features through squinted eyes. All he saw was the back of their heads; one baldie, one blondie, and one with dark curly hair. That last man was the one who called her a bitch; the one she'd brought to his knees. A satisfied smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

            "Pipe down! They'll be coming-to any minute now," the blondie ordered. Jaime remembered him surrendering to them. He'd been the boss, after all; Leo, he recalled. They continued to mutter inconsequential things. One of them mentioned the time. They'd been out for at least an hour. They mentioned a station. _A police station? Whhhhyyy?_  Satya shifted again and mumbled a bit. She was just starting to come-to.

            "Whuh? J-Jaime?" she slurred.

            "Right here, love. You're gonna' be okay," he mumbled back.

            "Aw, that's cute! -Ow!". The leader of the three did not care for the tone of the bald man, and smacked the back of his head.

            "Ray, are you serious right now? Tell me you're not serious!" he continued to berate.

            "What?! It was!" Ray countered. Jaime was still fairly woozy, and the whole interaction seemed so surreal. _A police station? Why a police... oh my fucking god!_ They had been subdued and cuffed by fucking bounty hunters. He almost started cackling right then and there, but he suppressed it. _Ohoho! They didn't update their bounty registry. Got no clue my record is clear! This'll be good!_

            It wasn't the first time somebody attempted to apprehend him and Hog post the clearing of their names. Most bounty hunters didn't get the memo right away, and he and Hog chose to live a bit more openly to the public eye. Still, it had been about six months since their last encounter with any pseudo law enforcement, and he figured that was the end of it. Clearly, he was wrong. He took delight in what was about to happen. If only he could get Satya in on his joke. She was a terrific actress when she wanted to be, and chances were that she'd want to play her part in embarrassing the gits that took them down.

            "Bounty hunters, hm?" Jaime finally managed to ask. The three sitting up front stopped their idle chatter and looked over at him for a moment.

            "Man, you don't stay down long, either! You got a double dose, and you're already up! But, yeah. Bounty hunters. Guess you could call us that," Leo responded.

            "Figures," Jaime huffed.

            "Surprised to see you here, and without the big guy, too! We were scoping out a different target when we spotted you. Thought it was a weird seeing you out so openly, but who could pass up a chance like this?!" Leo continued.

            "Yeah, easy t'sneak up on a bloke on 'is honeymoon," he grumbled. Why lie? They HAD ruined their perfect day, so the least he could do to return the favor was to see the shattered look of disappointment on their faces when they realized he no longer carried the massive reward for his capture.

            "Aw! Honeymoon? Congratu-OW!" Ray once again winced.

            "You're killing me, here, Ray! Seriously! Hoh-kay! So, you're on your "honeymoon", hm? And what? Next you'll tell me you found yourself an honest paycheck, found a girl, and decided to settle down?" the blonde man huffed. Jaime shrugged.

            "More or less," he truthfully answered. Leo refused to believe him.

            "Oh yeah? Where'd you settle down to before we caught up with you?".

            "Gibraltar. Nice little place with a scenic view. Good security. Landscapin' could use some work. Was thinkin' 'bout puttin' in a garden. Guess that won't happen, now," Jaime answered. His delivery was deadpan.

            "Flower bed, or vegetables?". Ray was a friendly man, but not a quick learner. He earned himself another cuff.

            "I thought we agreed to plant some herbs," Satya grumbled and sat up a bit more. She was still piecing everything together as she regained her cognitive faculties. He saw it in her eyes when she finally realized what was happening. She raised an eyebrow that went unnoticed from the back seat. Jaime flashed her a wink, and she relaxed just a touch.

            "Oh good! Miss Cheap-Shot is awake!" the driver grimaced.

            "Misses, actually, and what did you expect a person to do when someone breaks into their condo and grabs them in the middle of the night?!" Satya snipped. She stared daggers into the back of their heads. As if he could feel her glare, Ray started rubbing the back of his neck. _Hah! Put th'hurt on 'em, love! Give 'em The Queen's Eye!_ That had been the little name he gave her piercing gaze, and he had grown to find the stare equal parts powerful, terrifying, and endearing. 

            "She's got a point, Mack. It was really only self def-OW!" Mack reached past their boss to smack Ray. The conversation came to an end when they pulled up to a police station. At least, that's what it appeared to be. The signs were all in Greek, but still looked and operated like most places he'd been dragged to. As they were pulled out of the vehicle, the rental car with the busted tail pulled up, and the other three members of their captive team hopped out.

            Satya and Jaime were dragged through processing, and people kept asking them questions neither of them understood. Vishkar never did much business in Greece, and so Satya never learned the language. A few annoyed officers came out with translation headsets, and their group of captors began to speak a one-sided conversation with the cops in front of them.

            "Yes, I have our Bounty Registry ID right here," Leo stated, and held out his wallet for the officer to verify. There was a quick question asked.

            "I've... sorry. WE'VE apprehended the fugitive, Jamison Fawkes. We believe this woman may be an accomplice of his, though she claims to be his wife," Leo answered.

            "She's violent, and physically attacked me!" Mack interjected. The officers looked both Jaime and Satya up and down, and exchanged glances. They prattled on, though only the people with the headsets could understand them.

            "Yes, he's in the database! Look! I have the listing here on my phone! See!" Leo growled, and dug into his pocket. A couple clicks later, he held a phone out for the cops to examine. They looked it over. The gray-haired officer scratched his scalp under his cap. His partner brought the phone closer to her face to examine it. She pointed at something on the screen. Jaime's grin was fighting valiantly to try and remain hidden. Satya saw it all unfolding as well, and there was no mistaking the look of satisfaction in her eyes.

            "What do you mean the listing is expired?! That can't be right! Run their fingerprints!" he barked. Both officers shot him a withering look, and he added in a sheepish "please" to placate them. They disappeared into a back office, and came back a few minutes later with a print and retinal scanner. They synced the device to their computer, and ushered them forward. First they ran Satya's test. The woman at the computer shook her head no. Nothing came up in the bounty registry. The group grumbled in unison (save for Ray, who didn't seem bothered at all) as Satya stepped away. Jaime hid his eagerness to take his own test. He stuck his thumb on the pad, and his eye in the little rubber cup. The process took only a moment, and the woman looked back at the computer. She shook her head again, and shrugged.

            "That's... HOW?!" the head of the team stammered. A collective wave of confusion coursed through the group. The older officer leaned over, and pointed at something at the screen. The woman obliged, and a look of shock came over their faces. They looked from Jaime and Satya back to the screen several times. _There it is._

            "What?! What did you find?" Mack snapped when neither of the police would answer. There was a bit of a chuckle from the computer screen, and they swiveled it over on its base for all to see. Highlighted in the window were Jaime and Satya's official Overwatch staff photos, along with their official ranks and titles. All six bounty hunters (as well as the two police staff) stared right at them. Jaime wiggled his fingers in a little wave, and both Mr. and Mrs. Fawkes sported the smuggest looks they'd ever managed.

            "Oh! That's where I recognize them! They were at that reinstatement ceremony a few months back!" Ray cheerfully piped. Every face turned to the bald man, who just kept smiling as if nothing were the matter.       

            "What? They were! Honest!" he added. Jaime decided that Ray was his favorite of the group.

**.           .           .           .           .**

They called themselves "The Sandmen"; a team of bounty hunters that specialized in tranquilizing weaponry and non-lethal take-downs. They had a few lucky breaks in their careers, but for the most part, they were widely regarded as some of thickest hunters in the business. Greece had become a haven for the bounty trade, as lax laws regarding capturing and subduing suspected criminals opened the door for those who were less tactful, or lacking in skill. That night had been, by far, the most embarrassing for the wannabe vigilantes.

            The Sandmen returned the keys for the smashed rental car back over to Satya. They had also stowed her projector in the back seat. She quickly checked her phone in her handbag for directions back to their condo. It was the first time she drove above the posted speed limit. She was beyond annoyed. She was downright pissed, and ready for bed, though Jaime's knack at getting a grin out of her was put to use. They were a giggling mess by the time they pulled up.

            They stumbled back into their condo some time just after dawn. Lack of sleep had made them downright slap-happy, and every time they thought of a particular moment they went through, they'd burst into a fit of snickers. They kicked off their shoes, pulled off their clothes, and slid into bed.

            "That had to be the most idiotic thing I had ever witnessed, or taken part in," Satya groaned.

            "I thought it was fun, actually. That Ray guy is a hoot!" Jaime chuckled. Satya huffed her disapproval.

            "Exhilarating, yes. Fun? No! I can't believe we smashed our rear fender," she snipped. It wasn't that big of an issue, as Satya had the foresight to purchase additional insurance for the rental, and The Sandmen agreed to pay for any extra fees they were charged. Their kidnappers were just thankful that Jaime and Satya decided against pressing charges. ("Least we could do fer shattering their hopes an' dreams of a twenty- five mil paycheck, right love?"). Satya was still perturbed about the damaged vehicle.

            "Yeah. Coulda' prevented that, though," Jaime teased. Satya raised an eyebrow. "Coulda'... if I had some grenades,". Satya let out a bone-weary sigh, and pulled the blanket over her head. She had thrown the towel in. She was done.

            "Goodnight, husband."

            “It’s mornin’, though,” he reminded. Another sigh eked out of her.

            “GoodNIGHT, husband,” she repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three days after the incident, with a new rental car parked in the driveway, a delivery arrived at the condo. It was a tasteful bouquet of flowers, and a gift card to the upscale restaurant in the heart of Ilios. There was a card as well.   
> "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Fawkes,  
>  Congratulations on your recent nuptials, and sorry again on disrupting your honeymoon. Please put in a good word for me when you get back to Overwatch. I hate working with these jerks!  
> -Sincerely, Ray"


	4. When Hana Met Symmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana starts a new chapter in her life at Watchpoint Gibraltar, and decides to keep a diary to record all the goings-on at her new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Warning: I recommend that you don't read this ficlet unless you've read through chapter 43 of FNB. Or, do what you want! I ain't your mom! ;)

-11 Aug-

     It's ridiculously hot today. And boring. There's nothing to do. Winston keeps saying there's not enough of us to safely take on any missions right now. I don't get it. What's the point of joining this team if we're not DOING anything?! I was told by my ambassador that when I signed up for this, I'd be making the world a better place. Now some of my sponsors are pissed off, and are threatening to dump me. My agent is awesome, but he had a hard time explaining why I dropped from competition without spilling the beans.   
     

     Nobody talks to me, either. It sucks. I keep messaging Lucio, but he's on tour, so I don't want to bug him too much. Don't get me wrong. Everyone is nice enough, but they all treat me like a kid. I'm a goddamn adult! That cowboy guy, Jesse, saw me playing the new Death's Door game, and I asked him if he'd like to play with me. He's pretty cool, but he turned me down. He said he doesn't play "kids games". Ironic, considering he's the one playing cowboy. Who does that? Who dresses and acts like they were transported from 1887?! But everyone here is weird in their own way. Who knows? Maybe he is a time-traveler? I don't know. It'd just be nice to have somebody around that I could be friends with. This place is empty and lonely.

-15 Aug-

     We had a meeting today talking about our cash-flow problems. Winston actually found a solution, but I'm not really sure how to feel about it. We got some major funding from that Vishkar Corporation or whatever. The one that Lucio hates. Not like I had much say in the matter, anyways. But yeah, they're going to fund us now, so now we can actually afford to run this place. Winston even mentioned possibly taking on some mercenaries. Sounds like something out of a comic book. It does come with a drawback, though. I guess the stipulation is that they have to have a "corporate liaison" here to keep an eye on the place. 

     I asked Torb if he'd be able to help me out fixing up my Meka. Even though we're not really doing much at the moment, I want my girl running smooth. I know a little bit of basic repair stuff, but Torb works on stuff like that all the time, and I don't want to accidentally mess her up. He says he's a little overloaded at the moment, and that he'd like a bigger engineering staff. I hope he gets the staff he needs. He's pretty grumpy. Maybe having some people working with him would actually put a smile on his face. He didn't seem to be too happy about the Vishkar news either, though. I guess we'll just wait and see?

-24 Aug-

     Okay, so the new recruit started today. I was really surprised. It's a woman! I mean, I guess that shouldn't be too surprising, but still. It's kind of weird seeing so many women coming into the Recall, but I like it. She's quiet, though. She introduced herself to everyone. She says her name is Symmetra. I'm pretty sure that isn't a real name, but then, no one really uses their real names here. I will say this, though. She's super pretty. She also has that HBIC look down to a science! Would it be weird to ask if I can brush her hair? It's stupid, I know. I just always wanted a sister. I don't think she'd be interested in that sort of thing, though. She's super by-the-books. Came to the meeting in a full Vishkar suit and everything. Torb didn't seem too happy to hear that she'll be joining him on the engineering team. It's not that he's sexist or anything. I just don't think he wants somebody so corporate working with him.

     While it's taking some time getting used to it, I'm really starting to warm up to this place, even if it's a bit empty. Mercy and Tracer mentioned something about bringing back "Girls Night". It's cheesy sounding, but I guess back in the hay-day, all the ladies would go out about once a month to have fun. Mei and that Zarya gal (the big beefy one with the pink hair) seemed to like the idea. I told them I'd like to tag along too, but Zarya made some crack about no children allowed. If I weren't afraid of her squashing me like a bug, I would have kicked her shin for that. Tracer was nice enough, though. She asked me how old I was, and when I said I was 19, she told me I was old enough to drink and die for my country, so I was more than welcome to join them. I wonder if the new gal would like to come. I should ask her when we have plans set.

-1 Sept-

     We decided to check out a restaurant down near the beach for Girls Night. We'll be going tomorrow. I asked Symmetra if she wanted to go when I saw her in the mess hall. She said no. She was polite enough about it, but I'm not surprised. She came in and sat by herself, even though there was plenty of room at our table. I mean, she's only been here a few days. I think she just needs time to settle in. Maybe she'll join us the next time around.

     We also have a mission scheduled next week. I'm kind of excited, actually. I'd really like to go out and actually do something for once. Actually be of help. Make a difference. That's why I came here, right? Make a difference? I'm not going to lie, though. I'm scared. Fighting those giant Omnics was terrifying, but I was able to just see them as machines. Like bosses in a game. This time, we're going to be keeping an eye on a research facility. I'm not sure what sort of research is going on, but they're worried that Talon will be targeting them when they do a test-run of some new tech. So, yeah. I'll be fighting people. Actual people. I know Talon is a terrorist organization, but they're still human beings. I don't like the idea of killing people.

     I guess this is what I do now. I'm starting to have my doubts. Maybe drinks with everyone will help calm my jitters.

-2 Sept-

     Writngs hard when ur drunk. An im veeeeerrrry drunk. Keep this on the DL, but I think Lucio's reeeeeeeally cute. I don't knw why I wrote that.

-3 Sept-

     Hangovers suck, and I'm never drinking again. That is all.

-12 Sept-

     We had our mission, and I'm pretty thankful that Talon didn't show. I don't think I was ready just then to attack people. I was also teamed up with Symmetra. She's still pretty quiet. She only spoke to me when I asked her questions, but she never asked anything back. I mentioned not wanting to hurt anyone. She told me she had a book she'd loan me. It's self-help for those in the military. I don't know why she would have a book like that. She wouldn't really say what exactly she did at Vishkar, but her gear was really cool looking. She also does this cool stuff with that robot arm of hers. She can make stuff with light! Lucio had told me about Vishkar tech before. He, um, may have stolen some of it in the past. 

     Since there was nothing happening at the lab, we kind of sat around and did nothing. Well, I sat around. Symmetra just stood the entire time, and kept a constant watch. I decided to play some games, and she did a little work with her hard light. I was surprised she didn't say anything about me goofing off. I don't even think she reported it to Winston, so maybe we're cool?

-8 Oct-

     It's been a bit. I kind of forgot about why I'm keeping this diary. The book Symmetra let me borrow suggested writing things down. It's supposed to help you work things out in your head. We had another mission. I shot a guy. I didn't kill him, but he was hurt pretty bad. He was aiming for Mercy. No. Angela. She told me to call her Angela. Anyways, I shot the guy. I don't feel too bad, actually. He was going to hurt somebody on my team. I didn't really have a choice, but he did. He shouldn't have joined Talon. And he shouldn't have tried to hurt somebody as nice as Angela. She wasn't even in the fight. She was trying to patch Zarya up. I don't feel bad about it. Not even a little bit. I cried afterwards, though. The book says I shouldn't feel bad about crying, either. The day after we got back from our mission, there was a terror attack in Munich. It reminded me of why I joined. It's so I can prevent stuff like this from happening. So no, I don't feel bad for going after the guy. I just wish it wasn't something any of us would have to deal with in the first place.

-20 Nov-

     Things have gotten better since I've started. We've had a couple more Girls Nights (I've learned my lesson, and haven't had any hangovers since). We're starting to become pretty good friends, too. I like it. Symmetra still hasn't joined us, though. She still doesn't say much to any body. I don't know why I keep fixating on her, but I want her to have friends. Maybe it's because I see a little bit of myself in her? I guess I'll just keep trying. I'll have to remember to give her book back to her. It helped a lot.

     I should probably stop being so nosy with her, but I did watch something entirely cringeworthy. Jesse actually tried asking her out. I didn't think he had any interest in her, but Angela mentioned something about him being a sucker for pretty faces. Oh, and she shot him down so harsh, too! It was kind of funny, but also sad, too. He asked her if she'd like to go to dinner with him in front of everyone in the common room, and she said they could just eat in the mess hall. He then said "no, I meant, to have a good time." She got red in the face and just said "I do not think that is professional, and I think you and I have vastly different opinions concerning what constitutes as a good time." Like, damn girl! Drop all them mics! Jesse was cool enough about it. He takes rejection surprisingly well, but now he mutters under his breath and calls her "Ice Queen" when she isn't around. Mei is a little jealous of her new nickname, but not for the reason she earned it. If he keeps it up, I may have to say something about it.

-27 Jan-

     Man, I've really been neglecting this thing. Maybe I shouldn't have chosen to handwrite this in a notebook. I thought handwriting would be more soothing. I used to get compliments on my calligraphy skills. It was the closest I ever got to being artsy. But, yeah. All I do is forget about this diary in the bottom of my nightstand. Maybe I should type it after all? But then what happens if my phone or tablet get hacked? Winston says Athena has tough software to prevent that sort of thing, but I really don't want to be taking my chances. I hate hackers. 

     Nothing much has been happening. We've had a few missions, but nothing crazy. I don't think Talon even knows Winston started the Recall. There's been a bit of downtime, and other than Symmetra and Torb working on fun little projects in their workshop, everyone's been kind of just loafing around. (I'm not even sure what it is they even do in there, to be honest). I mean, I loaf around a lot as is, but now I just feel like I'm out of work. My agent still has me come out of hiding to make the occasional guest appearance so people wont start getting suspicious. I'm also in talks with him and a few fashion designers about starting my own fashion line. I'm not sure what all that would entail. I think I'll need to do a little research. 

-1 Feb-

     Ah! I DID IT! I have made Symmetra my friend! I think. At the very least, I know she respects me, and my line of work. So I planned to do some maneuver drills with my Meka today, but it was raining outside, and I really didn't want to practice in rain. So instead, I finally hooked up my station to the TV in the common room. No one seemed to mind. It is still technically work for me. That's why I'm able to pilot my BunBun so well (that's what I call my Meka, btw). Anyways, Zarya and Lena were playing pool for a bit, and I switched over to this puzzle game (Galataxan, for the record). They're not my strong suit, but I wanted to step outside my comfort zone. I got stuck at one point. I mean super stuck. I could not for the life of me figure out what I was doing wrong. I saw Symmetra walking by, and I asked her if maybe she could help me out, since she's so smart. I think I saw a smile for a moment. Anyways, she agreed, and sat down next to me. Lena said she wouldn't want to play kids games, and then Symmetra looked at her and the pool table. "I do not understand what the difference is. You're also playing a game. This one just happens to operate differently,". No joke! She actually said that! It wasn't in a mean way, which I liked, actually. She just sounded like she was making a scientific observation. I'm glad Lena didn't take offense to it. We all really do like each other. She said "fair enough,", and smiled, so its all cool.

     So anyways, Symmetra takes the controller, and just sort of studies it, and asked me a few questions about the controls and objective of the game. I explain, and she looks around. I shit you not! She figured it out in 30 seconds! And, of course, the answer was right in front of me, too! Oo I was so mad! But she said "It is easy to overlook what lies before us, because we convince ourselves that the solution to our problems could never be something so simple,". That's some straight-up philosophical wisdom right there. She then asked if she could play another level. Of course I let her, but she cleared it so quickly that I suggested she try another, and then she just kept going. She ended up finishing it all within a half hour. (To be fair, I was pretty far along. I'm no slouch, either).

     So we kind of chat a bit. She said she read my file, and it mentioned my gaming skills, and that she thought it was an excellent training module for a lot of things. I just thought it was nice. No one ever really speaks to me professionally; particularly when it comes to my, well, profession. After watching her play, and noticing stuff, I think I get her now, and why I'm starting to click a bit with her. You see a lot of people like her when you get to competitive gaming. I think that's why I have such a weird fascination with her. I asked if I could call her something shorter, and she said I could call her Sym. That's a pretty cute nickname.

-26 Mar-

     What a weird and crazy mission! So we're guarding this research facility (we seem to do that a lot), and Talon actually drops in. Well, not at the facility, actually. They seemed to be after something else, because they were about a mile or so away at some warehouse. Reinhardt asked if we should go investigate, but Jesse mentioned something about how we shouldn't go "borrowing trouble". Winston and Lena decided they'd get just a bit closer to investigate, but then there was this gigantic explosion! They still wanted to see what was happening, so they sent out a little drone. I don't know what Winston saw in the video. He watched it alone, first. Whatever it was, it caught his attention. He started prepping to head out, but he said he was going alone! Lena said it was crazy. Angela said it was ridiculous. He said in the footage he watched, the explosion took out pretty much all of Talon, and that their carrier ship was preparing to take off. So then Torb asked why he was going out there alone, and Winston said he may have found something to help us. 

     He was gone for, like, an hour, but his distress beacon never went off. When he came back, he still was kind of all hush-hush, but I happened to overhear him talking to Lena privately... ok, so I hid under the stairs that lead to the navigation console. Sue me. Anyways, I only managed to hear a bit, but he said something about finding mercenaries, but Lena seemed worried about it. She said something about bounties and fugitives, and it not being a good idea. Not sure what happened after that. Angela spotted me, and gave me THAT look (the "I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed" face), so I had to get out of there. Long story short, I think we've got some new recruits coming?

-6 Apr-

     OH MY GOD! I WAS RIGHT! We did get new recruits, and they're... Holy shit, I don't know what to say about them! They're something else, I guess! Okay, so, for starters, they're Junkers. Like, honest to god, straight from the Outback, limbs made of scrap metal Junkers. There's this HUGE guy with a pig mask. And when I say huge, I mean huge. Like, walking mountain huge. His mask is all scary black leather, and he doesn't wear a shirt. Neither of them do, actually. But yeah, he has a pig and stuff tattooed on his belly. His name is Roadhog. Hey! He has a theme, and he's sticking to it! I like that in a person!

  
     Oh god! And the other one! I mean, he's scary tall too, but he's the absolute definition of the word "lanky". He's got a metal arm, and a peg leg! And here I was laughing at Jesse for being a cowboy when this new guy comes on up looking like a pirate! His name is Junkrat. I heard that most Junkers have names like that. Roadhog was assigned to the team I'm on. The "Heavy Hitters Club", as Reinhardt likes to call us. We asked him to show us what he can do, so we bring out a few test bots, and he brings out this gigantic scary gun and a meat hook on a chain, and he swings it over his head. He lets go, hooks the bot, pulls it towards him, and just straight up blasts it to pieces with his gun! Then he opens it up, shoves in a bunch of scrap, and starts turning a crank to fire out blasts of shrapnel to take out the other two bots! It was pretty badass, but I wanted to play it cool, so I said "Yeah, that's cool, I guess,". And he literally grunts at me, and he finally speaks in this scary rumbley monster voice.

  
     "Let's see what you can do, Pipsqueak!". I couldn't tell if he was joking, and it scared the shit out of me, to be honest, but I went for it. I got in my Meka, and did what I always do, which was to be awesome and perfect in every way. So after I finished off the last bot, I hop out, and wait to see what he says, and he said "Guess that's pretty cool.". I think I've made a friend. He doesn't say much, so I ended up doing most of the talking. He asked where we stored blankets and thing, and I found out the other guy doesn't have a room set up yet, so I'm going to leave a blanket and some pillows on the couch of the common room. I'm calling it now. This pig guy totally has a soft side.

  
    The other guy, on the other hand. Well, let's just say I feel really bad for Sym. Apparently he's good at building, so Winston put him on the engineer staff. And she is not happy about it. At least he's trying to make friends, even if he's being a complete ass about it.

     I will say this about the two. I have a feeling they're going to shake things up around here!

-8 Apr-

     Alright, after hanging out with the new guys a bit, I've really warmed up to them. Particularly Piggy. And the Ratboy is pretty funny, too. I don't think Symmetra particularly likes him, though. And I get the sense that maybe he doesn't really like her either, which is a shame, because I think she's nice when you get to know her. Lucio doesn't believe me when I said she's enjoyable to be around. I guess I shouldn't expect everyone on the team to get along. Everyone here just seems so lonely in some fashion. It'd be nice if we could at least try to make peace.

-15 Apr-

     Oof. Ratboy fucked up. Ratboy really fucked up. And I have to say I'm pretty mad at him, too. God, this feels so shallow and stupid to be writing gossip in this thing, but fuck it. It gives me a sense of a normal life. So, yeah. Sym and Ratboy I guess have been bickering a lot. They really don't get along. Torb says he keeps "ruffling her feathers", and she in turn looks down her nose at him. Frankly, from what I've heard, he's more of the instigator. So we're at lunch, and he and Jesse start poking fun at her expense, and I tell them to shut it, because she's my friend, but then Ratboy goes off and says all this shitty stuff about her loud enough for everyone to hear, and she heard all of it! Oh god, the look on her face! I thought she'd be mad (I know I would be), but for the first time ever, she wasn't wearing a straight face. That was genuine heartbreak, and she practically ran out of the mess hall.

     I left after that. I was pretty mad at him. Here I thought he was funny and friendly, and he turns out to be a complete asshole! Piggy said he'd make him apologize, but I don't think that'll help. What good's a forced apology to someone like her? He said Rat really is a stand-up guy if you give him a chance, but he has a short fuse. If he gives her a genuine apology, I'll forgive him. I hope Sym is okay. I tried knocking on her door a little while ago, but she didn't answer. All of this, and a mission tomorrow to boot! I hope we get teamed up tomorrow. I want to try saying something to her.

-17 Apr-

     HOLY SHIT! Yesterday was INSANE! Ok, so we get to our drop point. Winston and Torb start giving us instructions, and wouldn't you know it? Torb paired the two together! I bet he would have thought better against it had he known what happened in the mess hall. So poor Sym has to be stuck doing defense work all day with Rat, and while she didn't say anything or even make a face, I could just sense the anger and frustration in her. Or maybe I'm projecting.

  
     So they head off. Torb goes his own way. Piggy and I start heading to where our payload is supposed to drop. It's kind of nerve wracking, because Winston's pretty sure Talon caught wind of it all. So we're all waiting for them to come at us any moment. They did show up, but they didn't attack us. They attacked Sym and Ratboy! Oh man! They started hollering on the headsets, and it's crazy, I know, but they actually held Talon off long enough for us to get the payload secured! We start heading over to where they're stuck at, and Talon decided to bottleneck itself in a trap they'd set. Ratboy blew the path closed, essentially locking them in. We're just about to get there. Angela screams that she saw Ratboy fall off a friggin cliff, and then she screams again, because Sym friggin dove in after him!

  
     Turns out Ratboy can't swim, and lost consciousness and started to sink. I don't know how she did it, but she managed to keep them afloat long enough for us to locate them, and she even swam close enough to shore for us to go get them! But Ratboy wasn't breathing. I thought for sure he was dead, but Angela was able to revive him. Poor Sym lost her fancy hard light arm. I guess it got all smashed up on a rock. I didn't know it was a full replacement arm. I just thought it was a case that snapped on, since it moved so fluidly and naturally. They were both pretty beat up. Hog later told me that he said he apologized. It sounded like a genuine one, too. I think he learned his lesson. I'm glad they're both ok.

-May 1-  
  
     So there was a mission in Paris that I wasn't allowed to go on. I guess Winston didn't want to risk me drawing a crowd. Fair enough, I guess. Being a bit of a celeb makes this job here a bit more difficult. I feel a bit like a hermit when I have to hide away here. It wasn't all bad. Sym and Ratboy had to stay behind, too. Sym, because her replacement arm hasn't arrived yet, and Ratboy because Winston is worried he'll pack too much fire power. Given his last 2 displays, I'm not surprised. He's a hoot, but even I get a little worried about that nutty pyro. On a positive note, though, it looks like they really did make up.

  
     I got Ratboy hooked on some of my games. He's not half-bad, but he's not what I would call an "objective-oriented" gamer. I thought about inviting Sym to come play, but she seemed busy cooking something for herself, so I didn't interrupt her. It smelled too spicy for my blood. (Oh wow. I think I just felt my grandma roll over in her grave after I wrote that! Sorry, grandma! I didn't mean to be the black sheep!) I don't even know what it was she cooked, but apparently he ate some, and he even helped her with dishes! Caught them at the sink together. I think he just wants to make up for being such an ass before.

  
     Although... I think I caught him checking her out when she had her back turned. Just in case, I'm calling it now. I think he's got himself a bit of a crush brewing now that he's gotten to know her a bit more. Warms my cynical little heart!

-May 8-

     Today was the first day I'd been out in a while. I don't usually leave the watchpoint, but I didn't exactly expect Ratboy to crush my controller! Last night, we were playing a few matches, and his arm started locking up. He fiddled with it, but I guess a bit too much. When he went to grab the controller, his metal hand snapped tight, and crushed it! Damn thing practically exploded! Not too surprising, when you factor in, well, him as a person. He said he could fix it, but I wasn't holding my breath. So I made plans to drive into town to hit a game shop. Sym asked if I could give her a ride, too. She needed to pick up her new arm from a courier.

  
     It was nice riding with someone. I didn't want to go in town alone. With a person in tow, I'm less likely to be spotted. Don't know why that is, but it's always been the case. She was polite, but I could tell she was nervous. I think she was worried I'd judge her? I can relate to that. I got her a game and controller to surprise her. And get this! I even talked her into coming to the next Girls Night! Progress! Overall, a nice day. I can't stop thinking about Girls Night, though. I wonder what she'll be like outside of work.

-May 28-

     Ok, so a lot's happened, so try to keep up! (I write, realizing that no one is reading this but me, so what does it matter?) We had a mission go south. Well, sort of south. On paper, it looked totally north, but it turns out it was a trap set by Talon just to get a little intel. No one was hurt, save for Sym. She was shot in the leg, and, well, Rat Boy tried to play doctor. And, of course, that did NOT fly with Angela. Turns out he stole stuff from her kit so he could patch himself up if need be, but instead, he tried patching her up. Sym was pretty loopy by the time I got her to Angela. I didn't know what happened at the time. I just transported her.

  
     The only other people to know about his fuck up are Piggy and me. He felt so bad. So so bad! And because the whole mission was a flop, everyone was super down. Particularly Winston. It was pretty gloomy around here. But then Ratboy and Piggy offered to host a barbecue. Well, their idea of what constitutes as barbecue, anyways. I'd teach those two a thing or two about real barbecue, but I'm utter garbage at cooking (sorry again, grandma!) Anyways, it was a lot of fun. It perked everyone up. All jokes aside, I got to hand it to Ratboy. He actually whips up a tasty spread! Ever since I tried Jesse's "casserole", I've been a little gun-shy about trusting my team's cooking skills, but he sure proved me wrong.

  
     And with that out of the way, I can now get into my stupid gossipy details and gush about something ridiculously adorable! Firstly, Sym had been sort of hiding away for the last few days. I think she just genuinely needed some time to herself. It's cool. We've all been there, right? So yeah, she comes down to have fun with us at the pool, and she goes swimming. Guess who I caught scoping her out? Oh, and there was absolutely nothing subtle about it, either! But wait! It gets cuter! 

  
     So after dinner winds down, we have a bonfire. Everyone starts wandering back inside as the night progresses. Jesse and Hog pass out. It's just me, Sym, and Ratboy. I decided to sort of... set the scene for them. I play it cool, and go inside, leaving just the two of them. I'm lucky, though. I have a Pig on the inside. Turns out Piggy wasn't actually sleeping! I guess he played dead just to see what would happen. Apparently they had a tooth-rottingly-sweet conversation for a little while. Hog didn't go into too many specifics, but I guess the flirting was... mutual (Way to go, girl!) Now Hog and I have a little wager going. Who's going to make the first move? I decided to place my money on my friend. Come on, Sym! Show him what you got! Er... if that's what you want, of course.  
  
-23 Jun-

     "I'm sorry, Hana. So long as she's there, I can't join the team. I won't fault you for making friends. Just make sure that's what she's actually doing, too." That's the text I got from Lucio last night. It hurts a bit, but I knew it was a long shot going in. He'd be such a good addition to the team. I know he'd really like working here, too. Angela could use some help, and even though he never finished his medical degree, he's good at what he does. It's just that stupid Vishkar and their funding. I wish he could separate her from the company, though. I know he has every reason to hate them, but she's not THEM, you know? I don't like feeling like I have to choose sides. She and I are starting to get actually close, and it's nice to have another person to talk to, and I think she's finally starting to warm up. I don't know what to do. We're supposed to go to Girls Night tonight, and I'm the DD, but maybe it'll be just what I need to relax a bit.

-24 Jun-

     Guess who just made $50 in the best way possible?! Me, of course! Oh man! So, last night was Girls Night, and shit got INSANE! Sym came along with us, which was amazing, and holy shit the dress she was wearing! Hell, I'll just say it! I envy her boobs, and she's got an ass to match, too! And you know that dress was showing them off in all their otherworldly glory! (If this seems weird to say, bare with me, other-me who is reading this. There is a point and purpose for this added detail.) So yeah, she's dressed smokin' hot, which wasn't exactly what I expected, but you do you, Sym!

  
     We get to the wine bar. It's fun. Everyone but me is drinking. We're laughing, having a good time. Yes, even Sym! And then it happens. Zarya busts out the big guns. A few bottles of vodka+shot glasses+"Never Have I Ever"= HOLY SHIT! Despite me suggesting otherwise, they all played, they all got drunk, and they all unleashed a sea of truths I never expected to ever hear! Zarya once tried to date a guy who lifted at the same gym as her, but when she managed to break all of his powerlifting records, he dumped her out of embarrassment. Apparently, that's when she realized she didn't really like guys at all ("kissing him felt weird, and we never made it past second base"). His following girlfriend ended up dumping him for her.

  
     Angela swears like a sailor. She could put Ratboy to shame! She also used to sneak boys into her dorm in her college days, and her sorority once snuck in and pulled the old "clear gelatin in the toilets and urinals" prank in the boys bathrooms and showers. Lena admitted to stealing and hiding her old head-master's toupee in high school. Apparently she was fast even before her chronal accelerator. Mei was easily the drunkest one of the bunch. She loudly admitted to a long list of creatively named positions she's tried in the bedroom. Quite a few I've never even heard of, actually. Apparently, she's quite flexible.

  
     And then there was Sym. Where do I start? Well, firstly, before she even got drunk, she admitted to liking freckles. Guess who else on our team just happens to have freckles! Later, she said she's had five one-night-stands. "I will not lie. They were all complete bores, but sometimes a woman gets desperate. Joke's on me, though. They were all equally as disappointing in the bedroom!" I recorded the whole thing, but ended up deleting it. I'd feel like a dick if that somehow got out. But wait! There's more. In "Never Have I Ever", she admitted to being a fan of both oral and anal sex. TMI? Sure! But there was no stopping her. She realized that she was saying stuff she'd probably regret. I told her it was ok. Friends never break secrets. She told me I had to swear on it, so I made a pinky promise. I told her that's what me and my best friend in junior high did to seal secrets. So we locked pinkies.

     "Does that mean we are best friends now?". No, seriously, it was the cutest thing! So I told her yes, and she just seemed so happy! And I was too, because I realize that I finally have someone here at the watchpoint that I can call my friend, and I love that it's her. Sorry. That got a bit sappy, but fuck it! I'll own that!

  
     I don't know how I did it, but I convinced all their drunk asses to head home. Mei got all sick in my car, which I am STILL pissed about, but enough about that. The really good bit! So I'm helping Zarya get Mei's drunk ass to bed. After finally getting her to her room, I head back down to the common room to maybe unwind with a game or movie, but I see a drunk Sym just stumbling barefoot out of the other doorway. Her lipstick was smeared, and she looked so damn pleased with herself. So I peek in and see Ratboy just sprawled on the couch looking confused, but overjoyed... and an awful lot of her lipstick still covering his face! Oh my god, I about lost it! I scared the shit out of him, and he had 'guilty' written all over his face. Told Hog, and he gave me half of what we bet, stating that her intoxicated state meant it didn't really count, but I call bullshit! Sym likes him. I just don't think she realizes it yet.

-4 Jul-

     Heheh! Score! Jesse's the only American here, so he took the day off to celebrate their Independence Day, but he just called it "The Fourth". I didn't have much to do, so I decided to join his one-man party. He was grilling himself a couple of burgers, and he let me have some of his whisky. I'm not a huge fan, but it was cool of him to share. Then he bust out the "Texas Tumbleweed", because he said The Fourth is all about freedom. Well, Ratboy and Piggy walked by, and decided to join us. Ratboy said Hog can sniff that stuff out from a mile away. It was pretty chill. When Rat and Jesse stepped away to throw more food on the grill, I talked to Hog about Sym and Rat. Now we're betting on when they're actually going to step things up, because so far, that drunk kiss was all that happened. Well, I think I caught them flirting a bit, but I think that's it. Oh! And we almost got busted by Mei! She was walking past us, and noticed the smell and looked really confused. She asked us what smelled so weird, and we all panicked.  
     "Must have been a skunk, I guess,". (Jesse)  
     "But, they're not native to Gibraltar.". (Dammit Mei! Ms. Know-It-All scientist!)  
     "Yeah! Damndest thing!". Thank you, you beautiful cowboy, but Mei wasn't convinced. Then Ratboy chimed in.  
     "Nah, if it's a weird smell, it's probably me,". That, Mei bought. She still isn't a big fan of him and Hog, but at least she isn't afraid of them anymore. I wont forget a second of that, because I was actually pretty freaked out that Mei would tell Winston, and I don't know how many sponsors I'd end up losing from being kicked out for that sort of thing. Jesse also gave Rat some firecrackers to light off, which he did, right then and there. Overall, it was a pretty chill day. I don't know how many of those we'll have, given work, but I'll enjoy them while I can.

-30 July-

     I watched Rat almost die. Sym almost died, too. It was the scariest thing I'd ever witnessed. The job was supposed to be easy. We went to Dorado for a simple security job. The team was spread out at different points to keep a watch on this big festival, and then right as the fireworks wrapped up, Rat gets on the headset and starts yelling that Sym had been nabbed, and that he was going to go get her. He babbled a bunch of coordinates and directions, but none of us could tell what he meant except for Hog. Hog went running, and told us where we actually needed to go, since he spoke Rat's "language". I didn't know what was happening, but Winston told Angela to head to the ship, and I went with her as escort. We waited, and suddenly Sym's teleporter lit up, and Hog comes through carrying Ratboy who was all full of holes and bleeding.

  
     I thought he was going to die. We all did. Even Angela. She worked so hard, and I couldn't see through the curtains, but I heard her shouting that she was loosing him. It happened twice, but thank god she was able to pull him back. Sym's face was stony. She wouldn't say anything to anyone. Not even me. Hog kept pacing. Everyone was afraid to go near him, because they didn't know how he'd react, but when Angela finally got Rat stabilized, he relaxed a bit. I knew he'd talk to me, so I asked what happened. Even Hog didn't know 100% what went on, but from what he could tell, Sym was jumped by Los Muertos guys. Rat went after her to go get her, and there was some sort of fight. Hog said he watched from the ground as some guy shot Rat, and then tried to shoot Sym. That's when Hog used his hook and "took care of him". Overall, Sym is fine, physically speaking, but she wont talk to anyone. Not even Winston for an official report. I don't know which would be better to help her. Stay with her, and try to talk? Or give her time, and let her come to me. I wish it were the first one, because I could really use that myself, right about now. At least I've got this diary. I'm going to read some of my happier entries, and see if that helps.

-11 Aug- 

     It's been a year since I started writing this, so that's cool. I went through and reread it all, and I feel like I typically write more positive things than negative, so I think that's a good sign. Ratboy pulled through, and is back to his old antics. Angela mentioned something about him healing ridiculously fast. Like practically super human. She called him a "medical anomaly". It took a while for Sym to come back to normal, but I could tell she was still pretty upset by it all. I don't blame her. I just hope she isn't blaming herself or anything like that.  
I invited her to play some games and stuff with me, since all the guys are out. It was fun, but I felt a little guilty about knowing what was going on between her and Rat. Hog said they're sort of keeping it a little secret, but I wanted her to know that I knew. She freaked out just the tiniest bit when I told her, but then she was pretty cool about it. But what really made her head explode was when I asked her if they've hooked up yet. I felt like a dick for freaking her out, but I also have money riding on this, TBH. I asked Hog when he thought they were going to do it. He said sometime before the end of the month, because nothing ramps up a sex drive as much as a near-death experience. I said sometime after this month, because Sym would probably need some time to calm back down. But, I'm also a good friend, and just want her to have some fun before she spontaneously combusts! (I'm totally the pot calling the kettle black over here. This dry spell is pretty ridiculous.)

-12 Aug-

     I think it's safe to say I'm going to lose this bet. When I was in the common room this morning, I noticed Sym had left her book behind, so I took it up to her room. But, um, it wasn't her who opened the door. It was Ratboy, and he was... oh god... He didn't have a stitch on him. I saw his Junker junk, and now I think I need bleach for my eyeballs, and ugghhhhh! Look, it's nothing against him. I'm sure Sym will be awfully impressed, but he's like my brother, and I don't want to see my brother's... god, I can't even write it!

   
     So, that being said, I learned that they, surprisingly, didn't go at it. I figured that was the case, given how friggin hungover he was. Hell, he was still drunk when he answered the door, which explains why he didn't notice that he wasn't wearing... oh god! I'm thinking about it again! Where's the eye bleach?!

-Aug 13-

     I have officially lost the bet. In fact, I can hear myself losing the bet as I write this. State-of-the-art military-grade research facility, and they didn't bother with sound-proofing the dormitories. Oh god! I can hear EVERYTHING! I mean, kudos to both of them. They seem to be enjoying it.

\------------

     Ok, this is getting ridiculous. I just had a picture frame fall off my shelf. There's no way they can keep this going for very long.

\------------

     It's been over 45 minutes! I HAVE WORK IN THE MORNING! WE ALL HAVE WORK IN THE MORNING! GO TO SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!

-23 Aug-

     I almost lost Sym again, as well as Lena, Angela, and Winston. They all went out on an escort mission to Nepal. Nobody else wanted to go, because we'd be escorting an Omnic. God, it was so awful! I guess Sym and Rat had a big fight over it and split. I got so mad at him, and yelled at him for being such an asshole. I hate Omnics too, but I wont get mad at her for choosing to do her job! And then we got the distress call.

  
     Do you know how scary it is to hear your best friend's scream, and that's the last thing you hear from her? She was dead. They all were. That's what we thought, anyways. Talon had ambushed them in the air, and it turned into a straight-up fire-fight. Talon took out their communication system, which was why we didn't hear anything after Sym's last voice transmission. I won't ever forget the look on everyone's faces. Four of them possibly dead? We waited for them to come back. I tried calling all of their phones with no answer. So we just waited, and waited, and waited. Rat was already convinced she was gone, but I made him sit tight. He was so ready to bolt, because I think he's got a real problem with facing his fears, and processing guilt.

  
     I'd never been so happy to hear the dropship's engine in my entire life! When they landed, everyone had run into the hangar to welcome them back and check on them. Rat ran right in, and a few minutes later carried Sym out. It was really sweet. No one got hurt, except for Sym, and thankfully it wasn't serious. I guess she hit her shoulder just right, and dislocated it. The bigger problem was that the windshield busted, and she held up a hard light replacement for 2 hours. She ended up going into shock, and Angela made her stay in the med bay overnight. When I finally got to talk to her this morning, she seemed a lot better. I didn't ask her too many details, because I didn't want her thinking about it so soon after. And I'm happy to report that she and Ratboy made up. Now everyone is getting ready for a big celebratory dinner. I need to get down to the kitchen, and stop Jesse from making his "cowboy casserole". OMG, it's the grossest thing to ever exist, but he's convinced we just don't have "refined pallets" like him.

     After everything that's happened within the last 24 hours, I'm just glad everyone is alright.

-17 Sept-

     We went to Rio, and I was super excited. I got to see Lucio in person for the first time in AGES! Sure, we video chat and everything, but it's not the same, you know? Winston made Sym stay behind, and tbh? I'm actually kind of glad. I don't know how Lucio would have reacted. Plus, there were tons of anti-Vishkar protesters. After looking at older entries, I made Lucio sound like this huge jerk. He's not at all. He's one of the nicest people I know. It's just this ONE thing that makes everything so difficult. Of COURSE I would make friends with people on opposing sides! Does it make me selfish for thinking this is unfair to me? 

  
     I think he knows that, which is why he wont be joining us. Well, I know I'm not the one single factor holding him back. He's also running a non-profit too, and that's a lot of work. Oh! Speaking of which, the concert itself was a fundraiser, and it was pretty amazing. He was pretty far away from his target goal, and then BOOM! Some anonymous donor dropped $500k to hit the target! I give a lot to Lucio's charity, but damn! That's a lot of cash to drop all at once! Wish I knew who that was. I want to shake their hand for being so generous. Particularly these days. Everyone is so scared of what's going to happen with these Omnic uprisings. People are too scared to do stuff like that, for fear of there being another Crisis. Can't say I blame them. After what I saw? It's always in the back of my mind. No matter how much I try to shake it, I think of home. That's why I joined. I don't want a repeat of what happened there.

-5 Oct-

     We got a new recruit to the team. Well, not new, anyways. She was a kid who grew up here, and her mom was pretty high-ranking. She seems pretty cool. She gets along pretty well with Jesse. I really like her armor, too. She looks like a super hero.

-10 Oct-

     She doesn't like me. She treats me like a kid. Screw her! I'm an adult, goddammit! She REALLY doesn't like Rat and Hog. I overheard her saying they were gross. I mean, we all thought that when they first started, but Ratboy takes regular showers, now! (Because, let's be honest. We all know Sym won't let him get within 5 feet of her unless he does). Speaking of, I don't think she likes Sym, either. She's always staring at her. I really don't want to hate her, but she's making it awful hard to like her.

-30 Oct-

     Heheh... Sym told that bitch off. I shouldn't laugh, but it's hard not to. The look on Phara's face! I swear! Oh, and Sym was so cool about it, too. She was all professional, but dragged her through the mud! I don't think Pharah was ready for it. Sym can be a real badass when she wants to be. I choke up when it comes to that face-to-face stuff. I mean, I'll try my best, but I feel way more comfortable when I'm in my Meka. (Go figure, right?)

-10 Nov-

     We had another Girls Night. I'm really hungover, and feel like death stuffed in a garbage can that is also on fire. I also blabbed way too much. I feel like a complete jackass. Sym says she isn't mad, but she hasn't talked to me at all today.

\------------

     The reason why Sym isn't talking to me isn't because of what I said. She got a call from Vishkar. She has to go to London for some project. I'm worried. I don't think she'll be coming back to Gibraltar after it wraps up. I might never see my best friend again. It's not fair. She told me she's much happier here. It's not fair to me, and it's not fair to her. I wish she'd quit, but she said if she does, she has to give her arm and all her tech back. Contractual obligation. She said they could even pull funding, because they'd see it as a slap in the face, and Vishkar is very petty. It's not fair. It's not fair. It's not fair. Not like our opinions matter to them, though.

-28 Nov-

     I miss Sym. I miss her a lot. But silver lining? Lucio is here. I messaged him the day after she told me she'd be leaving. He said with her not there to report him, he could come give us a hand until she comes back. At least I have that. Still wish Sym would call us more. She's worried Vishkar might use her friendships as a leveraging tool against her to help "keep her in line", so she doesn't call much. I know she wants to quit. She really does, but those legal teams for those mega corporations? Facing those would be a living nightmare. And, let's be honest. After what they did in Rio? I wouldn't put it past them to use some measure of violence. 

  
     I know it's only Sym who isn't here at the moment, but I still feel a bit lonely. I think Lucio senses how much my friendship with her means to me. He didn't say anything remotely negative when I talked about her. I tried taking my mind off everything last night, and tried playing a few games. I couldn't get into the zone, though. I gave up and tried to watch a movie, and Lucio came down. He chilled with me on the couch, and I feel kind of weird/stupid for writing this, but we just started cuddling. It was nice, and fun, and comforting. I like everyone here a lot, but this was something I needed. I didn't realize it until it happened, but it was.

-3 Dec-

     So I guess this movie/cuddling thing is becoming a regular thing. I got to say, I'm a fan of it. It feels nice to be held, and feel skin to skin contact. I'm not sure what exactly is going on between us. We don't even ask each other about it. We just do what feels good. And maybe that's all it is. Just filling the need to feel good with someone we trust.

-7 Dec-

     Alright, so, I think I figured out what you'd call what's going on between us; friends with benefits. I'd always thought I'd feel weird about being in that type of situation, but I actually don't. It sort of feels right? Or, at least, right for me at this time. And it makes things a lot easier to not have the pressure about what will happen when Sym comes back. And on an official note: Dry spell is over. (Yay!)

-18 Dec-

    Oh wow! Okay, so we haven't heard much from Sym. Rat says she's almost 100% sure she'll be coming home New Year's Day! So, that's awesome, and I wanted to find a way to welcome her home. Well, low and behold! Winston lucked into some tickets to the New Year's Eve Gala for the opening of the project she's working on! And, since she was the one who designed it, I'd say it's definitely something she'd be attending. I didn't know that at the time, though. Ratboy and I missed out on tickets, but then I remembered "Hey! I'm a friggin' celeb with a private jet! I can make this happen!". And so, my Christmas gift for Ratboy is going to be me making it happen! I already got the tickets secured, and the masks and tuxedos ordered. I say "tuxeDOS", because I actually convinced Hog to tag along... It didn't take much convincing, actually.

-19 Dec-

     It's all coming together! Urgh! Keeping it secret is KILLING ME! Also, we got a care package from Sym! She got me a really cute hat! That makes me feel a lot better. Even though we haven't heard much from her, she was able to get that package out, so everything's alright. Right?

-21 Dec-

     Lucio took me out to dinner. It was nice. I wouldn't call it a date, necessarily. We were just goofing off. Even stopped at an arcade. I can't believe I've been here all this time, and haven't checked out the arcade. It's cute. I may need to stop by here again. He told me he'd be leaving on New Year's Eve to fly out to LA to work on some recording. He invited me to come out and visit him. I don't know if that'll be possible, but the offer is really generous.

-25 Dec-

     Aw man! Today was a lot of fun, but it really didn't peak until just a little while ago. So Ratboy's been sleeping in his own room ever since Sym left, but I had a feeling he'd go there today. And my hunch was right, of course. So, after we all got up and did a little gift exchanged, I waited until Ratboy was distracted with cooking, and sent Lucio in. He pocketed Sym's keycard, and brought it out to me, so I could sneak Rat's tux and stuff into her room. After I was done, he snuck it back. (For all of Ratboy's bragging about being some world-renowned thief, he's pretty oblivious to pick-pocketing!)

  
     Rat came pounding at my door right after he went inside, and I explained everything. I even convinced him to keep it a secret. Partly because I think Winston would put his foot down (there's going to be some super important business going on behind the scenes), but mostly because I just love the idea of making it a surprise to her! Goddammit! It's going to be sooooo amazing! Like something out of those Highwayman books I read! Have half a mind to send the idea over to Julian Baron! Maybe he'll actually put it in his next book.

-29 Dec-

     Lucio is going back the day after tomorrow. It's going to be rough, I think. I can tell he kind of wants more than just "friends with benefits" now, and so do I. It's just... unfortunate timing? I won't lie. This sucks. It hurts. It frustrates me. But, how does the saying go? Buy the ticket, take the ride? I signed up knowing sacrifices would have to be made. I just didn't think it'd be like this. I handle myself so much better on missions when I have a sense of "normal" to return to. I can work through the stress so much easier when I have good people around me. Having that sort of connection makes me feel human.

  
     I have to keep thinking about positive stuff, though. It's also a big help. So, on a positive note, everything is falling together perfectly for NYE! Rat's... sort of... getting this dancing thing down. No one has a clue that we're going. Rat still doesn't even know that Hog is tagging along! Ah! The suspense is killing me!

-31 Dec-

     Well, here I am. The last page of this diary. Fitting that my last entry will be on the last day of the year. I'll have to scrunch to get everything in. I said goodbye to Lucio today. It was rough, but I managed not to cry. I came really close, though. And, I'm proud of myself. I told him I want to try to make it work. We'll figure something out. Even if it's just long-distance for a while. He said he felt the same way. It's not the fairytale ending I want, but it made me feel relieved, happy, and determined. Now if only we could just get Vishkar out of the picture. Now that would be nice!

  
     But, yeah! Here I am on my jet. I got Hog and Rat dressed up (I know, right?!), and we're heading to London as I write this. It's utterly ridiculous, but equally wonderful. I'm going to see my best friend for the first time in almost 2 months! I'm bringing my other best friend out just so they can see each other and be together, because goddammit! I just love seeing my friends happy! And Hog? Shoot! What better way to possibly meet someone new then at a party?! (He needs a date, goddammit! I asked him how long his dry spell was, and he said it's been well over a year). Almost all my favorite people are going to be together, and having a great time. I also went through and reread my entries through the year. It gives me hope. I have a feeling the New Year will bring a lot of changes. I hope changes for the better.


	5. Operation Daycare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew aboard the dropship is saddled with daycare duty... literally. For some members, it's a chance to let out their inner child. For others, it's a moment of self-reflection, and coming to terms with things that cannot be changed.

     In Commander Morrison's opinion, there was no such thing as being "too cautious"; particularly when children could possibly be involved. There were rumors and signs of possible activity occurring at the old Omnium in Detroit. It was supposed to be dormant, which was even more alarming to the people who lived and worked around the relic. It was the team's first real mission since being reinstated that would be witnessed by the public. The stakes were high, and the team needed to prove that they wouldn't overstep their bounds. And so the team prepared to evacuate any person within a one-mile radius of the Omnium. Within that radius were buildings filled with office workers, city employees, restaurant workers, and the Sunny Skies Child Care Center.

  
     "There's only fifteen of them! That's not so bad!" Hana piped in an attempt to console Satya.

  
     "That is not a small number. I do not understand why Torb can't stay in my stead," Satya quietly hissed. She didn't want the daycare employees to overhear her. She hated the expectations people always had of her simply for being a woman, and then the condescending way they'd talk down to her when she admitted she had no knowledge pertaining to child care and development, nor even any want of it. She'd only entertained the idea for a short time in her late teens and early twenties, but that all ended the moment she became a full-fledged architech. There was no room for that kind of want in that kind of life; not if she wanted to succeed in the role. The highest ranking architechs always had one thing in common; none of them had a family to weigh them down.

  
     "Don't hate me for saying this, but Torb actually knows a bit more about Omnics than you do, and we needed somebody to set up some defenses here just in case," Hana replied with just a touch of sarcasm. _Yes. I know. I was speaking rhetorically._ Satya grit her teeth. She wouldn't take her discomfort out on Hana.

  
     "Don't sweat it, Sym! Samantha and Keisha are just contacting the local cops to let them know the kids are safe, and then they'll be back to do most of the work," Lucio added with a big beaming smile. At least she wouldn't be expected to do anything other than monitor the ship and her turrets. She gave Lucio a curt nod, and found a quiet corner to seclude herself in.

  
     "Love? Just finished up clearing out the Guardian building! Winston's got us headin' to th'First National buildin' or whatever. Shouldn't take us too long," Jaime's voice cut in over her headset. She was thankful that he wouldn't be going into the Omnium itself. Once was enough for one lifetime.

  
     "I eagerly await your return. Stay out of trouble," she responded.

  
     "No promises," he joked. At least, she hoped he was joking. A toddler screeched at the top of his lungs, and Satya's eye began to twitch.

  
     "What th'hell was that?!" Jaime asked. Satya sighed, and looked over at the children with their little name tags.

  
     "That is... Jeffrey Alton. He just managed to get his head stuck in a plastic bucket," she sighed, and suppressed her groan.

  
     "Well, I've been there before. Best a'luck to ya', love! I gotta' go!" Jaime replied without missing a beat, and she heard the click of him switching channels.

  
     "Jeffery! That bucket is for the sandbox!" a very frazzled woman said as she rushed over to extrude the toddler from the plastic trap. There was no sense staying on the lower deck if she hoped to find silence. She climbed up the steps to the upper deck, and sat as close to the cockpit as possible. It wasn't complete peace, but it would do. She took out her tablet, and began to fill out some preliminary reports for the debriefing notes that would follow their return.

  
     The children had energy to burn. It was a nervous and worried energy, but it made sitting still impossible for most of them. The toddlers were amazed at the ship around them, but the older children (those who were almost school-aged) seemed to notice that them being there was not normal. Lucio decided to make it a fun dance party as a distraction, and started playing rather upbeat music. The make-shift party seemed to placate them, and kept them all corralled within the main floor of the dropship. A few minutes later, the sound of approaching footsteps grabbed her attention. It was Hana.

  
     "Hey! I just contacted Angela, Mei, and Zarya. They just finished up their end. They'll be heading back this way, but when I explained that we got saddled with daycare duty, they offered to stop and get some food. I ordered you a veggie burger. Is that cool?" she asked.

  
     "Oh! That sounds good. Thank you, Hana. Do, ah... do you need any help downstairs?" Satya asked. _Please say no._ Yes, it was her duty as an Overwatch agent to follow Morrison's command, and he had instructed them to stay with the children until local police could come and bring them back to their waiting parents. That didn't mean she had to like it.

  
     "Eh, I don't know. The women downstairs seem to have it pretty under control. I mean, that's their job, you know? Plus, I think Lucio's having too much fun helping them out. He has a lot of little cousins. Big family," she replied. Satya breathed an internal sigh of relief.

  
     "Not a fan of kids, I take it?" Hana finally asked. Satya hid her face behind her tablet.

  
     "I do not dislike them. They just... perplex me, is all," she begrudgingly answered. Thankfully, Hana wasn't the sort of person to make a big deal about things like that. She merely shrugged a little, and leaned back against the curved bench seat Satya had claimed as her personal space.

  
     "Yeah, I can see that. I used to babysit when I was in junior high and a little into high school. I watched some weird kids, too. But, overall, it was a pretty fun way to make some cash. Plus, it was a nice little confidence boost. People trusted me enough to keep their kid alive. That's pretty crazy, when you think about it. Of course, the parents basically do that every day, and that's even crazier," Hana rambled. Satya smirked at Hana's observation, and it gave her pause for thought.

  
     "I can not fathom the level of worry that parents feel. So many things could go wrong, no matter how hard they try to prevent it," Satya responded, letting her voice drift off towards the end.

  
     "Easy there, Sym. You're draggin' the vibe down," Hana snorted. Satya shook her head to bring her focus back.

  
     "Sorry. I just wasn't prepared for this today. Or, ever, to be honest," she apologized. Hana shrugged her shoulders.

  
     "Nah, it's cool,". The music turned down a touch.

  
     "Hey, Hana! C'mon down and show these kids the BunBun dance! These kids are pretty good!" Lucio cheerfully called. Hana gave another snort, and stood back up.

  
     "Time to impress my adoring fans!" She happily snickered. Hana gave a reassuring pat on her shoulder as she passed by, and walked back down the steps. The music turned back up, and Satya went back to her reading. A few minutes later, more footfalls came up the steps, though they were slow and quiet. Satya looked over the edge of her tablet, only to spot that one of the children had wandered away from the group. She appeared to be about five or six, and carried with her a small yellow backpack. Satya's lips parted for a moment, as she considered calling to one of the employees downstairs. She closed her mouth instead, and chose to observe. _It is one child. I am not so pathetic that I can't handle a single child._ She didn't, however, want to startle the girl, who still hadn't noticed her. Satya loudly cleared her throat, and the little face turned to acknowledge her presence, if only for a moment. The little girl continued to wander the upper deck.

  
     She kept her hands to herself, and just seemed to be curious about the walls surrounding her. After a while, it became apparent that she was looking for something. When her head finally turned towards Satya, the search was over. She was looking for a table. Little feet came padding right up to her, and she hopped up onto the end of the bench that Hana had vacated only a few minutes prior to. The backpack was unzipped, and she quickly pulled out a box filled with crayons and notebooks. Without a word, she opened a page up, and began to color away. _If this is all she wishes to do, then who am I to stop her?_ Satya looked at the girl's name tag. Her name was Chloe.

  
     Satya left Chloe to her coloring, and simply returned to her post-mission report. When that finished up, she flicked over to her ongoing project; a portable filtration system for irradiated water. The schematics had been looked over by Torbörn, Mei, and Winston, who all had left notes. Satya looked at the vector drawing of a valve switch and filter, and attempted to recreate the piece with hardlight. Her mind was still, and she began to craft the piece in her palm. She sat the finished product down, and studied it. Well, she tried to anyways.

  
     A little hand whipped out, and plucked the piece up to examine it. Chloe held the miniature filter up, and flicked at what would soon be a spinning turbine. Much to the girl's delight, it spun with a satisfying click. Satya smirked and tried to craft another model, but Chloe dropped the first piece, and yanked Satya's left hand over. She stared intently at the pulsing blue light emanating from the lens in the palm. Chloe seemed to have frozen. The light completely enthralled her.

  
     "Chloe? Chloe, are you up there? Sweetheart, we can't go wandering around this place," one of the daycare employees called up the steps.

  
     "She's alright," Satya called back, figuring that Chloe wouldn't answer. Her hunch was correct. Chloe was too busy trying to pluck at the wisps of light radiating from her palm. The woman finished climbing the steps. It was Keisha.

  
     "Sorry about that. Chloe likes to wander if we don't keep a close on her, but she's really well-behaved," Keisha explained.

  
     "Yes, I see that. I think she just wanted a workspace is all," Satya replied. Keisha crouched down to the girls eye level.

  
     "Chloe, we have to go back downstairs. We're having dinner brought to us until your mom and dad can come get you. Are you hungry?" Keisha asked.

  
     "Yes," was all Chloe answered, as she was still too transfixed by the lens. Keisha started to pack up her art supplies, and put them back in the little yellow backpack.

  
     "Come along, now. We shouldn't bother this nice lady when she's working," Keisha gently instructed.

  
     "No," Chloe simply stated. Keisha did not seem upset by the answer, but the look on her face spoke volumes. She was worried, tired, and stressed, and dealing with a possible meltdown was not something she had the energy for.

  
     "It's alright. She can stay here if it's easier. My friend Hana can bring our food up when it arrives, if that's something you are comfortable with," Satya offered. There was a genuine look of relief in Keisha's eyes.

  
     "I appreciate it. Chloe just likes to be somewhere quiet for the most part. If she starts giving you trouble, let me know. I just got off the phone with Detroit police. They said all the parents have been contacted and are on their way. This place should be cleared out in an hour or two," she informed. Keisha waved bye to Chloe, and went back down the steps.

  
     There was a small sound of delight that eked out of Chloe. Satya turned her head back over, only to witness that Chloe had managed to pluck a strand of hardlight. She tried fiddling with it, but the strand curled up and dissipated. Another small groan of disappointment quickly followed. Satya kept her hand outstretched, but the girl seemed to have had enough. She gently pushed Satya's hand away from her, and turned back to her backpack to pull out the supplies Keisha had started to pack away. They sat in mutual silence for the better part of an hour before Hana came back to the upper deck. The commotion down below indicated that Angela, Zarya, and Mei had returned with the promised food.

  
     "Sorry it took so long. Big order, plus lots of chaos in the city what with the evacuation and all. But I heard Rat, Hog, and Jesse are already on their way back, so they should get here any minute," Hana informed as she brought up a trio of take-out boxes. She handed one marked 'VBurg' to Satya, sat one down for herself, and placed the last one in front of Chloe.

  
     "Chloe? Do you like chicken strips?" Hana asked. Chloe didn't look up from her artwork, but did respond with a little 'yes'. She continued to color away, not paying Hana any attention beyond her acceptance.

  
     "O...kay, er..." Hana bumbled; confused by the girl's ambiguous answer.

  
     "Chloe, it's time to eat. You'll need to put your supplies away, or else they will get damaged. Can you pack everything up?" Satya tried. Chloe nodded, and closed her notebook. The crayons were scooped back into a box, and everything was carefully tucked back into the backpack. Satya slid the take-out box towards her, and popped it open. Chloe tore through it like a tiny shark in a frenzy. _So neat and precise... until food is involved._ The scene reminded her of Jaime and Hog's first lunch in the watchpoint. Hana realized she forgot drinks, and popped back down to the galley to grab a few. She came back with a juice box, a can of soda, and a bottle of iced tea. Chloe tried to reach for the can, but Hana held it out of reach.

  
     "Sorry, friend, but this is mine. I got you this instead. Is apple okay?" Hana asked, hoping to placate her. Chloe frowned, and grumbled angrily at Hana.

 

     "Sym, she seems to like you! Help a sister out?" Hana whispered. _That would be a first._ Most children found Satya cold and aloof, and would often avoid her entirely. Maybe that was why Chloe was drawn to her in the first place; a realization that Satya wouldn't bother her with forced conversation, nor play games that she had no interest in.

  
     "Chloe, that soda belongs to my friend, but she..."

  
     "Pop!" Chloe grunted indignantly. Satya shook her head a bit at the interruption.

  
     "What?".

  
     "It's called pop. I want pop!" Chloe said, while pointing at the can. Hana still held the can up out of reach, and gave Satya a worried look that seemed to read "there's going to be a meltdown". Satya steeled her breath.

  
     "Very well. That is Hana's pop. But she did bring juice just for you, because she is nice, and wants to be your friend. Do you need help with the straw?" Satya asked, while sliding the box towards her. Chloe shook her head no, and fiddled with the wrapper. Within moments, she was sipping away as though nothing ever happened. Satya and Hana finished their veggie burgers, and chatted a bit about their ongoing projects and plans for Zarya's birthday. Chloe pushed away her empty to-go box, and Satya noticed her face was smeared with the barbecue sauce that she'd been dipping her chicken strips into, as well as ketchup from her french fries. Satya held out a few napkins.

  
     "Chloe?" she said, while motioning towards her own face to indicate where to wipe. Chloe shrugged her shoulders, took the sheets, stood up on the bench, and walked right up to Satya. She started dabbing away at Satya's cheek and mouth. Hana chuckled behind the back of her hand, and Satya couldn't stop the smirk from forming across her now-extra-clean mouth.

  
     "No, Chloe. I meant you need to wipe your own face," Satya corrected. The girl nodded, and did as she was told. She then hopped off the bench, and began searching for a rubbish bin.

  
     "No worries! I got it!" Hana offered, while collecting the rest of the garbage. The sound of the heavy cargo-hold doors opening echoed near the cockpit. Ah! There they are! Hana took the trash, and headed towards the stairs.

  
     "Chloe, my friends are here. I need to go see them, and I can't leave you up here. Grab your bag," Satya instructed. Chloe seemed annoyed that she couldn't stay, but ultimately did as she was told. She made sure the girl gripped onto the handrail of the stairs, and Satya gripped the other side as well as she escorted her down. A moment later, a small hand grabbed hers, and held on tightly. Satya's eyes darted down at the unexpected physical contact, though Chloe just kept looking onwards. Satya took in a nervous breath. _That... just happened._ Chloe let her hand go when they approached Keisha and Samantha.

  
     "Did she give you any trouble?" Samantha asked. Satya shook her head no, and Chloe proceeded to sit on the floor near a group of other children who were also coloring, or pawing through tattered picture books.

  
     "A PIG MONSTER!" a smaller boy hollered. Satya looked over to where he was pointing, only to find Roadhog standing in the alcove that led towards the cargo hold. Hog stood in his tracks, and looked around confused.

  
     "He's talkin' 'bout you, y'drongo!" Jaime explained. A few of the other children who looked his way also started to panic, and let out small sounds of distress. It wasn't surprising, given how massive Hog was. To a child, the mammoth Junker was indeed imposing. The spikes and the leather mask did little to diminish the intimidating sight, and while that worked to his advantage in a fight, it wasn't exactly visually comforting. Hog plopped down on the floor, buried his face in his massive palms, and pantomimed crying.

  
     "Why's he crying? Monsters aren't s'posed to cry!" a thoughtful little girl asked. Jaime wrapped his arms around Hog's shoulders in a comforting hug.

  
     "It's 'cause you all went an' hurt his feelin's! He ain't a monster! Ain't that right, big guy?". Jaime gave a few pats of reassurance on top of Hog's head, though Hog's shoulders still bobbed up and down from fake sobs. Seeing the hulking Junker behaving very unlike a monster made the children pause for thought, though the first kid who pointed him out was not so easily swayed.

  
     "He's big an' scary! And he's covered in spikes," the boy pointed out, and then turned his finger towards Jaime, "And you got a stick for a leg, and a big nose!". Jaime bristled.

  
     "Yeah? Well your ears stick out!" Jaime shot right back.

  
     "Jamison!" Satya snipped, though she had to hide another smirk behind her hand. She didn't want to encourage that kind of behavior in either of them.

  
     "What? He's bein' rude! Callin' people monsters! An' I happen t'like my stick leg, thank you very much!" he replied, turned his head towards the instigator, and stuck his tongue out at him.

  
     "Danny! That wasn't nice! Apologize to.... urm... those men right now!" Samantha ordered, though it was apparent that even she and Keisha seemed a little intimidated by both Jaime and Hog. Danny grumbled a quick "sorry" before turning back to his toy truck. Hog finally got up off the floor, and Jaime followed behind. Hog took a proper seat at the hologram table next to where Satya stood, and Jaime sidled up beside her. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning his attention towards the kids running around Lucio.

  
     "What's with th'ankle-biters still runnin' 'round?" he finally asked. Satya shrugged.

  
     "Just waiting for the local police to come get them to take them back to their parents. I'm not sure why these things tend to take so long. Did you have any trouble with the last place?" she asked. Jaime shrugged.

  
     "Not really..." he quietly replied, and he stared off in the direction of the kids. She noticed the bags under his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights, and the change in time-zone didn't help either. Lucio found a basketball hiding away in one of the corners of the main floor. He scooped it up, and held it up high.

  
     "Alright! I forgot we had one here! Who wants to shoot some hoops?!" he asked, and started to dribble a bit. A few of the older kids and even a couple toddlers ran over trying to take turns with the orange ball.

  
     "WOW! A COWBOY!" Danny squealed in delight. Jesse came through the alcove with jingling spurs. A delighted two-year-old came running up to him, and gave him a once-over before running behind him. Jesse stood in place with a look of utter bewilderment as the toddler began to flick at his spurs. He reached down and picked the toddler up.

  
    "Whoa there, partner! Those spurs are pretty sharp, and.... HOO-WHOA! Kid, you are RIPE!" Jesse started before holding the boy out at arm's length. He cringed at the smell emanating from the toddler's overalls. Keisha ran up, and took him.

  
     "I got him! Sorry about that, Mr..." she began, and held out her hand. Jesse gave her a friendly shake.

  
     "Name's McCree. Jesse McCree. And you are?," he greeted. Keisha gave him a sweet smile.

  
     "MISS Keisha Johnson," she replied, with a (very) heavy emphasis on the Miss.

  
     "Everyone loves a cowboy," Jaime muttered under his breath, and folded his arms in front of him. Satya ran her hand up and down his back in soothing strokes.

  
     "Some of us prefer freckled Australians," she mused. Jaime's eyes darted to his side, and, placated, he smirked. Lucio's basketball game drew their attentions back.

  
     "Sorry kid! I ain't tall enough to get you to the hoop! But my friend Rat here might be! Yo, Rat! You wanna' come help us dunk?" Lucio asked. Jaime seemed a touch off guard.

  
     "Oh! Uh, sure!" he accepted, and walked up to the throng of kids congregated around their DJ friend. She wouldn't lie to herself. It was a rather endearing sight. He moved awkwardly at first; afraid to lift the children to high, or squeeze them too tightly, but after a few lifts up to the hoop, he started to have fun. The sound of a chair sliding out broke her attention. Hog motioned to the seat he had pushed out for her, and she took it. She rested her elbows on the table, and her chin upon her palm. The pair merely spectated.

  
     "Z'nice," Hog finally rumbled. Satya tilted her head in his direction.

  
     "Hmm?". Hog was never too big on conversation, and very rarely initiated it to begin with, though the few times they ever did speak at length, he proved to be rather insightful. Her eyes never left the energetic mass of kids, but she was all ears. Jaime let out an excited giggle as he lifted a little girl up, and she dropped the ball through the hoop.

  
     "There ya' go!" he said, and placed her back on the ground. Another boy snatched the ball, and tugged at the hem of Jaime's t-shirt. It was his turn, and Jaime gladly obliged.

  
     "Seein' kids bein' kids. Not really any in th'Outback. Too rough. Most didn't make it after the Omnium blew. The ones that did weren't really kids after that," he started. Satya had done the math before. Jaime was somewhere around five or six when it all happened. Hog was most assuredly speaking about him.

  
     "What about after? You two mention Junkertown. Was there no attempt made at resettling and repopulating?" she ventured, already knowing the answer. Hog shook his head.

  
     "Junkertown ain't a friendly place. Wasn't really much of a town... Weren't much repopulatin' either. Not from a lack of tryin' I s'pose. Radiation makes it almost impossible in the first place. If it somehow did happen, most women wouldn't make it t'birth. Too harsh t'live fer two. But, if a woman did make it t'birthin', she had t'do it without a doctor, or even really any help at all," Hog explained. A shudder ran up her spine. _I could not begin to imagine._

  
     "The Australian government wouldn't even help with that?" she wondered. Hog shook his head no.

  
     "No. They just... walled it all off. Left us t'rot. Said they couldn't risk us bringin' in disease, er radiation, er whatever. Might be fer th'best, though. In th'end, I mean,". Satya's breath stilled.

  
     "Why do you say that?".

  
     "With no kids, means the Junkers'll just die out. Just an' ugly splotch inna' hist'ry book, an' that'll be that," he finally answered. He let out a sad sigh, and looked back at Jaime, who proceeded to pick up Lucio, just to prove to the little ones surrounding him that he could.

  
     "Jaime tried helpin' a girl, once. He was probably sixteen. So was she. She was six months along when he first met her. He didn't know. She was so damn thin... She didn't make it t'seven months... He was piss-drunk when he told me that. I tried askin' him 'bout it when he was sober, but he didn't remember it. Think his mind buries that kinda' stuff for 'im," he continued. Satya bit the side of her cheek and looked over at her friend.

  
     "Why are you telling me this?" she asked. The black glassy eyes of his mask peered at her.

  
     "You're his wife. You deserve t'know, an' he ain't ever gonna' be able t'tell ya', even if he wanted to,". It hurt. Yes, she needed to know, but the more she learned about his past, the more her heart ached. Hana cackled excitedly, shaking Satya from the pangs that sliced through her. She, Jaime, Jesse, and Lucio all had children riding on their shoulders. They made a bit of a game out of it all, though Satya had a difficult time trying to focus on the rules. Hog's words weighed heavily.

  
     "Z'why I'm happy you two got hitched... Nice t'see somebody from Junkertown actually have a chance at a normal life,". _But only in some parts, I suppose._ Angela came down from the cockpit, and announced that the local police would be bringing a bus up to take the kids back to their parents waiting at the station. It was a relief to the two employees. Their long, stressful day was coming to a close, and, thankfully, it was ending with everyone going home safe and sound. The kids clambered off of their human-mounts while Keisha and Samantha stretched out a yellow and black striped rope.

  
     "Alright everyone! Time to make a bee-line!" Samantha announced in a sing-songy voice. The children began to congregate towards them to take their places along the rope, though one still lingered behind. Satya watched as Chloe picked up the discarded basketball, and stared at it. She then looked over at Jaime, and proceeded to tug at the hem of his shirt. He looked down at her, and she pointed at the hoop above.

  
     "Oh! You didn't get a go, did ya?" he asked. Chloe shook her head no. Jaime bent down, and grabbed her under arms.

  
     "Just th'one, then, alright?" he said, and lifted her up. She dropped the ball through, and he set her back on her feet.

  
     "Chloe! The bee-line can't leave without you!" Keisha called. Chloe waved goodbye to Jaime, and took her place at the end of the rope. Satya watched as they filed out of the dropship doors.

  
     "Mako... He'll never be able to?" Satya quietly started to ask her friend. Hog shook his head no.

  
     "Radiation," was all he answered. She hugged her arms against her chest. _It's just as well that we have no choice in the matter..._ Chloe turned back, and waved goodbye to her, and she raised her hand to return the wave. _I don't think I'd make a very good mother, anyways._


	6. Ain't no party like a Detroit party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their mission in Detroit gets extended, the ladies decide to celebrate Zarya's birthday in town with a night out. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since I discovered through lore research that there was (or rather, will be) an Omnium in Detroit, I started to bat this idea around. I live just outside the Detroit border, and wanted to incorporate some local landmarks, mannerisms, and quirks. Hope you all enjoy!

     "These roads make no sense," Pharah growled as she studied the map on her phone. Several other faces peered over her shoulder to also study the map. Her observation was also shared by the women around her.

  
     "They're all.. one-way roads? But, why?" Mei noted. Ana shrugged.

  
     "Perhaps to confuse invading armies?" the oldest of the group pondered.

  
     "Why don't we just try catchin' the subway?" Lena suggested.

  
     "Can't. No mass-transit. Unless you count that 'People Mover' thing," Angela replied with a grimace.

  
     "Not only is that monorail ancient and structurally unsound, but it's path is completely useless. It merely loops around an incredibly small portion of the city. Its continued existence and operation is utterly nonsensical," Satya cut in as she pointed up at the elevated car that lurched by. It rolled above with a shuddering screech.

  
     "I think it's kinda' like a tourist attraction, you know? Like ridin' 'round in old steam-engine trains!" Lena added.

  
     "Why do people insist upon treasuring obsolete modes of transportation? It makes no sense," Satya hissed mostly to herself. Ana glanced at her from the corner of her good eye.

  
     "Have... have you met your husband?" she sarcastically asked. Satya folded her arms, and cocked her hip to the side.

  
     "That is different... I married him knowing full well that he rarely makes sense," Satya smirked. Ana chuckled, and gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder.

  
     "Why isn't there any mass transit, though?" Lena asked, mostly out of personal curiosity.

  
     "Detroit is known as the Motor City. It was built upon the automotive industry. From a business stand-point, it makes sense to sway local government against it. It forces people to buy the product they sell," Satya added. _No doubt Vishkar took a few notes from the companies here._

  
     "Ugh... so bad for the environment!" Mei grumbled.

  
     "It's alright, friends. Surely there are cabs, yes? We'd have to split up, I suppose..." Zarya finally boomed. A few flakes of silver glitter fluttered off of her 'It's My Birthday!' crown.

  
     "GUYSGUYSGUYS! I got it covered! Don't worry!" Hana eagerly called as she ran out the hotel lobby towards the awning that they all huddled under; her phone held high above her head.

  
     "What is that, then?" Pharah asked as she pocketed her own phone. Hana gave a wicked grin. Suddenly, a small charter bus with incredibly dark tinted windows pulled up, and Hana proceeded to point at the vehicle in front of them. The doors opened, and Hana climbed in. She turned around and looked over her gathered friends.

  
     "So who here has ever been on a party bus?"

                                                                          ------------------------

     The night of celebration started out as most of their outings often did; dinner first. Zarya had searched many a website before settling for Baker's Keyboard Lounge. It wasn't so much the food or drinks that she was interested in; nor was it even the music. She told the group that she liked visiting places with history and character. The restaurant had been around since the 1930's, and had even survived the Omnic Crisis all in one piece. Mei and Hana had worked together to pull some serious strings to make room for a group as large as their's. The jazz club had an intimate appeal to it, and while very few of them were into the music the band was playing, they enjoyed the ambiance immensely. The food was fantastic as well, though Zarya said she'd like to try more of the "local delicacies" she'd heard so much about. Of course, that was to come later.

  
     It wasn't until the final round of drinks were ordered that Satya noticed that Hana looked a little, well, different. The waiter came through, and everyone enjoyed either a cocktail, or a glass of wine. Everyone, save Hana. She was under the American legal drinking age of twenty-one. She had grumbled and fumed when Morrison had discovered the fake ID Jesse had made for her earlier in the day, and took it away. He wanted the team to represent Overwatch in a favorable light, and that couldn't be accomplished if there was any law-breaking on his watch. But Jack wasn't there to monitor the birthday party.

  
     "Hana... are you wearing a push-up bra?" Satya quietly asked after the waiter handed them the drinks and their bill. Hana was typically a B-cup at best, but on that night she easily looked like a C... possibly even border-lining a D. Satya hadn't noticed earlier, due to the loose jacket she had worn overtop her blouse.

  
     "Don't worry about it," was all Hana muttered. Satya brushed it off. If she wanted to appear as though she had an increased bust-size, who was she to judge? The band onstage had finished their first set, and was taking a break. Since the restaurant was rather quiet at that point, they chose then to give Zarya her birthday gifts; or rather, gift. Zarya opened the lone box that Pharah had set in front of her. Inside were tickets.

  
     "TO A HOCKEY GAME?!" Zarya joyfully thundered. She didn't care who was playing. She was just happy that she'd have a chance to watch one of her favorite sports live!

  
     "And!" Hana started, while holding up a finger to gain attention, "I pulled a few more strings to upgrade our seats. I scored us a box!". Zarya's smile could not be contained. She reached over, and wrapped Hana in a big bear-hug.

  
     "Watch the boobs! Watch the boobs!" Hana hissed, and Zarya let her go, slightly confused, though still elated. The game was going to start in an hour, so they wrapped up their celebrating. Hana ordered a fountain drink to go, and they climbed back onto the party bus.

  
     Despite the name, their group behaved themselves aboard the vehicle. Ana wasn't exactly a stick in the mud ("I was the one who started the Girls Night Out tradition, you know."), but it did feel rather awkward to discus the topics they typically did on such outings. Satya felt a poke at her side.

  
     "Hey! Can you hold my drink for me?" Hana politely asked in a hushed tone. Satya complied, and watched as Hana popped the lid off the to-go cup. She reached down her top, and fished out a plastic tube. She aimed it into the drink, and proceeded to squeeze one of her breasts. Amber liquid came pouring out.

  
     "HANA! What... what?!" Satya hissed as quietly as possible. Hana didn't immediately respond. She reached over, and squeezed her other breast.

  
     "Have to keep them even, you know?" Hana replied so only Satya could hear. Satya looked at the drink and sniffed. It was most definitely rum.

  
     "Neat, huh? Haven't used this thing since high school! The trick is to keep it even. It's no good if one boob is deflated," she added, and slipped the tube back into her top. She took the drink from Satya, popped the lid back on, and proceeded to sip away as though nothing ever happened. Satya sat rod-straight in her seat, hoping no one noticed. Of course, someone did.

  
     "I've heard tales of your typical excursions. No need to behave yourselves on my account," Ana said, and threw them what they hoped was a wink. The eyepatch didn't exactly help.

  
     The arena was packed. Throngs of attendees dressed in white and red filed down the corridors that led to their seats, though the ladies had an usher escort them to their private box. Satya had only ever attended one live sporting event in her life, which was a tennis match. She didn't know the first thing about hockey, beyond the fact that it was played on ice, and the players used sticks to push around a rubber puck. _I suppose this will be a learning experience._

     Zarya seemed quite pleased with her birthday gift. The box had a small table filled with snacks, and drinks were just a quick order away. The seats inside seemed far more comfortable than the ones down below, but the spectators who occupied them appeared to be happy to be there none the less. There was a wonderful feeling of excitement buzzing about them, and though she was thankful that they weren't squeezed in amongst the smothering masses, Satya still appreciated the local positivity. The lights on the ice dimmed, and a spotlight focused on a woman as she sang the American national anthem. A moment later, another singer belted out the Canadian anthem as well. Satya sat to Zarya's left, and looked out the box window towards the game below.

  
     "You don't strike me as the sport-watching type, Vaswani," Pharah remarked as she sat down in the seat next to her. Despite her legally hyphenating her name, Pharah still insisted on referring to her with her previous surname. It didn't bother Satya all that much. It was more of a nickname at that point, and Pharah said she much preferred it over 'Sym'. It also helped seal their slower-built friendship.

  
     "I'm not, to be honest, though I find this quite interesting," Satya replied as she studied the players gliding across the ice. Their nimbleness and dexterity impressed her; even more so when she factored in the bulky protective gear, and thickly padded gloves. Within moments, the home team scored a goal. The fans in the stands cheered and roared, and to her utter bewilderment, someone threw an actual octopus out on the ice! Satya raised an eyebrow.

  
     "I am not well-versed on the rules, but I have a suspicion that doesn't belong there..." Satya stated while continuing to arch her puzzled eyebrow. Mei leaned over from Zarya's right.

  
     "That's something that only Red Wing fans do, I think. One of the guys on my old research team watched hockey all the time. He explained to me why, but I don't really remember," she answered. Satya's eyebrow remained high. _This city is quite peculiar._

     A fight broke out shortly after gameplay resumed. Satya saw several men from both teams throw off their gloves, and they proceed to beat each other with their fists. She raised both eyebrows at that.

  
     "I did not realize we were to be witnessing bloodsport... Good gods! Did that man just lose a tooth?!" she asked, aghast. Zarya chuckled.

  
     "Yep. Off to the penalty box for him!" she grinned as she leaned forward in her seat.

  
     "What happens in the penalty box?" Satya dared to ask.

  
     "You go to the box, and you feel shame," the birthday girl chuckled.

  
     "Er, um, Hana love? Your boobs are... lopsided," Lena pointed out. Angela looked over from the snack table, where Hana stood only a few feet away. She was indeed quite lopsided. It appeared as though one breast had completely deflated, and was back to its usual size.

  
     "Oh goodness! That does indeed look quite swollen! I left my kit back at the hotel, but I can take a look if...".

  
     "Ugh! Not again! Hold on!" Hana cut in, and proceeded to push down. The other breast began to reflate, and Hana gave her bra a few tugs on the straps to help balance them out.

  
     "There we go!" she beamed, and took a few more sips from her "soda". Lena shook her head in confusion.

  
     "Blimey! That's quite the parlor trick! Wish mine could do that! Sure would impress all the folks down at the pubs!" she snickered, and Satya pinched the bridge of her nose to keep herself from either sighing with exasperation, or laughing. A waiter popped into their box, and asked if he could get anything for anyone. Another round of drinks were ordered, though Hana just asked for a bottle of soda. When the round of drinks was delivered, they gave a proper toast to the guest of honor. Zarya drained her pint of beer in an instant, and Lena was right behind her. _Oh. Oh, I know where this night is heading!_

     At the end of the first period, the Wings were down by one, and Satya's bladder was completely full. She and Hana made a bee-line for the packed bathrooms, and they had to fight through throngs of fans just to make it into the line. On the way out, a kiosk full of official team merchandise caught their eyes.

  
     "Oh! Wait! I think I'm going to get one of these for Lucio! He loves street hockey, so he'll probably like this!" Hana exclaimed as she lifted up a jersey. Satya studied a t-shirt with the home-team's logo. It was a tire with a wing. It made no sense to her, but it struck her as something Jaime might like, so she found his size amongst the stack. There was also a stuffed purple octopus wearing a jersey, and it reminded her an awful lot of the pachimari plushies that Hog liked to collect. Lastly, she picked out a baseball cap for Torb, as he usually liked to wear hats like that around the workshop. With their purchases neatly packed up, they headed back to their box.

  
     In an attempt to feel in tune with the birthday girl, Satya had switched from wine to beer. She didn't much care for the first pint, though the flavor grew on her with the second, and she really enjoyed the third. By the end of the game, the Red Wings had managed to score three more goals (thus winning the game), and the ladies (save for Ana) were properly inebriated. They left the stadium with slightly wobbly legs and high spirits.

  
     "What now, my big beautiful birthday bear?" Mei hiccuped as she threw her arms around Zarya's waist. A rosy glow graced nearly all of their faces. Zarya rubbed her chin in thought.

  
     "Those snacks weren't enough for this bear. Let's get real food!" Zarya suggested, and drunkenly lumbered up towards the driver, who was smoking a cigarette while standing outside of their bus.

  
     "My friend! It is good of you to drive. Now I need to ask your help. We're... from out of town," Zaya began.

  
     "Way outta' town!" Lena interrupted with a giggle.

  
     "We're hungry and want to try the local flavor, yes? Perhaps you know of some good places?" she asked. The driver nodded.

  
     "Oh sure! I know some great spots! Usually people like to go get coneys, but the two most popular places have kind of become tourist traps. I'll take you to my favorite spot! It's an awesome brewery. Good food. Good beer, too," the driver suggested. He struck gold at the mention of both food and beer. Their ride would have taken only a few minutes, had it not been for the cars pouring out of the arena parking lots. Eventually, they sauntered into the Cherry Pit, and quickly found a table. A rather frazzled-looking waitress came by, and noticed Zarya's crown.

  
     "Oh! Well, happy birthday!" she greeted, and proceeded to take their drink orders while handing them the menus for food. They seemed to be the calm before the storm. The bar was suddenly inundated with raucous hockey fans, and it grew incredibly loud. Satya was, for once, thankful that she was just border-line drunk. Crowds like that usually made her feel uncomfortable, but the alcohol muffled the voices, dulled her senses, and gave her a false sense of security. She looked the menu over, only to find there wasn't much in the way of descriptions underneath the images of the food. The waitress came back with a loaded tray.

  
     "IPA, lager, hot tea, mead, cider, stout, cherry wine, aaaaaand cherry pop!" she beamed, handing each drink out. She brought out her pad and pen to take their food order. She started with Hana.

  
     "I'll have whatever the hell a coney is," Hana slurred. Satya hadn't paid too close attention to the menu.

  
     "What exactly is a coney?" Satya finally asked. She'd only heard the word mentioned a few times while learning to speak English. _I think it means rabbit. Is this region inundated with rabbits?_ The waitress pointed at a table next to their's, where a man bit down on a hotdog covered in a sloppy chili sauce, mustard, and onions. Satya scrunched her nose.

  
     "So a coney isn't rabbit?" she asked for clarification. The waitress shook her head no.

  
     "No, but we can do an all-beef variation, if you'd like!" she helpfully suggested. Satya frowned.

  
     "That's alright. I'll have whatever city chicken is. Chicken sounds good," she tried to order.

  
     "City chicken is pork, actually," the waitress explained. Satya's eyes narrowed to slits.

  
     "That makes absolutely no sense," she retorted. The waitress gave a nervous chuckle.

  
     "We have chicken pasties," the waitress started. _Oh! That might work..._ "covered with a nice beef gravy!". Satya once again scrunched her nose. _This shouldn't be so confusing and difficult._ Her eyes darted to the 'Fish' section of the menu.

  
     "Very well. I will have the pan-fried walleye... unless that's actually chicken," she ordered; her voice edging on snarky. The waitress snorted a little laugh, and scribbled her selection down before turning to Lena.

  
     As confusing as the menu was, Satya had to admit the food was very good. So was the cherry wine, too. She ended up ordering two more glasses, and had passed the point of no return. Everyone seemed to enjoy their orders, though it was difficult to tell with Hana. Satya noticed she was nearly down to a B-cup, and it showed. She was starting to grow loud and belligerent. Unfortunately, so were the other patrons of the restaurant. A couple out-of-towners wearing shirts in support of the opposing hockey team made the mistake of walking in. Locals booed and jeered at them. The two men tried to sit in the back corner as far away from everyone as humanly possible.

  
     "How utterly stupid. It is a sports team. You'd think they were soldiers from an invading army!" Satya muttered a little more loudly than she intended. The man sitting in the booth behind her turned around.

  
     "Yeah, lady? Well that's how we do it here!" he snapped. Satya's back stiffened.

  
     "And I don't believe I was speaking to you," she snipped. Lena put her fork down and nudged her side with her elbow.

  
     "Easy, love. Everyone here's drunk. We don't want to be startin' a fight," Lena reminded under her breath. Satya sat as primly as she possibly could.

  
     "I'm not drunk!" she said, lying through her teeth, "and I don't start fights. I just think it's rude...".

  
     "I don't give a shit what you think, you stupid fuckin' bitch!" the man loudly cut off. And then it happened. She whipped her head around, and gave him the most withering look she could muster.

  
     "I highly recommend you shut your mouth this instant before,".

  
     "Before what, bitch?!".

  
     "Before I kick your ass!" Hana growled. She got out of her chair in an instant, and though she was wobbling on shaky legs, she put her fists up, ready to fight. The man slid out of his booth. He was enormous (for somebody who wasn't in Overwatch), and clearly wasn't bothered at the prospect of fighting a person half his size.

  
     "Sit your ass down, you..."

  
     "APOLOGIZE TO MY SISTER!" Hana hollered, and shoved him as hard as she could. Satya tried to run interference. She hopped out of her own chair, but not before the man shoved Hana back. The poor thing tumbled; face-planting onto the unforgiving hardwood floors. There was an odd popping sound, mixed with a bit of a splash; as though somebody squished a water balloon. Satya pulled Hana upright, only to be met with the unmistakable aroma of spiced rum. Hana's shirt was soaked with two wet splotches.

  
     "AAHH! HE BROKE HANA'S BOOBS!" Mei shrieked, and pointed. By that point, the rest of the restaurant was keenly aware that a fight was unavoidable. Heavy steps came their way.

  
     "Who broke my friend's boobs?!" Zarya growled as she came stomping over. The destroyer of Hana's breasts was slowly starting to realize that he had made a grave error as both the heavy-lifting Zarya, and the hard-hitting Pharah came storming up to him. Pharah cracked her knuckles. Zarya squared her shoulders. The man seemed confused. He hadn't realized that Hana and Satya had been part of such a large group.

  
     "Who the fuck are you?!" he dared to ask. Zarya grabbed him by the shirt collar, and hoisted him to her eye level.

  
     "I'm the fucking birthday girl!" she informed, her voice low and intimidating as she pointed at her crown.

  
     ...And then all hell broke loose...

  
     The problem with bar fights was that they rarely remained just between the initial opponents. Like dogs in a chain bark, the want to tussle spread to everyone in close proximity. Some people tried to step in and help even out the numbers for the man who had shoved Hana, while others attempted to come to rescue her and defend Satya's honor. It was sweet enough, but the two had no problem defending themselves. Satya's jabs were quick, and to the point. Her steps were nimble, despite her intoxication. Hana was small, but her drunken swings were erratic and unpredictable, which proved to be a surprisingly effective strategy. Pharah's punches packed, well, a punch, and Zarya was somehow both an unstoppable force as well as an immovable object. Other folks tried stepping in to pull the two halves away before they tore each other apart, but they ended up just getting dragged into the brawl too. Lena and Angela kept trying to pull their friends away from the center of it all, and get them out of the restaurant. Ana sat right where she was and sipped her tea. She'd occasionally trip or shove anyone who got too close to her.

  
     "Just like old times," she muttered under her breath. The staff came running out to try and put an end to everything, though they ended up just becoming spectators to it all, and kept it corralled until local police could show up.

  
     "JUST BECAUSE I'M A DOCTOR DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T PUT YOU IN THE GROUND!" a VERY angry Angela roared at a man who had taken the moment of chaos as a chance to cop a feel. She shoved him into their table, and knocked Ana's tea over. Mama Bear was not pleased. Ana stood up, and walked towards the edge of the fight.

  
     "THAT IS MORE THAN ENOUGH! WE ARE LEAVING!" she informed her group. No one dared to question her command. The ladies stopped what they were doing, released who they were punching, and rallied up around their Mama Bear. Mei used the opportunity to get one last good kick in before running up to their congregation.

  
     "Ah! Yes! May I speak with your manager?" Ana politely asked as their waitress looked on in horror at the free-for-all left in their wake. She shook her head yes, and a moment later, an extremely agitated man came up to her.

  
     "Listen, lady! This is your group's fault, and when the cops show up, I...". Ana reached into her purse, and pulled out an exceptionally large stack of bills. No one knew why she was carrying such a large sum of money, but they didn't dare question her.

  
     "I'm sure if you rewatch the security feed, you'll see the man next to our table was the instigator, thus starting this whole fiasco,". A beer bottle hit the wall between them, interrupting her.

  
     "Having said that, here's for your trouble," she said, handing him a quarter of the stack.

  
     "Here's for the deletion of the security video," she added, handing him two more quarters of the stack.

  
     "And this is for you, my dear. The food was delicious, and the service was excellent," she finished, handing the last quarter of the stack to their waitress. The manager looked absolutely flummoxed.

  
     "And now, if you could show us a discrete exit? I believe I hear sirens, and we can't risk being caught in all of this. It would be a PR nightmare," she informed as she flashed her Overwatch badge to the manager. He pointed towards the kitchen.

  
     "Back door leads to an alley. The alley will eventually lead you to the riverfront," he stammered as he thumbed through the generous wad of bills in his hands.

  
     "Thank you dear. Much appreciated. Ladies? Time for us to go," Ana ordered. She turned back towards the manager, and brought her finger to her lips in a shushing motion. Satya helped Hana walk through the kitchen and out the door. They followed the manager's instructions, and took the alley. Eventually, they could make out the well-lit riverfront, and could properly assess the damage. Zarya had the beginnings of a black eye, but seemed pleased as punch. Pharah had a bloody nose. Satya had broken the heel to her shoe, and her knuckles were bruised. Hana had all of the above, plus the rum-soaked shirt, and a broken bra. Mei, Lena, and Angela had made it out relatively unscathed. Ana took Hana's purse, grabbed her phone, and called their bus driver. He pulled up fifteen minutes later to pick them up.

  
     "Sorry it took so long. Got all caught up in traffic. Guess there was some ridiculous fight that broke out at one of the bars! DPS blocked the area off... You gals have a good time?" he asked.

  
     "Oh yeah! The best!" Zarya replied with a beaming smile. No one knew how she did it, but she even managed to keep her birthday crown all in one piece.

                                                       ----------------------------------------------------

     "THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Morrison roared while pounding his fists on the table before him. Satya grimaced, as did Hana. They each were sporting monstrous hangovers. His makeshift office aboard the dropship had never been so packed before. Eight women stood at attention as he berated away.

  
     "No one saw us..." Lena muttered under her breath.

  
     "Can it, Oxton! I'm not in the mood!" Jack clipped.

  
     "Come now, Jack. Lena's right. No one knew we were involved, and I managed to...".

  
     "Ana, bite your tongue! I don't care IF you managed to do damage control! All I know is we're going to have one hell of a repair bill coming our way, and it's all coming out of your paychecks!" Morrison snapped. Zarya huffed.

  
     "So be it! Best damn birthday I ever had!" she smirked.

  
     "Oh! Is that not punishment enough for the birthday girl?! Very well then! Janitor bots are officially off! All of you get cleaning detail for the next month, then! How's that for a birthday gift, hmm?!" Jack shot back. Zarya folded her arms, and her eyes darted to the side.

  
     "Still worth it..." she muttered.

  
     "Oh really?! Fine then! And no more of these little outings of yours for a year!" He added while sweeping his hand across the group. The team balked at that, though it didn't make a difference to Jack. Satya decided to try putting her negotiation skills to the test.

  
     "Commander Morrison, if I may..." she started, ignoring the daggers he was staring into her, "...for what it's worth, the fight itself was merely in self-defense. You see, the instigator...".

  
     "Is that right, Fawkes?! Well too damn bad the security footage went and somehow managed to get deleted! I guess I'm supposed to take you all for your word then, is that right?!" he bellowed cutting her off. Morrison wasn't finished.

  
     "I swear! I expect this kind of crap from your husband, but,".

  
     "Oi! What's that s'pose t'mean?!" Jaime's muffled voice shot through the closed door. Morrison's eye began to twitch. He stood up from his desk, and stomped over to the door. He practically punched the switch. The door slid open, revealing Jaime, Hog, Lucio, Jesse, Torb, Reinhardt, and even Winston gathered around to listen in.

  
     "ALL. OF. YOU. GET. OUT. OF. MY. SIGHT... NOW!" Morrison seethed through clenched teeth.

  
     "Well that hasn't changed a bit..." Torb muttered as they all turned away from the door. Morrison was about to go nuclear. He punched the switch and the door slid closed. He rounded on the group of perpetrators. Jack took in a long steadying breath, and let it hiss out of him.

  
     "I was awoken in the middle of the night when a group of cackling drunks sporting bruises, black eyes, and bloody noses traipsed through our hotel for all to see. As if that wasn't bad enough! I turned on the news this morning to hear of a massive fight breaking out at a sports bar. I'm not an idiot. I know you all were there, I know you all were involved, and I know this is the exact kind of BULLSHIT that I DON'T want us to be associated with! DO YOU HEAR ME?!". The office was dead silent. Ana rounded on him, and folded her arms in front of her.

  
     "Jack! You've left me no choice. I am calling in... my favor," she calmly stated. Morrison shook his head in confusion.

  
     "What?". Ana stared him down, and didn't budge an inch.

  
     "Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I mean," Ana cryptically added. Morrison stood tall, and clenched his jaw.

  
     "Ana, this isn't the time for...".

  
     "I didn't realize the honorable Commander Jack Morrison was the type of man to welch on a deal,". A smug little grin threatened to overtake Ana's face. The guilty party continued to watch in silence, not daring to interrupt the two veterans. Morrison frowned. He wasn't happy in the least bit, and he mulled over Ana's words. After a minute of deafening silence, the verdict was in.

  
     "...I'll take the cleaning detail off, as well as the ban on your little outings, but I can't do anything about the repair bill. I will deduct it in manageable installments... and that's the last ANY of you will speak of this," he begrudgingly conceded. Ana nodded to the terms.

  
     "Fair is fair. We are now even, and I release you from your debt," she said, accepting the offer before them.

  
     "Dismissed," he growled. They all turned tail and left his office before he had a chance to change his mind. As soon as they were out of earshot, Phara turned to her mother.

  
     "Alright then... spill it! What did you do to earn that favor?" she asked, cocking her hip to the side. Ana drew herself up in a rather dignified manner.

  
     "A lady in my position typically doesn't divulge such secrets. However, a woman of my age also doesn't give a fig about position and status," Ana started. Satya's curiosity was quite piqued by that point.

  
     "Go on, Mama Bear! Spill the beans already!" Lena goaded, while giving her shoulder a nudge.

  
     "I will not speak ill of old friends, but let's just say I caught the Commander and another team member in a rather compromising situation in their younger years... I also bailed their asses out of the drunk tank, and covered their tracks! They could have easily earned themselves a discharge with that kind of behavior!" was all she said on the subject. After a small shared chuckle, Mei looked around.

  
     "Who's birthday is next, though?" she asked. Hana raised a weak hand.

  
     "Next month. On the fifth," Hana grunted through her hangover. Angela reached into the pouch at her side, and handed her a couple of aspirin.

  
     "Ah! And what would the next birthday girl like to do?" the doctor asked. Hana grabbed a water bottle from the galley refrigerator, and popped the aspirin in her mouth. After a long pull from the bottle she looked around at her friends.

  
     "I was thinking maybe we just go to a water park?" Hana suggested with a hint of a groan.

  
     "Oh! That sounds like fun!" Mei piped.

  
     "Yeah! Swimmin' and slides? That sounds great!" Lena added. Hana shrugged, and took another sip of water before responding.

  
     "Right? I mean, how much trouble can we get into at a water park?".


	7. A Quiet Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonists spend a quiet morning reflecting on the events of the previous day.

     The alarm went off, and Satya stopped it before it would wake him up. Her eyelids parted. The thinnest lines of gold cut through the slats of her blinds, illuminating the room just enough. Jamison was curled up around her; his head rested against her chest. The silence of the moment was only slightly broken with the quiet purrs of his breathing. His breath blew hot over the bare skin of her breasts.

  
     She found herself with a rather difficult decision to make. Did she dare to actually stay in bed, and ignore her daily routine? Or would she pull herself together, and remain ever disciplined? She absentmindedly ran her fingers through his patches of blonde hair as she considered her options. She didn't consider it for very long.

  
     By day, he always seemed so lively and brash. Some would say dangerous. Others, mad. But then? In the stillness of dawn, while the world still slept, so did he. It was during those late hours, alone with her, where he was something entirely different. There, he would let his guard down. There, he would let out the part of him that hadn't been hardened by the Outback. There, he would allow himself to be vulnerable.

  
     She slowly stroked the side of his face. The night before had been too sweet. It was an entirely perfect moment; one she prayed he wouldn't forget. She had trudged into their room at the end of a long day. It had worn her down. Too many new people. Too many new faces, and voices, and scents, and... everything. She slowly slipped her clothes off, and slid into bed. The blanket was pulled over her head. She was in her quiet place, and was finally feeling relief. She couldn't recall how long she'd been there, but the door slid open.

  
     "Need t'turn th'lamp on, love. That alright?" Jamison whispered.

  
     "Yes," she replied. She could hear the click. He quietly put something away in one of his drawers, and then she could hear the sounds of him undressing. At last came the slight clunk of his peg leg and arm as he placed them on the floor. The lamp was clicked off. He tugged at the blanket.

  
     "Mind if I come in?" he quietly joked. Satya pulled the blanket over a touch to give him access, and he slid up next to her. His good arm wound around her stomach, and he pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on top.

  
     "Long day?" he had asked. She nodded. He let out a small sigh.

  
     "Guess I wasn't the only one, then," he replied. She closed her eyes, and merely relished the warmth he radiated. He ran his fingers along her side absentmindedly.

  
     Somewhere along the way, the repetitive stroke of his hand moved. It hadn't been intentional. His hand navigated downward, and she turned in his arm. They shared a kiss. And then another. The want to be closer took over. His touch was both soothing, and burning. His desire radiated off of him, and yet, there was also a gentleness about it all. Her release was exquisite, and from what she gathered, so was his. As with so many other nights, he laid his head upon her breasts, and they drifted off.

  
     That truly was a memory she'd have forever. Hardly any words had been uttered, and yet there was meaning to it all. She couldn't put to words why that moment had touched her so, but it did. She looked down again at the splash of freckles across his nose, and gently smiled. Her eyes darted towards the small gap between the slats of her blinds. The day had officially begun. She should have gotten out of bed and ran. That's what she normally would have done when her alarm went off. Instead, she closed her eyes.

      _I can always run tomorrow._

 

                                                                                    . . . . .

 

     Jamison woke up long after dawn; his head not on his pillow. The room was bright enough for him to know that Satya hadn't gone on her normal morning run. She chose to stay in bed with him. His arm tightened around her waist, and he nuzzled his face against soft skin. Her breathing and heartbeat formed a slow and steady rhythm. It was soothing. It always had been.

  
     He lay awake, thinking about the day before. It didn't exactly go very well. Morrison had brought possible new recruits through to show them the watchpoint. It was a test (of sorts) to help him narrow down his selection. Each team member was given a small group to chaperone. Why on earth anyone thought it'd be a good idea to put him in charge of a group was beyond him, but he at least made the attempt to do what he was told. It had been fun at first. Once his group of five warmed up to him, they were all cracking jokes in no time. He showed them around the Watchpoint, and explained what he did there.

  
     "I get t'blow shit up!" he gleefully told them. A couple worried faces looked back at him.

  
     "Well, I also get t'build stuff, too. Z'how I met m'wife, actually!" he grinned. The worried faces softened just a touch, though they didn't look like they believed him when he said he had a wife. Was the ring on his finger not proof enough? He acknowledged that it didn't look like a typical wedding band. Perhaps it was the skull with diamonds for eyes that threw people off.

  
     Lunch that day had been the first time he'd ever witnessed a full mess hall. It was thrilling, in its own way. It gave a glimpse into Overwatch's potential, and the tables buzzed with excited chatter. Jaime sat at a table with his group, and laughed between bites of pasta as the woman sitting to his left told him the story of when she accidentally set off her city's massive fireworks display for the evening's events. He noticed a man in his group was turned around, and was chatting away with someone at the table next to theirs. Apparently, they were previously aquatinted with each other. Jaime made the mistake of eavesdropping.

  
     "So what's with the creep with the peg leg?" The friend asked. Jaime suppressed a scowl. He'd admit he could look imposing upon introductions.

     "Him? Actually, he's pretty cool. Funny guy. Says he's a 'demolitions expert'. You'd probably like him if you talked to him," the man on his team started to explain, "But what about you? Where's your team lead? They cool, or what?". The acquaintance gave an annoyed huff.

     "Dude, don't get me started. Woman's got a fucking stick up her ass. I mean, it's a nice ass, but not nice enough to ignore how annoying she is. All lectures, and if you interrupt her, she stares you down like she's going to send you to the principal's office. Can't stand bitches like that!". Jaime looked at the man's name tag. _Well, Chuck, looks like you've made it t'my shit-list!_

     It wasn't all that long ago when he too had sat at a mess hall table, loudly exclaiming to anyone who'd listen just how awful and annoying Satya was. And she had heard. She had heard every goddamn word of it. He wouldn't let somebody break her heart like that ever again. 

     "I regret to inform you all that Dr. Winston will be requiring my assistance. You may all remain in the mess hall until I return. I assure you this will only take a half-hour at most, but it is most urgent. Do not leave this room without me. If you require entertainment, I will have Ms. Song bring you books," Satya had stiffly informed the group when she finally returned to the table with a tray of food in hand. She didn't wait for anyone to ask any questions. She quickly turned and left without another word. 

     "See what I mean, dude? Nice ass, but that's about all she's got goin' for her," Chuck added. Jaime let the rage bubbling up inside him cool off to a simmer, and returned to his food. He'd have a little talk with Chuck after his macaroni. 

     "Oi! Uh, hey! Chuck, right? Wait up!" Jaime had called as the teams filed out. The guilty party was heading towards a restroom, but stopped to look over his shoulder. He was a little confused as to why a different team lead was waving to him, but he did as he was told. 

     "Uh, hi there, Mister... Rat?" He tried. Jaime forced a smile.

     "Nah, too formal. Mister Rat is m'father. You can just call me Junkrat. But, listen! I saw you gabberin' with m'buddy Dave over there. You two pals, er what?" Jaime asked. Chuck seemed nervous; as though somebody may have overheard their discussion. Of course, somebody had, but he didn't want to let Chuck in on that little bit of information.

     "Oh! Yeah, sort of. Used to be on the basketball team together in college," Chuck answered. Jaime draped his arm across Chuck's shoulders, and proceeded to lead him away from the crowd down a quiet corridor. Jaime played it off as though he merely wanted a little backstory on Dave, and Chuck willingly complied. As soon as they were out of eyesight and earshot, Jaime rounded on him. He shoved the man up against the wall. Chuck threw his hands out in defense.

     "Whoa whoa whoa! What the fuck, man?! Take it easy!" Chuck said, trying to placate Jaime.

     "Listen, you little shit! I heard every goddamn word you said, y'get me?! Every. Fuckin'. Word. An' I didn't like what I heard. That woman is a goddamn treasure, an' you ain't good 'nough t'kiss her fuckin' feet!" He barked through clenched teeth. Chuck remained silent. Jaime placed his hands on the man's shoulders to hold him in place (not that Chuck was stupid enough to try and put up a fight). 

     "So here's what's gonna' happen. When she gets back, you're gonna' do every goddamn thing she tells ya'. You're gonna' kiss her glorious golden ass, an' you're gonna' sing her praises, y'get what I'm sayin', MATE?!" Jaime instructed. Chuck nodded with bulged, fear-filled eyes. Jaime squeezed his shoulders a little harder for emphasis. 

     "That's good t'hear! Because, if y'don't, m'friend an' I... y'know, that big guy with th'pig mask? Well, we'll give ya' a friendly reminder ta..."

     "FAWKES! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!". Aw, fuck me runnin'! Morrison had rounded the corner to their corridor. He did not seem amused. Jaime stared Chuck in the eye for another second before releasing him with a little shove. He turned to look at the commander. 

     "Just havin' a little chat with...".

     "MY OFFICE! NOW!".

     Jaime stood at attention as Morrison roared at him. There was plenty of "NOT YOUR PLACE", "THESE AREN'T EVEN FULL RECRUITS", and a splash of "PHYSICAL THREATS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!". He tried to appeal to Jack's softer side (of which there was very little left at that point). He tried explaining that Chuck had insulted his wife. It was Chuck who was out of line. Chuck was the one who had spoken ill of a team member. Morrison at least agreed that Chuck shouldn't have said that, but snapped that it was not Jaime's place to take punishment into his own hands.

     "Fawkes, you've not only pissed me off, but you disappointed me as well. You've been doing a good job, but I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. You're on trash detail for the next month," Morrison informed. Jaime scrunched his face and clenched his jaw. He wanted so badly to tell Jack to fuck off, but what good would that do him? His lone ounce of self-control paid off, to some degree at least. Morrison let out a begrudging sigh.

     "It was wrong of him to say disrespectful things about his superior... I will remove him from the list of candidates," Morrison conceded. Jaime mumbled a quiet "thanks, mate", and waited for Jack to excuse him.

     "Get back to your group, and mind your tongue,". Jaime did as he was told, though he wasn't in high spirits after that. He was thankful when the day finally ended, and all of the new faces finally left. Chuck gave him one last panicked look before leaving, and Jaime felt a tiny bit of satisfaction. The man practically ran out the door towards the dropship.

  
     And so he trudged back to their room. The long day was over, and no doubt Satya would be upset when she inevitably heard about his fuck-up and punishment. He opened the door, expecting to find her sitting angrily in wait. She had a knack for finding out information before everyone else. But no, she wasn't angrily waiting. She was buried deep under the blankets, and he knew what that meant. She also had more than her fill for the day. She was done. He slid into bed, held her, and kissed her. Later, they made love, and it was perfect. It always was. 

     She had nodded off before him, and he just continued to hold her and be held by her. How dare he?! How dare that little cockroach say such things about her?! He tried to forgive the man. He didn't know any better, right? Satya was always stiff upon introductions. New faces were difficult for her to process, and she'd always withdraw; seeking safety in her professional shell. There was so much more of her hiding away, if only one was patient enough to wait for it to show. But those words, though. He'd never be able to forgive the man for saying them, and he'd never forgive himself for saying much the same when he first came to Overwatch.

     No, the day before had not gone well, but as he laid in bed with her, he realized it didn't matter. She was there with him, and that would always be enough to get him through the day. She stirred slightly, rousing from sleep.

     "Y'didn't go runnin'," he observed. He could feel her shake her head no. 

     "Why not?" He asked, genuinely curious. He could feel her fingers rake across his scalp.

     "I enjoy being here more,".


	8. Come Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya is in a foul mood, and things take a turn for the unexpected. Cookies and potato chips are in order.

     Satya woke up in a vicious mood. Everything around her annoyed her. She had overslept, which meant she didn't have the track to herself. The sun was too bright, and running that late in the morning made her feel hot and sticky with sweat. When she gave up, she went back to her room to grab a change of clothes before heading for the showers. Jamison was still asleep, much to her chagrin.

  
     "Do you have any intentions of getting out of bed today?" she snipped. He grumbled loudly from underneath the sheets.

     "Love, I'm tired as fuck. Let me sleep," he pleaded. Satya huffed. 

     "I'm heading to the showers. Perhaps I'll actually see you conscious this afternoon," she snipped some more as she headed out the door. She walked into the showers, only to find all of the stalls occupied.

     "Oh for the love of... Are you kidding me?!" she complained just loud enough for everyone to hear.

     "I'll be out in a minute, Sym! No worries!" Hana called. Satya folded her arms, and clenched her jaw.

     "Thank you," she begrudgingly spit out. When the minute turned into three minutes, she let out a rushed sigh. The water in Hana's stall turned off. 

     "Finally," she muttered under her breath, but realized her friend heard her.

     "You got somewhere important you have to be?" Hana asked, though it sounded a bit passive aggressive. It was a Sunday, and other than helping pack for the next day's mission, she had nothing else planned.

     "No," she simply answered.

     "Okay then. No rushin', alright?" Hana gently warned. 

     "But I'm standing right here!" Zarya cut in from a different shower stall. Hana giggled at the joke, though Satya didn't feel amused. She stewed in annoyance underneath the less-than-boiling stream of water.

     Jaime finally did manage to wake up, and was waiting in the mess hall with tea for her, as well as his breakfast. He handed her the mug. 

     "Glad to see you finally managed to wake up," she sarcastically murmured as she sipped away. Jaime's mouth drew up into a thin line.

     "You set on bein' pissy all day, then?" he dared to ask. She stared daggers into him.

     "Yes!" she defiantly answered, stood up from the table, and took her tea with her. She stormed off back to her room. Clearly, everyone around her was hell-bent on getting under her skin. 

     A few quiet sips of tea later, she began to feel guilty. It wasn't their faults she had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Everyone was simply going about their day as usual. It was her who was being, well, bitchy. _There is no excuse for my behavior, and I know better than this._ Upon that realization, one question remained _._ Why WAS she feeling so irritable? And then the obvious came to mind. PMS. She groaned. _Great. I'll be starting my period in the middle of the mission!_

  
     That wasn't how she wanted it to work out. It meant she'd not only have to deal with Talon agents, but she'd have to do it all while feeling cramped-up, bloated, and frustrated. Of course, she'd do it all without complaint, and she could also use her nasty attitude to fuel her fire for the fight. What irked her the most about it all was that she'd neglected to pay attention to her cycle chart. All of her annoyances could have easily been avoided if she just happened to take two seconds to look at the app on her tablet. Once she realized the culprit to her bad moods, she always felt relieved, and could talk herself out of it relatively quickly. _Don't blame yourself. The past two months have been incredibly busy and stressful, and it's easy to forget things like that._ And so she went to her desk, and pulled out her tablet to verify her hunch. But something was wrong. VERY wrong. According to the app, she should have started her period two weeks back.

  
     Her brain stopped functioning for a moment as the obvious conclusion came to mind. She shook her head, and brushed it off. No. It most definitely wasn't THAT! After all, he was physically incapable. So if it wasn't THAT, then what could cause the delay? Her mind jumped to worst case scenarios. She had always been on time. Her cycles were normal, healthy, and predictable. At most, she'd be off by a day. Could there be something seriously wrong with her body? Was she ill? It could have simply been stress, of course, or perhaps her cycle was trying to sync with the other women on her team. All she knew was she was two weeks late with an upcoming mission on her mind, and she needed to figure out what was happening before it drove her crazy. She gulped down the rest of her tea, and readied herself to head for Angela's office.

  
     "Oh! Hello, dear! Are you feeling well?" Angela greeted as she looked up from her desk. Satya started to nod, but then stopped. Angela seemed puzzled by her reaction.

  
     "I have a... private medical matter I wish to discuss," Satya started. Angela's smile didn't contain an ounce of judgement. 

     "Of course, dear," she said as she clicked the office door switch. She motioned for Satya to have a seat on an exam table before taking out her tablet, and sitting down on the stool nearby.

     "What seems to be the trouble?" she asked, while pulling a stylus from her lab coat pocket. Satya bit the inside of her cheek, and prepared herself for Angela's obvious response.

     "My menstrual cycle is two weeks late," she stiffly informed. Angela's eyes widened for only a moment, and she took in a sharp breath.

     "Ah! I see. So you'll be needing a pregnancy test?" she, of course, asked. Satya shook her head no.

     "No, I do not think it necessary. There's no possible way I could be pregnant. I think something may be wrong... physically, of course," Satya answered. Angela gave a look of reassurance.

     "Oh! Well, I can start off by saying that you shouldn't feel too worried. As women grow older, cycles have been known to change without warning.You could also simply be suffering from stress. That is typically the number one culprit of throwing our bodies off, so to speak. Goodness knows we don't exactly have the most peaceful of work environments," Angela explained. Satya nodded along. _Of course. Stress. It's merely stress._ The doctor clicked away at her tablet.

     "I could perform an examination to look for any abnormalities, but lets try and rule some things out. I'm going to ask you some standard questions first, and we'll see where we go from there," Angela started. Satya nodded in agreement. 

     "I see you're up to date on all vaccinations and medical examinations, and as for medications, I see you are on an oral contraceptive, and...".

     "No," Satya corrected. Angela looked up from her tablet.

     "No?". 

     "No, I took myself off of that about three months ago," she answered. Angela let out a slight "ah!", and made a note on the tablet. She kept up with her questions.

     "And have you been sexually active since your last cycle?" Angela continued. Satya folded her arms. She could see where the questions were leading. 

     "Yes," Satya responded. _Very much so._

     "Did your partner wear a prophylactic each time?" Angela asked, keeping her tone incredibly professional. It was hard to believe that only a month and a half ago, they'd been caught up in a drunken bar-brawl together. Satya shook her head no.

     "No. Jamison doesn't wear one,". Saying it out loud all sounded so stupid. Responsible adults didn't take things like sexual health and birth control lightly, and yet, there she was admitting that she essentially did nothing to prevent the state she was in. _But, I am not pregnant. I'm not. It's not possible. The radiation made him sterile._ Angela sat the tablet on her lap, and laced her fingers on top. She remained silent as she very clearly was trying to work out how she wanted to say what needed to be said.

  
     "Sym... according to the answers you've given, as well as the, ah, symptoms you've described, there is really one very logical conclusion,".

  
     "Angela, I'm not pregnant. It's not possible," Satya snipped. Angela graciously ignored her tone.

     "You are awfully sure about that for someone who took herself off of birth control, and regularly engages in unprotected sex," Angela replied. Satya wrung her hands together.

     "I took myself off, because it seemed unnecessary to continue utilizing it... He can't... Angela, he... Hog told me..." Satya started, but had a difficult time spitting out the words.

     "He can't what?" Angela goaded. Satya drew in a breath for courage.

     "Hog said the radiation in Australia... it... it makes it impossible for... conception," she finally answered. _There. I said it. He's sterile. He's sterile, and that's why there's no way I could possibly be pregnant._ She never said a word about it to Jaime. A part of her wondered if he even knew, but he never brought the subject up in the first place. Either he was aware and wanted to spare her feelings, or perhaps he wasn't even interested in having children in the first place. In hindsight, it felt so stupid to not even broach the topic. That was something that should have been discussed long before they were even married, right? 

     "I see... Tell me, Sym. Is Hog a university-educated and licensed medical professional?". Satya frowned.

     "Angela, he witnessed the effects of the radiation first-hand. There's no way. He said it's impossible," Satya tried to reason. Angela shook her head no.

     "Not impossible. Just very improbable," she said, and rose from her seat. She walked over to a cabinet, and rummaged around.

     "Angela, I can't... I can't be..." she stammered. She was beginning to feel more anxious by the second. Angela held a small boxed kit out to her.

     "Sym, dear? Humor me. Go pee on this stick,". Satya did, in fact, humor Angela, and followed the kit's instructions. There was a small part of her that wanted to prove the doctor wrong, but then she realized that if that were the case, then she'd most likely have a far more serious issue on her hands. It was a rather agonizing ten minute wait.

     Two lines. Two lines appeared bright as day on the pregnancy test. Two lines equaled "pregnant". Satya stared at it in silence. Angela didn't dare say a word. Satya shook her head in defiance.

     "No. No, this test is wrong," she said. Angela rolled her eyes.

     "It's highly unlikely, but I suppose the reading could be off," Angela acknowledged. Satya stared at the two blue lines.

     "I would like to take it again," she requested. 

     "If you insist," Angela conceded, and fished another kit out of the cabinet. Ten minutes later, Satya saw two more blue lines. She sat, frozen; staring at the second test's results. Angela once again stood in nonjudgemental silence to allow her time to process.

     "...I would like to take it again," Satya once again requested. Angela snorted, and shook her head.

     "I am sorry, dear. One false reading is rare, but possible. I have a difficult time believing you would get a second one, and, well, these kits do cost money, you know. Plus, I doubt you have anything left in your bladder right now," Angela gently declined. Satya still sat in shock, staring at the two lines. 

     "How is this possible?" she asked, mostly to herself.

     "Well, dear, when a man and a woman...".

     "ANGELA! You know what I mean!" Satya snapped. Angela sighed.

     "I know, but, well, what can I say? Hog wasn't lying to you. Radiation like that in Australia does usually cause many health complications, including sterility. However, your husband has proven time and again to be a bit of a medical anomaly. It's amazing, really. By all accounts, he and Hog shouldn't even be breathing, much less leading relatively healthy and, well, rather _productive_ lives. Then, of course, one could take into account the manner of how he dresses. Loose-fitting baggy shorts? And from what I've heard, he's a rather, erm, _free spirit_. His choice in wardrobe is typically the perfect breeding ground for, ah, breeding material. One should also take into account that you yourself are rather young and quite healthy, and have reached peek fertility," Angela explained. Her words didn't go unheard, but Satya didn't know how to react. She just remained stiff and stared at the test.

     "I think it's safe to say this wasn't planned," Angela noted. Satya shook her head no. She could feel her eyes begin to burn as they started to turn glassy.

     "...would you like a hug?". Satya shook her head no. She wasn't ready for physical contact at that point.

     "I think I'm going to vomit," Satya quietly admitted. Angela handed her the nearest rubbish bin, and she proceeded to wretch. Angela held her hair back, and rubbed her shoulders in soothing circular strokes. When Satya finally stopped dry-heaving, Angela went and got her a glass of water to get the acrid taste out of her mouth. 

     "...Angela... I don't know what to do..." she nearly whispered. Angela raked her fingers through her white-blonde hair in thought.

     "There is a lot you will need to process, and what you end up doing is entirely up to you. As your doctor, I advise that you speak with Jack before the day is over," Angela instructed.

     "Jack?" Satya asked, feeling puzzled. Why the commander? 

     "Yes. The mission. I can't clear you for tomorrow's mission. Not with the condition you're in. Here. Let me write you a note," Angela answered, and grabbed a piece of her official letterhead. She wrote down a quick note, finished with her signature, and handed it to Satya. She took the paper with shaky hands.

     "Yes. The mission," Satya stated, and slid off the exam table before turning to Angela, "um... thank you. I... have to go. There's much... too much". Angela took a moment to squeeze her hand.

     "No matter what happens, or what you decide, I'll take care of you. You know that, right?" her friend offered. It was a sweet gesture, but her words did not impact as deeply as they normally would have. Satya gave a small nod, and walked out of her office. 

      _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._ She repeated the words to herself over and over. It was not the time to cry. She had to wait. She needed to tell Jack, and then she could go to her room, hide under the blankets, and cry until Jaime got back. _I'm not ready. I'm not ready. I won't be a good mother. I can't... my work is too dangerous. It's unfair to put a child at risk. It's not safe. It's not right. I can't..._ The corridors were empty, and Satya wandered through them, lost in anxious thought. Her brain put her in autopilot towards Morrison's office. Another person walked by, coming from the other direction.

     "Good morning, dear! How are y...," Ana started to greet, but stopped when she looked at Satya's face.

     "Sym, is everything alright?" Ana asked. Satya tried to shove it away; tried to straighten her spine, and stiffen her face. She should have nodded. She should have lied. She should have opened her mouth and said anything, but once again, she froze. Ana's eyes grew wide with realization.

     "Sym, are you?" was all Ana managed to say. Satya stood rod straight; a deer in headlights.

     "How can you tell?!" she rushed, confirming Ana's suspicion. One of Ana's trademark smug little smirks graced her face.

     "It takes a woman to know... Also, that's the exact same face I made when I found out I was pregnant with Fareeha," she replied. Satya buried her face in her palms. _Gods, this is not how this is supposed to go!_

     "Does your husband know?". Satya never took her hands away, and shook her head no. 

     "I've known for all of ten minutes," she eventually replied. Ana brought her in for a hug, and stroked the back of her head. _Why does everyone insist upon hugging me?!_ She didn't admonish the older woman. It came from a place of kindness and empathy, and frankly, she had more worries on her mind than unwanted embraces.

     "You are scared. I can tell. Know that it will be alright," Ana whispered. Satya nodded.

     "Ana... I need to find Jack," she cut in, hoping to get out of the situation as quickly as possible. Ana released her, and took a step back.

     "Of course, dear. Would you like me to walk with you?" she offered. That, at least, was something she could tolerate. It would hopefully keep her from spiraling into a panic attack. She gave Ana a quick "yes", and the pair continued down the halls in silence. Well, silence at first.

     "You know, I was absolutely terrified when I first found out. Imagine that? A battle-hardened sniper, scared. Ana 'Mama Bear' Amari, afraid at the prospect of actually being a real mama. It's funny, isn't it? A fighting spirit, brought to tears because of the results of an at-home pregnancy test. But, I'll tell you this much. I never regretted my choice. Fareeha will always be the greatest treasure in my life, much as she'd like to think otherwise,". Satya bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from saying anything. If she opened her mouth, anything could happen. Ana didn't say another word until they reached Jack's office door. Satya turned to her escort, but didn't know what exactly to say.

     "Thank you, Ana," she managed to spit out. Ana smiled, and patted her hand.

     "Jack will understand," she replied, and waved goodbye before turning to leave. Satya waited until she was out of sight before she hesitantly knocked on the door. It slid open. Jack was at his desk, looking at several translucent computer screens. His brow was furrowed in thought. He finally looked up at her.

     "Fawkes," he greeted, and motioned towards the chair in front of him. Satya took a seat, and waited. Apparently, he was waiting for her to break the ice, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. The urge to cry had temporarily dissipated into numbness.

     "What brings you here?" he finally ventured. Satya laced her fingers over her knee, and looked downward.

     "I will not be able to take part in tomorrow's mission," she started. Morrison gave a slight frown.

     "Sorry, Satya. I've got some recruits coming in a couple of weeks, but until then, it's all hands on deck. Unless you have a note from Angela, I can't...". Satya fumbled through her pocket with trembling hands. She fished out Angela's note, and slid it across the desk. Jack plucked it with two fingers, and flicked it to straighten it out. It took him only a moment to read it. His eyebrows raised, and he looked at her over the top of the note.

     "Well, guess you got out of this one," he smirked. The note was set aside, and he leaned forward in his chair. 

     "I can't let your husband off for this, though. You understand that, right?". Satya nodded, still feeling numb.

     "Yes. Yes, of course,". Jack leaned back, tipping his chair slightly.

     "Anything else you wish to tell me?" he asked. Satya shook her head no, but felt confused. Why was he so unfazed by the news? She supposed he'd seen so much in his career. A pregnant woman would be nothing in comparison. 

     "When I get back, we can sit down and discuss more about work and living arrangements, but until then I suppose we're done here for now," he explained. Satya nodded, and got up to leave. Just as she made it to the doorway, Jack spoke.

     "Oh, and Fawkes?" he said, and Satya turned to look back, "Congrats!". Satya stood in the doorway for a moment, but it felt like a lifetime.

     "Thank you, sir,". She couldn't leave his office fast enough. As the numbness wore off, her mind began to race. _Jaime. Jaime. I have to find Jaime. I have to tell him. He can't find out from someone else. It has to be me. I have to do this... Oh gods! I can't do this! What if... what if he doesn't want to be a father?!_ Her thoughts were interrupted yet again when she smacked into something. Well, someone, anyways.

     "Owowowow! What the heck, Sym?!" Hana snapped. She was sprawled out on the floor; a bag of pilfered snacks from the kitchen at her side. Satya covered her mouth in anxiousness. Her eyes were feeling glassy again. The mood swings over the past hour were wearing her down, and she could feel that it was about to make her explode. Hana stood up, gathered her pinched "supplies", and dusted herself off.

     "Jeez, not even an apology? What the hell is up with y-... Okay, what's wrong?". Hana's tone jumped from angry to worried the moment she locked eyes with her. Satya looked around. She was still out in the open, and she knew she couldn't hide anything from Hana. Nor did she want to. Hana was her family. She was a person she could always trust. Perhaps if she told Hana, she could finally find the courage to tell Jaime. Satya grabbed her friend's wrist, and pulled her away. 

     "What's goin' on?".

     "Not here!" she managed to choke out. Satya found a closet filled with shelves of cleaning supplies. No one would find them there. She walked in, turned on the light, and pulled Hana in with her. When the door was shut, the dam finally broke. She buried her face in Hana's neck, and began to sob. Hana's body was stiff with shock. She didn't know what to do, so she started gently patting Satya's back.

     "Heyheyhey! What's wrong? I'm not mad at you! You don't need to cry, okay? I-".

     "HANA, I'M PREGNANT!" Satya wailed. Hana's hand stopped moving.

     "Wait, what?!". Satya fell to her knees, and continued to weep. Hana followed her down, and let her cry on her shoulder. Her friend continued to smooth her hair in slow strokes, and slightly rocked her.

     "Hey! Sh-sh-sh... You're okay. You're okay," she cooed, trying to calm her. 

     "Hana, I don't know... I can't... I won't be able... I... and Jaime! What if he...oh gods, Hana!" Satya babbled. 

     "Sym, I love you, but shut up for a second. I've got a something to say," Hana ordered. Satya dried her tears as best she could, and Hana pushed her back at arm's length. She stared her in the eye.

     "What do you have to be scared of?" she asked. It was meant to be encouraging, but at that moment, she felt anything but encouraged.

     "EVERYTHING!" she cried, and buried her face in her hands yet again. Hana frowned, and reached for her bag of snacks.

     "Okay, we're doing this. I'm going to stay here with you, and we're going to talk until you feel at least a little less... tear-puddley, okay?" Hana informed. Satya nodded, and rubbed the tears away with the back of her hand.

     "And one more thing," she said while rummaging through the bag, "sweet, or salty?". She held up a bag of potato chips in one hand, and a bag of chocolate chip cookies in the other. Satya grabbed both bags from her, and tore them open.

     "Both it is, then,". Satya popped a cookie in her mouth, and munched away.

     "I didn't think this was even possible. Hog said Junkers can't have children. The radiation made them sterile," Satya started. Hana reached into the bag of chips, and helped herself to a handful. 

     "I don't think I can be a mother," she continued. Hana bounced her head a bit.

     "Do you want to be one?" her friend interrupted. Satya halted her hand before she could eat another cookie. 

     "Hana... I don't know. I honestly don't,". She popped the second cookie in her mouth as a distraction. As always, it was the uncertainty that scared her the most. 

     "Okay. That's fair. But here's the thing. You didn't know if you wanted to marry Ratboy, remember? But you gave it a little time to think things through, and then you did. Are you still happy with the decision you made?".

     "Yes, of course," Satya responded while shaking her head accordingly. She proceeded to grab a handful of the chips. The sweet and salty combination was one she rarely partook in, but it felt so welcoming at that moment. She hadn't eaten breakfast, and she was absolutely famished. 

     "Alright, so, you gave it time and thought it through, and you're happy with your decision. So, why not do the same for this?" Hana suggested. That was a logically sound idea, and one she probably would have come up with on her own had she not been at the center of it all. 

     "I have... considerably less time to come to a decision," Satya pointed out.

     "Yeah, that's true... Let's try something," Hana instructed, and shoveled another handful of chips in her mouth, "close your eyes,". Satya did as she was told, but the sounds of Hana crunching away was a bit distracting.

     "Ignore everything else. You're good at focusing, so focus on what I tell you," Hana tried. Satya waited for further instruction. Hana taking charge did seem to help her shut the world away. Following instructions had always been a strong-suit of hers. 

     "Just think of you holding a baby," and Satya complied. In her mind, she saw herself holding a baby all bundled up in a blanket. She envisioned herself holding the child out at arms-length, but changed to a closer cradling position. 

     "How does that make you feel?". Satya had a hard time putting it to words.

     "Warm, I suppose," she finally answered. It was the closest she could get to a fitting description. 

     "This is going to sound cheesy, but bear with me. Keep your eyes closed. Try picturing you and this baby, but now add in your husband. How does that feel?" Hana tried. Satya thought about it for a while. The pictures that her mind conjured up were unexpectedly sweet ones: The three of them curled up on a couch together, walking together while pushing a stroller, a few years later and the child was happily riding on his shoulders. Jaime was always smiling and enjoying himself. 

     "Did you like what you saw?" Hana's voice cut in.

     "Yes," she responded. But who wouldn't enjoy their own fantasies? That thought, however, was actually a bit of a breakthrough. She was, in fact, fantasizing about it. Hana may have given her the prompts to work with, but the first place her subconscious went to were sweet and happy images of what could be. Deep down resided a woman who maybe did want those things after all. Perhaps it was all the years at Vishkar that convinced her to tuck those wants away and bury them deep. Now she had a chance to explore without the pressure of a career that wasn't quite so demanding of personal time and freedoms. But another realization just as worrisome bubbled up.

     "Hana, my... OUR jobs are too dangerous. It wouldn't be safe. I can't raise a child here. It's too dangerous," Satya argued. Hana didn't exactly frown, but she did raise an "oh really?" eyebrow.

     "I'm sure Ana and Pharah would beg to differ," Hana sassed, "and you know you wouldn't be doing this all alone, right? You've got a compound full of people who'd love to play babysitter. Not to mention some of the most formidable security systems and bots ever created thanks to you, Winston, and Torb. And, I'm not one to toot my own horn, but Auntie Hana pilots a fucking Meka, and can wipe the floor with any creeps who tried to come after her niece or nephew. So, sorry Sym. That excuse ain't gonna' fly with me,". The image of an overprotective Hana watching over a crib while in her vehicle was oddly adorable, but Satya looked back down at the floor. 

     "I don't know if Jaime would want to be a fath-,".

     "Oh, shut up. Yes he would! And before you even say the obvious, you'll make a great mom, okay? I know... I know your mom might not have been a good example, but you'll be amazing, because... gosh, how do I say it? ... You always love what you create. I've seen it. Everyone here sees it too, actually. When you make things, you get all, I dunno', glowy? Same with Ratboy, now that I think about it. Imagine how much you two would love an actual person that you have made together?" Hana interrupted. Satya did a double-take at Hana's observation. 

     "I... Hana... thank you," was all she managed to say. It was such a beautiful compliment, and it truly did put things in perspective. And, of course, Hana was right. She was always right. How was she always right?

     "So, got any other excuses to freak out?". Hana's snark was unexpectedly appreciated. Satya let out a strained chuckle, and took a small bite of another cookie. 

     "I'm sure I could think of more if you give me time, but you'll just speak sense and make my worries seem so trivial," Satya replied with a smirk. Hana shrugged her shoulders.

     "I'm not saying it's something to take lightly. This definitely isn't a trivial thing, you know? But I just don't think it's something you should be crying so much over. Half the stuff you were freaking out about was stuff you kind of made up in your own head, you know? And like I said, you still have time to think about it. So now there's just one more thing you have to do,". Hana explained. Satya handed the bag of cookies back to her while raising a confused eyebrow.

     "What is that?" she asked. Hana snorted, stood up, and held her hand out. Staya took the offered hand, and got up off the floor. 

     "Tell the dad-to-be, maybe?" Hana snickered. _Oh! Yes. Yes, that would be important, wouldn't it?_ She brushed the crumbs off of her clothes, and noticed that the filthy floor had stained her pants and jacket. She had cried a figurative river of tears, and while there was no mirror to see her face, she knew her make up had to look atrocious. No, that was not how she wanted to look when she told him; puffy bloodshot eyes, mascara running down her cheeks, and covered in grime. She decided another shower was necessary. 

     "Yes. Yes, of course. I'll just... freshen up first, and get lunch. I'm hungry for something that isn't junkfood," she admitted. Hana chuckled, and started to close the bags up. Satya reached in, and grabbed another handful of chips.

     "Having said that, these are for the road," she joked. Hana's shoulders bobbed up and down with a silent laugh, and she waved her off. 

     The showers were empty. She knew no one would be in the washroom midday. Satya sat underneath the shower head, and took quiet refuge underneath the cascading water. It never ceased to amaze her how tension and anxiety could simply just melt away with heat and steam, if only for a little while. The panic that had twisted up her insides finally eased its grip. She scrubbed her face, and began to run the soapy cloth across her body out of habit. She'd only washed just a few hours ago, yet she'd never felt so renewed. Her hand came to instinctively rest on her stomach, and she looked downward.

      _There are many who'd jump for joy at the prospect of having a child, and here I was, stupidly sobbing. That is not like me. This may be an unexpected turn in my life, but I've dealt with many turns before. I will not fear this. I will research. I will plan. I will thrive..._ Her palm slid in comforting small circles. _WE will thrive... Perhaps they'll have Jaime's freckles, and my eyes. His humor, and my intelligence. His heart, and mine too._ Eventually, she turned the water off, dried herself, and pulled her clothes on. Lunchtime was nearly over. She didn't want to miss a chance to catch him and take him aside before he'd be too busy with packing for the mission. No doubt he'd also need time to process the announcement. 

     The mess hall was completely full, much to her surprise. Either everyone opted for a late meal, or simply were staving off the inevitable task of preparing for the following day. She found Jaime sitting at his usual spot with Hog. Hana sat nearby with Jesse and Lucio, and didn't seem to notice her entrance. Ana caught her eye, and gave her that same little smirk of hers. Satya had finally discovered what her smiles had always meant, though she'd already said it before. _Yes, Ana, it does take a woman to know, doesn't it?_ Morrison gave her a brief nod in passing, but said nothing. Angela noted the look on her face, Jaime's unassuming hunched stance, and then gave her a subtle thumbs-up. It was supposed to be encouraging, but all it did was set off the butterflies all over again. At least the anxiousness she felt was due to excitement, and not the worry and panic from earlier in the day. 

     She finally approached the table, and noticed he had a second tray set aside. It was full of the foods she typically selected for lunch; grilled chicken salad, a fruit cup, the lemon garlic rice she was so fond of, and a bottle of iced tea. It normally would have been a sweet gesture, but he barely turned his head to acknowledge her presence while scooting her chair out with his foot. She took the seat given with a small thanks, and he wordlessly nudged the tray towards her. _I see. He is still upset from this morning._ She wasn't entirely surprised by that. From his perspective, she had woken him up, snapped at him, and avoided him for the duration of the morning. 

     "Jaime, I need to dis-,".

     "An apology'd be nice, y'know," he interrupted. Satya shook her head slightly from the unexpected request, but it did provide a good segue into what she wanted to say to him. He continued to work on his fried fish without looking at her.

     "Yes, well, about this morning... you see...".

     "I mean, ain't so hard t'say yer sorry, y'know,". Satya grit her teeth at yet another interruption. Hog merely flicked through his magazine. Apparently, he had been made aware of her irritable mood, and chose to side with Jaime by remaining silent.

     "Again, I would like to discuss-".

     "Knew you'd be too proud t'say you were sorry in front'a everyone,". At that point, she was done with politeness. She refused to make a scene, but he really was getting on her nerves. Usually Jaime was rather in tune with her when she needed privacy, but every so often, his pride and short fuse would burn up. When that was the case, he often missed her cues. In this case, he missed more than just cues. He had willfully turned a blind eye to all of it.

     "Jamison, this is neither the time, nor the place for-".

     "S'pose y'still got time when we're packin' later. Got that mission an' all," he cut in while rising up out of his seat with his tray of dirty dishes.

     "Jamison, I'm not packing-". Satya began to stand back up.

     "What? So you s'pose I'm gonna' do it all for ya'? Sorry, love. Got a lot more t'bring along than you. 'Sides, not like y'got weak arms 'er nothin',". She supposed it was some notion of a compliment, but Jaime was in rare form, and she was beginning to wonder if she'd ever get the opportunity to speak without having to physically gag him.

     "It's not that. It's just-"

     "Just what? 

     "I won't be going on the mission. I-".

     "What?! Well, why not?".

     "That's what I'm trying to te-".

     "C'mon, this is gettin' ridiculous!".

     "YES! Yes it is! Just stop talking, and,".

     "Wait! Are you sayin' I'm ridiculous?!".

     "YES! ...NO! Oh, for the love of,".

     "Look, whatever you gotta' say, just spit it out already!". Her frustration boiled over.

     "JAIME, I'M PREGNANT!" she loudly blurted before clamping her hands over her mouth. Her voice echoed throughout the cafeteria. Well, she certainly did spit it out. The room around her was dead silent. A hush had fallen over the team, and every head had turned towards their direction. Jaime slowly blinked just once, and opened his mouth.

     "Come again?" he meekly requested. Satya snapped her eyes shut, not able to look upon the faces surrounding her.

     "I can't go on the mission because... I am pregnant," she reluctantly repeated through nearly-clenched teeth. She opened her eyes back up to look at him. His face was frozen in an oddly confused lopsided grin. Jaime let out a goofy little giggle, his eyes rolled back, and he dropped to the floor with a loud thud and clatter as his tray of dishes crashed around him. The room around her erupted in gasps, and Angela began to hop out of her seat.

     "Whoa there, Sym! You killed your baby-daddy!" Jesse hollered over the table. Satya dove down, and tried patting his face to wake him up. He was out cold. Hog shook his head with a heavy rumbling huff, tucked his magazine under his arm, and got out of his seat. He scooped up Jaime's unconscious form, and slung his lanky frame over his shoulder. 

     "Swear t'Christ, you two," Hog grumbled, and followed Angela towards the infirmary.

 

\----------------

 

     Jaime silently stood as the words set into his brain. _Pregnant. She said pregnant. Like, she's gonna' have a baby, an' it's mine, but... that can't be right. The radiation... I can't..._ And so he quickly convinced himself that that couldn't possibly be what she said. He had misheard her, right? He asked her to repeat what she said, and she complied. The room had fallen silent, and she slowly reiterated the announcement. There was no mistaking her words that time.

  
_Pregnant. She's pregnant. I'm gonna' be a dad. Oh god! Oh christ! Oh fuck! Holy shit! Holyshitholyshitholyshit!_ There was simply too much to process from such a short sentence, and he felt his brain short-circuit. Little pixels and stars formed at his peripheral, and his head swam. The last thing he remembered was a brief falling sensation. The next thing he knew, he was spread out in a hospital bed, wondering what the hell actually happened.

     "There we go! Eyes open! Junkrat, can you hear me?" Angela asked. He just stared at the ceiling for a moment, though he obliged her with a shake of his head. She bent over him, and flashed a light in each eye.

     "Pupillary response is normal... It appears that you just have a nasty bump on the head from the fall. I will have that fixed momentarily," Angela announced, and stepped away to find the appropriate tool for the job. Hog bent over him as he continued to stare upwards.

     "Y'ain't gonna' do yer family any good if y'go an' cark it on th'mess hall floor, Rat," Hog pointed out. Jaime slowly blinked.

     "Took enough knocks to th'head t'know I'd be alright, mate," he joked. Well, it was meant to be a joke, but there was also truth in the humor. Hog gave a snort.

     "Hopefully knocked some sense back in ya'. I'm gonna' go finish m'lunch,". Hog thumped out of the infirmary as Angela came back with the correct device in hand. She gently turned his head to the side, and began working. With his head turned, he finally noticed Satya sitting on a stool a few feet back. Her hands nervously fiddled with the bunched-up fabric of her skirt, and her eyes gazed downwards at the floor. It only took Angela a few seconds to heal the knot that had formed, and she helped him sit back up.

     "Goodness, you two! Can't one of you come visit me without the other following behind shortly after?" the doctor softly chided.

     "Angela, may we have a moment?" Satya cut in. The doctor looked over in her direction.

     "Yes, of course. I have to start loading up anyways. Junkrat? I give you a clean bill of health, and you may leave the infirmary when you're ready," she acquiesced, and padded out of her work area without another word. The door hissed shut behind her. Jaime didn't exactly know what to say, though he had a feeling he had to be the one to start the conversation; a conversation he never imagined would actually happen. 

     "So... you're-".

     "Yes. Yes I am," she interrupted, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

     "You sure?" he tried. She stood up, and walked over to his bedside.

     "Yes. I'm sure if you were to look through the waste receptacles here, you'd find not one, put two positive test kits," she informed. Jaime scrunched his nose, and pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the bed. 

     "I'll take yer word for it. Just ain't sure... HOW it happened, y'know?".

     "Well, when a man and a woman cop-".

     "Well I KNOW that! Ain't completely thick, y'know. Still... just never thought... You sure I'm th'dad?" he muttered towards the end, though the moment she stiffened, he realized how awful that sounded.

     "Ah fuck. Didn't mean it like that. Like, no stork came floatin' down, or some bloody angel tellin' ya y'got some sorta' miracle baby goin' on in there?" he clarified while pointing at her belly. He could vaguely remember his own mother telling him those two stories. A slanted smile actually started to work its way across her. The shocked look in her eyes softened, and she came to stand in front of him between his draped legs.

     "Well, given the circumstances, I suppose it is a bit of miracle, but it was no divine creature that told me... It was two lines on a urine-soaked stick," she elaborated.

     "Well that takes a bit of th'magic out of it, don't it?" he chuckled, and wrapped her up in his arms. He kissed the crown of her head and rested his chin on top. She turned around to lean up against him and the hospital bed. The pair stared out the window across from them, and watched a few pigeons fly by.

     "Makes sense when I think about it, though. M'whole life's been a bunch'a miracles. Shouldn't'a lived after th'Omnium blew, but I did. Shouldn't'a been able t'survive the radiation, but I did. Didn't think I'd ever make it outta' Junkertown, but here I am. An' by some miracle, I found you," he said. 

     He started to rub her shoulders, and could feel the tension that had already knotted up. She was wearing different clothes from the ones she sported at breakfast. Her hair was still damp from a second shower, and she wasn't wearing make up. That meant she had been crying. Satya only cried when she was truly overwhelmed, and yet, there she was standing next to him and smiling. She wanted that in her life, and he started to realize that he did, too; that he had for quite some time. His hand trailed downwards, and rested upon her stomach.

     "So I s'pose I can add this miracle to m'list, too,".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to hold off to post this one a little further down the road, but I just couldn't wait any longer. I had this one planned for quite some time, but I added in the Daycare ficlet as a touch of a curveball. I wanted to capture the genuine surprise of it all, and make it seem just a touch sweeter.


	9. A Cat Walks Into A Watchpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stray cat wanders onto Watchpoint grounds, and discovers plenty of new friends who are willing to feed him.

     Stray cats were not uncommon in Gibraltar, though none had ever ventured out to the Watchpoint. There weren't really any mice or rats about. Birds rarely nested within close proximity, (which was mostly due to the fact that routine blasts of explosives and live rounds tended to scare them off). There were no dumpsters full of food scraps to rifle through. For the most part, the Watchpoint had very little to offer a feline, but that did not stop one particularly desperate stray.

     He was born without a right front leg. He was missing most of his left ear. A nasty fight had taken out his right eye. He was thin, and covered in fleas. His patchy tabby fur tugged at his skin with several matted knots. Such was the life of an unwanted cat. He hobbled up the winding hilltop road to the massive structure; ignoring the sounds that only grew louder the closer he got. 

     One thing that people didn't realize about the Watchpoint was that, despite the noise, there were lots of little nooks and crannies that were perfect for hiding away in. That observation applied to both cats and humans (as well as Omnics and gorillas), and it went without saying that almost everyone there had "their spot"; a special place they always went to when they needed to get away, but couldn't leave the ground. For Angela, that spot was on the rooftop above her office.

  
     She sat with her back against the stairwell wall, and enjoyed her chicken salad sandwich in peace. The first half of her day had been exhausting. Torbörn sustained a nasty burn when a molten hot ball baring had rolled off his work table and down into his boot. Junkrat had dislocated his shoulder in an attempt to see how high up he could launch himself with a concussion mine (he said it was proper scientific research, and he wasn't goofing off in the slightest). Pharah pulled her hamstring something fierce from not stretching properly before lifting weights. Zarya said she bit off more than she could chew, and the two stubbornly squabbled while Angela worked away. Her last patient of the morning was Winston, who'd succumbed to a nasty case of frostbite when Mei accidentally dropped her blaster. The poor gorilla had small icicles hanging off of his fur when she finally made it down to his science lab.

  
     Yes, it was indeed a trying morning for the poor doctor. She relished the peace and quiet, and the chance to be away from the people around her. No one ever came to her rooftop spot. It was fantastically silent, until a cat meowed. For a moment, she thought she was hearing things; that the stress had caused her to hallucinate. But, there before her stood a pitiful little tabby. How the cat managed to climb all the way up there was beyond her. She poked around, and saw a bit of a path the animal might have taken, but it was still no easy feat. The cat meowed again.

  
     "Poor thing! What are you doing up here?" she called. The cat sniffed the air and eyed her sandwich.

  
     "Oh, you look so hungry, too. Here you go," she said, while pulling some of the chicken salad out of her sandwich. She plopped it down on the ground, and after a few curious sniffs, the ravenous stray wolfed it down. Angela smiled, and an idea came to mind. She quickly popped back down into the infirmary, and gathered a few supplies. She laid down an extra pillow, and a small dish of water for the cat.

  
     "It is not perfect, but I'll make sure to have some better food for you tomorrow," she reassured. She studied the cat for a bit.

     "I probably shouldn't name you, but I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again. I'll call you Angelo," she sweetly murmured, and scratched under the cat's chin. Angela waved goodbye to her new-found friend, and went back downstairs to finish out her workday. Reinhardt was already waiting for her, in need of something to take care of his heartburn. 

     The next cozy spot the cat found was out on the marred testing fields, where the Junkers relaxed, splayed out on the grass; or rather, what was left of the grass. Jaime had gone to town with some new concoctions and designs, but had gone through the test stock rather quickly. He reached into a beat-up rucksack, pulled out a couple of items, and tossed something to Hog.

  
     "Here y'go, mate. Picked up a s'prise for ya when the Misses an' I went shoppin'!" he said. Hog held up the item for inspection. It was a star-shaped sweet bun filled with strawberry jam. Hog ate it in one bite, and nodded his approval.

  
     "An' a treat for me!" he grinned as he pulled out a can of sardines. Hog shook his head.

     "Didn't get yer fill'a that shit when we were in Junkertown?" Hog huffed. Jaime shrugged.

     "Not these little beauties. Hard t'come by. Only canned thing I can still stand... Always liked t'pretend I caught th'fish m'self. Sides, can't eat this delicacy 'round my pretty bird. She hates th'smell. Makes her sick. Course, don't take much these days t'get her runnin' t'the toilet. Ain't even able t'kiss her after these. S'why I got mouthwash in m'bag, too. " Jaime explained. Hog fell back on the grass, and tried to doze off. His attempt at a nap was interrupted when the tabby jumped up onto his belly.

     "Rat? There a cat on me? Feels like a cat," Hog asked without opening his eyes. Jaime looked over at him.

  
     "Yup. Probably smells m'fish. Want me t'shove 'im off?" Jaime asked. Hog shook his head no.

     "He's fine. Looks skinny, though. Give 'im a fish," Hog instructed. Jaime scrunched his face at first.

     "This is mine, though," Jaime replied. Hog lifted his head up.

     "An' you can fuckin' buy some more. Give the damn cat a sardine, y'knob," Hog ordered. The novelty of being able to obtain food whenever he wanted was still occasionally lost on Jaime, and he'd sometimes need a reminder that he didn't need to rely on hoarding and other survival tactics. Jaime held one of the sardines out with his fingers.

     "Alright, mate. Come an' get it," Jaime offered. The cat hopped off, and padded up to him. The sardine disappeared in a flash. Jaime hesitantly picked the cat up. The feline was surprisingly calm.

     "Look'it you. Missin' a leg, an eye, an' an ear. You remind me a someone..." he pondered. He couldn't put his finger on it.

     "You. He reminds ya' of you," Hog answered. Jaime put the stray down. 

     "Oh yeah... Bet I could make 'im a new leg... Yeah, a nice little leg with a wheel fer a foot... an' a house, too! Hold on! I got it!" Jaime rambled, and hopped back up. He ran into the hangar behind them. A few minutes later, he came back out with a cardboard box. He sat the box on its side, and reached into his rucksack. He pulled out a tattered old threadbare blanket, and slid it inside.

     "There y'go, mate! I know it ain't much, but I'll make y'something even nicer t'morrow!" he promised the tabby.

     "Needs a name," Hog grunted. Jaime supposed that was true. He studied the cat some more.

     "I like Scraps. Think that's a pretty fittin' name, right?". Hog agreed, and the two watched Scraps climb inside the box to doze. 

     Angelo/Scraps seemed to realize that he had a good thing going at the Watchpoint, and stayed on the grounds through the night. The next morning, he trotted over towards the track. The sun had just risen, and Satya was running laps. It was the only thing that seemed to stave off the inevitable morning sickness. She had left a towel behind on the bench, which Angelo/Scraps decided was a wonderful spot for sunning himself. Satya came up, and saw the cat splayed out.

     "Well that is just rude," she muttered to the tabby, "Where did you even come from?". A small flock of mourning doves landed in the grass nearby, and Angelo/Scraps started chattering at them.

     "Filthy and lacking in manners, yet somehow charming. Much like someone else I know," Satya continued with a wry little smile. She studied the cat. Filthy was a rather fitting description. He scratched at the pesky fleas, and she remembered a couple decades ago how awful it felt to wake up with flea bites from her own patched mattress. Despite combing her hair regularly, she and her mother had to deal with nits on multiple occasions.

     "You will not like me for what I am about to do, but you will thank me for it later," she warned, and lifted the cat up. Angelo/Scraps didn't put up a struggle until she made it to the locker room sink. The locker room itself was rarely used, as most of the team would just head to the larger showers near the living quarters. She knew she wouldn't get caught there. She filled the sink with warm water, and dunked the poor stray in. Oh, did he put up a fight! He thrashed, and scratched and howled. Satya held him in a firm grip, through tried her best not to injure the pitiful creature. She lathered him up with a small bottle of shampoo that had been left behind.

     "I know this isn't formulated for animals, but it will have to do," she informed. Eventually, Angelo/Scraps stopped struggling. He'd either realized she wasn't going to drown him, or he had simply tired himself out. After a thorough rinsing, she let the water drain. An unsettling amount of dirt and grime stained the sink, and the sopping wet tabby looked more pitiful than ever. She patted him dry with the towel, and formed a fine-toothed comb out of hardlight.

     "Let's get these mats and fleas taken care of,". Angelo/Scraps didn't put up a fuss about the combing. In fact, he rather seemed to enjoy it. After a thorough scan, she had managed to remove most of the parasites, as well as the knots of fur. She increased the light emitted from her gauntlet, and ran it over his striped pelt, killing off the last of the nits and their eggs. The stray sat on the counter, hunched over and visibly annoyed.

     "Stop sulking. You know you feel better now than you did before," she ordered, and then felt ridiculous for a having a one-sided conversation with a cat. Yes, it may have been ridiculous, but there was no one there to hear her, so she leaned a little closer.

     "We aren't supposed to have pets here, but I hate to see an animal suffer. Tomorrow, if you choose to forgive me, I will have food ready for you," she informed. Satya pondered what to call the animal, and studied his features. Her eyes repeatedly fell upon the missing ear.

     "I wouldn't know if this would be in poor taste, but I think Vincent suits you well," she mused. The cat hopped off the counter, and shook itself dry before trotting to the locker room door.

     "Alright, Vincent. Lets get you out of here before you're spotted,". 

     Angelo/Scraps/Vincent ran back to the rooftop perch from the day before, and found a bowl of cat food, and fresh water. He gobbled it down, and went back to exploring his new favorite place. A little while later, he bumped into the two Junkers, who were once again sitting out on the grass. This time, however, they weren't so carefree.

     "Can't fuckin' believe it. Fuckin' Omnics comin' in next week! Th'fuck is Morrison thinkin'?!" Jaime stewed. Hog was much in agreement, but stuck with low growls. Their fuming came to a halt when a familiar furry face came walking up to them. Angelo/Scraps/Vincent once again hopped up onto Hog's ample belly.

     "Alright! Scraps is back!" Jaime beamed, already forgetting why he had been angry only a moment ago. He plopped his rucksack down on the patchy grass, and rummaged through it.

     "Didn't forget m'promise, mate! Worked on it all night! Hope it'll work for ya'. S'pose I can always tweak it if it don't," Jaime rambled, and pulled out the feline prosthetic. With a little help from Hog, he was able to pin the stray down long enough to attach it around him. Jaime's hunch on measurements had actually been pretty accurate. It fit Angelo/Scraps/Vincent rather well, and it didn't take the cat long to figure out how to move around with it. The roller skate wheel smoothly spun over the grass, and he was romping around as though the leg were a natural extension of his body.

  
     "Now he really looks like ya," Hog noted as Angelo/Scraps/Vincent ran off to see what else he could find. 

     A large truck came floating up the road towards the hangar. The tabby crouched low, and stayed out of the vehicle's path. It pulled into the hangar, and out hopped four new people he could introduce himself too.

     "That was way more fun than ice fishing!" Pharah said as she pulled out her rod and tackle box. 

     "A shame you didn't catch anything. Perhaps I caught all ze good fish!" Reinhardt replied with a hearty chuckle. He reached into the large cooler in the back of the truck, and pulled out his rather impressive catch. The fish still looked tiny in comparison to his massive stature, though. Angelo/Scraps/Vincent caught the scent of another possible meal, and rolled a little closer to the crew.

     "I caught somethin' too, y'know!" Torbörn grumbled, and reached into the cooler to pull out his pitiful "prize catch". 

     "Yeah! Bait for our next trip out!" Brigitte snickered. Torb gave her a scowl, though everyone knew he wasn't actually upset. Brigitte had recently come to the Watchpoint to continue her service as Reinhardt's squire, though she spent most of her time working alongside Torb to utilize the workspace. It was the perfect area to keep up her knight's armor. She'd even made a few new friends as well. She thought Jaime was hilarious, and even Satya was slowly warming up to her. 

     "Who vants to help me clean my catch? I vill cook it up into something tasty, and ve can share!" Reinhardt asked. Brigitte wrinkled her nose.

     "I already keep up your armor. My duties do not include gutting sea life!" she quipped. Pharah chuckled.

     "I'll pass... but my mother does enjoy fish. Perhaps she'd like a home cooked meal sometime. She'd be awfully impressed, I think," Pharah added, while spying the giant from the corner of her eye. Reinhardt's face lit up with a nervous blush, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

     "You think so?" he asked, unable to suppress a slightly awkward smile. 

     "Well what about my catch, then?" Torb asked, breaking the moment. As if on cue, Angelo/Scraps/Vincent let out a little meow, and scooted up to him. The fish would be a feast for the cat.

     "Oh goodness! Look at you!" Brigitte gushed, and squatted down to pet him, "You didn't tell me you had a cat here!". 

     "We don't! Where did he come from?" Pharah remarked. Torb's good eye narrowed as he looked the cat over. The tabby started rubbing up against his leg while eyeing the fish in his hand. 

     "Not sure, but that looks like Twiggy's work," he observed while pointing at the new leg crafted from old parts.

     "My friend! It looks like you've made a yet another friend!" Reinhardt boomed. 

     "I think he just wants my fish..." Torb reluctantly stated, but the tabby started batting at his dangling beard.

     "Nope! A friend, I tell you!" Reinhardt corrected, "but, if you'll excuse me, I need to find Ana, and invite her to a fish dinner!". He shouldered his catch, and left the hangar. Pharah rubbed the back of her neck.

     "Well, since he will be busy... would you like to maybe... watch a movie with me?" she quietly asked Brigitte. A little splash of pink covered the new recruit's nose and cheeks.

     "I think that sounds fun," she accepted, and the pair walked out of the hanger as well, leaving Torb and the cat alone. He shook his head and sighed.

     "Spring is in de air, I guess," he huffed, and looked down at the cat, and then his fish. He laid his pitiful catch in front of the feline.

     "Dere. Just eat th'damn thing!" he grumbled. The animal before him gave him an appreciative purr, and continued to rub up against his leg as thanks. Torb reached down, and scratched the top of the cat's head.

     "I always wanted a cat... Always thought Leo would be a nice name," he started, and looked over the make-shift leg strapped around him. He shook his head in slight annoyance.

     "Alright, Leo. Twiggy means well, but his skills are limited. Come back tomorrow, and I'll have a better leg fer ya'," he ordered, and thumped out of the hangar.   
There was one more new face for Angelo/Scraps/Vincent/Leo to discover that day, and it was considerably different from the others. The sun was slowly making its way across the sky, and in the late afternoon hours, the feline decided it hadn't sunned itself anywhere near enough for one day. There was a lovely solar-baked rock just outside of the science lab, and it was hard to resist. The cat sprawled out to enjoy the warmth and light, and hardly noticed the sound of a near-by door hissing open.

     "Oh! You're new!" Winston remarked. The cat opened its eyes, and let out a lazy yawn, before realizing it was staring at a gorilla. Shocked, the tabby shot out of its skin, and began to hiss and growl. Angelo/Scraps/Vincent/Leo had never seen a creature like Winston. He didn't know what to make of it, though the gorilla was not alarmed by his actions.

     "Yes, yes. You're quite intimidating. Sure put me in MY place," Winston snorted, and plopped down against a different rock. From under his arm, he took out a book, a jar of peanut butter, and a package of banana wafer cookies. Winston thought it best to simply ignore the cat, and go about his day. He began to thumb through the book to find where he'd left off.

     Sensing that Winston meant him no harm, Angelo/Scraps/Vincent/Leo stopping growling and spitting. Curiosity began tot take over. What exactly WAS the creature sitting in front of him? He didn't smell like the humans he'd met throughout his stay. He was big, and covered in thick fur. He at least sounded like the others. Something else started to perturb the cat. This new face wasn't paying him any attention! Well, Angelo/Scraps/Vincent/Leo decided he'd MAKE the new face like him! He rolled up to Winston, and pawed at his lap.

     "Oh! So we're friends now?" he muttered while looking down over the top of his book. The cat slowly crawled up into his lap, and Winston chose to observe.

     "You better not have fleas. You know how embarrassing it is to be the only member here who has to take flea and tick baths?" Winston warned. Once the tabby grew used to him, he proceeded to purr. Winston put his book down, and stroked the top of the cat's head with his knuckle.

     "You shouldn't be here. We have rules, you know. Ever since Tina..." he started and gave a shudder. One would think a gorilla would be fearless; that nothing could ever terrify a creature as imposing and intimidating as him, but Winston had a secret. He had an old-fashioned case of arachnophobia. When an old member had brought in his pet tarantulas, he put on a brave face, and avoided the man's room altogether. That had worked for a while, but his sense of security shattered the day Tina escaped her enclosure, and wandered through the Watchpoint on her own. It was easy enough to find her. One simply had to follow the shrieks and screams of other members as they unwittingly stumbled upon the eight-legged nightmare. Things only grew worse when Tina had finally made it back to the correct room, and helped herself into a tank that held a male tarantula. It wasn't that long afterwards that the entire base had a new infestation of those baby abominations, and Winston woke up to find several in his room. That was the last straw, and the very next day, a new rule had been added to the code of conduct. No pets would be allowed into the facility; no if's, and's, or but's.

     Winston was not a rule-breaker. He left that to Hana, Jesse, and the Junkers, but the cat in his lap suddenly made him question his morals. What was wrong with a cat? Cats only had 4 legs. Well, three in that case. And two eyes. Well, one in that case. And two ears. Well, again, only one in that case. The gorilla studied the animal some more; namely, his new make-shift leg. No doubt it was Junkrat's handy work, and the cat was far too clean for a stray. He was fairly convinced that had been Satya's doing. 

     "It seems you've already made yourself at home here," he commented. The cat ignored him, and purred some more. Winston's brow furrowed.

     "The code of conduct didn't say anything about animals that live outside..." he thought out loud, and drummed his fingers on his leg in thought. 

     "Well, if you're all set on sticking around, how about a name?" Winston added. Angelo/Scraps/Vincent/Leo wasn't capable of telling him he already had four. Winston smirked.

     "I'll probably hate myself later for picking this, but I'm thinking maybe All-Ball,". And so, Angelo/Scraps/Vincent/Leo/All-Ball had earned yet another name, as well as a new friend.

     The cat of many names had decided at that point that the Watchpoint would be his new permanent home. It was perfect. There was plenty of food, places to explore, and no worry of dealing with competition. Over the course of a week, he'd made even more friends, and collected a few new names. Torbörn made good on his word, and crafted a better leg for him, however, when Satya caught sight of it, she clucked her disapproval, and said she could streamline Torb's design. She also made good on her word, and eventually Angelo/Scraps/Vincent/Leo/All-Ball/Billy the Kit/MewMew/Frosty-Paws/Cyclops had a leg that moved naturally with his body. And the most surprising thing? No one said a word about him to the others. Every team member treated him like a special little secret, and though they all knew that everyone else knew, silence allowed them to retain plausible deniability. Yes, the tabby discovered quite quickly that people weren't so bad after all. He liked people, and even the gorilla. The time for discovery, however, wasn't quite over. The stray eventually ran into something it had never seen before.

     It wasn't quite human. Well, one of them seemed more human than the other, at least. It sat on a rooftop. No. It wasn't quite sitting. It was hovering. The other somewhat-human came and sat at its side. The feline chose to observe.

     "If I'd have known the opposition waiting for us here, I would not have accepted the Recall," Genji quietly admitted.

     "Have we not faced the same opposition in all of our travels?" Zenyatta replied. Genji let out a sigh.

     "This is different. This used to be my home... for a time, anyways," the student added. Zenyatta did not make a sound beyond the rustling of his tattered robes shifting with the breeze.

     "And yet, despite the opposition, there are still those here who think of you as family, are there not?" The teacher pointed out. Genji let another breath hiss out of him.

     "For me, yes. Master, I worry for your safety here. There are many who would have no problem destroying someone like you if given the chance," Genji warned. Zenyatta looked over.

     "That may be true. Their anger is not unfounded, and their mistrust is understandable. Dangerous though it is, I actually welcome this opportunity. I believe in time, they will come to understand that not all Omnics mean them harm, and perhaps we can at least earn their trust. If we can do that, then our acceptance to this Recall will not be in vain. On this path, effort never goes to waste, and so there is no failure,". Genji pondered his master's words. 

     "There is more, though... My brother has accepted the Recall... but I don't think he has been informed that I have as well," Genji frowned. Zenyatta slowly turned his had.

     "I thought you had forgiven him," the teacher said. Genji shook his head yes.

     "I have, but I still fear he hasn't forgiven himself, and I do not think he'll adjust well if I am here," the student admitted. Zenyatta laid a metal hand on his shoulder.

     "You have done what you can. From here on out, only he can determine if and when he can... Perhaps this will be the opportunity,". Their heavy conversation was interrupted by a curious mew, and the two turned their heads in unison.

     "Ah. It seems we are not alone in our meditations," Zenyatta remarked. The stray padded up to them, and started batting at the fabric trailing down from his robes.

     "That looks like one of Symmetra's creations," Genji noticed while pointing at the hardlight prosthetic.

     "Yes. I've observed that everyone here seems to be caring for this creature," Zenyatta added. 

     "That is odd. I remember them passing a rule banning pets after an incident with a tarantula,". The cat looked up at Zenyatta, as though he was trying to figure out what the Omnic even was. He held his hand out in offering for the cat to smell, and after a few sniffs, the cat rubbed his face up against the metal of his fingers. Zenyatta carefully picked up the animal. The cat quickly settled into his lap, and seemed to enjoy the slight vibrations that emanated from the Omnic. He quickly dozed off.

     "This is a time for change, Genji. I think this animal is a good sign... I see a lot of you in this creature,". Genji rubbed the back of his neck.

     "And look at how everyone has embraced him, despite rules and his own physical scars,". His master truly could turn every moment into a learning experience. Zenyatta looked from the cat over to his pupil.

     "Having said all of this... perhaps it would be wise to keep some distance between us and the Junkers. The pink-haired woman as well," he chuckled. Genji let out a quiet laugh as well, and the cat roused from his relaxed state. He bounded off to see if there was more for him to discover. 

     It didn't take long before the cat did, in fact, find a new person. The new face, however, did not seem pleased to see him there. Jack Morrison had been strolling from the science labs back to his office when the cat ran up to him. He looked the animal over in surprise. His eyes immediately locked on the elegant prosthetic, the clean fur, and the noticeably full belly. The cat's friendly approach was also a dead give-away. Several team members were obviously breaking the rules and caring for the stray. His mouth drew up into a thin line, and he let out a low sigh.

     "Well...Suppose I'd better have a talk with everyone," he muttered under his breath, and changed directions towards the debriefing room.

                                                                                                                 . . . . . . . . . .

  
     "I thought the code of conduct was perfectly clear. Pets are NOT allowed in this facility," the commander lectured. The room was silent, and several guilty faces refused to make eye-contact with him. Jack scanned the room, surprised to find that even Winston wasn't looking at him. It had been him, after all, who'd pushed the no-pets rule in the first place, although Jack vaguely remembered that his initial submission only stated no arachnids were to be kept on the base. He only changed it to 'all pets' because he didn't want to single out Tina's owner. 

     "The code of conduct clearly states that no pets are to be kept within the Watchpoint. However, Vincent does not reside within the Watchpoint, but merely on its grounds," Satya countered. 

     "Vincent?! That's an old man's name! It's Scraps!" Jaime cut in. Satya's eyes narrowed.

     "That is an undignified name for a creature as graceful as a cat,".

     "Ugh! Both those names suck! MewMew is way cuter!" Hana grumbled under her breath.

     "But his paws are all white! Frosty-Paws is best name, yes?" Zarya suggested, and Mei nodded her agreement

     "I think Leo's a nice name," Torb offered.

     "Like hell! That little tussler? It's Billy the Kit or nothin'!" Jesse huffed.

     "He is a sweetie! Angelo clearly is the superior name," Angela argued.

     "He and I clearly have the most in common. Therefore, I think it only fitting to call him Cyclops," Ana stated with a sense of finality on the subject. Jack slammed his fist on the podium.

     "ENOUGH! No one gets to name him because the cat isn't staying! Do you know what happens when you start feeding strays?! It only leads to more trouble!" the commander growled.

     "I dunno'. Look at what happened when we started feeding Ratboy and Hog!" Hana piped. Jaime and Hog nodded in agreement, not the least bit offended. Jack grit his teeth as the team started to snicker.

     "Tomorrow, I'll take him over to the nearest animal shelter, and make sure he gets a good home. Satisfied?!" he snapped, bringing the room back to attention.

     "He already has a good home!" Reinhardt growled. Jack opened his mouth to say something to the giant when Angela interrupted.

     "Sir, what if he weren't a pet?" she innocently put forward. Morrison looked her way, slightly confused.

     "What's that now?". Angela cleared her throat.

     "We have a very stressful work environment. It can be very taxing to the psyche, and I've done extensive reading pertaining to this. In fact, I could send you articles from medical journals in support, and I'm sure-".

     "Angela, get to the point," Jack blurted, cutting her off. Angela's cheeks grew pink.

     "I was thinking... the code of conduct doesn't say anything about therapy animals. They've been proven time and again to aid in stress relief, and I know many of us here could benefit from having Angelo around," she elaborated. 

     "MewMew," Lucio muttered.

     "All-Ball," Winston also muttered. Jack continued to scan the room of hopeful faces; old faces that had fought, and witnessed horrors. Faces that were young, yet had already seen too much. Faces that could benefit from having something like that in their lives. He let out a reluctant sigh. 

     "Very well... The cat can stay," he finally acquiescence. A ripple of excitement worked its way through the gathered team members.

     "BUT!" Morrison interjected, "I get to name the damn thing!". A hush once again fell over the room.

     "His name will be Captain Whiskers," he stated, and folded his arms.

     "That's a terrible name!" Jaime snapped.

     "Don't speak ill of your Captain, Fawkes!" Morrison snapped back. 

     Despite the grumbling about his choice in name, the team seemed pleased enough that they could keep the cat on premises. They left the debriefing room to set up official sleeping quarters for Captain Whiskers, while a few left to collect pet supplies for the new therapy cat. Jack shook his head in dismay, and secluded himself in his office. He left the door open, and slumped down at his desk, where no one dared to interrupt him. A couple of hours of paperwork later, his attention was broken at the sound of light footfalls. He looked over the top of Junkrat's "mission report" (which mostly consisted of doodles of explosions, and contained phrases like "blew lots of bad guys sky-high") to see that Captain Whiskers was sitting on his desk.

     "Now you're just adding insult to injury," he grumbled. Captain Whiskers didn't give a damn, and proceeded to push his coffee mug off of the desk. It hit the rug with a thunk, but thankfully didn't break.

     "Maybe I should have named you Captain Asshole,". The cat clearly didn't give a shit. He sat and got into a staring competition with the Commander. Jack let out a weary sigh.

     "At ease, soldier," he finally said after blinking. The cat slowly crawled on to his lap, and started to purr. Jack couldn't stop himself. He started to stroke his fur, and the cat only continued to rumble.

     "Maybe I'm just getting soft in my old age," he told the no-longer-stray, and went back to reading the mission report. He was just beginning to see the benefits of having a therapy animal around the facility when an unpleasant odor met his nose. He didn't realize cats could fart, and he let out another exasperated sigh. 

     "You really are an asshole, though,". Captain Whiskers wasn't offended in the slightest.


	10. The Chaperones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension flares at the Watchpoint as Omnics join the team. For Jamison, making peace seems virtually impossible. Later, Zenyatta tries to teach his newest "student" a few valuable lessons.

     A lot had changed in Jamison's life in a relatively short amount of time. On a personal level, he was scrambling to make heads or tails of the whole fatherhood thing he was about to take part in. What he desperately needed more than anything was to talk to anyone with actual experience. He didn't remember much of his own father, other than that he yelled a whole lot. He didn't recall him being cruel. He was just a loud man in everything he said and did, which explained a lot about himself when he thought about it. The only really distinct memory he had was his dad teaching him how to ride a bicycle, and later scolding him for dismantling said bicycle out of pure curiosity.

  
     With no other person in his life to seek advice from, he made the effort to learn as much as he could on his own (as was how he typically acquired knowledge to begin with). He scoured through as many books and websites as possible, though they only helped a little bit. He went with Satya to almost every single appointment (of which there were many). It was weird going to different offices, and seeing doctors that weren't Angela. He didn't understand why she couldn't be the one to take care of Satya in that matter, though she repeated multiple times that she was not an OBGYN. Maybe that wasn't her specialty, but he trusted her more than the other doctors and nurses they saw.

  
     The other change in his life, which was something he DEFINITELY wasn't a fan of, were the new Omnic recruits. Omnics. Why Omnics?! Didn't Morrison know how dangerous they were? Hell, the man fought against an uprising of the metal fucks back during the end of the Omnic Crisis! How on earth could anyone trust those bags of bolts running around the Watchpoint?! Despite the numerous voices in protest, Gibraltar soon "welcomed" Zenyatta, and Genji. Angela and some of the older members seemed pleased with the two new additions/old acquaintances, but a few weeks later, the Watchpoint gained two new members... of sorts.

  
     "Welcome back to Watchpoint Gibraltar. I am pleased to see that you both utilized your safety restraints upon pulling into the hangar. I trust all is well?" Orisa cheerfully greeted as the four-legged Omnic came plodding up to their car. Jaime got out of the passenger seat, and walked around to help Satya out.

     "Piss off, y'scrap heap!" he growled, and opened the door for his wife.

     "I will take your suggestion under advisement once my knowledge of foreign vernacular is installed!" she popped right back.

     "Jamison! Orisa is a team member. She was only being friendly," Satya warned as she took hold of his offered hand. He began to grind his teeth. 

     "Do you need a hug?" Orisa asked, oblivious to his pointed anger. She held her metal arms out wide in offering. Jaime's eyes darted towards the arm that could turn into a powerful gun at a moment's notice. How could anyone trust a machine like that? Machines were supposed to follow orders from humans, but Orisa was somewhat different; neither quite mindless like drone bots, nor as conscious as a model like Zenyatta. Her creator did build her with AI programming; she supposedly had thoughts and emotions just like people, but he didn't believe it for a second. Programming could be overwritten. Computers could be hacked. What if her "free will" triggered, and she decided to wipe out everyone in the facility? What if her "free will" was overwritten, and she turned into a mindless killing machine?

     "Whatever," he growled again, his boiling blood relaxing to a simmer. He wouldn't have yet another fight on the subject if it could be avoided. He read somewhere that negative thoughts and emotions could effect both the mother and the baby, and he wouldn't let that happen. He was already worried enough about their safety and health to begin with without those stupid metal fucks running around!

     "We need to catch up with the rest. I'd at least like to get to the tail end of the debriefing, if I can," Satya curtly informed, choosing to also avoid another fight. He shouldered her bag for her, and followed behind. As they drew closer to the conference room, they started running into teammates. Apparently, they had missed their opportunity. Winston said that Jack was waiting for them to do a quick recap for them. He caught Hog's eye, and his friend merely shook his head. Something was up; something Hog thought he wouldn't approve of. He looked a little further on, and caught Pipsqueak's attention. She immediately bit her lip, and motioned him in a little closer.

     "Hey, um, fair warning! You aren't going to like what Jack has to say, so PLEASE try not to freak out, okay? You don't want to be reprimanded again, remember?" Hana warned. Before he could press her further, she took off running. Satya took in a steadying breath, and laid a hand on his forearm.

     "It'll be alright. It certainly can't be that bad," she soothed, but he wasn't feeling particularly comforted by her words. They stepped in just as Jesse and Hanzo walked out.

     "Careful of your tongue, Junkrat. I say that in friendly warning," Hanzo snipped. Their friendship was... a slow-growing one. Jaime ushered Satya through the door, pulled a seat out for her, and took the one next to her. Jack was busy discussing a final detail with Ana. She gave a quick nod, and left the room. Jack looked over, and took his place back at his podium.

     "Apologies for making you go through this again, sir. It was the only opening the office had," she explained.

     "I know. It's not a problem. Everything going well?" Jack started. Satya nodded.

     "By all accounts, a picture of perfect health," she answered with a small smile. Every time she said that, his heart would race just the slightest. No matter how many times it was repeated, he still wouldn't believe it until he could see their child with his own eyes. The worry of radiation's lingering effects was always in the back of his mind. Jack gave a nod of approval to her, and pulled up a few maps and such on the large monitor.

     "Alright, we need to get through this quickly, because we still have a lot to do within a small window of opportunity. Last mission was a success. Everyone did their part. Minimal resistance, and no civilian casualties. Moving on. We just got intel that a splinter group of Talon, known as Claw... yes, I know, it's a stupid name...," Jack started, and cut in before Jaime could snicker.

     "Claw has set up a small base within a rural village in the middle-of-nowhere, Siberia. Yes, I know, Siberia again. We're beginning to speculate there's a reason they keep targeting cold-climate areas," Jack continued. _Is that all? Is that what everyone thinks I'm gonna' get all worked up about? Sure, I hate the cold n' snow, but it ain't like I don't know what I'm gettin' m'self into!_

     "Our source says they have built some sort of vault, which we will need to investigate once we clear Claw out. Of course, Satya will not be cleared to come along on this one. Too dangerous. Our issue is we will also be two more members down. The Russian government will only grant us clearance provided that our Omnic members remain behind,". It took a moment for Jack's words to come together, but there it was; the thing everyone warned him about. He'd have to leave his six-months-pregnant wife alone with two of the things he hated the most. His hands tightened into fists, but just as he was about to blow his top, a solution came to mind.

     "Alright, then... I'm gonna' treat 'er to a nice hotel-stay while we're gone. Those two can man th'fort," Jaime said, though it was more of an order than a suggestion.

     "No chance for that, I'm afraid. Prior to this intel, Efi had already been scheduled to come in to check up on Orisa, and install some programming updates as well as make some physical upgrades. I can't leave a child on base without a human adult in attendance. Overwatch regulations. And we can't reschedule. She got in this morning, just before this news all arrived," Morrison explained. Jaime squared his shoulders.

     "No chance, mate," Jaime snipped. Satya grimaced at his answer.

     "I don't believe this up for debate, Fawkes," Jack clipped in warning. Satya once again laid her hand on his forearm, and gave a small squeeze.

     "Jamison, it is fine-".

     "The hell it is! I ain't leavin' m'wife alone with a couple a' bolt-shitters-".

     "FAWKES!" Jack roared.

     "JAMISON!" Satya shrieked. The sound of her voice silenced him. _Stop fuckin' screamin'! Stop it stop it stop it! Ain't good for her... ain't good fer both a'them!_ He bit the inside of his cheek to stop more profanities and slurs from tumbling out of his mouth. Satya looked back at their superior.

     "Commander... may we please have a moment?". Morrison's face grew a little less red.

     "Just as well. I need to get started preparing. We leave tomorrow morning. It's going to be a quick job. I don't anticipate more than a couple of days, if we play our cards right. We'll start loading in an hour," Jack informed. He left the conference room. The door barely slid shut before Satya rounded on him.

     "Are you insane?!" she snapped.

     "Accordin' to alotta' folks, I am," he muttered. 

     "That is our commander!" she needlessly reminded.

     "An' you're my wife!" Jaime shot before crossing his arms. Satya let out a sigh before squeezing his shoulder.

     "Sweetheart... I know you think I need constant protecting, but-".

     "They're Omnics, Satya! Y'know what they did t'my home! Y'know why I'm all... fucked up! Y'think I'm gonna' trust 'em alone with the two things I love most?!" he barked. Satya stood back up from her seat to look down on him.

     "Jaime... this situation is different from what you've experienced. Zenyatta is a pacifist by nature. Orisa is programmed to protect and defend anything in her charge. You know they're not like the Omnics from the Outback, nor the ones from the Crisis," she calmly stated. It might as well have gone through one ear and out the other. She stepped a little closer and cradled his head.

     "Jamison... I know you are better than your hatred,". He didn't move at first, and he couldn't bring his eyes to meet hers.

     "Sometimes, you think too much of me, an' it ain't fair," he quietly admitted. He could feel her hands tighten just the slightest.

     "And it isn't fair that you don't trust my judgement," she replied. He pulled away from her grasp, and got out of his seat. He stomped towards the conference room door.

     "No. What really ain't fair is expectin' me t'act like this is alright... Sometimes you ask too much, y'know?" he said before leaving the room altogether. 

     God, he felt like shit for saying that, and he felt like an even bigger coward for avoiding her the rest of the day. If he stuck around, he'd only get angrier about the situation. He hated having no say in the matter. Even if Satya changed her mind about it, there wasn't anything either one of them could do about it all. Orders were orders, and much as he hated it, he had to do what he was told. Jamison steered clear of talking to anyone. Conversation was, for once, not something he wanted to partake in. Hog came over to him to help lift a few crates, but as soon as he caught Jaime's fiery gaze, he didn't bother with so much as a snort. Dinner was spent alone in the hangar. He may have had no choice in the matter, but at least he was allowed to sulk to his heart's content. 

     It was late when he got back to their new quarters. He swiped the keycard, and walked into their dark living room. What had once been a disused auxiliary dormitory building was quickly turned into a newly furnished part of the facility. The "dormitories" were more of apartments that used to house the families that had once lived on base. After the announcement of their pregnancy, Jack had the building renovated and reopened. Satya personally designed their new flat into something clean and simple, yet warm and inviting. She had gone out of her way to make their space feel like a real home. 

     She was already asleep when he came into their bedroom, so he quietly pulled his clothes off, and slid under the sheets. He felt even more like an ass when he looked over towards her side of the bed, and saw the empty tissue box, and the wads all balled up inside the rubbish bin next to her. She had been crying... a lot. He kissed the top of her head, and pulled up closer beside her.

     "I'm sorry. I want t'be a better person for th'both of ya', but I don't know how," he whispered. He tried sleeping, but that was a fruitless endeavor with the new string of nightmares always plaguing him. Sometimes it would be the glass egg one; where she'd hand him a beautifully delicate orb of glass filled with shimmering light. He always lost his grip, the egg would fall to the ground below, and shatter into a thousand pieces. The light would disappear, and Satya would simply crumble to dust before him with a scream. Sometimes it was the dream where she gave birth to some horrific monster, and she'd look over to him with such a betrayed expression.

     "How could you do this to us?" she'd weep before he'd wake up in a cold sweat. And every so often, he'd have the most haunting of his nightmares. It was always so vivid to him. It was never Satya in the dream, but the woman was always in the middle of labor. The room they were in seemed like a hospital operating room, albeit one very suiting for a nightmare. The walls were grimy and crumbling. There wasn't much in the way of light. The tools surrounding them looked more like torture devices, and the woman just kept screaming in pain. She looked so young, too; practically a child. And despite all his efforts, she never survived.

     "Sarah!" he gasped, sitting bolt upright in bed. He was drenched in sweat; business as usual. Satya stirred in her sleep with a small sound of discomfort. She instinctively reached over to try and massage the pain out of her lower back. Jaime ran his hand down her back, and tried to work the knots out for her. He must have hit the right spot, because she let out a groan of pleasure.

     "Than'youuuu..." she mumbled in her sleep. One sleepless hour later, his alarm went off. He dragged himself out of bed to eat, and get ready to leave. He didn't see his wife again until just before takeoff. He shouldered his rucksack, and let out a weary sigh.

     "Jaime..." she quietly called. He turned around to look at her, only to find Zenyatta and Orisa were also saying their goodbyes to other team members a few yards off. He grit his teeth, and forced himself to look away from them. _Just... pretend they ain't even there..._

     "Sorry 'bout yesterday. Ain't right. Just... I don't trust 'em, love. I just-".

     "You trust me, though, right?" she started, and carefully took his hand. Satya placed it on her belly, "and you know I'd never do anything to compromise our safety, yes?". Jaime's eyes darted from his hand towards the pair behind them, and then back.

     "I... I know..." he admitted. It seemed to placate her at least a little bit. A sympathetic sort of smile worked its way across her face. She stood on her toes, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

     "It's you I'm more worried about. You'll need to concentrate on the task at hand. Please do not dwell on me," she instructed. Jaime gave an exasperated snort.

     "Yeah! Like that's easy t'do!" he snipped. Satya reached over, and squeezed his hand.

     "Very well... a compromise, then. Would it ease your anxiety if I message you every so often? You'll know I'm safe, and then you can better focus on what Jack has in store," she offered. It wasn't perfect, but at least she wouldn't be upset with him, and he wouldn't cause her any more stress. 

     "Yeah. Yeah, it would," he replied. He felt so damn stupid and demanding for needing something like that, but if he was going to make the conscious effort to try and trust the metal-heads, it would have to be in baby-steps. 

     "Good... You had better get going, then. The sooner you all head out, the sooner-" she started, but Jaime started towards the Omnics.

     "Jaime!" she hissed in protest, but he held his hands up.

     "S'alright, love. Ain't gonna' cause a scene. Just gonna' have a little chat with 'em. Set a few things straight..." he said. Satya bit her lip, and watched as he came up to Zenyatta, who waved in greeting.

     "Good morning," he started in his unnervingly steady voice. Orisa gave a friendly wave as well. Jaime could feel his blood boil all over again. He'd always managed to keep it under control by simply staying as far away from them as possible, or to just ignore their presence altogether. He never thought he'd have an actual conversation with them.

     "Listen up, you two... Y'got one shot at this. Y'see that lady over there?" he asked while thumbing over towards Satya.

     "I do. Efi just calibrated my visual sensory and processing systems last night!" Orisa happily chirped. He almost laughed at that... almost. 

     "Right, well... that's my fuckin' world over there. Anything happens to 'er, then you got me t'deal with, right? An' let me tell ya', I'm real good at dismantlin' stuff. Get what I'm sayin', mates?" he warned. Zenyatta bowed his head, though Orisa made a sort of clueless face; one that read "does not compute".

     "I understand. We will do all in our power to ensure her safety," Zenyatta warmly responded. Orisa's eyes opened wide.

     "How perfect! I am designed for this exact purpose! Miss Symmetra's safety will be my primary concern!" Orisa reassured, once again oblivious to the undertones of Jaime's thinly-veiled threat. His face scrunched up in annoyance, but didn't say anything.

     "Everything alright?" came Jack's voice drifting towards them. Jaime looked over his shoulder at their commander. He opened his mouth to say something to appease his superior, though Zenyatta answered for him.  
 

     "Yes, Commander. We were just ensuring Mr. Fawkes that we'll take very special care of his wife. No doubt he is anxious about leaving her side. I understand that worry and pregnancy often go hand-in-hand for both mother father. Is that correct?" Zenyatta informed, while turning to face Jaime. Jaime stood a little straighter, confused as to what just happened. At least Morrison seemed placated. 

     "Very well. Listen, we're on a tight schedule, so we have to cut this off. Fawkes?" Jack replied while staring him in the eye. Jaime's amber eyes darted again from his commander towards the Omnic who just covered for him.

     "Right. Right. Just gonna' say bye t'my wife. Back in a tick," he said before leaving the small group. He came back to Satya, and wrapped her up in a hug. He could feel her about to ask what he said to them, but couldn't bring himself to answer her.

     "You run inta' any trouble, run, alright? They start actin' funny, you grab that Efi girl, an' get the hell outta' here. Okay?" he instructed through a shaking voice. He could feel her nod, and her own arms wrapped around him.

     "I know this isn't easy for you... Please be careful," she murmured, and pulled back. She gave him another kiss.

     "I love you," she quietly added. He rubbed her belly a bit to soothe her, as well as himself.

     "Love you, too," he responded, gave her one last kiss on her forehead, and left to climb aboard the dropship. It hurt to leave her behind with them, but what else could he do?

 

                                                                                                                             .     .     .     .     .

 

     "Who maintains your upgrades and programming updates, Mr. Zenyatta?" Orisa asked, rousing the monk from his mediation in the corner of the workroom set aside for their repairs. 

     "My apologies, friend. Could you repeat your query?" The monk requested.

     "Zen doesn't have a caretaker, Orisa. He can make his own upgrades if he chooses to," Efi explained as she reattached one of Orisa's chest plates.

     "I update my software regularly like any of my brothers and sisters. I have no want for cosmetic improvements, but should I become physically damaged in a manor that I can't self-repair, Genji usually finds me a suitable engineer. 

     "Self-repair?". Orisa wasn't even a year old. She had basic skill-sets installed upon her completion, but Efi had selected an AI operating system for her that leaned heavily on observational learning. The more she watched, the more she understood. She always seemed innocent, yet dutiful. One would even say naive, but her earnest curiosity and want for learning made for a fantastic new pupil.

     "Yes. Someday, you will know enough to repair yourself without needing my permission or help," Efi supplied. Orisa looked at her friend. Her eye lenses changed from yellow to blue. The protective metal "eyelids" sloped in sadness.

     "You wont help me anymore? ...I will miss my time with you," she forlornly commented. 

     "Oh, no no no, Orisa! That wont be for a while, and even when it happens, I'll still be friends with you. Don't be sad, okay?" Efi soothed. The bot's eye's switched back to their usual jovial appearance. 

     "You are a good person, Efi. Mr. Zen! Did you know Efi built me?" she repeated. That was how Orisa always talked about her creator. She'd proudly refer to Efi's abilities, and always tell everyone what good friends they were. _Were I one to feel jealousy, no doubt I would envy having only positive experiences with humans... but then one would never experience balance, and take for granted harmony._

     "Yes. She is very proud of you. The bond you two share is very special, as it often is when it comes to a creator and their creation," he replied. 

     "I see you've got dirt caking your joints. Let's head down to the hangar. I can give you a proper wash and polish," Efi suggested. Orisa tilted her head to look at her leg joints.

     "I'm sorry, Efi. Miss Symmetra usually cleans me up when you are gone, but she had another appointment yesterday, and we had to reschedule. Oh! But... that was supposed to be our secret," Orisa sheepishly admitted. Zen watched as Efi's eyes narrowed.

     "You should stay away from her, Orisa. She is a bad person," Efi warned. Orisa seemed on edge.

     "But Efi, if she is a bad person, wouldn't we apprehend her?". Efi grunted in annoyance, but didn't make any effort to correct herself.

     "Why do you say she is a bad person?" Zen asked. He'd met and talked with Symmetra a few times, and never saw her in a "bad" light.

     "She works for Vishkar. She blew up the favelas, and hurt Lucio," Efi huffed.

     "Miss Symmetra hurt Mr. Lucio? Why would she do that?" Orisa pondered. Zenyatta didn't want a teammate's character slandered, and needed to bring balance.

     "She no longer works for Vishkar, and she wasn't the one who blew up Lucio's home. As it so happens, they are now very close friends," Zenyatta clarified. Efi once again grew annoyed at being countered, and continued to scowl.

     "And she is married to a VERY bad man. Stay away from him, too. He's dangerous," she said, and her eyes darted towards him, "You know he is,". Zenyatta couldn't deny that. Junkrat always made it clear that he and his brothers and sisters were not welcome in his life. The same could be said for Roadhog, and Zarya. Hana was a little aloof at first, but she was one of the first detractors to give them all a chance. It was the first sign to him that the possibility of Genji finally finding the real home he longed for could actually happen. 

     "Junkrat, like many others negatively affected by the Omnic Crisis and its aftermath, is afraid. Fear clouds the mind, as well as judgement," he started, and looked over at Orisa's wide eyes.

     "If you came across an injured animal in need of rescue, how might the animal respond? And what would be the best course for action in aiding the creature?". Orisa once again tilted her head in thought.

     "According to the data I have collected, it is best to approach injured wildlife slowly. When hurt, animals often feel vulnerable, and will attack anything that draws near. If you gain the animal's trust, it will be easier to give it proper medical attention," Orisa responded. It was a very sound answer that was no-doubt pre-programmed in her, but he was still impressed with the answer none the less. Zenyatta didn't want to pass up an opportunity for an important lesson, and fortunately, she seemed capable of grasping what he was about to tell her.

     "Humans are similar in that regard. They may lash out at you, not because they are bad, but because they are scared... I think the longer we are around these people, they will come to see that we mean them no harm,". Orisa wasn't the only one to learn a lesson. Efi gave a small sigh.

     "I suppose you aren't wrong there, Mr. Zen... That still doesn't mean I have to like them," she allowed. Zenyatta wasn't surprised by the latter addition to her response. She was still a child, and while he wasn't entirely acquainted with human children, he knew some lessons took time to set in. Children, according to Genji, were notoriously stubborn. The door to their workstation slid open, bringing their conversation to an end. Efi looked over from Orisa as Satya quietly padded in. 

     "Greetings," she started. Orisa waved, and gave her a cheerful smile with her eyes.

     "Hello, Miss Symmetra! Do you see my chest plate? Efi gave it to me! It is now lighter in weight, and more resilient against gunfire and explosives!" Orisa greeted with swelling pride. Satya smiled. 

     "It suits you well. Efi did a fantastic job at designing it... though if you ever decide to upgrade to hardlight, I would be happy to supply-."

     "What are you doing here?" Efi snipped. The warmth from Satya's eyes quickly faded.

     "I wish to go into town. There are some items I'd like to pick up at the outdoor market, but I can't leave unless I take you with me," Satya stiffly informed.

     "What is so important that it can't wait until everyone gets back?" Efi prodded.

     "Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Satya also snipped, though Zenyatta saw her eyes drift to the floor, and her hand slide across her stomach. _If I didn't know any better, I'd say she almost looks embarrassed._

     "Then we don't need to go," was all Efi said, and went back to examining Orisa's other plates and parts. Satya's eyes narrowed.

     "I wouldn't mind exploring more of Gibraltar myself. No doubt sister Orisa would be able to learn a few things on her journey with us," Zenyatta tried, hoping to sway everyone as peacefully as possible. Efi's stubborn streak, however, was proving difficult to work with.

     "So? I'm only here a few days. You're here all the time. You two can wait until-,".

     "I'll treat you to some ice cream if you come along without a fuss," Satya offered. Efi folded her arms, and raised an annoyed eyebrow.

     "Ice cream? You think I'm some little kid who can be bought by sweets? I don't even like ice cream!" she said, turning up her nose at the offer. Orisa looked over at her friend, confused.

     "But Efi! You told me three months, two weeks, four days, sixteen hours, and seven minutes ago how much you love ice cream. Isn't it your favorite food? If memory serves, you said your favorite flavor is strawberry cheese cake, and your second favorite is-".

     "I think that is proof enough, my friend," Zenyatta interrupted. Efi's face was flushed, and she couldn't bring herself to even look at Satya, who was baring just a hint of smugness in her smile.

     "How are we going to get there?" Efi quietly asked. Satya explained that there was a cargo truck big enough to hold Orisa in the back, and even a seat so Efi could stay beside her. She and Zenyatta were to ride up front. Her agreement was a reluctant one, but fifteen minutes later everyone was loaded into the vehicle and heading towards the town behind the Watchpoint. In an effort to avoid conversation, Efi had put on a pair of headphones, and busied herself listening to music with her Omnic companion. Zen was fairly certain they were listening to Lucio and Hana's collaboration album.

     "Pardon my curiosity, but one does wonder what is so important that would cause for you to leave the Watchpoint grounds midday," he pondered. Satya's eyes remained fixated upon the road in front of them.

     "I had a craving for papaya. It is agonizingly persistent, so I hope to find some at one of the outdoor produce stands," she informed, and a small smile crept across her face.

     "Isn't it silly? This child isn't even here yet, and yet she is already telling me what to do," she said, mostly to herself. Zenyatta let out a brief chuckle, though something else tugged at his mind.

     "Orisa accidentally broke your secret, and told us you wash and polish her... Is there a reason you chose to take this task on in secrecy?" he wondered. Satya stiffened a bit.

     "You are well aware of my husband's opinions of your kind," was all she answered. The explanation was not sufficient for his liking. 

     "You do so in secret. I assume it is to avoid discord between you two. It is not your responsibility to care for Orisa, and yet you do so anyways. May I ask why?" Zen clarified. Satya let out a heavy sigh.

     "When Efi isn't here, Orisa seems so lonely. Half our team doesn't even acknowledge her presence. I know what that is like, to some degree. I want her to know that she has teammates she can trust... Perhaps one day, he'll also realize you two are trustworthy," she elaborated. Zenyatta nodded along.

     "Did you know he and I hated each other when we first met?" she mused with a soft chuckle, as though the memory of their shared loathing were somehow endearing. Zenyatta would have raised a confused eyebrow if he had any.

     "We didn't trust each other then, but on our first mission, we were paired up... He was knocked off a cliff into the sea. He didn't know how to swim then. I watched him drown, but I went after him anyways. I was able to get the both of us to shore. Angela was able to revive him... Things changed after that. It takes a long time, but he is capable of trust. If one is patient enough, they'll discover a surprisingly loyal man hidden beneath all the soot, sweat, and profanity," she continued. 

    "I've sensed that about him. Others have said much the same. At the very least, he and those that share his sentiments haven't attempted to physically harm us. When Genji and I accepted this Recall, Commander Morrison was very upfront about what we'd expect from some of our team. There are many of my brothers and sisters who would not have agreed to work alongside people who openly bare them animosity, but I knew this was a worthy cause, and therefore, anyone who accepted it was, at their core, a force for peace... Your husband just decides to hide it all under a thick layer of chaos," he added with a chuckle at the end. Satya smirked at his observation, though went back to focusing on navigating. Driving was one thing, but parallel parking the massive vehicle was an entirely different matter. She still managed to execute it perfectly, and the four hopped out of the truck into the bright Gibraltar sun.

     "A promise is a promise. Where's my ice cream?" Efi immediately asked.

     "According to my etiquette software, one is to say please in this situation. Is that correct, or do I need an update?" Orisa innocently asked. Efi's cheeks flushed again, and shook her head no.

     "Your operating system is up to date... Can we please get ice cream first before we go get what you came for?" Efi tried again, sounding far more polite. With the added please, Satya acquiesced, and the quartet made their way towards an ice cream parlor with an outdoor patio. Orisa's large frame wasn't capable of making it through the front door, so she patiently waited outside for them to return. Efi ordered the largest sundae possible, and took her seat outside next to her creation. Satya sat across from her with a small cone of her own, and Zenyatta hovered near their table so he wouldn't take up a possibly-needed seat for any other patrons.

     "Excuse me, friends. I see a group trying to cross that needs my assistance. I am going to aid in their safe passage!" Orisa announced, and went stomping up to a pack of tourists, who seemed a touch frightened at first sight of her.

     "Please wait until I signal to cross!" she announced while holding up her hand. A moment later she slowly inched out into traffic, and signaled the cars to stop. The surprised drivers very willingly complied, and when she saw that it was safe, she motioned the pedestrians over. Another group soon followed, and before she knew it, she was happily assisting tourists and locals cross the busy intersection. Satya grinned at the sight.

     "She certainly loves her job," the woman noted. Efi shoved a heaping spoonful into her mouth.

     "When I was very very little, an old man used to help us cross to get to the park. He told me I should be a traffic guard when I grew up. He was very nice, but when he passed away, there was no one to take his place. That is why I programmed her for the task. It seems unnecessary, because we have lights and signals, but drivers don't always pay attention to them," Efi explained. Satya finished her cone, but noticed Efi still had a ways to go on her sundae. She looked over her shoulder.

     "The stand I wish to visit is only across the street... Would you be fine if I just popped over there for a moment?" Satya asked. Efi gave a nod as she plucked a cherry off the top of a scoop.

     "Yes. I have a distress button on my bracelet. If I have any trouble, I can press it, and Orisa will know exactly where I am," Efi informed. Satya nodded her approval.

     "Very smart," Satya noted. Efi gave a snort.

     "It's almost like I'm a child genius or something," Efi sassed. Satya snickered.

     "A child genius... and a smart-ass," she muttered under her breath. Zen looked from Efi, to Orisa, and then to Satya who made her way to the produce stands. He started to float towards her and follow along.

     "May I join you?" he requested. Satya looked back over her shoulder.

     "Oh! Yes, of course,". She sounded slightly surprised.

     "It's just... I made a promise to your husband, and I wish to keep it to the best of my abilities," Zenyatta added. She gave a small nod, and the pair crossed the sidewalk together. She didn't say much to him, and Zenyatta merely observed her actions. No matter how much he learned in his travels and meditations, humans would always be a mystery to him; a pregnant woman even more so. Satya gazed at the fruit before her, and ran her hand across a few pieces.

     "Hmm... guava would be nice, too. Perhaps a mix to bring back..." she murmured to herself.

     "Our world provides a bounty, and a variety of flavors," Zenyatta observed. Satya once again looked over her shoulder at him. 

     "They say variety is the spice of life," she mused. She reached into her purse, and pulled out a folded-up tote bag. She finally managed to locate some papayas, and analyzed them for a moment. She turned a few over, picked a few up, and set a few back where they were while muttering comments like "not ripe, too ripe, too small,". In the bag went a papaya, and a cantaloup. A rather colorful display caught Zenyatta's attention. 

     "My goodness. What is this?" he exclaimed, as he picked a piece up to better look at it. The fruit in his hand was small. It was a vibrant shade of fuchsia, and had fronds that split off of it that were tipped in bright green. The peel felt tough, but the fruit itself was quite light. A skin that tough surely protected something special inside. Satya turned her attention from her selection towards her companion.

     "Oh! That is... oh, I can't remember its scientific name, but it is often referred to as dragon fruit," she informed. Zenyatta gazed at the alien-looking food.

     "Dragon fruit... How wonderful! I wonder if Genji's brother might like some," he remarked.

     "Hanzo?" she asked, curiosity clearly burning in her voice. Zenyatta nodded. 

     "Yes. Much like you, I too wish to foster closer bonds and deeper trust in my team mates. I sense disquiet in him. I wish him to know that I am a friend, and believe he deserves forgiveness," he expanded. Zenyatta was fairly certain everyone knew what had transpired between the Shimada brothers. Tensions ran high through everyone in the Watchpoint, and he knew that would only detract them all from their mission to restore peace and order. 

     "Why don't you buy some, then? It would make a nice gift,". For once in his life, Zenyatta felt slightly embarrassed.

     "I... do not have the funds for such a purchase at this time. I abstained from Commander Morrison's offer of financial compensation," he admitted. Satya's eyebrows raised in surprise.

     "Very well... I'll gladly pay for them," she offered. Zenyatta shook his head and waved his hands.

     "Oh! No no no! I can't ask of something like that. I can not take from someone if I can not give back," he tried to explain. Satya rolled her eyes.

     "It's fruit!" she countered.

     "It still wouldn't-,"

     "Zen! I will buy you the damn fruit!" Satya snapped in annoyance before realizing her tone.

     "Sorry. I grow irritable around this time of day. Forgive me... How about this? I will purchase the fruit for you, in exchange for something that you can do for me,". Zenyatta tilted his head in curiosity.

     "I merely ask that you do not tell Jamison, or anyone, for that matter, about me washing Orisa. I will tell him... eventually. It will just take time. This sort of thing needs to be handled delicately," she requested. Zenyatta paused for thought, and deemed the exchange a fair one.

     "Very well. Would six be an acceptable number?". Satya agreed that it would be no trouble, and selected for him the best among the bunch. She handed her tote bag to the owner of the stand to cash out, but her purse slipped from her grasp. Bending over was a bit difficult for the pregnant woman, and as she slowly squatted down, a blur shot past her.

     "MY PURSE!" Satya gasped. A man in a black t-shirt and blue jeans had snatched her bag, and had taken off running. Zenyatta sprung into action. He grabbed one of the harmony orbs that floated around his head, and whipped it at the thief. His intention was to merely have the orb float around him. That way, he'd be easier to spot in the thickening foot traffic as well as easier to pursue on foot. Unfortunately, Zenyatta underestimated his pitch. The orb cracked the man in the back of the head, and he stumbled. 

     "Oh! Ooooh no!" poor Zenyatta also gasped. He felt so horrible. The man may have been a thief, but he didn't deserve a concussion for such a petty crime. He began to float over towards him as quickly as he could to apologize, but the man got up off the sidewalk.

     "THIEF! YOU WILL COME WITH ME TO THE PROPER AUTHORITIES!" Orisa's voice rang out over the crowd that was slowly starting to spectate. The mighty robotic centaur came charging at full speed, and the purse-snatcher's eyes grew wide with horror. He began to run at full speed to get as far away from her as possible. Zenyatta tried to call to his fellow Omnic, though she was far too focused on her target to hear him. 

     "YOU WILL STOP AND RELINQUISH MISS SYMMETRA'S STOLEN PROPERTY AT ONCE!" she ordered. The man kept running, and was able to weave through stalls and people. The less-than-nimble Orisa could not hope to catch up, and changed her tactic. The plates in her arm shifted into a massive gun, and she fired a blob of green light.

     "CEASE YOUR RESISTANCE!" she bellowed. The blob hit the ground before her, and the purse-snatcher was pulled towards the dense gravity pulse. When she was finally able to catch up to her quarry, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

     "YOU ARE UNDER MY CUSTODY UNTIL THE LOCAL AUTHORITIES ARRIVE!" she informed the man. He immediately dropped the purse clutched in his hands. As if on cue, a police car rounded the corner, and instantly came to a halt. The officers jumped out, and came running. Orisa's red eyes turned back to their usual jovial yellow at the sight of the cops in their uniforms. Zenyatta finally caught up to her, and tried to explain what was going on.

     "Good afternoon, sir and madam. I have apprehended this man, who has stolen the purse below," she greeted. The gun barrels folded back inward, and her empty hand gave an amiable wave before pointing at Satya's bag. The officers seemed just as shocked and confused as the criminal dangling from her grasp.

     "Bullshit!" the thief snapped, and pointed at Zenyatta, "He tried taking my girlfriend's purse, and when I got it out of his hands, he tried to kill me! Then this crazy bot started chasing me! I think she's got a screw loose! Literally! Melt these tin cans down!". Orisa's eyes narrowed to slits. 

     "You will do well not to lie to the authorities," she warned, and turned towards the police (who still stood in shocked silence).

     "Connecting to local security cameras. Collecting proper visual data. Evidence found," she announced, and from her eyes projected a holographic video collected from a surveillance camera. The clip clearly showed Zenyatta and Satya at the fruit stand. Satya's purse fell, and the man made a dash for the bag. The officers looked at the video a couple of times before shrugging, and motioning Orisa to let the man go. She dropped him, and he fell hard on the sidewalk. 

     "Officers, I can explain!" Satya puffed as she and Efi finally caught up to them. She stopped to catch her breath. The small jog during the heat of the day was too much exertion for her. 

     "What's there to explain? This man grabbed your purse, and these two caught him," the woman shrugged. 

     "Yeah! Even had the security footage to prove it!" her partner chimed in as he bent down to put cuffs on the perpetrator. Satya's eyes darted towards Zenyatta, but she said nothing.

     "Here's your bag, ma'am! You have a good day!" the woman said after scooping up the purse. Satya took it from her, and the officers then turned towards Orisa.

     "We appreciate your help, but next time, take it down a notch, okay friend?" the policeman said with a wink. As soon as they were in the squad car and on their way, Satya looked over the group.

     "I think that's enough excitement for one day," she quietly stated. No on dared to say a word to her. They simply followed behind her as she went back to the fruit stand, paid for her purchase, and walked back towards their truck.

     When they arrived back at the Watchpoint, Satya and Efi went ahead, while Zenyatta chose to linger behind. To his surprise, Orisa did too. She seemed to have something she wanted to say.

     "Mr. Zen. You are smart and wise. Efi says you are a very good person," she stated. Zenyatta didn't know quite how to explain to her about the nuances of what constituted as "good" and "bad".

     "That is very kind of Efi. Do you have a question for me?" he prodded. Her eyes turned blue, and her lids sloped in sadness.

     "I think I did something bad, but I am not sure," she started. Zenyatta patiently waited for her to continue. 

     "In the security footage, I saw you throw your ball, and it hit the thief. I didn't show that to the police, because I didn't want you to get in trouble. That was wrong of me to not show them, wasn't it?". Zenyatta drummed his fingers across his chin. What was done, was done, but he needed to help ease her conscience. 

     "When I threw my orb, I merely hoped for it to follow him, so I could identify him in the crowd. I had no intention of harming the man... Had you shown them the footage, I too would have been in trouble, and then Commander Morrison would have seen it, and we all would have been reprimanded. Even Efi. By not showing them the video, you prevented Miss Symmetra and Efi, two innocents, from being unjustly punished," he tried. His response didn't seem to be the one she wanted to hear.

     "Orisa... You are a very good person,". The simplest answer was the one she needed. The blue switched back to yellow, but her eyelids still sloped. 

     "Would you like a hug, sister Orisa?" he asked, holding his arms out wide in offering. Orisa nodded, and gently embraced her metal brother.

         

                                                                                                                             .     .     .     .     .

 

   "Welcome home, friends! I am pleased to see you have returned safe and sound!" Orisa greeted as one by one the rest of their team filed out of the dropship. Zenyatta waited not too far off, and Genji came right towards him. Zenyatta bowed his head, as did his pupil. Genji gave him a puzzled look at the parcel in his hands.

     "A fruit basket?" he noted.

     "Yes," was all he answered. He loved to keep his student on his toes. Genji wasn't sure if he should ask or not, and ended up shaking his head while snickering. He shortly left the hanger. A moment later, Jesse walked out with Hanzo a little bit behind him. Hanzo did not look very pleased, but then, he rarely did.

     "I can't believe you told the Junkers I... break wind in my sleep!" Hanzo said with a grimace.

    "Why lie, darlin'? You said I snore!" Jesse replied with a massive smirk.

     "That's different! Junkrat will never let this go! This will haunt me until the day I DIE!"

     "Yeah, well, you did make a crack about Sym startin' t'waddle. And there's that whole shootin' him in the ass thing. Kinda' had that comin', don't you think?". Jesse was on a roll, and Zen was pretty sure he was going to find him sleeping on the couch later in the night. He learned rather quickly that that was a typical outcome in the Watchpoint when a couple squabbled.

     "What ass?! The man has no ass! It goes from back to legs with nothing to disrupt it! How can he stand sitting?!".

     "Is this a bad time?" Zenyatta finally asked. The "YES!" from Hanzo, and Jesse's "Naw," came out at the same time. Zenyatta decided a hasty retreat was better than lingering. He held out the basket of dragon fruit to Hanzo, and bowed this head.

     "A gift for you, my friend. May you enjoy it," he instructed, and floated away. Hanzo examined a piece of fruit, and Jesse started cackling.

     "Oh, I get it! DRAGON fruit!" he said while slapping his knee. 

     Zenyatta hung towards the back of the hanger to see the rest of the team safely arrive home. Satya walked past him the moment she saw her husband step out. He saw the man's eyes flit to Orisa, who was once again happily waving hello. At least he wasn't sneering. The two embraced, and held each other for quite some time. He saw the man lean down, and whisper something in her ear. She nodded, and then he slowly did too. After a moment of conversing, she motioned Orisa over. The happy Omnic came clip-clopping towards them. Satya appeared to be explaining something to the both of them, and Orisa queued up the security footage from two days prior. He watched a couple times through, and looked over towards where he waited. Junkrat gave Orisa a couple somewhat friendly pats on her forearm before heading towards him. Junkrat's eyes burned holes in him, and he gnawed at his bottom lip, too.

     "Saw that video... Wern't, ah... I know it wern't life or death 'er nothin', but saw ya' kept yer word. So, um... thanks fer that," he said, while holding out his hand. Zenyatta took Junkrat's hand rather slowly. How bowed his head in the process.

     "And I would gladly do so again upon your request... preferably without giving the man a concussion, if it could be avoided," Zenyatta allowed. Junkrat didn't linger, and walked away standing as tall as possible. Satya followed behind, turning to give Zenyatta a nod in appreciation. The last person to leave the ship was, of course, the commander. After a few welcoming pleasantries, Jack left for his office, leaving just Orisa and himself behind. 

     "I showed Mister Junkrat the surveillance video," she informed.

     "I saw that,".

     "But, you know, I have the strangest feeling about him,". Zenyatta quietly observed her for a moment.

     "And what is that?" he finally asked.

     "I have a feeling he's not as bad as Efi says," Orisa innocently noted. Zenyatta looked onwards towards the exit, where all of their team awaited them.

     "You know what I like about humans? They are always capable of change,".


	11. Winston's Date (It's Not What You Think)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston makes a new friend online, and the two decide to meet face to face. They discuss the difficulties of their similar situations.

     "And the last item of business today... I've noticed lately that our washing machines in the laundry room keep coming off-kilter. You all need to take better care at loading them properly. If the weight isn't evenly distributed, the basket will spin off-center, and it will cause the machines to break down," Winston droned. He looked over the edge of his notes at the crowd before him. He could't help but notice many guilty-looking faces: Hana, Lucio, Hanzo, Jesse (who was sporting a smug grin), Ana, Reinhardt, Fareeha, Brigette, Satya, Junkrat (who was sporting an impish smile), Mei, and Zarya. It finally occurred to him WHY the machines in the laundry facilities were breaking down so frequently, and he groaned internally. _Humans are disgusting._

     "Right, well, with that out of the way, that wraps everything up. Everyone have a good afternoon and evening. Dismissed," he said in closing. The room cleared out, and the only person to linger behind was Lena. She popped right up to him with a big beaming smile.

     "You alright, big guy?" she prodded. Lena's smile was almost always infectious, but Winston was't able to feel in-tune with her positivity.

     "Yeah. Just... tired I guess," the ape lied. Well, it wasn't entirely a lie. Working with Overwatch didn't use to feel so draining. Of course, that was more a sign of age, he supposed. Lena just gave a nod, and started to rub the back of her neck and head.

     "Listen, mate. Just wanted to say thanks again for pullin' those strings for me. It's gonna' be nice livin' with Emily again. She's been so understandin' with the Recall and all. It's been great havin' all my friends around, but wasn't ideal. Missed her bunches, you know?". Winston smirked at his friend's statement.

     "Well, your seniority certainly helped. Of course, it'd be a whole lot easier if you stopped dragging your feet and just pop the damn question already,". Lena's cheeks grew downright crimson.

  
     "Oh, erm... I actually was wonderin' if you'd join me this weekend. Was thinkin' about headin' to Farrow's to see what rings they got. Thought you might want to help me pick one out," Lena sheepishly admitted. 

     "Oh! Yeah! Of course! I'm... Congrats!" Winston replied. 

     "Heh, well, best not count our chickens before they hatch, right? But, yeah. Was gonna' surprise her at the airport when I go pick her up!" she explained. It was a very touching moment, and it made him smile nearly as much as his friend. As Lena's official "best mate", he was well acquainted with Emily. The woman was sweet, funny, and charming; a perfect match for Lena. He had no doubt in his mind that she'd say yes.

     "That sounds like a fantastic plan! Oh crud! Is that really the time? Shoot! Sorry Lena. I have to get back to the lab. Let me know what time you want to go shopping, okay?" Winston said after looking at the clock on the wall. Lena waved him off with the same little smile on her face. He was beginning to wonder if she was ever capable of frowning. He lumbered up to the lab door in the east wing, and swiped his keycard. 

     "There you are! I was starting to get worried, Mister Punctual!" Mei called from her workstation. She was joking, of course. 

     "Sorry. I was going over stuff with Lena," he apologized out of habit. Mei brought up a few computer screens. She had a few emails up on one, and their recent figures and findings on another.

     "We got a few messages about the science conference. They're putting us on at the tail-end. I guess what we have is something extra special if they're letting us be the closing speakers," Mei announced. Winston adjusted his glasses to read through a few of the lines.

     "I'd say it's the find of the century, but I'm a little biased... Have you asked Junkrat and Roadhog if they'd consider speaking as well?". It was a long-shot, and an odd selection, at that. He knew the likely answer, but then again, the Junkers did like to keep everyone on their toes. Mei's eyes darted to the floor.

     "I'll take that as a no," Winston sighed.

     "I did ask. Roadhog said no, but I am not surprised. He's not a big talker in the first place, let alone in a room full of scientists. Junkrat said no, too. I tried seeing if Sym would convince him, but she refused, too. She said she didn't want people gawking and whispering about him like some lab-rat being experimented on," Mei explained. As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized how hurtful it all sounded. 

     "Sorry! Oh, I didn't mean it like that! Sorry sorry sorry!" Mei bumbled, incapable of rebounding the situation. Winston held a leathery hand up.

     "It's... it's alright. Let's just move on," he said, though his mind wandered to his early days.

     He couldn't blame Junkrat and Symmetra for their observations. Presenting him and Roadhog on stage would be disrespectful. All those eyes staring at them like they were some sort of freak show at an old-world circus? He remembered the sensation all too well. All of the scientists would stare at him and the other subjects, and run test after test. They'd comment and observe, only to run new tests. They'd whisper to each other as if he wasn't even there; as if he had no self-awareness. Harold was the only one who respected them. While he was fascinated with all of his subjects' progression, he was also aware that they were living creatures with emotions and hardships. Harold didn't observe them. He worked alongside them.

     "Um... Torb and Sym also sent us finalized schematics for the water filtration system, as well as the quick-rise housing with air purification systems. They said they ran a few tests on a small scale. At the very least, the proof of concept is viable. I have the water samples over there if you want to double check," Mei continued, though the embarrassed blush never left her cheeks. Winston flicked through their sketches and test results for a moment, barely noticing the details.

     "Sym's hoping to contact the Australian government after the conference, and schedule a meeting. See if they'll grant us access to the Outback," Mei added. Winston rubbed his eyes, which suddenly felt very tired.

     "Well, I'll probably be the one doing that. She'll probably be on maternity leave by then. Athena? Can you remind me tomorrow to have Sym come into my office?" he requested. Athena confirmed his request, and set the reminder. 

     The pair wrapped up their little bits of research and reporting, and made a very bare-bones outline of their speeches for the conference. Eventually, they deemed it quitting time. Mei left to change for dinner. She happily told him it was "date night", and she wanted to look her best. _Must be nice._

     Back in the quiet of his personal office, Winston continued to scan over more paperwork. He entertained the idea of making further progress on his portion of the speech, but he stared at the blank tablet screen with nary a thought in his head. Frustration took over, and he closed the wordless file. Winston tacked at the screen, and opened up his chat-app.

      **How does Sunday sound? Farrow's is open until 6! -Lena**. Winston gave a quick "sounds good", and flicked to his other chat thread.

      **I was thinking maybe Saturday night? Just tell me where, and I'll meet you. I'm not picky. -Al**. 

     The message was incredibly casual, which was how most of Al's texts usually went. He'd spoken to him on multiple occasions... so why was he suddenly so nervous to respond? He supposed it was normal to feel nervous about meeting somebody face-to-face for the first time. _It's cool. Al's cool. No biggy. Just pick a place. Al isn't pretentious. No sense trying to impress him with someplace fancy..._

      **There's a great vegetarian cafe on the main drag. Can't miss it. Has a giant pile of veggies projecting on the roof. Best damn smoothies I've ever had!** _There! That wasn't so hard!_ Al responded with a thumbs-up emoji, and Winston sent him the address. As soon as he clicked "send", he let out a massive sigh of relief. He couldn't remember the last time he had weekend plans!

 

\---------------------

 

     He showered, spending extra time to clean himself as much as possible. Dirt, dander, and loose hair loved to cling to him, no matter how hard he tried to prevent it. He combed and brushed his fur for what felt like forever. Winston tried to ignore the sudden waves of anxiety coursing through him. It was silly, really. What did he have to be nervous about? It wasn't like he'd be talking to Al for the first time. They had a rapport, after all.

     It all started several months back, when Lena had left for a few days to visit Emily. It was another "Guys Night", and he'd been invited. Typically, he turned the offers down, but his best friend was gone, and he was bored. It was fun enough. They went to a "barcade", and had a grand ol' time. Hog had cleared out most of the claw games, Lucio had knocked out the previous high-score on the ski-ball machine, and Junkrat had earned an all-time-low on a racing game. And then it happened. 

     "Well, you seem like a lot of fun!" an auburn-haired woman said while handing him some sort of frozen fruity drink. Winston looked down at his Hawaiian shirt covered in surfers and flowers, assuming that's what the woman was referring to.

     "Heh, well, I guess so. Nice to get a break from work sometimes," he followed while accepting the beverage. The drink was some sort of coconut and mango concoction, and he happily slurped away at the kind offer.

     "Thought so... bet you look better with that ridiculous get-up off..." she teased. Winston suddenly felt incredibly awkward. He knew there were people who were, well, into that sort of thing, but he certainly wasn't. 

     "Er, um... I like my shirt right where it's at, actually," Winston bumbled, hoping to avoid making the situation any more uncomfortable or creepy. The woman giggled as though he were the funniest person on earth.

     "Aw, come on! I bet you're roasting in that silly costume your boss stuffed you in!" she snickered. Winston finally realized what she thought he really was; a man sporting a gorilla costume. 

     "It's... not a costume," Winston admitted. At that, the woman grew puzzled, then confused, then noticeably at a loss for words.

     "Oh... so you're..." she stammered. 

     "Yup,".

     "I'm... sorry. I... I'm just going to go," she spit out, and sped out of his line of sight as quickly as humanly possible. He let out a heavy sigh, and finished the drink. It was free, after all.

     Later that night, he sat in his room and quietly asked Athena to look for any other creatures like him. She, of course, brought up information on the other residents on the lunar colony, but after a little more digging, she found something he wasn't expecting. It was a message board for a rather interesting support group; a safe space for animal test-subjects (specifically hyper-intelligent ones). That was where he met Al, and the two seemed to hit it off. Eventually, Al suggested they meet face-to-face.

     And so there Winston was, debating whether or not he should style the fur on top of his head. He tried parting it to one side, frowned, parted it the other way, frowned some more, and just rumpled it back into its usual state. He brushed his teeth, taking extra care with his canines. After popping on his clothes, he slipped his glasses on and left the showers.

     "Lookin' sharp there, partner!" Jesse complimented as Winston crossed through the hangar. He and the Junkers were working on the "Mayhem Mobile". Well, working wasn't the proper term. The trio stood around with beers in hand while Junkrat poked around with a wrench and muttered expletives. 

     "Oh! Thanks!" Winston said, feeling relieved that he didn't make a poor choice in attire.

     "Where you headin' off to?" Junkrat asked as Winston approached his truck. Winston cleared his throat.

     "I'm meeting up with someone," he answered, purposefully aloof. Big stupid smiles erupted on all their faces. (Well, all two of them, though he wouldn't be surprised if Hog was smiling under his mask).

     "Got yerself a date, mate?" Junkrat prodded, and Hog reached over to cuff the back of his head.

     "What?! I think it's nice, y'know?" the slender Junker added. Winston rolled his eyes.

     "It's not a-".

     "Got nothin' t'be 'shamed of!".

     "Right, well, it's not-".

     "Everybody needs somebody is all,".

     "Like I said, it's not a-".

     "Just make sure t'use protection! Wait. Do they even make those fer-".

     "Your wife is a very patient woman, and I don't know how she hasn't throttled you in your sleep yet," Winston finally shot back, seeing as how Junkrat was adamant about giving him a dating pep-talk. If this offended the talkative Junker, he didn't show it. Winston just unlocked the door, and pulled himself into the driver's seat.

     "Oh! If y'see any ginger blokes, let Hog know. He likes 'em red and freckled! Beards, too!" Junkrat added as Winston started up the engine. Hog gave Rat another cuff to the back of the head while Jesse cackled at his expense.

     "Oh, don't act like I can't see what's on yer phone! Damn thing's bigger than Sym's tablet!" was the last thing he heard Junkrat snap before he left the hangar. _Wonder if he'll still be alive by the time I get home!_

     As he pulled up to the cafe, the anxiety began all over again. He supposed it was just going to have to simmer until he saw Al. At least the setting was somewhere comfortable and familiar. Most of Gibraltar was well-acquainted with him, and other than the tourists, no one really gawked at the gorilla. 

     "Your usual, Winston?" Jenny chirped from behind the counter. 

     "Yeah! Er... I'm going to be meeting someone here in a few minutes. Whatever he orders, will you put it on my tab? His name is Al," Winston announced as Jenny started putting in his order for a peanut butter and banana smoothie. 

     "Sure thing, big guy! How will I know him? What's Al look like?" she asked. Winston let out a little chuckle.

     "Oh, you'll know him," was all he said before taking his spot in the big cushy chair in the corner. A few minutes later, Jenny came by with his drink, and Al floating by her side.

     "Nice of you to offer to pay, but they made my drink on the house!" Al greeted. Al was exactly as he described himself; a white lab mouse with beady red eyes donning a helmet and piloting a small hovering pod that he'd designed himself. His voice, however, was entirely unexpected. Thanks to his amplifier helmet, the voice of a full-grown man reverberated from him. He also had a slight Scottish accent.

     "Erm... sorry about this, sir. I don't really have a cup your size, so I just brought out the wheat grass in one of our shot cups," Jenny apologized as if it were a minor inconvenience she’d dealt with before. She set the green juice onto the little side table next to Winston's favorite chair, and Al swooped down low to park his craft.

     "No worry, sweetheart. I've got my ways of enjoying it. Here! For the trouble!" Al said, and a bill slid out of a slot from his pod. It wasn't like Al was capable of carrying a wallet. Jenny took the cash tip, waved, and walked back to the counter. 

     "Nice gal!" Al commented. A metal arm extended out from his pod. Winston realized he wanted to shake in greeting, and he held a finger out. They shook, and Winston grinned.

     "Well, finally nice to put a face to a name, you know?" he said, and looked over the pod.

     "Your vehicle is remarkable, by the way! Your concept sketches intrigued me, but it's far more impressive up close!" the ape complimented. He couldn't quite tell, and he wasn't even sure if it was physically possible, but he thought he could see Al smiling.

     "Yeah? That's quite the compliment coming from the guy that built an actual working chronal accelerator, you know? I mean, don't get me wrong, I did a lot of the concept stuff for this, but at the end of the day, somebody else built it for me. I did do all the programming and stuff for the OS, though,". 

     The two continued to talk shop for over an hour while Winston enjoyed his smoothie and ordered another. Partway through, Al popped out of his pod, and brought a long straw with him so he could sip away at the wheat grass shot (it was still far more than he'd ever need). Eventually, Al mentioned that he had another job interview fall through at a tech company.

     "Sorry to hear that, friend. Why did it... you know? Lack of references?" Winston tried. Al let out a sigh. He adjusted the little microphone on his helmet a touch, and slumped down on the table.

     "...why do you think?" he finally muttered. Winston felt incredibly foolish for bringing it up. 

     "Sorry. Just... It never occurs to me that our situations would be considered a... handicap, you know?" Winston apologized.

     "Heh. No sweat, friend. You know, sometimes I consider snagging an Omnic husk and live inside it. Pretend I’m a bot. At least then, I could get a job and move out of that damn lab! You know I had to ask the janitor to SHIP me here? Surprisingly affordable means of transportation if you're my size," Al said, ending with a snicker. 

     "You... you SHIPPED yourself here?!" Winston stammered. The mouse nodded.

     "Yeah. Overnighted!" Al snickered some more.

     "Aw heck, Al! You should have told me! I could have gone to get you!".

     "What? And waste thousands of pounds in rocket fuel to pick up a mouse?! Somehow I have a hard time believing Overwatch would be okay with that. They're pretty damn professional," Al lamented. An awkward smile crossed Winston's face as he recalled the numerous guilty looks he received at the housing meeting.

     "Well, I wouldn't go so far as to call us professional," the gorilla mused. Al tried to steer the conversation back to shop talk.

     "So I heard you and some of your coworkers are going to be at Global Hope this year. How's that coming along?" the mouse ventured. Winston remembered Mei's slip-up from earlier in the day, and shoved it aside.

     "Smooth sailing so far. We'll be speaking last, so, that's a good thing. They always put the 'big act' at the end. I can't tell you much more than that, unfortunately. Non-disclosure agreements and what not," Winston explained.

     "That's cool, though! Nice breakthroughs without relying on, well, lab rats, you know?" he commented. Winston cringed internally, once again thinking of Mei's comment. 

     "Al... you... I know this is out of the blue, but, would you be interested in a job with Overwatch? I could get you in easily enough," Winston offered. Al stopped sipping his juice.

     "That's... super nice of you, mate. I dunno'. I feel like I'd stick out like a sore thumb, you know? Well, not that I'd know what it's like to have thumbs, but you get what I mean, right? I don't think I'd fit in,". It seemed so unlike the Al he knew from the internet. From the things he wrote, Al always seemed so confident and almost brash, but here he was shrinking back, both literally and figuratively. 

     "I mean, it's tough, you know?! I'm.. I'm a genetically modified mouse with a stupid chip implanted in my brain to make me smart, and to extend my lifespan! You know I wasn't even supposed to be this smart?! And sometimes I think it's all just the chip talking, and not me at all. Take this stupid thing out, and I'm just going to be another... pest... You even know why I'm named Al? It's short for Algernon. I'm not even the first one, either. I'm Algernon 42, because the scientists who messed with me and the others were THAT unoriginal. I just... I think me trying to make it in the human world is a waste and-."

     "Al! Stop! You're... you're..." Winston started, and scrambled for words, "You're my friend, and you're amazing. And I mean it. And I know it's not just the chip talking. You have interests. Hobbies. You crack jokes. You have favorite shows, and... maybe that wouldn't be the case if you didn't have the chip, but you think for yourself, and at the end of the day, that's what counts,". 

     "How do you do it? How do you live and work comfortably with people all the time?" Al asked. Winston frowned.

     "It isn't always easy," he admitted, but then thought of Lena, and their plans to go pick out an engagement ring for Emily popped into his head, "But then you meet some people who see you for who you are, and not just for the body you have. And that's what makes things better,". Al stared up at him.

     "I... I still appreciate your offer, but I think I want to do this on my own, you know?" Al quietly replied. He looked up at the clock over on the wall.

     "Shit! I didn't know it was that late! I need to get back to my crate so I can get shipped back in time for overnight service," Al started, getting back into his pod.

     "Al... at least come stay at the Watchpoint for the night. I don't want you to suffer that indignity. Or, something. I could set you up with a ticket so you could take a hover train back. Edinburgh isn’t that far,” Winston tried. The idea of a train ride did cause Al to pause.

     “Train?”. Winston pulled out his wallet, and flashed his official Overwatch badge.

     “Yeah, well, this thing gets me a lot of perks. I could get you a private box, if you like,”. His offer still hung in front of Al. The mouse scratched his back, and his tail flicked a couple of times. 

     “Well, that’d be nice, I guess. My pod is gyroscopically sound, but those delivery men aren’t very careful. ‘Handle with care’ is more of a suggestion, than instruction,” he accepted with a couple of chuckles. It wasn’t the most ideal way to end a first meeting, but Winston felt that it could have gone worse. He got his second smoothie from Jenny, and the pair left in fairly good spirits. 

     The train station wasn’t too packed, though he still had two hours until the train to Edinburgh would arrive. Winston got his friend’s ticket situated, and the two sat in the station watching the news on the televisions while carrying a lighter conversation. Eventually, they heard the call for Al’s ride home, and Winston followed him out to make sure he was able to board properly. His friend turned in his pod, and hovered in front of him so that they were eye-level.

     “Listen, I’m sorry it got weird in the middle, but this was actually nice,” Al began.

     “No worries. I enjoyed our time. Wouldn't mind getting together again. Maybe we could incorporate a few of the others. A proper meet-up party, you know?” Winston added. He wasn’t sure how they’d arrange the whole gang. There was a dolphin and an octopus in their group, but at separate facilities. _Someday, maybe._

     “Well, we’ll see on that one,” Al chuckled, “but uh… I know I said no to your job offer, but… could I put you down as a reference?”. The mouse looked hopeful, and Winston’s face softened to one of pure sincerity.

     “Any time, friend,” he replied. The PA said the train would leave in five minutes, so they shook hands (or rather, mechanical arm and index finger), and parted ways. Winston waited until Al’s train was out of the station before turning around to head home. He needed to get to bed and rest. Lena would be needing his help, too.


	12. Global Hope (Part 1 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone heads to the Global Hope Science Conference, and they just can't wait to tell Satya they told her so!

                "This bookshelf is filthy!" Satya muttered as she pulled a hardcover off and wiped it down.

                "It's a bookshelf. Don't worry 'bout it," Jaime muttered back. He fiddled with his gray tie, not entirely sure why he was even wearing one in the first place. It wasn't like he was even going on stage, and the reception afterwards wouldn't start for hours. He tried loosening the knot, but she batted his hand away.

                "I can't NOT! When we get back to the Watchpoint, I am scrubbing this ship from the inside out!" she continued. There was no sense trying to dissuade her. She'd been on an absolute cleaning tirade for the better part of two weeks, and he didn't want to make a fuss about something so inconsequential. When she ran out of books on the shelf to wipe down, she moved towards the other side of the dropship to find some more work to busy herself with. Jaime let out an exhausted sigh.

                "Hm... Shouldn't be long, now," came Ana's quiet voice. The older woman in sapphire blue slid into the bench next to him. Jaime rubbed his tired eyes.

                "Yep," he answered.

                "When was the last time anyone washed this basketball?!" Satya tsked, ignoring everyone else aboard. Ana simply chuckled at the sight of a formally-dressed and frustrated Satya.

                "Ah, and I remember that, too. Nesting. I took it upon myself to clean out every shower stall daily when I was pregnant with Fareeha. As soon as I saw Sym start, I knew she was getting close. I TOLD her she shouldn’t come to the conference… I can't believe Angela cleared her for travel," Ana clucked. Jaime tilted his head back, and stared at the ceiling. He hoped Satya wouldn't do the same, or else she would probably see the grime on the air vents and try to build herself a ladder to get up there.

                "She didn't, really. Sym's just too hellbent on gettin' up on stage. Practically strong-armed her inta' lettin' her go. Me too, fer that matter. Told her it’s better t’stay behind but... this conference means a lot to 'er. Well, to th'both of us, really. Just bad timin' is all. But she's still got a few more days, so hopin' she'll hold out just a bit longer 'fore she pops," Jaime tried to explain. Ana chuckled, and there was something incredibly smug about it.

                "Now that's tempting fate,". Lena gave the crew a heads-up that they were going to be landing within a few minutes, and wanted everyone to take their seats. Annoyed that she couldn't finish the task she'd started, Satya sat back down with a huff.

                "Remind me to bring that basketball inside with me when we get home!" she requested.

                "Sure thing, love," Jaime responded, while nervously eyeing her. Ana just kept looking his way, flashing her smug little grin. _For the love of god, please don't pop here!_

                While all of Overwatch's core crew had been invited to attend the conference, only a select few were allowed backstage. Jaime and Hog sat in the greenroom to keep Satya, Winston, and Mei company until it was their turn to go up and speak. (Torb had also been selected to speak, but he passed on the opportunity because he said he suffered from stage fright.) Jaime was certain, however, that the only reason they were allowed back there was the hopes that they'd change their minds and choose to go on stage to speak a bit about their experiences in the Outback as well as the years that followed their departure. It turned out there was a reason why they had seemingly healed from the Omnium's radiation, and it was that discovery that fueled Satya and Torb's new string of innovations.

                They watched the other speeches and presentations from the comfort of sofas and televisions (courtesy of the recording bots that were sent to document the whole thing). It was all rather boring to Jaime, and rather than focus on the bald man talking about communication and possible sentience in mushrooms, he kept an eye on his wife. While Mei and Winston ran down their speeches to each other, Satya kept pacing while looking at her notes. Hog eventually nudged him to gain his attention.

                "She okay?" Hog quietly rumbled. Jaime nodded.

                "Yeah. Just antsy. Ready fer it t'be over. Back's always hurtin'. Feet always hurtin'. Wicked heartburn, too. Ana says that means th'baby's gonna' have a full head'a hair. She's determined, though. Wanted t'get up on stage. Proud'a what she made, y'know? Amazin', innit? Gonna' help... well... you know," Jaime rambled while flapping his metal hand to gesture the rest of the thoughts coursing through his brain. Hog nodded along for a moment before scanning him from top to bottom.

                "Y'look like shit, Rat," Hog noted. Jaime wasn't even mad. Hog was right. Stress and anxiety were wearing him down. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep in months, and he knew once the baby finally arrived, he'd continue to be sleepless. He only hoped that the nightmares would finally stop.

                "Yeah, well, we can't all be lookers like you," Jaime replied, forcing a grin. Hog grunted a few chuckles.

                "Gettin' down t'the wire. You two ever decide on a name?". Jaime didn't have to force a grin on that one. They'd held off announcing their choice in hopes of surprising their friends.

                "Yeah, we did, actually, but don't tell no one. Namin' her Margret. She did some diggin'. Figured out that's m'mum's name. Thought it was, but she wanted t'make sure. Thought it was only fair that since I picked a name from my family, she should pick one from hers. Middle name's gonna' be Hana. Thought it'd be fun t'see th'look on Pipsqueak's face, y'know? S’why we’re waitin’ t’tell her,". It was, of course, impossible to tell behind Hog's mask, but Jaime was pretty sure his friend was smiling.

                "Excuse me? Arlington labs is getting close to finishing their presentation, if you all would like to start heading towards the wings?" an older woman donning a headset and clipboard announced. They packed up their notes and tablets, and filed out behind her. She pointed where they could wait until they were called on stage, though Jaime and Hog hung back so as not to get in their way.

                Winston, who was dressed in his finest suit, was the first to go on stage in front of the crowd. He introduced himself, and gave a brief overview of what their presentation would offer. After that, he introduced Mei and Satya, and the pair came out as well to introductory applause. Winston and Mei started talking together, and explained the discovery and research they’d made.

                The “anonymously donated” Omnium core drive he’d pilfered at the end of his Outback days was indeed something worth fighting for. In the end, it was the reason he and Hog had seemingly miraculously healed from their exposure to radiation. The chemistry involved was well beyond his level of understanding (which was saying quite a bit, considering it was his primary educational focus for bomb-making).

                Shortly after the Omnic Crisis ended, a new element had been discovered and added to the periodic table. The metal was called Omdinium, and had many peculiar properties. It was incredibly light, but was nearly as strong as diamond. When utilized for computing purposes, it could process any amount of information or data almost instantaneously. What no one was aware of (human and Omnic alike) was that, if initially exposed to radiation, it kick started a chain reaction, and eventually the metal would actually absorb and neutralize any other form of radiation. In essence, it was capable of cleanly purifying everything around it. It explained why the area surrounding the Omnium didn’t register anything on his Geiger counter. It was why he and Hog carried no traces of the poison in their bodies, and it was why their immune systems were finally able to heal and repair the damages from their years of harsh living.

                Upon the explanation of their breakthrough, Winston segued over to Satya to explain the possible applications for it in the real world. Irradiated water could be made clean, drinkable, and habitable for wildlife. Quick-built housing could include purifiers to clean the very air around it. Those who’d been exposed to radiation could be healed. While Satya didn’t mention Australia outright, it was heavily implied what areas their creations’ applications would be the most effective.

                “The benefits these findings have for the world are… incredible, and it would be abhorrent to deny anyone from access to these remarkable discoveries,” she announced to the crowd, with only the slightest catch in tempo. Jaime made out the slightest wince on her face, and he stood a little more at attention. From there, she segued back to Winston for closing statements, and Jaime kept an eye on her.

                Satya stood tall and proud. She wanted to be up there. She wanted to proclaim to the world what good she could do. What good they all could do. It was a noble calling, and he was glad Angela had finally cleared her for travel. He didn’t want her to miss it. Still… he was nervous about that twinge. _S’alright, mate. Probably just ‘er back again. Nothin’ t’worry ‘bout._

                When the presentation portion of the conference ended, the audience and presenters filed out to the banquet room for a post-event reception. There was food, drinks, and a lot of clusters of people bunched up in conversation. While Jaime liked the first two things, he wasn’t particularly a fan of any of it that evening. He wished he could just be home with her, waiting for the time to arrive, but Satya was positively glowing in that moment. How could he deny her that?

                "I am so goddamn bored!" Hana grumbled to him under her breath, and Lucio snickered at her side.

                "Yeah, this isn't exactly my kind of party either... You see the Vishkar creeps over there?" Lucio replied while tilting his head in the direction of the trio of Suits with noticeable V's stitched on the lapels of their jackets. No. Jaime HADN'T seen the creeps, and he was pretty sure that Satya hadn't, either. _Fuckin' GREAT! THAT'S what she needs!_ The company may have replaced its board, and gone through corporate re-branding, but at the end of the day, justice had never been properly served. Those implicated in the Favela attacks did end up going to prison, but it was a cushy white-collar prison with nearly all of the comforts of their lavish homes. Before he could get up to forewarn his wife, the trio started towards her.

                Jaime, Hana, and Lucio watched it all happen from a distance. Satya had been speaking with a couple of scientists from a different research lab. The leader of the Vishkar trio rudely interrupted her, interjecting into her conversation. She slowly turned around, and if looks could kill, those three would have been in caskets. And yet, she still maintained her poise and professional stance. There was no denying that (despite being shorter than two of them) she was clearly looking down her nose at them.

                "Fuck 'em up, Sym!" Hana quietly chuckled. There was no way of telling what she said. Jaime saw her lips part, and she said, well, something. Whatever it was, it worked. Three faces grew pale, three men turned on the spot, and three sets of feet made tracks to get as far away from her as humanly possible. She gave another wince, and turned back to her original conversation. Roadhog's heavy thumps drew his attention away. He was carrying three plates of different finger-foods and desserts.

                "I thought they closed the buffet," Lucio observed. Hog shoved his mask up a touch.

                "They did. S'why I helped m'self in th'kitchen," was Hog's response, and offered their short friend a spinach puff. It wasn't the first time that the massive Junker took it upon himself to properly satiate his appetite. Lucio and Hana spotted Emily and Lena heading towards the balcony for fresh air, and decided to join them. A moment later, Satya had a break from her own conversation, and proceeded to waddle around to look for an elusive seat. Yes, Satya was still stunning and glowing, but at eight and a half months, there was no denying that her long legs had lost their graceful stride. Jaime saw a few chairs towards the side of the reception hall, and waved to gain her attention. As she approached where he was indicating, she hesitated. All three chairs were occupied by a trio of young able-bodied men. This didn't bother Jaime in the slightest. He merely grabbed the back of a seat, and dumped the occupant out. The man tumbled to the floor.

                "What the hell, guy?!" the physicist from Mandrake labs grunted as he pulled himself upright.

                "Lady needs a seat," was the only explanation Jaime gave the researcher. By that point, Hog had caught up with him, and he stared the trio down through soulless black pools.

                "Don't be rude," Hog followed up. The physicist and the other two researchers decided vacating the area was in their best interests.

                "That wasn't necessary," Satya started as she lowered herself into the newly-emptied chair, "but thank you,".

                "What?! 'Course it was necessary! Those gits were bein' rude hoggin' all th'chairs. They got two good legs they can stand on! Some of us don't got that kinda' luxury!" Jaime chuckled. He rubbed her shoulders absentmindedly.

                "Spinach puff?" Hog offered while holding the last of his three plates out to her. Satya raised a confused eyebrow.

                "I thought the buffet line was closed," she noted before taking one of the puffs from him.

                "It is," Hog snorted. Satya shrugged in response, and nibbled at the luke-warm appetizer. Jaime scratched at his neck as he observed the people around him. The Overwatch crew was always easy to spot. Winston stood clustered with Orisa, Zenyatta, and Genji as he introduced them all to his friend, Al. The mouse had been quite the character. Seeing a hyper-intelligent rodent operating a floating pod was difficult to ignore, and he discovered that Al recently obtained a job as an IT specialist for one of the largest research and development firms in America.

                Lena, her fiancé Emily, Lucio, and Hana were all still out on the balcony. Jesse, Hanzo, Zarya, and Mei had congregated around the ice sculpture that had adorned the buffet table only an hour prior. Reinhardt, Ana, Torb, and Jack were busy rubbing elbows with various politicians and department heads. Angela, Pharah, and Brigette seemed to be sucked into a conversation of their own. Satya gave yet another wince, followed by a sharp inhale.

                “You alright, pretty bird?” Jaime asked. Satya simply nodded.

                “Yes. Just feeling… odd. I think it’s my back. Hard to tell, to be honest. I wouldn’t mind finding somewhere a little more quiet, so I could properly rest,” she admitted. _You better not be poppin’ here! We’re a seven hour flight away from yer doc!_

                “You wanna’ get outta’ here, then? Get back t’the ship?” Jaime offered. Satya shook her head no, and frowned.

                “No. This night is very important to much of our team… I think I just need to find somewhere quiet to put my feet up for a few minutes,” she replied. It wasn’t a very satisfying answer. Jaime just wanted to get back home, but Satya wasn’t the type of person who’d approve of asking their commander if they all could leave early on her account. Instead, he stood back up, offered his hand, and gave her a small smile.

                “C’mon then. Let’s find ya’ a cozy spot,”.

                They started off on the third floor elevator, and scanned through the conference center’s map. Three floors up was a bit of a lounge near a bar, which had been closed for the evening’s event. There was minimal lighting, and it was nice and quiet. Satya located the nearest sofa, and lowered herself into it with a satisfied sigh.

                “Much better,” she hummed to herself. Jaime plopped down next to her, and brought her feet up to rest in his lap. It had become almost a routine of theirs. If they were ever on a sofa together, she'd pop her feet up, he'd slip her shoes off, and he'd start rubbing away. The lounge wasn't home, but it was the closest he was going to get towards that level of security, so he started massaging. She let out a small groan of relaxation.

                "Bathroom over t'the left of the bar," Hog noted after plodding in behind them. To most, it would have been an odd remark, but Hog was also rather attentive to Satya, and always kept an eye out for the nearest toilet in sight. Considering that she had to pee every ten minutes, his observations were always greatly appreciated.

                "Thank you. Both of you. I won’t say I regret coming tonight... but I do regret my choice in footwear," Satya smirked.

                “Any time,” Jaime responded out of welcomed habit. He tilted his head back, and yawned as Hog found a remote to turn on the television above them. Between the dim lighting, and the screen’s ambient glow, his eyelids began to droop. Exhaustion took over, and before he knew it, he nodded off.

                “RAT! WAKE YER ASS UP!” Hog bellowed while violently shaking him awake. Jaime could almost feel his teeth rattle, but all of that went ignored the moment he registered that Satya’s face was twisted with pain. Her teeth were bared in a fierce clench, and she finally released a hissing “FUCK!”. _Aw Christ! That’s it, isn’t it?! Oh, you would go right now, wouldn’t ya?!_

                “Fuck me! Was that a-?”.

                “YES!” She snapped. Jaime hopped off the sofa, and scrambled to grab her hand. Months of classes and appointments suddenly flew out the window as his mind emptied itself of any pertinent information. All he could think to do was hold her hand as his heart went from zero to one hundred, and adrenaline rocketed through his veins.

                “Wh-whatta’ we DO?!” He blundered.

                “GET. ANGELA!” Satya grit, and sat back with an inhale of relief once the contraction ebbed.

                “On it!” Hog said, and ran to the elevator as fast as his thunderous feet could carry him. When the room once again grew silent, Jaime stared at the closed doors before turning to Satya. The tension was nearly palpable.

                “Oi! This is th’only chance I’m gonna’ get t’say this, so lemme’ ‘ave this, alright? …I told ya’ so!” He grinned while holding his hands up in defense. Her brows knit in confusion before she shook her head, and started laughing.

                “Granted. You did… Oh! Oh, we were supposed to start timing them! I suppose we’ll have to wait until the next contraction… which I am NOT looking forward to! That was much more painful than I had anticipated!” Satya replied. She quickly began to weave her hands, and handed Jaime a hardlight stopwatch.

                “Alright. So, I’ll start timin’ on th’next one, an’ Anjela’s comin’, an’… FUCK! This is really happenin’, ain’t it?” He rushed. Satya nodded.

                “Seems that way,” she quietly responded. After a couple minutes of pacing, Jaime’s butt began to vibrate. He’d forgotten that his phone had been in his pocket, and the vibration made him nearly jump out of his skin! He scrambled to answer it, and barely noticed the name on the phone was Angela.

                “H’llo?!”.

                “Jamison? It’s Angela. Hog told me what’s happening. Did you start timing?” Angela greeted.

                “No. Missed it. Got a watch ready fer th’next one, though,” he answered.

                “Good. Now here’s what I’m going to do. Hog and I are going… what? I… Oh for the love of… Yes. Hog, ANA, and I are going to head to the ship. It’s about a half-mile from here, so not far at all. From there, I’ll activate the teleporter base. I need Satya to create one on your end. From there, we’ll get her on the ship, and into the first aid station. Do you understand?” Angela instructed. It was actually a bit of a comfort for him to have somebody remind him what to do. Plus, there was the nice little security of somebody as confident as Angela taking charge. Jaime confirmed, and repeated what she’d said to Satya.

                “Alright. From there, we’ll have two options. We are far too long of a flight to get to your hospital of choice. It would be seven hours, and that is too large of a window for there to be any possible complications. There is a hospital right here in the city, of course, but it’d only be a forty-five minute flight to Erickson. That’s an incredible facility, and one I highly recommend” Angela continued. Jaime once again relayed the message, and he and Satya muddled the decision for only a moment.

                “Yeah, that place. Th’one you recommend,” he answered. There was a bit of shuffling on their end, and then the sound of a door opening and closing.

                “And I have one more thing you two need to do,” Angela instructed.

                “Yeah?”.

                “Breathe,”. Jaime let out a strained chuckle.

                “Yeah. Breathin’. Sure. Nearly f’got that one!”. He heard some murmuring, and then the sound of the phone being handed over.

                “Hello, Junkrat? It’s Ana. Can you put me on speaker? I have something to say to your wife,” Ana started. Jaime said “sure”, and fiddled with his phone.

                “Am I on speaker? Can you both hear me?” Ana asked. Satya raised her eyebrows in surprise.

                “Yes?” Satya confirmed, curious as to what she had to say.

                “Good. Satya, dear? I told you so,”.

                Waiting was never Jamison’s strong-suit, but at that moment he was not alone in his impatience. Satya sighed, and kept checking the time on his phone. Eventually, she grabbed the stopwatch and clicked it. She told him even she (a “fat waddling walrus”) would have made it to the ship by then. Her attention was broken as she reset the timer, and handed it to him. Before he could even ask, she gripped his forearm fiercely, digging her nails in. Even through the sleeve of his suit coat, he could feel the pressure.

                “Fuckfuckfuck!” he grunted, but left her to it. What was he going to do? Deny her the small bit of comfort just to keep his arm from bruising? After the contraction receded, he also looked at his phone. It WAS taking them a long time to get to the ship.

                “Love, before you get another one workin’ you over, get a teleporter base ready,” he instructed. Satya gave a quick nod, and steadied her breath. Within moments, the base was formed. Jaime tried to activate it, but without success.

                “Er, um, love? Think ya might’a messed this one up. Ain't turnin on,” he observed. Before she could answer, the silence was broken with a series of familiar loud pops; gunfire! Both of their heads whipped over to the elevator doors, where the sound had echoed. It seemed to be coming from the floors below.

                “The reception!” Satya whispered, and Jaime suddenly felt chilled to the bone. He scrambled to grab his phone, and called Angela.

                “WHERE ARE YOU?!” He barked as soon as she answered.

                “-SHIP——GUNS——DON’T KNOW —— STAY HIDDEN! —COMING!” Came the broken bits of Angela’s orders. There was horrific static and distortion, and then the call dropped completely. He stared at the screen, which showed no reception. From below, he could hear shouts, screams, and a few more gunshots.

                “Aw fuck! FUCK! Phone’s no good! Teleporter ain't gonna’ work either!” he rambled while running his fingers through his hair.

                “Jaime! What are we going to do?!” Satya whispered.

                “Stay here. Stay hidden. Angela says she's comin’ for ya. Just gotta’… fuck! I don't even know who’s down there!” though Satya seemed to know.

                “I know who it is… It’s her,”. Jaime stopped his pacing, and looked back at his wife.

                "What?". Satya reached over, and grabbed the base of the teleporter. She gazed at the useless piece of technology.

                "It has to be. She's been the only person capable of disrupting my teleporters. And the phones, too. Jaime... it's Sombra,". It wasn't so much Sombra that he was worried about. It was the company she kept. Sombra could be reasoned with. While self-serving, she wasn't quite the remorseless killer that Reaper and Widowmaker were. He only hoped the other two hadn't tagged along.

                "Okay... Here's what we're gonna' do. Ah," he stammered while trying to think of what would be the next logical step, "I'm gonna' fix you up with a better spot. Gonna' hide ya'. Gonna' have t'keep quiet, an' hope they pass through,". His head whipped around as he sized-up the lounge. He noted the bathroom Hog had mentioned. It would put a door with a lock between them and anyone who would try to come up the elevators, and that was better than nothing.

                He ran behind the bar, and grabbed any supplies he could find: a container of cleaning wipes, a pitcher that he filled with ice, a stack of clean bar rags, and the first bottle of whisky that he laid eyes on. He hastily swapped it out when he saw a higher-end option behind it. He needed better than bottom-shelf liquor. After securing them, he ran into the bathroom. It was a surprisingly spacious water closet, and he proceeded to scrub the tile down as best he could with the cleaning wipes. The room wreaked of bleach afterward, but he figured Satya would find the antiseptic scent pleasing. At least it would smell sterile. He ran back out into the lounge, and grabbed every cushion he could off the other three sofas. Jaime arranged them on the open floor of the bathroom, but was interrupted when he heard Satya let out a quick gasp as another contraction came on.

                "S'alright, love! Got ya'!" Jaime announced as he came sprinting back to her.

                "It's... that one wasn't quite so bad," she admitted, but she quickly brushed a couple tears away. She was putting on a brave face for him, and there was something oddly sweet about it. The moment was dashed to pieces at the sound of yet more gunfire and shouts.

                "Don't... don't think 'bout that," he ordered through a wavering voice, "Let me worry 'bout that! Just gotta' think about you two right now, right?". He ran his hand over her stomach for just a minute in an effort to soothe her, but he didn't know how comforting his shaking hand was. He helped her up off the sofa, and guided her towards the cleaned-out hiding space.

                "See! See! Got it all clean an' cozy! Nice little spot, right? Got ya' some ice if y'get thirsty in a bit, too!" Jaime said while gesturing to the makeshift bed on the floor, and then flipped the bathroom lock. Satya seemed to approve, although given the circumstances, she wasn't exactly jumping for joy. He grabbed his wife's hands, and helped lower her down onto the pile of cushions. She looked around the bathroom, and her eyes locked on the bottle of whisky.

                "What is that for?" she asked, confused. Jaime bunched up next to her, and grabbed the bottle.

                "Me!". He unscrewed the cap, and took the longest pull of his life. The effects were almost instantaneous. It took only a minute before he could feel his heartbeat slow back towards normal. His breath also slowed, and every tensed-up muscle released its fierce hold. Satya didn't chide or berate him. He needed something. Anything. With his body no longer clinging to tension, he could finally take note of a few more details around them. The screams and shouting had ebbed, but he could make out the slightest hum of many voices talking through the air vents. The gunfire had died away, though occasionally he's notice one or two distinctive voices barking orders.

                "Fuck. Sounds... sounds like… think it might be a hostage situation," he said. Another contraction came on, and Satya bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. She slowly let go of his forearm again, and Jaime glanced at the stopwatch.

                "Alright. That makes... twenty-two minutes. Okay. Not bad. Got a lot of time b'fore we gotta' worry. Doc said first baby takes a while, so... so let's try an' relax, right?" he tried. Satya let out a few weak chuckles.

                "Sweetheart... I think we're well beyond the point of relaxing," she replied.

                "What? Aw, no no no. No, that won't do. We ain't so bad off, y'know," he started, and shimmied behind her so she could lean up against him, "We got this spot. Lights are on. Nice an' cool, too. 'Lot better than... than th'last time,". His words died away in his throat. He finally realized a couple weeks back that the one repetitive nightmare that he'd had almost every night for the past eight months wasn't a dream at all. It had been a memory. An awful memory. One he'd wished would have stayed buried forever. And he prayed to any higher power that would listen that he wasn't going to have a repeat of the outcome. He didn't know if he could handle burying another woman and child, let alone his own. He reached over, and wrapped his hand around the whisky at their side.

                "Jaime... Our friends are down there..." Satya whispered.

                "Yeah," Jaime replied, and took another long pull from the bottle, "I know,".

 

(To be continued...)


	13. Global Hope (Part 2 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Global Hope after-party turns to chaos when unexpected enemies drop in, and Hana is having none of it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance...

                Hana leaned up against the edge of the balcony, and looked out over the expanse of Toronto's skyline. Though the heart of the city was a couple miles off, she could still see a decent amount of buildings and lights. The CN Tower stood illuminated, aiming straight at the full moon above. She'd only been to Canada once, and that had been Vancouver. She decided that she liked the two cities equally.

                "Whatcha' lookin' at, BunBun?" Lucio asked as he came back to the edge with a glass of water in each hand. He handed her one, and started sipping at his own. Hana let out a wistful sigh.

                "The skyline... Kinda' wish we weren't in a rush to get back, but, you know. Baby on board. Told Sym she shouldn't come. She's seriously pushin' her luck, you know?" Hana snickered. Lucio joined her in the laugh.

                "No kiddin'! It's a full moon tonight, too! Women always go into labor on the full moon. Well... I suppose not ALL of them, but my Auntie Nina did with all eight of her kids. That's how Luna, Diana, and Selena all got their names," Lucio added. Hana shook her head with laughter.

                "Twenty bucks says that egg is going to start hatching mid-air!" she wagered with a smirk.

                "Hah! Twenty more bucks says she's going to have the baby on the damn ship!" Lucio countered.

                "What're you two bettin' on?" Lena piped from the other side of the balcony, and the pair looked over her way.

                "When Sym's gonna' pop that baby out!" Hana hollered. Lena and Emily burst into a fit of giggles as they came to stand a little closer to them.

                "Wait, you mean t'tell me you two didn't hear about the official spreadsheet Jesse's got goin'?! Color me surprised!" Lena responded.

                "Yeah! I heard bet-placin' is your shtick, Song!" Emily chuckled. Lena and Emily's cheeks grew rosy from laughter (and the many glasses of wine from dinner).

                "Goddammit, you two need to stop being all cute and blushy!" Hana sassed. Some movement outside caught her eye as three figures left the convention center in a bit of a hurry. It was hard to tell, what with the lack of lighting below, but she could have sworn that she saw Hog amongst them. Who else held the same measurements and stature as her colossal friend? She brushed the notion aside, though. Perhaps he and the other two just needed some fresh air, like her and Lucio. After all, the conference had been dull as dirt (aside from what their team had to present), and she found the reception afterwards to be overcrowded. The recording bots weren’t even allowed in after the presentation portion (due to such a lack of space) and were sent back to the news stations they represented.

                "Oh! Did I tell you we settled on a place for our honeymoon?" Lena prodded, turning her attention back towards the conversation.

                "No! Oh my gosh! Where?!" Hana gushed.

                "Tahiti!" Emily joyfully exclaimed.

                "Yeah! We always wanted t'go! Thought somewhere sunny an' tropical would be real nice!" Lena added.

                "Well they say Tahiti's a magical place! You know, my cousin Marco used to live there for a while. Yeah, he did this whole World-traveler thing back in..." Lucio started, and launched into details about one of his many cousin's adventures. Hana tuned it all out. It wasn't that she found Lucio boring. Far from it. She loved him to pieces (particularly when he was all dressed up in a suit). It was just that she was tired, and wanted to get home to the comfort of her bed and her Max Station for a few rounds of Titan's Trial. She'd barely had the chance to touch the game ever since work had become so demanding. Her eyes drifted back over the edge of the balcony, and she saw a few figures slip through a side-door. _Wait staff are always the same... Sneaking off to have a smoke break before they get back at it._ At least the smell of their cigarettes didn't drift up their way again.

                "So then Marco was freaking out, because the shark kept grazing the side of the cage, and it wasn't a big guy, but he was still scared. Shit, I would be too, you know, and then-", but Lucio never got to finish the story. His words were cut off by the sound of gunfire!

                "EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND, NOW!" a man roared! Hana's heart leapt to her throat, and she whipped around to see what was happening inside the reception hall. It wasn't a small number. There were thirty or so men armed to the teeth circling the room. Her first thought was Talon, but the group wasn't donning the typical black uniform, and red-glowing visors. Their faces were painted with skull designs, and it felt rather familiar to Hana. _What the fuck?! What the hell is Los Muertos doing here?!_ Hana instinctively checked her phone, but the signal was dead. Her stomach dropped. If Los Muertos was present... _Oh, I'm going to KILL that fucking bitch!_

                "CEASE YOUR RESISTANCE!" Orisa bellowed, and went charging towards a trio of painted faces. The casing on her arm began to split and shift as it transitioned from appendage to weapon. Hana heard Zenyatta's plea that she stop, but she was too far gone. One of the other painted attackers fired from a massive pulse canon. The blast knocked her back, and she crumpled with a shriek.

                She may have been a machine, but the sight was grizzly none the less. Her gun-arm had been blasted clean-off from the joint. Her front two legs had split from the pressure of the shot, and her chest plate was crumpled and indented with black scorch marks. She moved with twitchy mechanical spasms.

                "YOU, ON THE BALCONY! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE, UNLESS YOU WANT TO WIND UP LIKE HER!" the instigator ordered. Terrified, Lena, Emily, Lucio, and Hana complied. She saw Lena squint her eyes shut, but when nothing happened, she reopened them with a furious face. They put their hands up, and slowly walked back in. A couple more gang-members forced the wait-staff out of the kitchens at gunpoint. Zenyatta had reached Orisa's side, and Hana had to bite back tears.

                "Z-z-e-en... D-don't l-li-ke th-th-this," she meekly called, her voice distorting.

                "That's pain, Sister Orisa," he quietly informed.

                "I-I'm s-s-scared Z-zen-nnn," Orisa answered. Torb, came up to their injured companion.

                "SIT YOUR ASS DOWN, SHORTY!". Torb was having none of it.

                "SHUT YER GODDAMN MOUTH, OR I'LL NAIL IT SHUT FOR YA!" he spat right back, and knelt down next to her.

                "I-I w-w-w-wan-nt t-t-t-to s-s-s-see... Efffffi!" Orisa wept.

                "Oh, no no no, Miss. Don't go makin' a chicken out of a fedder! It's not so bad! Nothin' I can't fix!" Torb tenderly soothed. Torb, like most of the team, was no fan of Omnics, but he shoved his lingering bigotry aside. Orisa was, above all, a teammate.

                "See... Didn't even get yer processor! You'll be just fine," Torb consoled.

                "I-i-itttt h-hhurtttsss," she cried some more. Orisa finally understood what it meant to feel pain, and to hurt.

                "I know it does, friend. I'm going to put you in sleep mode fer now. Don't worry. When ye wake back up, you'll be good as new! Promise!" Torb consoled. Zenyatta ran his hand over her head. Hana wasn't even sure if Orisa could feel the motion the way a human would, but it seemed to ease her fear none the less.

                "W-ww-ill Eeeee-ff-i be th-th-there when I w-w-w-waaaake uuuuup?" she pleaded. Torb and Zen both nodded, and Orisa eked out a sound of acceptance. Torb reached over behind her head, and found her hidden power switch. Her eyes slowly went dim, but relit with blue Z's to indicate that she was in rest-mode.

                "Will... will she be alright?" Hana sniffed. Torb nodded.

                "It's bad. She'll need an overhaul, but her memory and hard drive are still intact. Just a matter of fixin' de broken pieces," he informed the cluster.

                "Well, now that the sob story is over, anyone else want to try us?!" yet another of the skull-men spat. He appeared to be their leader, as the others merely looked on at the crowd, and didn't say a word.

                "Alright! Good news! We ain't here t'kill any of you! That is, unless, you put up a fight, which I don't recommend," he started while motioning towards Orisa's broken body, "So sit tight, and this'll be over in a minute!".

                "What the hell do you want?!" Morrison barked over the din. He stood tall, not showing an ounce of fear, despite the many weapons aimed at his head.

                "None of your goddamn business, Abuelo! But if you want this to wrap up quicker, we wouldn't mind a chat with your monkey friend!". Winston, who'd been standing over Zarya and Mei as a bit of a living shield, also stood tall.

                "Winston, don't give 'em the satisfaction!" Jack ordered. Winston held a paw up.

                "It's alright, Commander. If they wanted me dead, they would have done so by now," Winston interjected, and calmly walked up towards the ring-leader. _Winston! No! No! What are you doing?!_

                Hana wasn't sure what was said. From there, the man staring Winston in the eye was practically whispering. The ape's face was unreadable, but a moment later, he followed the man out of the reception hall. Hana hated it. She looked around at her teammates, and realized she wasn’t the only one. They all hated it; the feeling of helplessness. Orisa was the only one who had a weapon on her, and she was out of commission. The security drones were down (thanks to Sombra). There were too many civilians around, too. Jack was furious. His eyes kept darting around as he sized up the situation, and Hana tried to do the same. The first thing she noticed was that Hog wasn’t around. _So it WAS him I saw walking out!_ That was a good thing. It meant he could go get help, or come back in and BE the help. Ana wasn’t there. Angela wasn’t there. Perhaps they were the other two who joined him? They had to be, because they were all walking much too fast for it to be… _Oh God! Sym! Rat!_

                They weren’t there! Neither of them were, and why would any of them leave the reception? _Unless…_ Hana picked her head up. _Oh my fucking God! Sym, I love you, but I FUCKING TOLD YOU SO!!!!!_ From there, Hana grew even more anxious. A large portion of their team wasn’t in attendance, split up, and there were no means of communication. She caught Jack’s eye for a moment, and he clearly made the same observations. About fifteen minutes later, Winston was marched at gunpoint back into the hall. His jacket and pockets had clearly been rifled through, and he seemed equal parts annoyed and pissed.

                “Your friend was rather uncooperative, so here’s how this is going to play out. Everyone is going to sit quietly while we figure some shit out. If the monkey is telling the truth, he’ll stay with us, and we’ll let everyone else go home. If he’s lying? He gets splattered right here. If anyone tries to do something about any of it? You’ll get splattered, too. You all saw what we did to the bot. You can bet your sweet asses it’ll take you out of the game permanently. Choice is yours,” their leader announced. Winston slowly walked back towards Jack, but their leader fired a warning shot into the ceiling.

                “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?! You stay over here with me!” he ordered. Winston growled in the back of his throat, but she was almost positive that he threw Morrison a wink. There was the slighted twitch in their Commander’s eyes.

                They sat there waiting for the better part of two hours, and nothing happened. Hana was dying with worry for the others. Where were Ana, Hog, and Angela? How was Sym fairing? What was Rat doing? None of the Los Muertos guys had so much as stepped from their posts, which meant there was someone else roaming around, and she knew who it had to be. Sombra was skulking about, but Hana couldn’t think of what she could possibly be doing. Hana’s face scrunched with annoyance and determination. No one was doing ANYTHING! Her eyes flicked to Lucio, and his brows knit in worry.

                “DON’T DO ANYTHING” he silently mouthed, and she snorted in frustration. Somewhere, her family was separated and scared. They were at their most vulnerable moment. Jesse and Hanzo met her eyes. Jesse knew, and Hanzo seemed to catch on, too. She timidly raised her hand.

                “Um… excuse me?” she politely asked. Every skull face turned and looked at her, and she was in the center of over two dozen gun barrels.

                “I… have to use the bathroom,” she added, feigning embarrassment.

                “Tough shit. Cross your legs,” one of them grunted.

                “Yeah, that works for number one, but this is number two, and… I suffer from IBS,” she replied, forcing a blush to her cheeks.

                “Not our problem,” yet another one retorted. Hana ignored the daggers Morrison was staring into her. If he wasn’t going to make a move, she would.

                “It WILL be your problem when I shit myself. And, not to be too TMI, but I made the mistake of gorging on those spinach puffs. While I LOVE cream cheese, let’s just say it doesn’t love me in return,” Hana shot back.

                “God, Hana! You never fuckin’ learn, do ya’?” Jesse added, to make it sound convincing.

                “Shut it, McCree! As if she isn’t embarrassed enough!” Pharah snipped. _Goddammit, I love when I get a competent team!_

                “All of you, shut it! Carlos, just take Little Miss Pissy-Pants to the bathroom, alright!” Their leader ordered. Carlos grew perturbed, but nodded at Hana to get up and join him.

                He walked behind her with a gun at her back. Hana purposefully walked as far out of the way as possible. She remembered there being bathrooms on the other side of the building. Unfortunately, her fake wandering didn’t go unnoticed.

                “Where the fuck are these bathrooms?!” Carlos snapped.

                “I don’t know, alright?! I’ve only been here for a couple hours. I think I remember some coming in!” she whined. She added a bit of an uncomfortable wiggle for effect, and finally stopped in front of the ladies’ room door. Carlos followed right behind her.

                “Dude! Are you coming in here to watch?! That’s fucked up!” Hana gasped. Carlos looked incredulous.

                “WHAT?! No! I-,”. Carlos ended mid-sentence, because something cracked him in the back of the head! He fell to the ground and unconscious, and Hana clamped her hands over her mouth to keep from yelping in shock.

                “Hiya! I don’t believe we’ve officially met! I’m Winston’s friend, Al! Be a dear, and drag ol’ what’s his face into the bathroom!” The little mouse introduced. Hana blinked a couple of times at Al as her brain finally registered that he'd said something.

                “Oh! Right! Name’s Hana,” she greeted as she grabbed Carlos’s ankles, “and I did plan to take him out, but you beat me to it!”. Al let out a few chuckles.

                “Yeah, I figured as much when Winston said ‘Don't fucking do it’ to himself. Luckily, I'm small enough where they didn't notice, so I tagged along,” Al explained. Hana looked over his little pod.

                “Wait! How are you still flying? Didn't Sombra’s tech screw with you, too?” Hana wondered. Al shook his head.

                “No, I have security measures installed into this. Her virus and jammers only took out the virtual machine that I programmed. Winston said Tracer’s got one on her accelerator. The jammer took out her ability to blip about, but at least she won't go blinking out of control. Still can't get out a distress call, though,” Al explained. Hana had secured Carlos in a stall, grabbed his ear piece, and locked the door behind her. She stooped down and scooped up his massive blast-canon. The weapon was incredibly heavy, and all she could think of was the damage it did to poor Orisa. Hana wouldn't lie to herself. She didn’t want to use such a device on another human being.

                “Listen, I don’t know if you noticed, but some of our team went missing. Hog, Ana, and Angela had left just before all this went down. I don’t know where they are or what they’re doing. And my friends, Sym and Rat… Sym’s pregnant. I think she might be going into labor. I gotta’ find them,” Hana informed.

                “I read you! I followed behind in secret when they took Winston. They're here for the core drive. Convinced he actually brought it with him, which is daft, if you ask me. At the very least, that hacker gal stole all of his findings and data regarding Omdinium. She’s the one going through and searching for the damn thing. They’re convinced it’s hidden somewhere here in the convention center,” Al elaborated. Hana frowned at the news, but then remembered that they’d been gone a while, and didn’t want to raise their captors’ suspicions. She popped the pilfered earpiece on.

                “What’s going on? She fall in, or what?” The voice crackled through, and Hana was thankful for her timing. She covered her mouth, and started to cough and gag.

                “She wasn’t kidding! Can smell it through the closed door… Think we’re going to be here a while,” Hana answered with a low voice. She kept coughing in between words, hoping they wouldn’t recognize her through the muffling effects of her hands.

                “Damn, sorry bro. Just… sit tight until she’s done, I guess,”. Success! Hana switched the mic off so she could continue to listen in.

                “Let's try the lift. Usually I can access the control panel, and I can probably get it running the old-fashioned way. Plus, may even be able to take a peek at security cameras,” Al offered. Hana nodded in agreement, and they made their way to it. Little robotic arms popped out of his pod, and carefully opened the panel up. From there, they fed a cord out of the bottom, and connected the wires to those in the panel. Everything was so delicate and minuscule. Hana almost couldn’t see what Al was doing. He stared at a couple screens on his own control panel.

                “Bingo! Think I found three of your friends. Pig guy, older gal, and Doctor Ziegler?” Al started. Hana crouched down to try and make out the video inside, but Al projected it out the top of his pod for her to see. It was indeed Ana, Hog, and Angela. They were in a larger elevator car, and Hana realized that they were stuck.

                “They seem to be in a pickle! Let’s give ‘me a call!” Al chirped, and fiddled with his keyboard. From the video feed, Angela gave a confused face, and looked at the emergency phone inside. She answered it with a timid “Hello”.

                “Right! I’m Al, Winston’s friend. Managed to get out of the party with your friend Hana. Seems you’re all stuck?”. Angela let out an exhausted sigh.

                “Yes. We tried sneaking in by taking the freight elevator, but as soon as the door shut, we were trapped. Even Hog can’t pry the door open. But we do have weapons for the crew, if we manage to get out of this place,”.

                “No worries, love! Miss Song and I will head over, and pop you out! Be there in a tick!” Al cheerfully piped. Angela nodded, and hung the phone up. From there, Hana and Al bolted towards the freight elevator, where he once again wired himself in. After a few minutes of more fiddling, the doors slid open, and the three trapped companions came tumbling out. Hog proceeded to grab every gun they had available before the doors could slide back shut.

                “Thank you! Oh, thank you! We grabbed what we could, but it’s been so long since we got stuck! I need to get to Sym!” Angela gasped, “She went into labor, so we ran to the ship to activate the teleporter. Only, it wasn’t working. Then we used the cameras to zoom in, and that’s when we saw Los Muertos running in! We tried getting back as fast as we could!”.

                “Where are they?” Hana asked.

                “They were in the lounge on th’sixth floor when I left. Probably hidin’,” Hog added. Hana turned towards the emergency stairwell.

                “C’mon, then,” she started, but Ana grabbed her wrist.

                “No. Let Angela go. We need your help down here,” the older woman instructed.

                “That’s my family up there, Ana!” Hana growled, and had to blink back more tears.

                “They’re my family too, Pipsqueak,” Hog snorted. He reached over, and grabbed the massive cannon from her grasp, “An’ if you wanna’ help ‘em, then you should come with me t’take out the fucks down here,”. She finally admitted to herself that Hog was right. Hana looked around at the stockpile of pistols and rifles at their feet. Sombra was the only one running around, and chances were that as soon as she heard there was trouble downstairs, she’d come running before she could find Sym and Rat. It would be distraction enough for Angela to get to them.

                “I’ll follow Doctor Ziegler. Might be more doors that’ll need opening,” Al offered. Hana agreed, and stooped down to choose a weapon that was more her size. She found her little pink blaster amongst the stock.

                “Yeah. Yeah. Let’s go help ‘em,” she agreed, “But, Angela? Do me a favor. When you get to Sym, can you tell her ‘I told you so,’?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! I promise Orisa will be ok. You can put down your torches and pitchforks.


	14. Global Hope (Part 3 of 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sym and Rat are still hiding out, while Sombra skulks around the convention center. Later, Satya makes a very unexpected decision.

                “This is agony!” Satya groaned. It wasn’t another contraction. It was the worry gnawing away at  both of them. In between timing contractions, they’d listen for any possible sounds from below. Jaime kept trying the teleporter base over and over, hoping it would turn on. Satya attempted to make her turrets and a shield, but the mixture of pain, worry, and fear made concentration impossible. She told Jaime that every time she tried to focus, she’d think of Hana or Hog, not to mention the rest of the team. She worried for their own lives, and, of course, the baby’s. Jaime was convinced he could feel his hair starting to turn white and fall out. It was the most agonizing couple of hours in either of their lives.

                “I know,” Jaime replied as he stuffed a rag into another bottle of vodka. Molotovs were a terrible line of defense. They were crude and unpredictable, and while that would have delighted him in the past, that wasn’t a good combat strategy when the other teammate was incapacitated. Still, he figured it’d at least look intimidating to an attacker. Molotovs were chaotic weapons, and so were the people who wielded them.

                “Jaime… I don’t know what I’d do… I just… Thank you… for staying,” she murmured. He looked over from his back stock on the tiled counter, and gave her a sad smile.

                “What kinda’ man would I be if I just left ya’ here?”.

                The silence had been the unnerving part. After the initial attack three floors below, they hadn’t heard much else. Conversation wasn't much of an option for distraction, and Jaime took to relentless pacing and knee bouncing. At one point, he helped Satya up so she could stretch and pace as well. She was just as restless as he was.

                “Not the one I fell in love with,” she answered with a smile.

                “Aw, now you're gettin’ all mushy an’ sweet… Go on,” he requested, but Satya didn’t get the chance to. The elevator outside beeped as it came to a stop, and the sounds of a one-sided conversation could be heard through the locked bathroom door.

                “I’m on the last floor, but it’s a waste of time. It’s a bar or something. Nowhere safe to stash it,” Sombra described to her mystery listener.

                “What?… Of course I sound perturbed! You sent me on this stupid goose-chase when I told you not to… Gabe, WHY WOULD THEY KEEP IT HERE?!… Sorry, Reaper, but again, WHY WOULD THEY KEEP IT HERE?… I swear to god, when I get back, I’m changing the router password, and… Ugh, switching off for a minute… Because I have to take a shit, alright?… Look, when you gotta’ go, you gotta’ go!… Whatever,” Sombra growled. _Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck!_ Sombra jiggled the locked handle, and let out another growl. The sound of her fingernails clicking at the lock seemed so damn loud in the silence of their held breaths. The door opened.

                “Fuckin’ Gabe. Fuckin’ Amelie! I swear- DIOS MIO!” Sombra shrieked, and scrambled back a few steps. Jaime did the only thing he could think of. He threw himself in front of Satya and stood tall, though Sombra didn’t hold her gun at him. She kept it aimed towards the floor, and her eyes flicked upwards, as though only having just realized how very tall and menacing he actually was.

                “You better step the fuck back, or I swear t’Christ I will wrap my hands ‘round your pretty little neck, an’ never stop squeezin’,” he seethed in warning. A very ugly side was being dragged out of him, and the last time he’d truly felt it was back on the rooftop with Sanjay. Sombra slowly lowered her gun to the ground and stood back up while holding her hands in plain sight.

                “It’s cool, Rat,” she slowly stated. His face began to grow red, and he squared his shoulders.

                “No. No, it is far from cool. What th’fuck is goin’ on down there?!” Jaime barked.

                “Been sent on a mission to waste my goddamn time, apparently. Don’t worry. No one’s been hurt… except for a bot… My boys are keeping everything on lockdown while I search the place for something that isn't here. I’m just about to wrap it up here,” Sombra explained.

                “Yer friends here? Owe ‘em somethin’ special,”. Sombra’s mouth drew up into a thin line.

                “No. They only give me the shit jobs. And… for what it’s worth, I didn’t know they were going to do that to you. I thought they'd rough you up a little, and just keep you locked up. Didn’t know he’d take it that far. Didn’t know she would play head games,” she apologized. Jaime’s eyes grew molten.

                “Yeah. Think it’s a bit late fer ‘pologies. Think ‘bout what they’ll do t’ya when they get tired an’ don’t need ya’ no more. You get in a tight spot, you think they’re gonna’ risk their asses? Yer bosses are shit, an’ so are you!”. Sombra looked at the ground for a moment. From behind him, Satya let out a gasp that she attempted to stifle. Sombra looked right past him, and finally noticed the woman in labor behind him.

                “Holy shit! Are you-“.

                “YES!” Satya snapped, and eased back against the cushions. Jaime darted to her side.

                “S’alright! Gonna’ be alright!” he rushed.

                “Huh. Saw you onstage during the live broadcast. I just thought you got really fat! Atta’boy, Rat!” Sombra grinned. The sound of gunfire and shouts came through the vents, gaining all of their attentions.

                “Oh what the fuck now?!” Sombra snapped, and then winced when somebody started screaming through her headset.

                “What the hell is happening down there?!… How?!… Shit, man! I don’t know! Just get the fuck outta’ there! What?… NO! This ain’t our problem! Creepy Reapy is just gonna’ have to deal! I’ll see you at the ship!”. Sombra then clicked her headset off.

                “Seems like your pals are making quite the ruckus down there, so that’s my cue to leave!” Sombra announced. She looked at the gun at her feet, and nudged it his way. She then reached into her pocket, and pulled out a couple of clips, which she sat on the counter next to the Molotovs.

                “I don’t think my boys’ll come this way, but they may, and they’re a bit trigger-happy. Not as friendly as me either, so keep that on you,” she quietly stated, and turned towards the bathroom door. Jaime looked at the gun and ammunition, and then back to Sombra.

                “Wait! Why are you helpin’ us?” Jaime asked. He didn't know why he asked it. Did he really need to know? It just struck him as a so odd, though. Sombra turned just the slightest.

                “You know, I may work for the ‘bad guys’, but I’m not fucking heartless ,” she answered, and then gave a little wave.

                “Adios, mami and papi to be!” She snickered, and blinked out of sight with a quick flash of purple. Jaime just stared at the vacant space she had occupied only a moment ago.

                “Th’fuck is GOING ON?!” He bellowed. All he wanted was for somebody to take control of the situation, and the person who usually did was flat on her back, grimacing through yet another contraction. The cacophony below was too muffled to make out any details. There was a bit of gunfire, a lot of shouting and screaming, and the sounds of people possibly running. One sound did rise above the mess from three floors down. Somebody came out of the emergency stairwell onto their level, and was running towards their door! Jaime launched at the door, and flipped the lock again. He scrambled for the weapon Sombra had left behind, and once again wrapped up around Satya as a form of shield. He aimed at the door, expecting somebody to force the lock and come barging in. The new visitor jiggled the handle just as Sombra did.

                “YOU BETTER BACK THE FUCK OFF, OR I WILL BLAST YOU THROUGH TH’GODDAMN DOOR!” He roared, hoping to scare them off.

                “Jamison?! It’s me! Let me in!” came Angela’s blessed voice. Every ounce of fear and rage finally drained from him. Angela was alive, and there, and fuck did it feel good to have a familiar face there! He hopped up and unlocked the door. In ran Angela in heels and a black sequined dress with her emergency kit. To his surprise, a little spherical pod came floating behind her.

                “How far apart?” Angela asked without acknowledging the scene around them.

                “Eighteen minutes,” he informed.

                “Sym dear! How are you feeling?” Angela soothed as she knelt down at her feet.

                “That is a very loaded question,” Satya replied, and leaned back to stare at the ceiling. Angela forced a laugh for her friends’ sake.

                “Hana sends a message, by the way. She says she told you so,” Angela chided.

                “She’s alive?!” Satya asked with a noticeable sense of relief.

                “Yes, dear. She’s alive. So are Hog and Ana.

                “What th’fuck is goin’ on down there?!” Jaime asked again for what felt like the millionth time. Sombra's answer had not been sufficient.

                “We were enjoying the reception when a group of thugs came in and rounded us all up. Had their faces all painted with skulls. They took Winston and searched him for the core drive. No clue as to why they thought it’d actually be here. Seems like they were taking orders from somebody else. They did steal his research, though. Or, rather, copied it,” the little mouse informed. _Finally!_ It felt so good to gain a clearer picture.

                “When we got to the ship, we noticed something was wrong with the teleporter. It would turn on, but wouldn’t connect. I was just starting to talk to Jack when communications started to falter. Since none of us could safely land the drop ship, we loaded up with as many weapons as we could carry, and ran back. We tried taking the freight elevator, but the doors just closed behind us and trapped us. Then Hana and Al came, and got the doors to open. Hana ran off with Hog and Ana to deliver the weapons, and Al brought me here,” Angela filled in. She finally took note of the Molotvs, and the gun still clutched in his grasp.

                “Well. That explains WHY everything stopped working. Where is she?”. Jaime looked down at the gun. It was painted purple with skulls, and practically had Sombra’s name written all over it.

                “Took off. Think they’re retreatin’… She left this for us, actually,” Jaime admitted. Angela looked surprised, and let out a little “oh” before hunching down to examine Satya’s state.

                “Well dear, you’re moving along perfectly, but still have a ways to go. As soon as we regain communications, we can turn that teleporter back on and get you to the ship. You both can relax. Everything is looking fine,” the doctor announced. That was even more good news, and he let out the heaviest sigh of his life.

                “Sombra said a bot got hurt,”. He was surprised to find that he was actually worried. His dislike for Omnics took a back seat to the fact that they were teammates, and one extra line of defense to keep everyone safe.

                “Yeah, the big girl, Orisa. Poor thing came chargin’ at the first sight of them, and they blasted her square in the chest plate. Nearly blew her to bits… Lindholm said she’s going to be okay, though,” Al answered.

                ‘Ffffuck!” Satya grit, “You’d think I’d be used to these by now!”. Her fingers slowly released their tense grip on the edges of the cushions below her.

                "You're doing just fine, sweetheart. As soon as everything dies down here, we're going to get you to a proper facility. Speaking of dying down..." Angela assured, and in the silence following her comment, Jaime noticed the lack of weapon fire. There was still plenty of shouting, but it sounded more like orders being barked. No doubt, Jack had taken control of the situation. It wasn’t long after that another set of feet came running up the stairs towards their hideout. A fist came pounding on the door.

                “It’s Amari! Open up!” Ana called. Angela flicked the lock, and the older woman pushed her way through.

                “We got the situation under control downstairs, but there were a few civilian casualties, and Jesse took a bullet to the shoulder. The jammer is still up though, so Lena is going to get the ship. How is she feeling?” Ana said.

                “Fine, but feeling very claustrophobic and exposed!” Satya admitted. The room was overly full, and she snapped her eyes shut, willing away the unwanted sense of mental discomfort.

                “Fair enough! I’ll go wait with Jack. We weren’t able to call out to emergency services, so Lena will do so when she reaches the ship. No doubt an extra pair of hands will be necessary. Al? You want to come along?” Ana asked. Their new companion took the hint, and floated after her.

                From there came more waiting, but the incredible stress from earlier had finally drained out of them. After sitting through everything, the prospect of just giving birth without the fear of being discovered and attacked seemed far less daunting. Lena had returned, and brought the floating stretcher with her. They brought Satya down through the lobby, utilizing the most discrete path possible. They shot out the front door, and right onto the dropship. Angela secured her in the first aid station, and drew the curtains for privacy.

                “Dear, I have to go back in for a bit. There are people that need my help. I will keep an eye on you in between other patients. Is that alright?” Angela asked. Satya gave a reluctant nod.

                “I still have a while to go yet. You might as well help those in more dire need,” Satya accepted. Angela made her way towards the open doors as she threw a lab coat over her dress.

                “You’re doing a good job, papa. Keep an eye on her, and let me know if you need me,” she called as she walked towards the convention center.

                And then came more waiting. That was one thing that no one had properly explained to him; the way time agonizingly dragged on. He queued up some relaxing music for her to listen to. The twangs of sitars echoed through the ship, and Jaime noticed how, despite it being just them again, the situation seemed far less terrifying. He had time to think, and remember what he was supposed to do. He had access to computers if he needed to look up information he may have forgotten.

                Angela tried to keep her word as best as possible, but the situation was far more daunting than the poor doctor expected. While the number of civilian injuries wasn’t all that bad, the same couldn’t be said for Los Muertos. Over half of them had been rounded up, though they refused to talk. Emergency crews had arrived, but the scene was utter chaos. There just weren't enough people available to keep it organized, and terrified civilians were always tricky to work around. Three more hours passed by, and Angela had only managed to stop in once. As Satya’s contractions drew closer and closer together, anxiety began to creep back into Jaime’s shoulders.

                “It just… just feels like it’s happening too fast… Get… get Angela!” Satya finally requested. She couldn’t take it anymore! She needed security, too. As if on command, the doctor came jogging up to the ship, along with Hana and a large portion of the team. Jesse came in leaning heavily on Hanzo, has arm tucked into a sling. Hana blew past them both, and practically ripped the curtains open.

                “You’re okay! Holy Baby Drama, mama!” Hana joyfully greeted. The sight of her friend alive and well brought a smile to Satya’s strained face.

                “Hana!” She called, drunk on relief. She hardly noticed Angela pulling up the hem of her steel-gray dress in front of everyone to have a better look at her progress.

                “OH! Oh, my goodness! She is most definitely the product of you two! Sym, somehow you switched yourself to warp speed, and she is following your lead!” Angela nearly yelped.

                “WOT?!” Jaime shot. Satya’s head snapped up.

                “WHAT?!” the soon-to-be-mother also shot.

                “Dear, you are getting VERY close! We’ve missed the opportunity to safely get to Erickson!” Angela informed.

                “What th’hell do we do now?!” Jaime stammered. He tore off his jacket, and rolled up the cuffs of his white sleeves, ready for anything she’d tell him to do.

                “We’ll get her to the nearest hospital! I’m going to get one of the paramedics here, and-,”.

                “I already got one! He’s right outside!” Hana announced, pointing towards the exit, but the EMT had already stepped inside.

                “Wait! You didn’t say she was in labor!” he snapped.

                “Is there a problem?” Angela asked while poking her head out from behind their curtain. The paramedic took his cap off, and scratched at the gray hair of his scalp.

                “I’m awful sorry Doc, but this is some bad timing! It’s nine months after our city-wide black-out, and a full moon to boot! All of the hospitals are packed to the gills with babies on the way! We can get you up there, but you're going to be lucky if they find a spot for her in the hall!” The man informed.

                “Christ! What th’fuck are y’tryin’ t’tell us, mate?!” Jaime snapped, though he had a sickening feeling he already knew.

                “Frankly, you’re all better off just staying here! You’ve got the space, supplies, and, well, a very skilled doctor on hand,” he explained. The paramedic’s cheeks grew red, and he suddenly couldn’t look Angela in the eye. The room grew silent for a moment. _Christ, I live in a fuckin’ movie! Swear t’god!_

                “Looks like Torb wins the bet,” Jesse cut in from the other side of the curtain.

                “Looks like I owe Lucio twenty bucks!” Hana added

                “ALRIGHT THEN! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT!” Satya exploded, and sat up on the gunnery, “ANGELA! WE’RE GOING TO DO THIS HERE! HANA! THROW OUT ANYONE HERE WHO ISN’T JAIME OR ANGELA, AND GET ANA!”. Hana scrambled to do her friend’s bidding.

                “Love! Are.. are you SURE about this?!” Jaime dared to ask.

                “I WON’T DELIVER IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING HALLWAY! I AM STAYING IN ONE FUCKING SPOT, AND TO FUCKING HELL WITH ANYONE WHO TELLS ME OTHERWISE!”. Jaime shrugged his shoulders, and looked over at Hana.

                “You heard the lady!” Jaime acquiesced. Angela ran her fingers through her mussed-up hair.

                “Sym, I’ve never delivered-,”.

                “Angela, I trust you more than anyone on this planet right now!” Satya cut-off, and looked at her with pleading eyes. Angela drew in a nervous breath, but exhaled with a sense of determination.

                “Very well!” The doctor agreed, and began to tie up her hair to get it out of the way.

                “Yo! McCree, Shimada! Beat it!” Hana ordered as she shoved them towards the exit.

                “C’mon Hana, give a man a break!” Jesse retorted, but the couple left with little protest. Satya was not a woman to trifle with when perturbed, and she was well beyond being merely perturbed. Twenty minutes later, while Jaime and Angela helped Satya out of her constrictive dress, and into a hospital gown, Ana came running in. Satya didn’t have to explain her request. Out of everyone there, the silver-haired sniper was the only person who’d actually gone through what she was about to endure.

                “Well, I suppose Torb wins this bet!” Ana chuckled under her breath. Angela made everyone scrub up, and Jaime washed his shaking hands. There was no changing their decision on location. It wasn’t long before Angela acknowledged they were past the point of no return. After an hour of prepping, it was time to push.

                A natural birth had been their plan, but Satya loudly exclaimed how very much she suddenly regretted the decision. In between her groans and shouts, Hana could be heard telling anyone remotely near the ship to back off; even their commander. Jaime had to pry her fingers off his hand, and switched it out for his metal one. He was convinced he’d find dent marks in the metal after all was said and done. Ana was the most encouraging of the trio. She repeatedly told Satya that she was doing everything by the book. Everything was progressing smoothly. Nature was taking its course, and it came as no shock to anyone there why the process was called labor.

                Time grew distorted. They could have been there for hours, or maybe just a few minutes. He honestly couldn’t tell. Though exhaustion was eating him alive, his heart was racing, and he was running on pure adrenaline. He had no clue as to how she was capable of doing any of the amazing and miraculous things she was. It blew his mind. He was observing the pinnacle of strength and endurance, and it was the most goddamn beautiful thing he knew he’d ever witnessed. She also screamed like a banshee, and swore like a sailor, but that all became a hazy part of the moment.

               

                …And then the first cry came.

 

                The sound triggered a deluge of emotions and tears, the likes of which he didn't think was humanly possible. He wouldn’t deny the aftermath was visually upsetting, but that part would also fall to the wayside, and go ignored. Their child was there, and perfect, and Satya was beautiful, and he felt such absolute pride and joy. Angela had performed her role more than admirably. She was, as her name implied, a godsend, and so was Ana.

                After the agonizing wait and distortion, time came to an absolute stand-still. Angela brought Baby Margaret to them (still covered in mess, but that didn’t matter to either one of them), and transferred the newborn into Satya’s waiting arms. _She did it! Aw Christ! She did it!_ They both made it to the end, alive and healthy. His dreams had come true. There would be no repeat of his nightmares. There were more tears and I-love-you’s than he could possibly count, and his wife and child were the only two things that mattered to him at that moment.

                Ana had a cleaning drone brought over from the convention center, and the simple bot made short work of the mess surrounding them. Though she was reluctant to let her child go so quickly, Satya handed her back over to Angela so the doctor could carefully clean her off. In the brief moment of quiet and ease, Satya fashioned a bassinet from hardlight, and Ana collected some pillows and blankets to fill it with. The doctor came back with a considerably cleaner baby wrapped up in Jaime’s discarded jacket.

                “You did a good job, mama,” Ana called while placing a soft kiss on Satya’s head. She then turned and gave Jaime a couple friendly pats on his shoulder.

                “You too, papa,” she added, and pointed at Margaret’s full head of thick black hair with a grin. She had been right, of course, and that always made Ana smug. Without warning, the curtains were once again ripped open, and there stood Hog and Hana. By the looks of things, Pipsqueak was most definitely agitated.

                “Alright! I’ve waited long enough! Let me see my nie… OH MY GOD SHE’S SO FUCKING BEAUTIFUL!” And Hana's words quickly transformed into heavy wracking sobs as she ran up to the newest addition to her family.

                “She’s got Sym’s hair, and Rat’s knack for making me smile, and ten fingers and toes, and she’s so pretty, and… What th’fuck did you guys even name her?!” Hana choked between heaving cries.

                “Margaret. Margaret Hana,” Satya quietly answered. Hana just started to cry even harder. Standing a couple of yards back, Jaime saw Hog give him a quiet thumbs-up of approval, and he raised his own trembling hand in kind.

                The next few hours actually did fly-by. After loading up Orisa in the cargo hold, the crew finally came back aboard the ship, though (per Angela’s instructions) everyone was to remain quiet, and give them as much privacy as the first aid station would allow. That didn’t stop people from trying to peek through the gaps in the fabric, and Hog took it upon himself to post as sentry (not that he wasn’t peeking, too). Lena prepped the ship for takeoff, wanting very much to get everyone home in one piece.

                “Gonna’ be a bit longer of a flight, loves. Got precious cargo on board!” she announced over the intercom, and Jaime hardly noticed the whir of the engines as the ship took off. The lights were dimmed. The ship hummed rhythmically, lulling him into a state of relaxation he didn’t know was possible. He wrapped up around Satya in the hospital bed, as he had done so many times before, though this time it was different. They watched Margaret sleeping peacefully in her bassinet.

                “Ain’t she th’prettiest thing y’ever seen?” Jaime murmured.

                “Most definitely,” Satya whispered, and longingly ran her fingers along the edge.

                “She smells good, too. That weird?” he timidly asked. He could feel her shake her head no.

                “Ana calls it ‘new baby smell’,” his wife replied. He acknowledged her with a “Mm-hmm”, and went right back to observing the life they created.

                “You were amazin’,” he commented, and a yawn escaped him involuntarily.

                “Can’t remember… last time… was this tired,” he admitted through heavy breaths.

                “It’s alright. You can sleep now. I’m just going to watch her for a bit longer,” she allowed. The night’s worries had finally melted away. His family was there with him; together, alive, and safe. Jaime’s eyes slowly closed, and for the first time in a long time, he was able to sleep peacefully.


	15. The Toy Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya is called away on a mission, and leaves Jaime alone to take care of Maggie. He soon discovers a few helpful notes left around their flat.

                It had been five and a half weeks since Maggie came into their lives, and Satya was already being called away on a mission. Jack had explained that it wouldn't be anything dangerous. He wouldn't put a new mother’s life on the line. They just needed to have somebody slip into Barrington Pharmaceuticals, download some information, and place some surveillance equipment around. Barrington's head office had very little to offer thieves and the like, nor was it a target remotely of interest to Talon. Their security was kept so minimal that their guards didn't even utilize lethal weaponry. That didn't make Jamison feel any better about the situation.

                "Love... You're not s'pose t'be workin'," he reminded his wife.

                "Jack wants this done quickly and quietly. I am the person most suited for the job, and then I can go right back to my leave," Satya reminded her husband.

                "I know that, but... it's too soon," Jaime pleaded. Satya looked up from the bag she was packing, and gave him a reassuring smile.

                "I understand the sentiment. I wasn't exactly a fan of the plans when Jack first told me, but after looking the details over, I saw that it wouldn't be anything of consequence. He's also offering me a bonus for doing so during leave," she explained, but seemed to have more to say, "And I will not lie. Much as I love Maggie, I would appreciate a couple days to rest. A mini vacation, if you will,".

                "Heh... only you would consider a spy mission t'be a holiday!" Jaime snickered, but it felt forced. Satya zipped her bag up, and turned from the bed to wrap her arms around Jaime's waist. She rested her face on his shoulder, and brushed a soft kiss on his neck.

                "I'll be back before you know it... and do you know what we'll be able to do again upon my return?" she asked. Her voice held a certain allure, which he hadn't heard in quite some time. In an instant, his blood started to rush south, and Satya let out a sultry little laugh that only made him grow even harder.

                "I see you do know!" she murmured. _Fuck it's been too long!_ For nearly six weeks, he hadn't been able to touch her. Not in the way he wanted to, anyways. She'd offered to help him with his own sexual release, but he had turned her down because he didn't find it fair to her. That didn't stop him from furiously masturbating every time he got in the shower, though… and why he began to shower more frequently. A man of his appetite wouldn't be able to last six weeks without it, or else he'd likely spontaneously combust!

                Satya's arms unwound, and she stepped back. Her cheeks grew red, and she couldn't look him in the eye. It struck him as odd. Was she embarrassed? Why? What on earth did she have to be embarrassed about?

                "That is, of course, if you don't mind looking at stretch marks and lingering baby-weight," she admitted. _Oh for the love a..._

                "Shut it. You're fuckin' gorgeous!" he grinned after pecking her forehead, and he meant every word of it. He wouldn't deny that her body wasn't quite what it once was, but that didn't mean he didn't love every bit of her, and he found that the mere thought of her naked (stretch marks and all) still turned him on almost instantaneously. The blush dissipated, and she seemed to silently admonish herself for being so self-conscious. She stepped over to grab her purse off the nightstand.

                "Thank you, sweetheart... Well, I suppose now is a good time to head out, since she's sleeping. I need to buy some shoes that will fit my no-longer-swollen feet, or else I will be flopping though Portland like a clown!" Satya remarked. Her decision to head out came out of nowhere, but he didn't question it. She kissed his cheek, and left for the afternoon.

                The next day, Satya stood with Jack, Lena, and Ana in the hangar; the only four to go. Reinhardt stooped down to give Ana a kiss on the top of her head.

                “You come back to me safe and sound, my little desert rose!” the giant instructed. Ana blushed, and Jaime knew it would likely be the only time he’d see her do so.

                “It’s Portland. I’m more likely to be hit by a mustached man on a bicycle than face any real peril,” Ana replied, but she still blew him a little kiss as she turned to the ship. Emily popped up, and kissed Lena on the cheek.

                “Fly safe, my little tea biscuit!” Emily nearly snickered, and Lena did in kind.

                “When I get back, I’m pickin’ a different pet name!” Lena called, and she followed Ana’s lead. Jaime carefully shifted Maggie into a more comfortable position, and kissed Satya’s forehead.

                “You take care, my pretty b-,”.

                “I stocked you up on diapers, so no worries,” Satya purposefully cut off. She loved the name “Pretty Bird”, but it was not a title she liked tossed around in the open.

                “You think of everything, don't ya’?” Jaime replied with a soft smile. Satya brushed his cheek with the back of her hand, and then gave Maggie a kiss. Her eyes lingered on her daughter. She hesitated, and he knew why. It would be her first time leaving Maggie for more than a couple hours, and she wasn't fully prepared to leave her so soon.

                “You be good, and don't cause trouble for your father,” she instructed, though the infant had no clue as to what she said. Jaime watched the ship take off, and walked out of the hangar with a sigh following behind Reinhardt.

                "Ah! Papa vill be on his own. You scared?" the giant jovially boomed. Jaime scratched at his head with his free hand.

                "No, not really. Think bringin' 'er inta' this world was scary 'nough. This is easy-street, considerin'," Jaime replied.

                He never once worried about handling Maggie on his own. After all, he was a father now, and anyone carrying that title should be ready, willing, and able to do so. And, at the end of the day, he wasn't entirely on his own. He could call upon anyone at the watchpoint to lend him a hand if need be, though he refused to do so unless it was a dire emergency. Satya had also left him a few notes around the flat to remind him of Maggie’s typical feeding and napping times (just in case his memory faltered). He took no offense to his wife's extra precautions.

                "Zat is good. Too many fathers leave all ze vork to ze mothers. Zey have no right to use such a noble title! Maggie is lucky to have you!". Jaime blushed a touch at the compliment, but thanked Reinhardt all the same. It was nice to have some validation every once in a while.

                In an effort to find entertainment for distraction, he headed towards the mess hall. After Maggie was born, he and Satya spent so much time in their own little flat that walking through the main building felt almost foreign to him. Breakfast in the mess hall was beginning to wind down, though he spotted a few familiar faces lingering at a table. Jaime found an empty chair and slid in.

                “Baby!” Hana not so politely instructed while holding her hands out. Jaime handed Maggie over almost out of instinct, and looked at the trays around him. All of Hog’s empty plates sported scraps of anything but maple syrup. Pipsqueak’s had a bite and a half left of eggs. Jesse and Hanzo’s were much in the same state.

                “What gives, McCree? It’s Friday!” Jaime noted. Jesse’s lips settled to a bit of a pout.

                “Now that we got all the rookies in at the barracks, Jack says it’s rude to use the public kitchen to cook a breakfast just for us,” the cowboy answered. A shrewd look came over Jaime’s face.

                “How much y’want fer in-home service, then?” the Junker tried, which only led the cowboy to laugh.

                “Aw hell, Rat! Tell you what… We’ll do a trade some time. You and Sym cook us dinner,” Jesse indicated while thumbing between himself and Hanzo, “and Han and I’ll come over t’make breakfast sometime,”. It wasn’t a bad idea, and the thought of fluffy golden pancakes was rather enticing. It’d be worth sitting through two meals with Hanzo.

                Jaime never understood the dynamic between the gunslinger and the archer. They were simply too different. After all, Hanzo was Mr. Prim-And-Proper. Everything about him screamed neat and orderly. He liked to keep up appearances as an aloof fighter. Jesse was all rough and tumble brawler; an old soul who’d prefer wild adventures, crass language, and the occasional tussle. Nope. Jaime would never understand how that worked. Not in a million years.

                He wanted to stick around after breakfast to see what everyone was up to, but unlike him, they all still had a day full of work. Paternity-leave did have its occasional downside, and it was mostly all the extra free-time. Jamison ended up heading back to his flat. He decided it was time to teach Maggie the rules of rugby.

                "See, that's called a scrum! An' if the Wallabies are lucky, they might get another try 'fore th'match is through!" Jaime explained. Maggie looked at the television from her bouncy chair, yawned, and let out a little sneeze. It was tiny and precious. Of course, everything she did was tiny and precious, and Jaime found she was also a good listener.

                "Your mum don't like sports all that much, an' Hog's startin' to go out on dates again, but that's alright. You can be m'new rugby buddy!" he grinned. Maggie spit up all over herself in response.

                "Oi! It ain't that bad! Give it a chance!" he joked.

                Jaime liked dad life well enough, but it did have its drawbacks. Namely, what was he going to DO in the times where she was asleep? He was, essentially, housebound, and it was driving him crazy. He couldn't leave the flat to fiddle in his workshop, nor test explosives out in the fields. He'd have to wait until everyone was free and Maggie was awake before he could venture back to the common room. In short, he was bored out of his mind, and that was always a dangerous thing for him. He tried thinking back to Junkertown, and what he'd do for entertainment in the long dull hours alone in his hovel. He turned once again to sketching, and found a sleeping Maggie to be a perfect subject.

                Two of the three days had passed, and Maggie was having none of this "no mum" business. Jaime would try singing to soothe her as Satya often did, but even he hated the sound of his own grating voice. Feedings also proved difficult, and she was rather annoyed to take anything that wasn't a breast. The last bottle before she was supposed to go down was definitely a struggle, and as she sat squawking in protest, Jaime heaved a heavy sigh.

                "S'alright, Little Bird. I miss yer mum's tits, too..." he grumbled. After wearing herself out from crying, she reluctantly drained her dinner before a quick rock in the comfy chair. Thankfully, the blanket he wrapped her up in (a hand-crocheted gift from Torb) still had Satya's scent upon it, and it was just comforting enough to lull Maggie to sleep. _Thank fuckin' CHRIST!_

                The sun had just set, and Jaime plopped down on his bed, once again bored out of his mind. He had messaged Hog to see if he wanted to come over, but his friend had yet another date. _Way t'go, mate!_ He tried texting Hana, but she just sent back a trio of emojis in response (a rabbit, a heart, and a frog). That was her code for "Do not disturb". As he ticked off his list, everyone was either out for some fun, or staying in to cozy up with their significant other. It was the first time in a long time that he hadn't fallen into either of those two categories, and he missed Satya something fierce. He stared at the ceiling, and tried to ignore how goddamn horny he was. He then remembered what Satya had told him just before leaving, and it riled him up even more. His eyes darted to his nightstand. _Fuck it! Might as well, or else I ain't gonna' last more 'n two seconds t'morrow night!_

                He blindly pawed through the drawer, and located the holo-photo disk she'd made for his birthday. He already knew which photo he'd click to. While he loved them all, there was one in particular that he always used for his own gratifying purposes. Strangely enough though, as he brought the disk out, he could feel his fingers brush against paper. A note had been attached. Puzzled, he flicked the folded paper open.

                **My nightstand- xoxo** , the little notecard read. He raised a curious eyebrow, and a little wave of excitement rushed through him. What had Satya planned? Whatever it was must have been recent, because he'd been through his drawer only a few days prior, and the note most certainly hadn't been there. He pulled himself over to the other side of the bed, and reached into her nightstand. Sure enough, another notecard waited. When he picked it up, a small gold skeleton key dangled from a black satin ribbon. The second notecard had another message.

                **Getting warmer... look under the bed! <3** Jaime grinned. _Sent me on a treasure hunt, did ya'?_ He clambered off the bed, and squatted down to lift the edge of the bedskirt. He peeked underneath, and, after squinting, made out the shape of a small box. He pulled it out, and admired the container. It was made of sleek black metal, and was indeed shaped like a little treasure chest. The lock hanging off of it was gold and shaped like a heart. _Got a little toy box fer us grown ups, then?_ Part of him wanted to put the key to use and see what lay inside, but there was no ignoring the third notecard stuck to the top. He hastily plucked it from the tape, and opened it up.

                **Call me first. No peeking! ;)** While curiosity was eating him alive, he didn't want to spoil the fun. He quickly glanced at his phone. He wasn't sure what time it was in Portland, but she'd already sent him a text stating that she was done with her part of the mission, and would be free until they flew home. He tacked the call button, and waited. After a couple of rings, she answered.

                "Hello, sweetheart," Satya greeted, and he could tell from her sultry tone that she'd been waiting for him to find it.

                "Heh, got your note!".

                "And perfect timing, too. The other three are out wrapping up details, and will be gone for a few hours. I have the ship to myself," she replied. Jaime gnawed at his bottom lip with anticipation.

                "So, erm... s'pose y'knew what I was plannin' t'do then,". Why lie? They'd both caught each other in the act a few times. They were adults with needs.

                "I assumed, considering how patiently you've been waiting... Maggie is down for the night?" she hesitantly added.

                "Yeah. Bottled, burped, changed, an' put down," he hastily answered, "So... What did y'have in mind?".

                “I figured I’d walk you through your release, if that would please you,” she explained, the sultry tone once again returning to her voice.

                “Yes please!” he rushed in response. Satya let out a little chuckle.

                “Fuck! That little laugh a yers gets me goin’ every time!”. Another chuckle sealed the deal. He was more than ready!

                “Very well then. Let’s get started… For this, I recommend putting me on speaker, and stripping down completely,” Satya instructed.

                “What, like, all of it? Even m’sock?”.

                “All of it, and if you’re not doing so already, lay down in bed, and have the holo-disk, box and key at the ready,”. Oh, he was excited! His mind raced with what she could possibly have placed inside. A few ideas came to mind, and he liked the images his imagination conjured up. He followed step number one by switching the phone over, and stripped down to his birthday suit. He left his arm and peg leg on, not sure if he’d be in need of them. Step number two: he laid down in the bed. Lastly, he pulled the box, key, and disk next to him.

                “Ready!” He chirped with an impish grin on his face.

                “Good! Now, why don’t you bring up a picture of me on the disk? Do you have a particular favorite?” she seductively asked. Jaime licked his dry lips, and grabbed the disk. His thumb clicked away out of instinct.

                “Yeah… lucky number thirteen!” he replied, and brought the disk over to his nightstand. Head turned, he could see a miniature Satya splayed across rumpled sheets on her side. She was wearing a fiery red corset, trimmed with black lace. A matching garter belt clipped up black thigh-highs. Red satin panties just barely covered her. Her dark hair was fanned across her pillow. The arm pressed against the mattress was bent; her fingers wound through her silky hair. The other hand rested upon her corseted stomach. It wasn’t so much the outfit she wore, the pose she held, or even the way her breasts threatened to spill over the top of the bustier. No, what he loved the most about that hologram was the way she seemed to look right at him. Gold eyes and a sensual smile met his gaze, and she very clearly had a message for him: _I know what you’re doing when you look at me. I want you to touch your body._

                “Take your hand, and run it up and down the length of you… slowly,” she started. He did as she commanded. His hand trailed across his chest. Slowly, the tips of his fingers slid across muscle, the ridges of his abdomen, the dip of his navel, and stopped just as he reached coarse blonde hair. His hand retreated, feeling the same sensations in reverse. Slow and smooth; just as she would have done. After a few glides back and fourth, he let out a groan of relaxation.

                “You are still looking at the hologram?” she wondered.

                “Yeah,”.

                “Good. I want you to take your hand, and grab your cock,”. Fuck, he loved hearing her say that! He loved getting her going; getting her so worked up that she uttered little vulgarities. When he used words like that, it always sounded so crass, but when she did, it sounded completely different. Her expletives always held a sense of elegance and wanting. It was an utterance of passion. His hand slid lower; fingers slowly curling around the ample length of his shaft with his thumb resting along the ridge of his head.

                “Imagine it’s my hand; soft and warm,”.

                “Sounds… sounds nice,” he murmured, not quite sure if his voice sounded sexy or stupid. Satya let out a low hum of approval. He must have sounded sexy to her, at least.

                “Run it up and down. Smooth strokes. Slow. Don’t clasp too tightly,” she ordered, and he did as he was instructed. It was a fluid sort of motion; a lagging stroke meant more for teasing and warming up. Another relaxed groan escaped his slightly-parted lips, and his vision began to blur just a touch, creating a softening of the light around him. As time progressed, her orders and suggestions changed.

                “Run your thumb back and forth over the very tip,”.

                “Circle the knuckle of your index finger along the cleft of your head,”

                “Stroke lower, along the base of your shaft,”.

                After a while, she began to add in some visuals for him to focus on.

                “Imagine me between your legs, head lowered… I’m running my tongue up your length… I'm sucking the tip just slightly,”. Jaime’s breath was turning into a pant.

                “Then what?” he asked, noticing his voice had grown deep and husky out of want.

                “I want you to let go of yourself, and bring your hand to your chest,” she said, and it took him a moment to comprehend her order.

                “What?” he asked, blinking at her hologram, as though the still image of her was the one in command.

                “You sound as though you are close, and it is much too soon. Besides… we haven't even gotten to the best part yet,” she teased. Jaime had been so focused on the sound of her voice that he’d completely forgotten about the treasure chest.

                “Yeah. S’pose it’d be worth it t’make this last, right?”. Satya agreed. After a few deep breaths on his end, she started again.

                “All I can think about is how good it will feel to have you inside me again,” she murmured.

                “Fuck! I thought y’said you wanted me t’last longer!” he rushed with a strained laugh.

                “So I did, though the sentiment still remains… Start over from the beginning. Slide your hand down the length of you,”. And so her little pattern repeated itself. Just as his breath grew quick, and his strokes quicker, she ordered him to stop and remove his hand. After a break to bring his heart rate back down, she started back over. After his third trip to the edge, he knew he couldn't take much more of the sweet torture.

                “Satya, I need… need ta-,”.

                “Open the box,” she interrupted. He hadn’t been ready for that.

                “What?”.

                “The box. I need to make up for teasing you so,” she explained. Jaime slowly turned his head to the other side of the bed. The black box waited; tempting him with its mystery. He groped around until he found the key, and quickly undid the lock. He opened the lid, and looked inside. There were only two things awaiting him: a bottle of lubricant, and a rather sophisticated looking black silicone-covered plug. The toy was slightly curved, and from the angle, he could tell where it was ideally supposed to reach. A power button protruded from the handle, and that intrigued him even more.

                “Oh!” he responded out of genuine surprise. How did she know? He’d never told her he was into some occasional backdoor fun. He figured it was something she’d protest, and he never asked if she would be interested if the roles were reversed either.

                “I… um… would you be interested?” she asked with a touch of hesitance.

                “Heh… yeah. Never tried it much myself, but always wanted to,” he started, and then decided to take the gamble, “What about you? When you get back? Curious t’try-,”.

                “Yes!” she quickly answered, and his cock twitched in emphatic approval.

                “Hmm… sounds like we need t’find a sitter soon! But… let’s.. let’s try this out first,”.

                “I believe I’m the one giving orders around here,” she reminded.

                “I know, an’ I fuckin’ love it!” Jaime grinned. He turned his head back to look at the woman in red on his nightstand.

                “Start over with slow strokes up and down your length,” she tried again. He was already so damn hard just at the thought of what was about to happen.

                “I want your hand lower. I want you to cup them. They have to feel heavy with need by now. Give them a little massage,”. It felt pleasurable, though nowhere near as much as the stroking had. Still, he could sense the heaviness suddenly weighing him down. He desperately needed release.

                “Take the bottle. Work a small amount on your hand. Concentrate on your index finger,”. The lubricant felt a touch too cool, but his own body heat warmed it up in no time. He capped the bottle, and pushed it aside.

                “I think you know what to do,” she added, and he could tell on the other end of their call that she was grinning devilishly. He reached around, and slowly inserted a finger. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, though he consciously willed himself to relax.

                “I want you to get the feel of everything. What feels pleasurable, and what to avoid,” she continued. After a bit of exploring, he found that he was starting to enjoy the sensation of being filled. He wanted to try more.

                “Think I got th’feel, but could stand t’feel a little more,”. Heat rose to his cheeks, but he didn’t give a damn. Why feel embarrassed? She clearly wanted him to experience the sensation.

                “Mm… In that case, use a bit more lubricant on the… Spartan,”.

                “That what it’s called?”. It was better than the names he’d seen on most plugs and vibrators. Satya confirmed, and he poured a bit more from the bottle into his palm. He retrieved the Spartan from the box, and worked his hand over it. After it felt sufficiently slippery, he wiped his hand on the sheets, and waited for her to continue. (He reminded himself to switch out the sheets before she got home.)

                “I want you to stroke yourself some more. Relax, and roll your hips into it,” Satya explained. The last little bit of lubricant on his hand made the motion feel natural. His cock slid smoothly across his palm and fingers. He relaxed at his own touch. Every bit of tension that wasn’t sexual had eked out of him. The muscles in his lower back loosened, though he could feel himself edging closer again.

                “I need you to think of entering me, and VERY slowly, push it through,”. He closed his eyes, and imagined sliding into her softness; feeling her warmth and wetness all tightened around his cock. He couldn’t wait to feel that sensation, though he thankfully had a very vivid imagination. It was during the most intense part of his visualization that he finally inserted the Spartan.

                It was a slow process. He had to tell himself to relax, as his body tried to resist the foreign object. As his inner muscles grew used to the toy, he found it even more enjoyable. It was even more fulfilling than he’d expected.

                “Don’t forget to keep running your hand over your cock,” she reminded, and he noticed that he had indeed stopped. After a moment to adjust to the new sensation, they had finally reached the pinnacle of surprise.

                “I want you to locate the button, and turn it on,”.

                “Think I already did that!” he snickered.

                “So uncouth… Do as I say,”. How could he refuse an order so sweetly put? His metal thumb pushed down on the button much in the same manner of excitement as one of his detonators.

                “F-fuck!” he gasped. The tremor within him was like nothing he’d ever felt before. Near the tip, a small bead underneath the silicon began to roll up and down, hitting a very interesting spot.

                “The Spartan has quite a few functions. Click the button until you find one that you like,” Satya purred. And so he did. Each click brought a new rhythm, pattern, or intensity. _Too fast… too slow… Whoatoofuckintingly!… blegh! Not tingly ‘nough… helllllooooo!_ The bead rolled in three circles, followed by a few up and down swipes. A ragged groan of approval filled their bedroom.

                “Enjoy it. And keep working your cock, too,”. God, it felt good. So good! He cursed at himself for waiting so long to try it out, but loved his wife for treating him to something so amazing!

                “There’s no one else on the ship right now. No one here to see me,” she reminded him.

                “Ffff… yeah?”.

                “I suppose I could just… slide out of this uniform,”.

                “Why not?”.

                “But I’d rather wait until tomorrow,”.

                “Feel… feel better with me, right?”.

                “Most assuredly… I’m aching for you. Aching to feel your touch. Aching to be filled. Aching to feel you on top of me,” Satya observed, slightly moaning with her words.

                “Fuck that…Want… want you on top. Want ya’… Christ, Satya! Want t’see ya’ come on toppa’ me!” Jamison gasped. _Fuck! I’m close!_ He could feel a particularly tightness forming.

                “Does it feel good, Jamison? Does it feel good when I tighten around you?” she asked.

                “Fuck yes!” he answered, ignoring the fact that the question was a rhetorical one. _Fuck! So close! So close! Jesus Christ!_ His breaths grew short as his heartbeat thundered in his ears. The Spartan kept working its delicious little pattern on that sweet little spot. The head of his cock was nearly swollen from the prolonged pumping of his wrist, and the tightness within him was almost too much to bear.

                “Does it feel good when you come inside me?” she dared to ask.

                “S-Satya! F-ffffuuuuuuck!” he groaned as his cock pulsated, and shot a load of pearly liquid past his palm and fingers. The sticky mess pooled on his belly, and time dragged on wondrously as more followed. The Spartan still ran, and he quickly fiddled to turn the plug off. After what felt like a lifetime of heaven, his cock gave one last spurt of excitement before settling into the mess. His head swam with pleasure and release. The holo-Satya stared at him so seductively.

                “I see you approve of my treasure, then?” she asked, a tinge of smugness in her words.

                “Christ, don’t think I’m gonna’ be able t’walk straight t’morrow,” he admitted, though he wasn’t upset in the slightest. He carefully pulled the Spartan out, grimacing from the slight pinch of discomfort. He grabbed a few tissues from the box on his nightstand, and attempted to clean himself off.

                “Well, I certainly hope you will,” Satya replied. The room had stopped spinning for a moment, though he still stared at the ceiling, grinning like an idiot.

                “Yeah? Why’s that?”.

                “To be honest, I was hoping you'd be interested in returning the favor,”.


	16. The Babysitters Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sym and Rat step out for date-night, it's time for the expert team of babysitters to step in. Roadhog observes everyone's interactions with Maggie.

                Mako Rutledge had always been a large man, even from his early days. The damage from the Omnium ruined his lungs, but gifted him with an unexpected growth spurt in both height and width. This only made him more imposing than he already was, and he had no problem using that to his advantage in order to survive. But deep down, that was never what he wanted. He never wanted to be ruthless and nasty. He never wanted to be a monster. Life, however, had an uncanny knack of forcing him into a body he despised. He hated everything about what happened to him, but eventually he learned to embrace it. What choice did he have?

                As he looked in the mirror, he saw the grotesque scarred face staring back at him. He tried to imagine what he'd look like had things never fallen apart back home. No. No, Australia stopped being his home quite a long time ago. He could feel his chest tighten as his lungs began to feel overworked. And so, he slipped the leather mask back on, and once more became something he never wanted to be. He stared back through tinted glass. Who could ever see him for what he truly was? Who could possibly see him as the man he thought he had buried decades ago?

 

.               .               .               .               .

 

                "So, yeah. She takes a bottle at six most days... Unless she's feelin' cranky. Might give ya' trouble. She likes tits over bottles, an'-".

                "Jamison!" Satya snapped, cutting her husband off. A snorting giggle escaped Hana, and she tried her best to hide it.

                "Hana, don't encourage him," Satya snipped. She reached into her purse and pulled out a sheet of paper to hand over to their team.

                "Here. I took the liberty of writing everything down, as well as her schedule, and..." Satya started.

                "Sym, we got this! Don't worry! You two are only going to be gone for a few hours, anyways," Hana countered. Jaime reached into a paper bag, and fished out the baby carrier with one hand. Maggie just stared at him while cozied up in the crook of his other arm.

                "Yeah, and she likes ridin' in this thing. Likes bein' 'round people. Screams bloody murder if y'try an' take her out 'fore she's good an' ready," Jaime instructed. Hana strapped on the harness, but couldn't reach the back buckles.

                "I got you, BunBun," Lucio added as he locked and tightened the straps and clasps. Hog peeked at the sheet of instructions. Every phone number imaginable was listed on it, including Angela's (which was silly, considering she was right down the hall). _Thank fuck I don't gotta' wear one a'those baby-slings._

                "Roight!" Jaime started as he looked over in satisfaction, and reached back into the bag, "Oh! And this too!". Jaime grinned stupidly as he held his hand out to Hog.

                "Made this just fer you, mate! Well, Torb an' I did. An' Sym designed it, and did safety checks, so it's good t'go!". It was another harness, though the straps and buckles were incredibly long and wide. Hog examined the ridiculous contraption. It had hardlight armor plating on the outer portion, and appeared to be trimmed in carbon fiber. The damn thing was nearly battle-ready!

                "Thanks," Hog rumbled, though he didn't rush to put it on. Let Pipsqueak have her fun first, right? His eyes lingered on Maggie for a moment, realizing he'd be expected to carry her. Why the fuck did he suddenly seem so frightened at the aspect?

                "We have to hurry! Our reservation is at six!" Satya reminded her husband. Jaime helped load Maggie into Hana's carrier. Once secured, Satya bent down and gave Maggie a kiss on top of her head.

                "Be good to them," she instructed the three-month-old. Jaime did the same in kind, though he had different orders.

                "Give 'em hell, Little Bird. 'Specially Uncle Hog," he joked. At least, Hog hoped it was a joke. Keeping an eye on her parents was difficult enough. He could only speculate what kind of person Maggie would grow up to be. He secretly hoped (for his own personal sanity) that she’d turn out to be a little more like Sym.

                Hog, Hana, and Lucio waved goodbye as Mr. and Mrs. Fawkes left for their first date night since the baby came along. _Only gonna' be a few hours, anyway. No sense fussin'._ Maggie must have sensed his thoughts, because she started wailing the moment the car was out of sight.

                “Aw, no no no Lil’ Fuzz! Auntie Hana’s got you!” Pipsqueak tried to soothe.

                “Lil’ Fuzz?” Hog grunted.

                “Yeah! It’s what I call her. Rat calls Sym his Pretty Bird, so that makes Maggie his Little Bird. But her head is all fuzzy from all her hair, so that’s where I came up with it. I don’t know if it’ll stick, though. Maybe I’ll think of something better later,” Hana explained. Lucio looked at the list of instructions and details.

                “Well, that’s a ‘feed me’ cry if I ever heard one, and Sym says she usually takes a bottle around this time,” he said while gazing at the sheet.

                “Hungry, eh? Well that makes two of us. I missed lunch and I’m starving! Dinner?” she offered while looking up at the two standing by her. Hog snorted his agreement, and picked up the diaper bag that mum and dad had left in their care. They weren't the first ones in the cafeteria. Hog noticed Jack and Winston at a table. The pair waved hi at the babysitters as they passed by to grab trays. After a trip through the hot cases, they found a table of their own. Hog sat Hana’s tray down for her while she pulled Maggie out of the harness.

                “I got her! You eat first!” Lucio volunteered with outstretched hands. He happily took the baby and fished a bottle out of one of the insulated pockets. Within moments, she was happily draining the contents within. Hog made short work of the vegetarian pizza in front of him. Lucio seemed pleased as punch to be taking care of a little one, and Hog wondered how long it’d take before he and Hana would push along for the next step in their lives. _Better not rush it though. You’re both still kids._ Of course, he had thought the same about Satya and Jaime back during their first barbecue, when they sat bunched up around a fire, shamelessly flirting without even realizing it.

                “Huh. Mind if we join yer little babysitters club?” Jesse asked shortly after Lucio burped a full and content Maggie.

                “Yeah, sure! Always room at the table!” Lucio greeted. The cowboy and his boyfriend had become regular fixtures amongst their little clique ever since Hanzo finally formally apologized to Jaime after shooting him in the ass. It had been a long time coming.

                “D’aww, lookit’ the lil tumbleweed! My turn, right?” Jesse snickered. Lucio agreed, and handed Maggie over.

                “Looks just like her mama with that hair! Course, she’s got Rat’s ears. You notice that?” Jesse observed.

                “I hope for the sake of her poor mother she doesn’t end up in Junkrat’s line of work,” Hanzo noted.

                “Well, if she does, it’ll be okay. Rat’ll teach her what’s what. May be pyromaniac with a taste for destruction, but he knows how t’make those bombs work to his advantage,”. It never failed to amaze Hog whenever Jesse actually had a stroke of wisdom or brilliance (considering how long it took him to figure out that something was even going on with Sym and Rat in the first place).

                “Ain’t she cute, though?” Jesse added.

                “Well yeah. She gets that from me,” Hana added while tossing in a wink, and a rumbly chuckle escaped the titanic Junker.

                “Children are objectively cute. Our brains are hard-wired to find them as such. You can thank evolution for that,” Hanzo coolly stated.

                “Don’t listen to him, Lil Bit. He’s just grumpin’ because you like being with Uncle Jesse more than Uncle Hanzo!” the cowboy grinned. _Christ, you know how t’push buttons. Sometimes I wonder if you an’ Rat are cousins er somethin’._ Hanzo’s face scrunched up from a little frown to a bigger frown. He took the bait.

                “Hand me the child. We will settle this now,” he instructed. Jesse shrugged, and handed Maggie over. She appeared to be growing annoyed at being shuffled around so frequently, though Hanzo settled her in his arms quite easily.

                “Well, ain’t you a natural?” Jesse commented while tipping the brim of his hat up. They stared at each other for only a brief moment before Hanzo looked away with a tinge of a blush on his cheeks.

                “I remember having to hold Genji for a family portrait. He screamed the entire time. Do you know how long you have to sit still while an artist sketches a portrait? At least she appears to take more after her mother; well-behaved and quiet,” Hanzo elaborated while also tempting fate. Maggie spit up, and it projected all over the side of the man’s face. The slightest tinge of his smile quickly vanished and he looked back at his temporary charge.

                “You are your father’s daughter,”.

 

.               .               .               .               .

 

                He sat at the back of the "bar" and watched the other patrons trickle in and out. Scratcher had just gotten in a restock of just about everything, and it was a joyous day for Junkertown. The bartender had even rigged up a solar generator with just enough power to run the stolen refrigerator. Beer was luxury enough, but cold beer?! Well, that certainly was worth a little extra. She brought over a can for him, and took the liberty of popping it open.

                "A bonus, love!" she had told him, and Hog drained it in one go. He snorted a quick thanks and went back to his post. A couple of creeps started to tussle when one had accused the other of cutting in the queue. Hog stood up, lumbered over to the pair, and hoisted each one by the scruff.

                "Knock it off, er I'll turn yer assholes inside out," he had warned them. The threat worked, and the pair went back to being downright neighborly. After returning to his spot, Hog tipped back in his seat and nodded off against the wall. His mere presence was enough to detract any further issues, so he supposed he didn't need to be conscious for all of his shift.

                "Now Junkrat, y'know the rules! I take money, food, water, er parts! None a these scrap piles y'call inventions!" Scratcher had called. Hog roused from his nap; annoyed and hungry. It was always that skinny little piece of shit that always pushed everyone to the edge of wringing his neck. It wasn't that he caused actual trouble per se, but he knew how to jab at people just enough to annoy the hell out of them.

                Hog wasn't that well acquainted with the twig, but he could always be found skulking around the outskirts of town. He claimed himself to be an inventor, and he was known to have a few satisfied customers. His specialty was bombs, and barely a day went by without the sounds of explosives going off in the distance.

                "You say parts, an' these are made a parts! Ergo, these can buy me a drink, roight?" the idiot reasoned. Scratcher drummed her sharpened nails (the source of her namesake) on the bar counter, and sneered.

                "Alright, smart-arse! This'll get ya a shot," she wagered. Junkrat rubbed his angled chin.

                "That ignition switch's practically mint," he countered, and his eyes flicked over towards the corner where Hog sat, "How'z 'bout two?". Scratcher scowled, but took pity on the inventor. Of all the people in Junkertown, Junkrat had always been the most sorry bag of bones. Hog remembered the screams that came out of the "doctor's" office the day he had his arm and leg hacked off. It was probably the only reason any one put up with his bullshit as long as they did. Scratcher gave him a piteous frown.

                “Two, ‘n no more. Got customers that actually pay real prices fer this stuff, y’know,” she acquiesced. She poured out a couple shots in scratched up glasses; bottom shelf whisky. Junkrat grabbed one in each hand, and started to hobble towards Hog. _He better not be comin’ over here… what th’fuck is this skinny puke doin’ headin’ over here? Swear t’Christ if he says somethin’ stupid, I’ll punch ‘im in his stupid fuckin’ face._ Junkrat did indeed saunter up to his table. He sat the two shot glasses down, and continued to stand in front of the bouncer.

                “Heard yer th’guy t’talk to ‘bout a… special line a work,” Junkrat started, and nudged the shot-glass a little closer to Hog in offering. Hog did not break eye contact, and made no form of response. Junkrat’s hand came to rest at the hem of his shorts, which slung low across his narrow hips.

                “Heard yer services can be bought… fer th’right price,” the bag of bones grinned. Behind his black lenses, Roadhog’s eyes narrowed. _You better not be insinuatin’ what I think you are…_ Junkrat hooked his thumb in his belt loop.

                “Got a… BIG job fer ya’, if y’think yer up to it,” Junkrat continued to grin while giving his shorts a couple quick tugs. Instinctively, Hog’s fist balled up and he clocked Junkrat square in the face. The lanky Junker went sailing, and skid across the dusty wood floor. Every head in the building swiveled Hog’s way, and Scratcher shook her head in dismay. Junkrat was out cold.

                “Be a dear an’ leave ‘im in th’alley, right love?” his boss had ordered. Roadhog scooped Junkrat up and slung him over his shoulder. He rounded the corner, and left him behind an overturned dumpster. Hog was feeling extra generous, and made sure he was still breathing. When he was assured that Junkrat would wake up at some point, he lumbered back towards his usual spot, and knocked back both of the shots the bomber had bought. _Fuckin’ idiot’s got ‘imself a death wish._

                The day passed without further incident, but the whole thing had put Roadhog in a foul mood. Junkertown was not a welcoming place for people like him, and that thought always made his blood boil. At first, everyone had come together just to assure survival from the Omnium blast, but as time went on, the rest of the world turned their backs. When help from outside vanished, their own world turned cruel and selfish. That wasn’t entirely unexpected, but what didn’t make sense to him was the bigotry, racism, misogyny, and homophobia that soon followed. And so, for his own safety and survival, Roadhog had buried that part of himself too. Junkrat’s little stunt, however, had touched a nerve that wasn’t entirely dead.

                It was late when Scratcher closed up shop, and Hog went back out towards his motorcycle. He tried revving the monstrous bike to life, but the damn thing just wouldn't start up. After a few more failed attempts, he gave it a kick in annoyance, and turned to walk home. He was too damn old and too damn tired to entertain working on it in the fucking dark. He cut through the alley, and looked towards the spot where he’d left Junkrat. Well, the git wasn’t there, so he must have survived. Hog walked the two miles to his trailer, and locked the door with a resigned huff. He stared at the comically small abode, and his eyes lingered on his old broken bed frame.

                Hog stooped down, and groped under the mattress until he could feel cardboard at his fingertips. He fished the shoebox out, and hesitantly took off the lid. There sat the picture frame as it always had, and Dylan’s face stared back with that same cheerful smile. Beautiful blue eyes, and beautiful dark hair, and beautiful shining white teeth. _Why th’ fuck did y’have t’go die? It ain’t… it ain’t fuckin’ fair._ Dylan’s grin almost felt like a slap in the face. It was easy to smile when life was perfect and you were in love.

                After a lonely night of bittersweet dreams and painful memories, Roadhog woke up. He had nothing to do but eat, and tidy up the small space around him. He supposed a quick trip to what was left of the library would help pass the time, and as he dug through turned-over stacks of tattered books, he managed to find a few more romance novels to add to his collection. He even managed to find one centered around two men, but as he flicked through the pages to see if there were any decent smutty bits, he noticed the words “Die Faggots!” Written across in bright pink highlighter. Furious, he slammed the book shut, but he tossed it in his bag anyways. At least he could still read the printed letters through the pink ink. Work would be starting soon enough, so he trudged back to Scratcher’s bar.

                “When’s th’last time y’touched this fuel line?” Junkrat’s voice called as Hog passed through the alley. His hands were covered in grease, and he was hunched over the bike with a multitude of tools spread around him. Hog’s blood immediately began to boil, though Junkrat just looked at him through a swollen eye and bruised face, and waited for his response.

                “Z’no good out here. Dry air… Fuel lines dry out an’ crack. Z’why she won’t start,” Junkrat added. Hog wasn’t much of a mechanic, and how he managed to keep his ride going as long as he did was beyond him.

                “Th’fuck you doin’, touchin’ my bike?” Hog growled in warning.

                “Th’fuck you doin’ not takin’ proper care of her?” Junkrat shot back, “Y’got th’only set a wheels worth havin’ ‘round these parts, and y’don’t even appreciate it,”. Roadhog just watched as Junkrat set back to poking around the engine. His eyes were focused on the parts in front of him, completely ignoring the man who’d busted up his face the day before.

                “Don’t know why y’got all fuckin’ riled yesterday. Was offerin’ you a proper job. Job a th’century. Least I think so, anyways,”. Hog bristled.

                “How’s suckin’ yer nasty lil’ cock th’job of th’century?!” The bouncer spat. It was hard to tell with the swelling, but Junkrat seemed to look utterly perplexed.

                “What th’fuck you talkin’ ‘bout, mate?! Christ, it’s been a while, but I ain’t THAT desperate. That what you think I was wantin’?! Fuckin’ mental!”. Now it was Roadhog’s turn to feel perplexed. The two were at a stalemate of confusion.

                “Seems we gotta’ work on our communication skills… Tell y’what. I get yer bike runnin’, an’ you hear me out, roight?”. Hog gave a snort of curiosity.

                “Whatcha’ want?” he grunted. Junkrat pulled himself up, and wiped his hands on his raggedy shorts. He stared the hulking Junker right in the eyes.

                “I wanna’ get th’fuck outta’ Junkertown,”.

 

.               .               .               .               .

 

                “Holy sh-… I don’t get how something so tiny and cute can create such concentrated evil!” Phara coughed while covering her nose as she passed by their table.

                “I suppose Zenyatta would say she has ‘achieved universal balance’,” Brigitte snickered.

                “You grow desensitized to it when you have one of your own… not that that seems likely to happen any time soon,” Ana replied while muttering the latter portion. Pharah’s cheeks grew crimson, and she scrunched her nose.

                “Not this again!” she snipped in response, and Brigette stifled another snicker as the trio sat at another table.

                “Well, there it goes! Took a little longer than I expected, but it finally happened. Baby Fever,” Lucio commented. Hana looked up from strapping Hog’s harness on. Hana had insisted it was his turn to hold Maggie, and he supposed he’d be a useless baby sitter if he didn’t do the duties he was trusted with. It wasn’t like he didn’t LIKE the baby. He just sometimes wondered how people could bring themselves to entrust something so tiny to a beast like him.

                “Baby Fever?” Hana piped from behind him as she gave one last tug on the harness. She deemed it secure, and reached for the diaper bag.

                “Yeah, you know. One kid comes around, everyone who’s thinkin’ ‘bout them starts talkin’ about them. Next thing you know, everyone decides it’s their turn to have a kid. Then there’s a little boom of kids. Well… maybe that was just a family thing,” Lucio explained while handing Maggie over to her.

                “Yeah, well, diaper duty’s a great way to put that on hold,” Hana jokingly countered, and turned for the restrooms. As soon as she was out of sight, the grin on Lucio’s face temporarily fell, and Hog couldn’t help but notice.

                “Yer segue was bad timin’,” Hog observed.

                “Yeah… I know-wait-what?! Oh! Ohnonono! That’s not what’s goin’ on. You think? And she, and I could-,”.

                “Stop bein’ an ass… Yer still kids. Don’t go rushin’ things. May ‘ave worked fer Sym ‘n Rat, but it’ll scare Pipsqueak off. ‘Sides… enjoy yer twenties. Some of us had t’miss out,” Hog snapped. He immediately regretted it after seeing the look on Lucio’s face. He damn near squished the poor little frog’s spirit.

                “Dude!” was all he managed to say. _Christ, is his lip wibblin’?_

                “Sorry. Bad mornin’,” he lied. It had been a bad week, as old memories bubbled up in his dreams. Why now? He supposed he could chalk it up to the string of bad dates he’d been on. Arlo had a hard time finding anything to talk about beyond their height difference. Nathan said he looked nothing like his picture (which was literally a lie, because he thought it was best to be upfront with his dates). Oliver just gave him a once-over followed by a look of genuine apprehension, and walked off saying “It’s not you. It’s me.”

                “…do you need a hu-,”.

                “Shut it,”. Lucio held his hands up in defense.

                “Okay… the offer still stands, though,”. Hog rolled his eyes. The kid was soft, but that’s part of what he liked about him. It was something he never really saw in Junkertown. Sometimes, it still felt a little unnerving.

 

.               .               .               .               .

 

                “Feels good… don’t it?” Junkrat noted with a grin towards the TV. He was staring at both the piles of cash stuffed in the back of their trailer, and the news footage of them nabbing the loot, dropping down the hole they’d blown in the floor, and fleeing the scene before the cops could even arrive. He was wearing a patched-up bathrobe, and was enjoying a pint of ice cream (chocolate with marshmallow and caramel ribbons).

                “Hm?” Hog snorted, looking up from his own half-gallon of butter pecan.

                “Gettin’ what we want. Z’nice. Nice bein’ somewhere where there’s stuff worth takin’… Easy t’take, too,”. Junkrat reached into the paper bag that had held the ice cream, and pulled out the other celebratory item: a bottle of high-end vodka. It wasn’t the only one in there.

                “Think it kinda’ makes up fer all th’bullshit back home, y’know. Now it's our turn,” he murmured while staring at the bottle, lost in thought. He gave his head a quick shake, and looked back at his partner in crime.

                “Let’s say we proper celebrate!” he suggested. They were in the middle of nowhere with a fully charged solar generator that would most likely get them through the night, so why not live a little? Hog shrugged his acceptance. Why not? Not only had they shaken the creeps that had been following them for weeks, but they also managed to bust out of prison in less than a month. He was glad for that one. Rat’s slender frame made him a prime target for, well, stuff Hog would rather not think about, and keeping him out of harm’s way had become a demanding challenge (not that it wasn't already). Junkrat uncapped the bottle.

                “S’pose we need glasses, right? Keep it classy?” he said while grabbing a couple plastic cups from the stack. He reached into the mini freezer, and tossed a few ice cubes into each cup. After filling a generous portion in each, they toasted to more successful ventures, and downed the contents. He’d seen Junkrat proper drunk only a couple other times, and other than being a destructive little shit, he was usually somewhat fun to be around. Little did Hog know it was the beginning of an ugly night. Junkrat kept drinking the vodka, and (like everything else in his life) he took it just a touch further than he should have. The conversation eventually turned to wallowing and sob stories. Rat was emotional. Really emotional.

                “She's dead. She's dead cuzza me. Tried. I r’lly tried, but th’both. Couldnnn. Buried ‘um. Put paper flowers roun’er grave. Hog… she did’n…” he sobbed, burying his face in his palms as he lay on his side. Hog was appalled by the story he heard. Appalled because it should have never happened. Rat should have grown up a normal child. He was smart. Maybe he would have grown to be a scientist or engineer. It was because of the ALF. _No… cuzza’ me, mate. I fucked ya up. Fucked everyone up. Junkertown’d never have happened if it weren't fer me an’ the other ALFies…_ Hog hadn't been part of the team that went into the Omnium, but he'd been a member none the less, and that made him just as guilty _. An’ I’m too fuckin’ chicken shit t’tell ya._

                “Rat… go t’sleep,” Hog said instead. Rat sobbed a bit more, and Hog heard Dylan’s voice in his mind. _“Mako, this ‘club’ you've joined sounds dangerous. Don't get sucked in,”_ he had warned, but Mako didn't listen. That was why Mako died, and Roadhog emerged.

                “Hog… never gonna’ have… normal life, right? Always gonna’ be a fuckin’ Junker. No one gives a shit. Z’never gunna’ change, right?”.

                “That ain't true-“.

                “DONT FUCKIN’ LIE T’ME!” Junkrat roared.

                “Rat… go t’sleep,” he repeated, and that time, Rat listened. He closed his eyes, and eventually nodded off with the empty vodka bottle still at his foot. _Ain't true. Just gonna’ take a lil’ extra work t’get us there._ The next morning, Junkrat woke up with a horrible hangover, but no memory of their discussion from the night before. He simply looked around at the empty bottles and cups in the trailer.

                “Must’a been some party last night, eh Hog?”. Roadhog sat and stared at Rat, who looked chipper in spite of his hangover. There wasn't even the slightest hint in his eyes that he remembered anything, which was probably for the best.

                “Sure was,” Hog grunted in reply.

 

.               .               .               .               .

 

                “WHO LET YOU OUT OF QUARANTINE?!” Angela shrieked. Reinhardt looked over in sheepish surprise.

                “I wanted to see ze baby! I miss seeing her after being all trapped in bed!” he admitted. He'd been stuck in the med bay for over a week with a persistent cold, and while he seemed healthy enough, Angela said he could still be carrying the virus. Fortunately, Hana was still in the bathroom with the baby when he snuck in.

                “Get back in bed!” she ordered, shoving him towards the infirmary. Reinhardt eventually followed instructions, and Angela quickly wiped down every surface Maggie might possibly come in contact with using a sanitizer wipe. Hana came back, and walked right up to Hog.

                "Your turn. I'm gonna' need a minute after the horrors I just witnessed. Somebody tell Sym to stop eating so much curry," she stated while loading the baby into Hog's harness.

                "That paints an upsetting image," Lucio cringed while setting down the spoon to his chocolate pudding. Apparently, he’d had his fill of the dessert.

                "This kid is lucky I love her so goddamn much. Think she just about melted the polish off my nails!" Hana grimaced.

                "Quit belly-achin'. Yer lucky y'never had t'see Junkertown," Hog huffed. Compared to some of the things he'd witnessed, a blow-out diaper was nothing. Of course, he had a mask that helped muffle most offensive odors, but the fact remained that a town lacking functioning plumbing was a recipe for many visual unpleasantries.

                Dinner wrapped up, and Hog checked his phone. Sym had sent him four texts checking in on Maggie. Hog tacked a quick "everything's fine", and stuffed the phone back into his pocket. Lucio and Hana wanted to play a few rounds of some sort of game, and Hog decided to follow along to the common room, where a few newer recruits had congregated on the sofa. Hog just thumped up to the new faces (most of which were kids around Hana's age). He hadn't bothered to learn their names. Most of them would be shipping off to other reopened facilities by the end of the month anyways. They gawked at Hog with the baby carrier strapped over the top of his enormous belly.

                "Beat it," he grunted, and they made the wise decision to do as he said. No matter what happened in life, he still appreciated the fact that he could often get his way with just a mere nudge. That was the lone benefit of his appearance. The couple in front of him sat down on the floor, allowing him the whole couch. The screen switched over from some sort of spy movie to the game menu, and Hog was just a little sad. The movie was just getting to a steamy scene with an enemy agent.

                “Gonna’ kick your butt!” Lucio teased as he chose his character to fight with, and Hana rolled her eyes.

                “Please. We all know you can’t play stealth if your life depended on it,” she snickered in response. Lucio accepted the challenge, and lost horrifically. That didn't stop him from trying again… and again… and again…

                “Well, you may be losing, but at least you’re persistent!” Hana giggled.

                “Y’two are so damn cute… Think I’m gonna’ puke,” Hog joked, but the pair were too engrossed in their digital sparring to hear him. He noticed as the hour ticked by that they wiggled a little closer towards each other until they were practically joined at the hip.

                “Aw, will you take a break already? Some of us want ter use the big screen fer once!” Torb interrupted. He had a bowl of popcorn at his side, and a six-pack of beer clutched in the prosthetic hand that had temporarily replaced his claw.

                “Aw, fiiiiiiiiine!” Pipsqueak sassed, “C’mon! My dinky TV will do, I guess,”. Lucio popped up off the floor behind her before looking over at Hog.

                “You want us t’take Maggie? You’ve had her for a while,” he offered. Hog shook his head no.

                “I’m in no rush,”. Neither was Maggie. She seemed to appreciate being in one place for more than five minutes.

                “Alright! Let us know if you wanna’ tap out!” Pipsqueak informed, and they left for her room. Torb cleared his throat, and Hog looked down to see that he was taking up the entire sofa.

                “Oh. Sorry,” he managed to say, and scooted over to allow the shorter man a seat next to him.

                “Rein’s still in quarantine, so Ana is keepin’ him company. Didn’t want ter get in deir way, y’know?” Torb explained. Hog nodded _. Welcome to th’third wheel club._ Torb grabbed the remote to change the channel, and found what he was looking for.

                “Haha! Caught it just as it was startin’!” he clucked in delight. It was some sort of fantasy movie with elves, dwarves, goblins, and dragons. It seemed entertaining enough, but the sounds of battle set Maggie to fussing in annoyance. Hog tried jiggling his belly to see if the vibrations would satisfy her, but they did not. Torb held his hands out.

                “I can take her fer a bit,”. Hog hesitated, though he wasn’t sure why. If there was anyone who loved Maggie as much as Pipsqueak did, it was the bearded engineer. Hog carefully pulled Maggie out as delicately as he could, and Torbörn gladly accepted her. Maggie settled back from her squawking, and enjoyed the movie along with them.

                “Just like her mum. Quiet an’ watchin’,” Torb muttered to himself.

                “Careful. Hanzo said th’same an’ then she puked like ‘er dad,” Hog warned, and Torb chuckled in response.

                “Quite de little powder keg, I s’pose… but I mean it, though. She’s just like Sym. Quiet, but always watchin’…” Torb continued, but trailed off as he lost himself in thought.

                “Glad ter see her finally happy,” he eventually added. Hog wasn’t sure if he meant to say it out loud, but there was no doubt in his mind that he was still speaking of Sym and not her daughter.

                “Nice t’see people grow,” Hog finally huffed, initiating a proper conversation.

                “When Winston first told me he was takin’ fundin’ from Vishkar, I fought tooth an’ nail. Anyone wit’ a brain in deir skull’d know dat place was no good. Got even more angry when he said dere’d be some ‘corporate liaison’ settin’ up shop here, so he let me at least have a final vote in who got de job. Sat down in some interview. Heard all deir credentials and projects and skills. Course, Sym was at de top. Thought she was some braggart showin’ off. But den, after der meetin’…” and Torb’s voice once again died away. A sad little frown tugged under his beard. Curious, Hog wanted to know more.

                “What happened?” He finally prodded. Torb’s eyes darted, as though debating if he should finish the story. It must have touched a personal nerve.

                “She came up t’me after der meetin’. Wanted t’talk ter me personally. Said she wanted th’position. De others didn’t. Least, not like her. Dey wanted ter just add it t’their resumes. Another notch on deir belts. Dere was somet’in else though. She said she wanted outta’ dat place. Not so blunt as ‘dat, of course, but somethin’ seemed ter be spookin’ ‘er. ‘Course, den she added dat she wanted ter make th’world a better place, an’ Overwatch seemed th’best way a makin’ dat happen. Dat’s what de others left out. Dey didn’t care about Overwatch’s mission. Dey just wanted a chance ter show off,” Torb elaborated, but appeared to be in a more talkative mood than Hog expected.

                “She was quiet when she first got here. All stiff an’ stony. Barely a peep outta’ her. But I saw her watchin’ people. Saw her get a little closer each day. She’d make little jokes in de workshop, kinda’ pokin’ fun. Took ‘er a while ter open up, but it was nice. ‘Course, den Twiggy came along an’ damn near tore her outta’ her shell altogether. Worried he was gonna’ scare her off. Glad he didn’t, though. Glad she found somewhere dat made ‘er happy,”. Hog waited to see if he’d say more. He didn't mind being a listener. Torbörn was a person he rarely interacted with, and he was beginning to regret not doing so sooner.

                “Kinda’ same with me’n Rat. Well… not really th’same. Had t’try an’ stuff ‘im back inta’ his shell. Just didn’t know how t’handle bein’ outta’ Junkertown. An’ it felt nice havin’ power a some sorts, y’know… Lotta’ Junkers say they're gonna’ get out, but end up failin’. Usually come back when they see that th’world moved on without us. Too scary. But Rat was mad ‘nough t’try it… Really make a go for it,”. He felt a couple friendly pats on his forearm.

                “Young people got young ideas. Maybe de world needs more a’dat,”. They turned their attentions back to the movie, and didn't say much else. Maggie, who’d behaved remarkably well through the film, started fussing. It was bed time. Hog popped her back in the harness, scooped up the diaper bag, and walked with crying baby in-tow back to Sym and Rat’s flat.

 

.               .               .               .               .

 

                “Mate, this could be what we need!” Junkrat started while looking at the business card in his hand. A talking gorilla had just taken the time to pop by after the chase of a lifetime, only to offer them a job.

                “Rat, we almost fuckin’ died! Now’s not the time t’be talkin’ ‘bout jobs!”.

                “What better timin’?!”. They had woken up in the early hours of the morning when something had tripped Rat’s security alarms. They didn't need to look at the shitty camera feed to know who it was. It was that ghost again, and that blue demon. They’d been following the Junkers for a while, but it seemed they meant business. They’d brought reinforcements. Hog and Rat narrowly escaped capture, and rode as fast and as far as they could with just the Mayhem Mobile. They’d left everything they’d stolen behind them.

                They rode as far as the tank of gas would take them, but Talon caught up. Things looked grim. They holed up in a run-down vacant office building, convinced it would be the end. But they weren’t going down without a fight, dammit! Rat quickly laid as many mines as his pack would carry, and they lured their pursuers inside. They had barely made it out of the blast radius when Rat hit the detonator, and the building imploded, trapping all inside. They’d barely caught their breaths when Winston came thundering up.

                He explained who he was, what he represented, and what he wanted from them. The whole thing seemed preposterous, and that wasn’t even taking the hyper-intelligent ape into account. But an enemy of an enemy was a friend, and they must have made quite the impression if Winston was willing to hire them on the spot. They said they'd need some time to think it over.

                “What about th’last time we tried an’ go legit? How’d that work out fer us?” Hog reminded. He wasn't opposed to the job itself, but they didn’t exactly have the best of luck when it came to legal work.

                “That’s th’thing, though. We worked fer a Suit! Lied to us,” Junkrat pointed out.

                “These’re Suits, too,” Hog countered.

                “Roight, but, Overwatch ain't s’pose t’be runnin’, so they’re kinda’ like, us, y’know? Well… maybe not exactly like us, but I’m thinkin’ maybe they ain’t really Suity-Suits, yeah?”. Junkrat’s eyes looked hopeful as he stared at the business card, but then a bitter expression replaced it.

                “‘Sides, mate… We ain’t gonna’ last much longer at this rate,” he finally admitted. Their bounty had shot through the roof after Dorado. Even if Talon somehow gave up on hunting them, there was a whole slew of bounty hunters who'd be more than happy to take them down. And, frankly, they were tired of it all. They never intended for things to go the way they did after getting to Sydney.

                “I know,” Hog accepted. Junkrat continued to stare at the card.

                “Who knows, mate. Maybe we wont need t’be Junkrat and Roadhog no more… Maybe we’ll finally be the people we were s’pose t’be,”.

 

.               .               .               .               .

 

                Maggie was rather persistent in refusing to go to sleep. She wasn't screeching or squawking. She just simply wouldn’t close her eyes. That’s not what Hog wanted Sym and Rat to come home to. He rocked and rocked and rocked, but the little Night Owl remained annoyingly awake. Hog brought her off his shoulder, and held her out in his massive palms to look at her.

                “C’mon, kid. You’re killin’ me, here,” he quietly rumbled. His mind had wandered too much to the past for his liking. There was just something in the air that kept bringing him back to Junkertown and the days before. Too many memories of Dylan. Too many reminders that he was gone, and so was the man he once was. He simply wanted Maggie to sleep so he could quietly allow the nostalgia to burn itself out. He didn’t want to remember being Mako. He just wanted to be Roadhog again. Maggie’s patience wore out, and he could see her squirm on the edge of being perturbed.

                He didn’t know what drove him to do it. Maybe it was just a want to experiment. Perhaps, deep down, he felt that there really was a reason why all those memories (the good and the bad) had welled up the way they did _. Maybe… Maybe Mako wants t’come back out. At least, one more time._ He shifted Maggie into his left palm, and slowly unlatched his mask with his right. He slowly pulled it off, and looked down at her.

                She stopped squirming, and simply stared at him. She stared at his scars, his broad mouth, and wide nose. She looked right into his eyes, and to his amazement, she smiled. She had looked upon the face of a monster, and actually smiled. _Yer just like yer dad, y’know?_ His breath grew short. He wouldn’t be able to keep the mask off for much longer, but for the first time in a long time, it felt nice to not have it on. She finally gave in, and closed her eyes. He quietly tucked her in, and reluctantly pulled his mask back on. Mako sat down in the rocking chair nearby, and waited for Satya and Jamison to come home.


	17. Nerve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sym, Rat, and Maggie head with several other members to Australia in hopes of gaining clearance to access Junkertown. They find more opposition than they anticipated. Rat gets targeted by the police, and Sym discovers just how much Junkers are despised. For her, there is only one course of action: Become the queen she truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, readers: This idea came to me a couple months ago, but it really hits a painful spot what with current events being the way they are. If bigotry upsets you, then go into this one cautiously.

                "Let's see... Got my bag... your bags... Yes, both a them... Maggie's bags... yep! Both a them... Yep! All loaded!" Jaime chirped over the phone as he did a quick recount courtesy of the note Satya had left him that morning.

                "Good. I believe that should be everything. I went through my checklists three times before I left this morning, so everything should be in order," Satya replied as she riffled through her drawer to see if there was any other paperwork she might possibly be missing. She knew she had what she needed already backed up on her tablet, but her nerves were starting to fray. At least her compulsive checking gave her a sense of control.

                "You forgot one thing on yer list, though," Jaime noted. Satya's heart began to race. _FORGET?! What on earth could I have possibly forgotten?!_ She wanted to run down the lists in her mind one more time, but took a breath to regain her composure. No doubt her husband was teasing her.

                "I see. How careless of me. And what, pray tell, did I forget to pack?".

                "A camera, of course! Seems like somethin' y'shouldn't leave behind when y'go on a holiday!" he finally answered. A small smile worked its way across her lips.

                "Well, it isn't exactly a holiday," she reminded. Her fingers ran along the edge of a folder, and she pulled it out to flick through simply for the sake of keeping her other hand busy.

                "Maybe not fer you, but fer Little Bird it is! Her first one! Should probably take lots of pictures, don't y'think?". Satya stuffed the folder back in its place, and she quickly adjusted the tag that had become misaligned.

                "She's technically on the clock as well. Her purpose is to prove that the... Junkers can easily readjust to society, and live healthy productive lives. Technically speaking, I suppose her job would entail charming anyone within close proximity,". She hated using the term "Junkers". They were people; plain and simple. Calling them anything else made her feel as though she were belittling them.

                "Heh, already puttin' 'er t'work, eh? Well... s'pose it can be a 'workin' holiday', then,". Satya told Jamison where to find her camera, ended the call, grabbed her briefcase, and made her way to the hangar to say her goodbyes. Hana and Hog waited with Jaime and Maggie off towards the rear of the dropship. Satya couldn't help but ignore their friends as her eyes zeroed-in on her husband.

                "What are you wearing?!". She had to blink a couple times to ensure she wasn't hallucinating. He was wearing khaki cargo shorts. Not the baggy camouflage cutoffs he'd worn when they first met, but actual cargo shorts with all the extra pockets for Gods knew what. He had on a bright orange polo, and a hideous black baseball cap. The hat read "Top Dad" with red, white, and blue stripes underneath the lettering. She looked down, only to notice he was, in fact, wearing a white sock with his strappy black sandal.

                "Ain't it great? Pipsqueak said I needed some real 'vacation' clothes, so she got me all this spiffy stuff! Says it's th'latest trend in men’s fashion! Makes me look mature, like a dad should be, right? Figured I needed t'show 'em I'm classy an' keep up with all the trends, too!" Jaime beamed. Satya's eyes flicked towards her friend, who was sporting a devious little smile.

                "What? Don't you think he looks good, Sym?" Hana replied with just a touch of a giggle hidden in her voice. Hog just shook his head with a huff that went unnoticed by his friend.

                "She almost got 'im a shirt that said 'Call me daddy', but I said no," he informed, and the smile never left Hana's face. Satya slightly tilted her head in thanks, but before she could say anything further on the subject, Jack passed between them. He took one look at Jaime, and nodded his approval.

                "I like the look, Fawkes,". Her husband simply continued to grin.

                "See? Jack likes it, an' he's the most mature person I know!" he reasoned. Hana buried her face behind her hands to muffle her hoots of laughter.

                "Aw, no cryin', Pipsqueak! All of us'll go on a proper holiday t’gether when we get back, right love?" he said, not even realizing why Hana's eyes were tearing up.

                "Let's...let's just get on board," Satya finally instructed. They said their goodbyes, gave their hugs, and climbed up the steps into the cabin of the dropship. She'd make him change the moment they reached their hotel.

 

.               .               .               .               .

 

                Satya stood outside of the Department of Infrastructure and Regional Development. It was a rather unassuming building; squat and void of any sort of personality _. Their head designer certainly never heard of the concept of thinking outside of the box._ She shoved the thought aside. Their presentation was top priority.

                She had left Jamison and Maggie not terribly far off at a cafe near a park. He could enjoy his lunch while she, Jack, and Torb gave their presentation to the ministers. If the meeting ran long, he could play with the baby outside until they finished. Mei and Winston had their own schedule of meetings both for that day and the next. They had left a touch earlier for their first presentation with the Ministers of Innovation and Science, though they ended up having to cut the meeting early, while theirs was to get a slightly later start. Mei and Winston decided to sit in, in case there were any questions that were better suited for the scientists, and took notes for their following appointment with the Minister of Environment and Energy.

                There were three ministers that they’d be presenting to. The idea was to gain their approval for access to the Outback in hopes of helping the inhabitants of Junkertown, and improve their quality of life. But Overwatch wouldn’t overstep its bounds. They needed the government’s permission to do so, and the first step towards that was speaking with the trio that sat before them.

                At the long wooden desk sat Mara Pratchet, Laurel Black, and Foster Winrich. It was Winrich they were most worried about. They needed all three of them to vote in their favor, but Winrich was known for despising the Junkers on a whole. The raider bands that caused havoc on the communities edging the Outback were his soul nemesis, and repairing the damages was always costly.

                The meeting started off well enough. They explained their purpose as a noble one. Jack explained that Overwatch didn't want to go without their approval. Torbörn explained the engineering aspect of what would happen, should they be granted access. Satya displayed the projected cost of the project, and how it wouldn’t be a detrimental one. Considering all that would happen, it would be downright affordable, but Winrich didn’t exactly seem convinced.

                “So… Overwatch wants to step in, and do my job?” he asked. His eyes squinted while he frowned, giving him a shrewd appearance.

                “Not doing your job, Minister. Simply offering assistance with regaining control of the situation out there. Finally healing the last few wounds from the Omnic Crisis,” Jack clarified. Minister Black cleared her throat.

                “We’ve been approached by several humanitarian organizations in the past, but none had anything so extensively planned,” she noted, as she gazed at the holographic blueprints before her, “What will happen after we’ve reached the end goal that you’ve put forward?”. Satya turned towards her.

                “That would be for your government to decide. We merely wish to bring the citizens there-,’.

                “T’ch… citizens,” Winrich grunted under his breath, interrupting Satya. She did not take kindly to his distraction, but carried on. She had dealt with men like him in the past.

                “… the opportunity to live the comfortable, healthy lives that they’ve been incapable of attaining,”.

                “That’s rather altruistic sounding, but my colleague is right. Yours is the most impressive plan that we’ve ever seen. And the filters really will clear out the radiation? Even from the water?” Pratchet asked. Eyes turned to Winston and Mei, and the two nodded that it would. Pratchet adjusted her glasses.

                “That would make strides in repairing the entire Outback ecosystem… and that always proves favorable with voters,” the woman noted. It irked Satya that their own reelection campaigns were a determining factor _. This shouldn’t be taking so long. They should have heard our presentation, and accepted it_. That was all there was to it for Satya. It was, objectively, the right thing to do. So why all the stalling?

                “Yes, and what happens when we open the door to those… brutes, hm? You think our voters will appreciate that? You think the Junkers'll simply BLEND back in with law-abiding citizens? They won’t be capable of working. You think they’ll be satisfied with handouts taken from the wallets of honest hardworking people?!” Winrich snapped while jabbing his pen towards her. Satya’s eyes narrowed. She knew why he singled her out, though it still felt unexpectedly deliberate.

                “Perhaps, if they weren’t left to rot in a wasteland, they’d harbor less resentment,” Satya snipped back. The scowl Jack gave her was subtle, and she knew she was treading on thin ice. She didn’t care _. Do not think for a moment I will let him silence me._ Jack was a good man. He had a strong moral compass that typically aligned with hers, but that particular moment was pulling the two in separate directions. She understood the warning. Making Winrich angry would only hurt their cause, but she refused to stand there and listen to the Minister’s bigoted banter. Torb gave his own worried look, but she could tell he had her back in the matter. What Mei and Winston thought was unknown, though she had an inkling that they floated somewhere in the middle.

                “Resentment… Do you know how many times I’ve been called in the middle of the night to put out Junker fires? Both figurative, AND literal?! There’s no stopping them. They take, take, take because that’s all they care about doing. You think that’s going to stop once they’re all “integrated” back into society?!” He spat.

                “Foster!” Minister Black hissed in warning, though it went unheard.

                “As it so happens, we have two in our employ as we speak, and we-,”.

                “I know about your husband, his accomplice, and your ‘family’, Mrs. Fawkes!” He cut off again, adding a bit of a sneer to her name. At this, Jack stepped in.

                “If that’s the case, then you know that they’re two of my soldiers, and have proven themselves time and again,” Jack stated.

                “Those two ran amok in this country long before you unwittingly took them in. You think because they’re wearing a uniform now, that makes up for all they did?!”. Winrich’s jaw was set, and he was not impressed with the commander. His pinched face turned back towards Satya, and cold gray eyes looked right at her.

                “And you were stupid enough to marry the animal, and pop out a baby?!”. The shock of the statement sliced to her core, and she froze for only a moment.

                “Winrich! Enough!” Pratchet warned. She and Black tried to reign their fellow Minister in, but he was on a tear.

                “Let me make this perfectly clear, MRS. FAWKES! I don’t give a damn about the Junkers, your monster of a husband, or your little mongrel baby!”. He had no clue what hit him. Literally. Torbörn launched out of his seat, over the desk, and backhanded Winrich across the face. Silence filled the room as the stunned ministers stared at the squat man, who’d hopped back off the desk. Even Jack didn’t dare say a word, and his silence told Satya that he was once again in agreement with her and the engineer.

                “Now you listen ter me. Dere ain’t a man alive dat can call himself such when he insults a mother’s family!” Torb seethed. A painful ache started to eat away at Satya's heart. The rest of Winrich’s face turned as red as the handprint on his cheek and jaw.

                “Get out. All of you! Before I call goddamn security an’ make this public!” he roared. Her chest grew tight. There was rage within her, but the heartbreak was too raw for it to bubble over. She was still too shaken. The words he spoke, the actions that transpired; all of it was too much, and she didn’t know what to do. Torb gave the gray-haired Minister one last stare before turning away. He grabbed Satya’s hand as he passed her, and pulled her along.

                “C’mon, sweetheart. Ain’t no sense stayin’ where we’re not welcome,” Torb instructed. Satya could feel herself give a nod, and stared straight ahead. She used what little bit of dignity and composure she had left to ignore the looks from the people behind her while filing out of the conference room. Realization began to creep in. Their groundbreaking discoveries, hard work, and months of planning had all been for naught. Deep in the pit of her stomach was a feeling she hadn’t experienced in a very long time. _I failed…_

 

.               .               .               .               .

 

                “Oh, I like that one! Go on! Keep playin’!” Jaime cheered. Maggie had just learned to sit upright shortly before leaving for Canberra, and Jaime loved being able to pop her in a high chair so it was easier to make eye contact with her. The look of wonder in her eyes when she first sat up was a delight to witness. He’d gladly watch her learn and grow all day, if he could.

                Her chair had been placed at the end of the cafe table, and she happily slapped her chubby palms down on the plastic surface, playing a rather erratic beat. Jaime noticed the other cafe patrons giving him annoyed looks, but he just ignored them and encouraged his baby in annoying them further. Jaime slapped the beat back on his own table, and when the woman sitting next to him let out an exasperated sigh, he stopped and sipped the last bit of his tea in a rather satisfied manner. _Fuck you! We're havin' a good time!_

                He realized he couldn't spend the entire day in the cafe, and, frankly, he was disliking all the sour stares coming his way. After finishing his tea, sandwich, and cake, he popped Maggie in her stroller and went outside towards the park. It was warm out, but not miserable. The air was humid, but every so often a cool breeze would bring some relief. Maggie didn't seem to notice. She wasn't capable of enjoying any of the play structures, but Satya had outfitted him with a couple small blankets, and he was able to bolster one of the toddler swings for her. Within moments she was swinging back and forth, and seemed to enjoy it quite a bit. She even let out a few little giggles (which was something she was also new at). Each one was so damn precious, and he couldn't help but notice that her laugh sounded a bit like his. It was comforting to finally have some sort of similarity with his daughter. Apart from her ears, she looked absolutely nothing like him.

                "Havin' fun, Little Bird?" he asked as he gently pushed. She let out a little chuckle, which turned into a high-pitch shriek of delight (that also set a couple dogs barking at the other end of the park).

                "Well that's good t'hear!" he snickered right back. One thing he liked about being alone with his daughter was that she always offered an ear so he could just chat away. She, of course, couldn't understand a word he said, but that didn't stop her from being pleasant company none the less.

                The swinging motion eventually transitioned from entertaining, to soothing, to lulling. Maggie let out a little yawn, and tugged a bit on her ear as her eyelids began to droop. Jaime took the hint. It was time for a nap. Back she went into her stroller with the nice little canopy for shade. Jaime rolled up to a bench, and took a seat. He reached into the little storage basket underneath and pulled out one of his notebooks and a pen. He had an idea for a new style of mine, and wanted to try and suss out the details. He knew he wasn't supposed to be working, but then again, neither was Satya. _This ain't work! This is m'goddamn hobby!_

                He had sent a text to Satya earlier to let her know he was at the park, but beyond that, there had been no further communication on her part. He brushed it off. It was a meeting, after all, and she was far too busy to be replying to his messages. The early afternoon went on. More families trickled into the park, and it felt good to be there. It felt, well, normal. He was just a normal dad spending the day with his daughter, just like all the other dads in attendance. Normality always seemed boring at first glance; particularly in comparison to his past adventures. _Nah. Ain't borin'. Sometimes 'ventures are just quiet-like._

                "Enjoying yourself?". Jaime looked up from his notebook at the policeman standing in front of him, and his heart instinctively began to race. Up until relatively recently, he had always looked like a person of interest in the eyes of the law (mostly because he was). Unlike his wife and the other members with her, he wasn't in uniform. Cops never bothered him when he was in uniform.

                "Yeah. Waitin' fer my wife t'get outta' work. Nice day. Thought m'little one'd like some fresh air," he explained while trying to keep his voice from wavering. The officer's black mustache twitched, and Jaime was suddenly aware that there was another one slowly approaching from behind.

                "Your wife, eh?" said the man standing behind him. Jaime closed his notebook, and slid the pen through the spiraled wire binding.

                "Yep. Should be out any minute. She's over at that infrastructure buildin'," he said as he waved in the general direction, and his eyes darted to Maggie for a moment, "There a problem, mates?". He was sitting between two cops with no means of defense, a baby in the middle of it all, and no one to back him up. Panic was beginning to take root, which didn't help. He'd be the first to admit that he never made sound decisions when panicked.

                "Got a call sayin' a Junker was out here with a baby that wasn't his. Seems you're fittin' the description," the mustached cop stated. He was lying, of course. Jaime knew he was.

                "Ain't a Junker. That's m'daughter. We're just waitin' fer m'wife," he tried again. _This is fuckin' bullshit!_

                "Ain't a Junker? Hard to believe that, considerin' your scrap leg and arm. Kid don't look like yours, either," the ginger officer behind him quipped.

                "Takes after her mum," Jaime snipped and scowled, but the man reached over the back of the bench and snatched his notebook. He flicked through the pages of designs and formulas.

                "Seems like dangerous stuff you've got goin' on here," he replied, and tossed the notebook back down.

                "Work related," Jaime started, and it dawned on him that he had a trump-card to diffuse the situation.

                "Work related," the first officer repeated with a disapproving huff. A sly grin lit up Jaime's face.

                "Demolitions expert... for Overwatch!" he boasted. The look the man gave him clearly read disbelief.

                "Bullshit!". Jaime frowned while reaching for his wallet to grab out his badge, but realized he'd left it at the cafe. He had no form of identification, and no badge to back up his claim, but surely the officers would run his information in the system, and that would be enough.

                "Er, um... shit... Left m'wallet over at that Mariana's place. Well, no worries! Just run m'name through yer scanner, an'-".

                "I ain't wastin' my time on a kidnappin' piece of Junker trash! Barty!" the first officer hollered, and his partner quickly whipped his baton around Jaime's neck and yanked him over the back of the bench, pulling it tight across his throat. Jaime could barely breathe!

                "NO!" he barely choked out as he tried to flail from the officer's grasp. His foot had kicked the bottom of the stroller, jostling Maggie awake. She started to scream in confusion.

                "MAGGIE!" Jaime managed to gurgle. The first cop pushed the stroller aside a few feet, and helped his partner wrestle Jaime to the ground. His animal-instinct and taken over, and Jaime fought and thrashed as much as he could.

                "STOP! MAGGIE!" he snarled through clenched teeth. He began to grow light-headed from the lack of oxygen. His baby kept crying, and bystanders began to pull out their phones to record what was transpiring _. PLEASE! PLEASE GOD HELP!_ But the on-lookers just gawked at him like some kind of zoo exhibit. No one was there to help him. They were Aussies after all, and to them he was just another Junker there to cause trouble. He was beginning to see doubles, and his body would no longer respond to his command to fight. Maggie was going to be taken away, and if he was lucky, they'd simply throw him in lock-up until they figured out what to do with him.

                "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" came a fierce roar. _Think I... recog-ni...voice._ Suddenly the baton was no longer pressed against his windpipe. He could suck in proper lungfuls of air, and he wheezed and coughed. As his senses sharpened back to their usual state, he noticed that his wrists were cuffed behind his back. He was face-down in the grass. There were people murmuring, and Maggie was still wailing in fright.

                “THAT IS MY HUSBAND AND CHILD!”. It was Satya’s voice that rang out across the busy park, and hell had no fury quite like her! Jaime turned his head to look at her rapidly approaching the disarray. Her legs briskly pumped in tall heels. The jacket of her uniform hung crisp and neat about her. Her shoulders were squared, and her hair was pulled back tightly. Her jaw was set, and her eyes blazed a fiery gold.

                The two officers stood for just a moment at the very unexpected turn of events. It never occurred to them that Jaime could have possibly been telling the truth. Satya went straight for the stroller and scooped Maggie up. They didn't dare to try to stop her. A few quick rocks and comforting pats calmed the baby enough to stop her cries. Satya shifted her daughter, and reached into her pocket. She apparently had clicked something, and he assumed it was her phone. A moment later, the crowd of gawkers gazed at their phones in confusion, and mumbled something about screens going blank.

                “Leave. NOW,” she commanded. The two officers gave worried looks, but ultimately ushered the few spectators that didn't listen away from the scene.

                “Remove the handcuffs,” Satya ordered.

                “Look, Miss, if we could just explain…” the mustached officer started.

                “Remove the handcuffs,” she repeated, and the pair knew she was not a person they should be (further) pissing off. Jaime felt his wrists jostle, and the cuffs slide off. One of them stooped down to help him to his feet. He jumped to attention and rounded on them. He was more than ready to return the favor! _I will put you in th’goddamn GROUND!_ It was one thing to come after his friends, and another to come after him, but they came after Maggie! He hated feeling the rage bubbling up, but there was no stopping it once it got started. The only person who could stop it was Satya, and that’s exactly who stood in his way.

                “Jamison,” she called, her voice equal parts soft and compelling. He didn't look at her, but he did stop walking at the feeling of her small hand on his chest. She then reached up, and gently turned his face towards her.

                “Maggie is upset. She needs her father,”. It was an odd way of saying it, though effective, and her message was abundantly clear: I’ll handle this. Jaime carefully took Maggie in his arms, and instantly cooled his anger. He still glared menacingly at his captors, and his lip curled in a sneer.

                “Didn’t do nothin’. Said I kidnapped ‘er. Wouldn’t even run m’name,” he managed to spit out.

                “I know. I saw most of it as I came closer… This was an illegal attempt at arrest, and put a child’s life in danger, as well as the life of a member of Overwatch,” she snapped. Suddenly the silence was broken by Torb’s puffing breaths. He had finally caught up to their group and looked back and forth between the fiery Satya, a noticeably shaken Jaime, and a whimpering Maggie.

                “Sym… Let me finish dis up for ya’. No sense stickin’ yerself with all de mess,” Torb offered. Satya’s piercing gaze flicked down towards her friend.

                “Where is Jack?”. Jaime could sense that something (beyond his own incident) had happened. Satya came into the fray neither confused, nor scared, but downright furious.

                “Stuck around ter try an’ smooth t’ings out… Go along now. Take care of yer family,” Torb answered. His words were calm and collected. Despite his choice in phrasing, there was nothing condescending about it. It was just a gentle reminder of where her priorities were at that moment. Satya begrudgingly nodded, and turned back to Jaime and the baby.

                “We’re sorry, Miss. Just thought-,”. Satya stopped in her tracks and whipped around at the red-haired cop. She stomped right up between the pair, and looked him in the eyes.

                “You thought WHAT?!” she hissed.

                “W-we thought… what with him bein’ a Junker and all-,”. Satya tilted her head back and spat in the man’s face.

                “Satya!” Jaime yelped. It wasn’t that he didn’t think the pair deserved it. Her action just caught him by surprise. Satya wiped the corner of her mouth with the side of her thumb, and turned back towards her husband and child. She grabbed the handles of the stroller next to him, and began to push.

                “Come, sweetheart. I cannot stand to be here a moment longer,” she coldly stated. Jaime followed behind her, and Torb stepped into the spot she had occupied only a moment ago.

                “Boys, I’m afraid ye pissed off de wrong people,”.

               

.               .               .               .               .

 

                Jack had come back to the hotel and called them all in shortly after the incident at the park. Mr. and Mrs. Fawkes were still agitated, and rightly so, though they needed to explain to their commander what had transpired. Jack nodded along, and his brow furrowed when Torb also confirmed their story.

                “That is unacceptable. I’ll see to the matter personally,” he assured them. Satya was thankful for his help, until he went into details about the events that transpired at the meeting. Jamison’s face scrunched in anger when he heard all that had happened and what was said, though Jack had left one detail out, and his lack of acknowledgement rubbed Satya the wrong way. She knew why he’d left the word out. Why cause her heartache again? Why make Jamison more furious? But it had to be said. Her husband had to know. She had hoped to tell him after the meeting, when the both had cooled off.

                “On a… somewhat positive note, I was able to sit down with the Ministers further in hopes of salvaging our plans… I spoke one on one with Winrich, and he has agreed to listen to further details, provided that you two make a personal and professional apology,” Jack informed. Satya snapped to attention, and her eyebrows knit together. Torb had much the same reaction.

                “I beg your pardon?! Apologize?!” Satya snapped.

                “Bastard had it comin’ after what he said!” Torb countered. Winston and Mei nodded in agreement at that. Jack sighed, and ran his palm over his face in frustration.

                “I know that. Believe me, if given the opportunity, I would have dragged him aside and let Sym punch his face in! But-,”.

                “But nothing! His behavior was inexcusable!” Winston interrupted.

                “And WE shouldn’t have stooped to his level!” Jack informed. She had always chosen to take the higher ground in arguments, but something inside her snapped. Winrich would never be worthy of an apology.

                “He called my child a MONGREL!”. Satya’s voice brought a hush to the chatter.

                “WHAT?!” Jaime roared, and snapped his attention from his wife back towards their commander. Jack’s nostrils flared, and his head dropped downward.

                “Again… I agree with all of you. You think I LIKE the idea of watching a goddamn bully insult my team?! Winrich was well in the wrong on this one… but he’s the only one standing in our way on this. I’m sorry I have to ask this of you, but I’ll do it if it means helping the inhabitants of Junkertown,” Jack reminded. _Of course… for the greater good._

                Satya was a proud woman, and her pride was often equally matched with her idealism. She didn’t want to ever admit it, but in the end, she had to do what was necessary. She needed to sacrifice her pride if she wanted to make a difference _. But it’s not fair._ Apologizing to Winrich would make him ’right’; right about her being stupid, right about Jaime being a monster, and right about Maggie being a…. She couldn’t bring herself to even think of the word. Jaime hopped to his feet, and stared Morrison down.

                “Fuckin’… that’s fucked! Gotta’ embarrass my family AGAIN t’get people t’fuckin’ listen?! An’ you’re th’one acceptin’ these ‘terms’? Just bow down t’fuckin’… You’re a goddamn COWARD!”.

                “Jamison!” Satya hissed in shock. Jack’s face grew red, and Satya worried that Jaime had finally pushed the man too far.

                “Don’t you EVER call me that again. You think it’s easy doing my job? You think I LIKE bending over like this? I FUCKING HATE IT! But I learned a long time ago that doing the right thing comes with a cost… and I’ll fucking pay it every time,”. The tension was palpable. Winston, Mei, and Torb watched the scene unfold. Jamison and Jack continued to stare each other down, and Satya could not think of what would be the best course for action. The silence was broken by the sound of Maggie’s cry over the monitor. Jaime’s eyes flicked towards the lit-up speaker. He turned, and grabbed the device.

                “Sorry, Commander,” he started, and stomped towards the door, “Gotta’ go check on my mongrel baby,”. Jaime slammed the door behind him and everyone remained silent. Satya took a steadying breath, and tried to blink back the tears that were starting to sting her eyes.

                "Is there no one else we can speak to about gaining approval?" Mei timidly asked after another agonizing silence.

                "What happens to Junkertown is ultimately under the control of the regional planning and infrastructure ministry. Their budget, their rules," Jack reluctantly replied. Satya raised her eyebrows in thought as gears began to turn. _Perhaps..._

                "Commander... what if it didn't come out of their budget at all?" Satya wondered. Jack mulled her words over in his head.

                "I'm afraid I don't follow,". Satya shook the thought from her head. Her idea would need to be fleshed out before she could explain things properly, and she couldn't do that right there while her heart weighed so heavy.

                "Just... an idea. I'm not sure if it has any merit, yet... I should go. Commander?" she said, mostly to herself. Jack nodded his head in dismissal, and she left for her room across from his.

                Jamison was still furious, still frustrated, still heartbroken, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't. He managed to get Maggie back to sleep, but it took a long time of holding each other in silence before either of them could bring themselves to talk about the incidents.

                "He really... really called her that?" he finally murmured. Satya nodded.

                "Yes... how are you feeling?".

                "Fuckin' furious!" he quietly growled back, his voice still hoarse from being choked.

                "I meant... never mind,".

                "He can't... he ain't even met 'er, y'know? She's a baby! How can that miserable fuck say somethin' like that about a baby?" Jamie fumed.

                "Because he is a miserable fuck," Satya replied, using her husband's own words.

                "Th'nerve a that cunt!" he grunted. _Yes, love. He had some nerve... but I have more._

                She ordered them room service so they wouldn't have to bother leaving their room. She made sure to order her husband a hot tea to ease his strained throat, and a bottle of wine with which to relax. Torb popped by to check in on them later in the evening, though he understood the need to have some time to themselves. She still thanked her friend. It was very kind of him to do so, and she thanked him for coming to their defense.

                "You stand by yer own," he told her, "And forgive Jack. Believe you me, he ain't gonna' sit by an' let it happen a second time. Always been his job ter make de tough decisions, an' sometimes dat leads ter fallin' out,". It was reassuring, but there was still a touch of resentment in her heart, and she knew Jaime would take even longer to forgive their commander.

                Jaime nestled in their bed, and ran his fingers across the side of the crib as he watched Maggie sleep. Satya sat up next to him while focusing intently upon her tablet in hopes of finding some other means to gain approval. Even if she and Torb apologized, there still wasn't a guarantee that Winrich would accept their proposal. _There HAS to be another way._

                "Whatcha' workin' on?" he muttered on the edge of sleep.

                "A way around that... monster," Satya admitted. Jaime turned to look over his shoulder, and could see the smile in his eyes.

                "Well now I feel better, because I know you're gonna' fuck 'im up! He don't know what's comin' fer 'im!" Jaime snickered. A little twinge of a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Yes. She absolutely WOULD find a way. And, if he still said no? _I cannot fail. I will fly the damn dropship myself, if I have to._ A small part of her reminded herself of what happened in Rio; how Vishkar went in with noble intentions, and then forced the mayor's hand. But that was different. _Vishkar was not truly aiding the people there. They merely wanted the project to be another notch on their belts, and my own stubborn pride had me convinced I was doing the right thing._

                "Don't stay up too late, love," Jaime instructed with a yawn.

                "I won't," she lied, and pulled the blanket up around him. He eventually nodded off, and Satya tapped away as she poured through every bit of data made available that may finally sway Winrich. While Jaime snored away, she finally understood that her usual methods were not going to work. Winrich would not change his mind unless someone forced his hand _. He is not an honorable man... No doubt there is some level of dirt I can dig up._

                It was nearly three in the morning when she finally found a glimmer of hope. She stared at the screen in disbelief. Upon further reading, she knew she had something; something he wouldn't be capable of denying. Satya quietly crawled out of bed and threw on her shoes. She crossed the hall and knocked (not so quietly) on Jack's door. When he didn't immediately answer, she impatiently knocked again. She heard a few muffled obscenities, and then the door slowly opened. Jack popped his head out into the hall, and stared at her through squinted sleepy eyes.

                "Sym?! It's the middle of the goddamn night!" he quietly grumbled.

                "I know. I do apologize, but this is urgent, and I need to speak with you now," Satya pleaded. Jack blinked a couple of times, and tilted his head to invite her in.

                "Take it you've been up a while," Jack commented as her eyes adjusted to the light of one lone lamp. Satya looked down, realizing she was still in uniform, having never changed out of it. Jack, on the other hand, was wearing a T-shirt with a cartoonish sweating dachshund fanning itself while wearing sunglasses. Above the image read "Hot Dog", and she noticed his pajama bottoms had a pattern to match. She chose to ignore his atrocious choice in sleep attire.

                "Yes. Sorry. I've been researching... which led me to this discovery," she replied, while holding her tablet out towards him. Jack took the tablet from her while settling into a chair near his desk. He squinted some more, gave a resigned huff, and grabbed the reading glasses sitting nearby. After regaining the ability to see, he scanned the information on the screen, and he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

                "Huh. Well, I'll be damned!".

 

.               .               .               .               .

 

                Satya yawned, and tried to drink as much coffee as possible during their short cab ride. She didn't much care for the drink on a whole, but she found it far more energizing than her usual cup of tea. She frowned at the paper cup.

                "What did you order me again?" she asked her husband.

                "Flat white. Figured, when in Rome, y'know? Er, Straya, rather," Jaime shrugged, and sipped from his own cup.

                "And what did you get?" she wondered.

                "Chai latte. I hate flat whites," he grinned.

                "I prefer my drinks a little sweeter. Maybe later I will treat to fika," Torb commented through the touch of white foam that stuck to the whiskers above his mouth. Satya knocked back the last few sips, and waited for the driver to come to a stop at the same squat building from the day before. Jaime went around back to the trunk to grab the folded-up stroller while Satya undid the clasps of Maggie's car seat. Having everything fully situated, the three adults and the baby passed through the heavy glass doors. The group waited to be called back into the conference room, and Satya took the opportunity to smooth Jamison's uniform, hand Torb a tissue to wipe the foam that still stuck to his beard, and pop Maggie's pacifier back into her mouth. The receptionist finally ushered them in, and they stood in front of the Ministers yet again. Pratchet and Black shared worried and uncomfortable looks, while Winrich just looked annoyed. His face immediately scrunched when he and Torb made eye-contact, and the engineer seemed to be slapping the man all over again with his eyes.

                “Where’s Commander Morrison?” Winrich started in greeting.

                “He was called away to another meeting, and figured we could proceed without him,” Satya stiffly informed, and brought up her tablet.

                “We can skip to the part where you will apologize, then,” Winrich quipped. Pratchet and Black cringed just the slightest bit, and eyed her warily. Satya channeled her inner Ana, and the hint of a smug grin began to work its way into her stoic business face.

                “No, I don’t think that will be necessary,”. The trio before them exchanged glances of confusion, though Foster also remained perturbed. Satya clicked away at her tablet.

                “Last night, I took the time to do a little research to prove that this project was well within your annual budget, with some minor adjustments,” Satya slightly fibbed, “And that’s when I found this.” Satya brought up a holographic projection of a particular something being signed into law.

                “I saw here that ten years ago, your department stopped any and all spending to try and amend the destruction of the Outback, and I thought that rather strange. I wanted to know how that came to be, and how it was legally allowed. Upon backtracking a bit further, I found this moment here, where you signed the “Lost Cause” amendment,” Satya explained.

                “That has nothing to do with an apology!” Winrich grunted while slamming his fist on the arm of his chair.

                “Foster! You do not speak for all of us. Let Overwatch share its findings,” Minister Black cut in, and Pratchet gave a nod in favor of Overwatch. Winrich was stuck in check, not capable of shutting Satya down. His slight discomfort told her that she truly was on to something. After a moment of thought, the man let a sigh pass through his nose, and Satya proceeded.

                “The “Lost Cause” amendment was passed quietly in the middle of the night, buried within a law about financing new projects. No one really noticed it, so the law passed easily through. The amendment here states that, should any area of Australia be scientifically considered too ecologically damaged to safely support life, it would be deemed a lost cause, and any budgetary spending on its infrastructural improvements and/or upkeep would be removed,” Satya explained. Winrich sat uncomfortably in his chair.

                “Doesn’t matter,” the Minister snipped. Satya tried to not smile at his expense. Honestly, she tried.

                “It also states that said listed “Lost Cause” areas would become the responsibility of the Ministry of the Environment and Energy, BUT only provided that they have a viable means of repair and rehabilitation. Within a week of the amendment’s passing, you had the area known as Junkertown labeled as a lost cause, and funding for it was immediately cut off,” Satya expanded. Winrich raised his eyebrows in scrutiny while Pratchet and Black seemed amazed at the discovery, having starting their own careers only a few years prior.

                “I suppose we do owe you some apology. It seems our initial meeting with you was a waste of time. We should have contacted the Minister of that department instead, as that is who gets to actually make this decision. That’s where Commander Morrison, Doctor Winston, and Miss Zhou currently are, actually. The Minister there lost her parents in the Omnium blast when she was at University, and was very eager to speak with us, so she called an emergency meeting after hearing why we came here in the first place. I’m sure they’re just-,” Satya said, and felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She reached in to grab it, and quickly looked at the screen.

 

                **Mission a go -Jack**

               

                “Oh! And there. We have been granted approval to proceed,” Satya informed. Even Pratchet and Black were hiding smiles behind their hands. Satya had struck the finishing blow, and, why lie? It felt amazing. Winrich’s face grew red. Torb had the most amazing little smile peeking from his beard. Jaime managed to tickle Maggie just right, and her little laugh echoed in the conference room. It was without a doubt the best cherry-on-top Satya could have ever expected.

                “Why’d you even bother coming here? To waste my time, or to gloat?!” he hissed.

                “Both,” Satya admitted. Was it unprofessional? Sure, but it felt amazing; a witnessing of Karma in action. Winrich drummed his fingers across the arms of his chair.

                “You got a lot of nerve, you know that?”.

                “Yes,” said Satya, and she turned towards her family, “I do,”.


	18. The Rat Pack (Part 1 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamison manages to duplicate himself. No, really. Satya learns that there are some benefits to having two husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ahhh... This gets pretty NSFW/18+, but I have a hard time believing any of you will have a problem with that.

                One thing was certain: Jamison’s day had taken a turn for the very unexpected. Most of his own antics kept him and everyone around him on their toes, but no one could have predicted something like this to happen. It all started out rather simple. He had bumbled into the armory to make a few adjustments on his launcher. One of the bulbs in the lights above had burnt out, leaving the room in partial gloom. He didn't notice the crack in the cement floor, nor the little divot right in his path. His boot caught the crack. His peg fell right into the divot. He fell forward, rapidly approaching the floor. He whipped his hand out to grab onto a shelf and steady himself, but his hand merely slid across metal, and two of Satya’s teleporter bases fell off. His wrist smacked against the shelf below after they clattered against the floor and activated. The dual blue pathways opened up, one on top of the other (or rather within each other), and Jamison simply fell in. Thus began a very perplexing string of days.

                Teleporting had always been an odd sensation, but there was no comparison to what Jamison went through. He could see bits and bobs of familiar surroundings. The armory flickered around him in moving fragments. He tried moving his arm, but suddenly saw his fingers wiggling everywhere around him. _What the fuck?! This is…This is very not good!_ It seemed the thought was echoing everywhere around him. He felt intensely warm, and there was a loud snapping pop and fizzle. Suddenly, he was launched outward; arcing high in the air. He landed hard on his stomach, and the breath was knocked out of him. Something heavy crashed down on top of him, winding him even further.

                “Th-fuck?!” he gasped. Only, it wasn’t him… except that it was. He shook his head and blinked as he scrambled off the floor, and was acutely aware that there was another person with him.

                “TH’FUCK?!” Jamison shrieked as he stared back into a familiar set of amber eyes, with a familiar freckled nose and a familiar shocked expression.

                “Oh my fucking god!” they exclaimed in unison.

                “You’re… my… clone?” Jamison tried. The other Jamison scowled.

                “The bloody hell I am! You're my clone! I remember fallin’ in the damn teleporter!” Number Two snapped. At least, Jamison thought the other one was Number Two.

                “Well, so did I!”. Both Jaimes rubbed their chins in thought, and stared at the other through squinted eyes.

                "Wait... you're not an evil clone, are ya? Like, the kind that'll kill me t'take my place?" Number Two asked.

                "Why'd I kill ya t'take yer place when it's already MY place?" Number One reasoned. Number Two pointed right at him.

                "See! That's th'kinda' shit I'm tryin' to avoid!". It became very apparent to both of them that they weren't going to get very far if they kept arguing.

                "We should probably find Sym, shouldn't we?" Jaime Number One suggested. Number Two nodded in agreement. They were in a predicament that didn't make sense, so naturally (being the one person who always made sense) she'd know what to do. Not wanting to be hindered by anyone else possibly stopping them before they got home, they took the most round-about way back to their flat. They both reached into their pockets, and noticed they both had a duplicate set of keycards. It seemed that everything that had fallen through the layered portals came out in doubles. After swiping the lock, they both entered their quiet abode. Number One motioned Number Two to remain silent so as not to confuse his wife... their wife. It began to sink in that Satya was going to be confused, shocked, and quite possibly upset. The situation needed to be handled delicately. Discretely.

                "Thank goodness you're home! I got Maggie down for a nap, but I need to run out for some more diapers and- what the actual fuck?". She had come to a dead-halt in the middle of the hallway between their bedroom and living room, where the two Jaimes stood next to each other. Her eyes darted between the pair, and she kept slowly closing her eyes, only to reopen and stare some more. Jaime Number One rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

                "Soooooo...." he began.

                "This happened," Number Two answered for him.

                “There are two of you,” Satya flatly stated. They both nodded in unison.

                “Always this observant?” Jaime One joked in hopes of lightening the mood, but Jaime Two reached over and cuffed the back of his head.

                “Don’t be a git!” he scolded.

                “I wasn’t bein’ a git! Was tryin’-,”

                “I’m going to vomit,” Satya quietly warned as she braced herself against the gray-painted wall.

                “Aw, nonono! It’s alright, love. Nothin’ terrible happened! We… I just knocked over a couple teleporters,” he started.

                “An then I fell in!” said Jaime Two.

                “An when it spit me out, well, it spit TWO of us out!” Jaime One finished. There was a brief moment of silence and Satya did not stop staring, nor bracing herself.

                “An’ we fig’ered you’d know what t’do ‘bout… this!” he continued while motioning between them. Satya slowly pulled herself back up to standing, her mouth still hanging open. After another agonizing moment, she closed it.

                “This may come as a shock to you, but I honestly don’t. Well, I have some theories regarding the teleporter, but I’m not sure of…” she stated while waving her hand in a circular motion to indicate the two f them, “what to DO with the two of you!”. It honestly was a bit of a shock to Jamison the she didn't have an answer.

                “How’za person who builds those things NOT know?!” he snipped. Number Two’s eyebrows furrowed.

                “Don’t give ‘er that tone!” he snapped. Number One just scrunched his face.

                “Sorry, love. Just startin’ t’get a little panicked,” he admitted.

                “I’m… going to call Winston,” she announced, and at least she had better ideas then either of them did. It was all weird sciencey stuff that didn’t result in explosions. Surely Winston would figure it out, right?

               

.               .               .               .               .

 

                “Winston… It’s Sym… Satya… aaaaahhh, I NEED you to come to our flat immediately! It’s… an emergency,” she slowly stammered over her phone. She could hear the gorilla on the other end give a curious snort.

                “Satya, if it’s an emergency, wouldn’t Angela be the better one to call?” he replied, his voice somewhat hesitant.

                “It’s not that kind of emergency. This is… something that… I think Jamison broke time!” She explained (poorly). She heard a weird sigh.

                “Well alright then,” he said. It dawned on Satya that maybe Angela should come over after all.

                “Actually, I’ll be calling Angela too,” she informed and through the sound of rustling from Winston’s end, she heard him make another curious grunt, followed by an annoyed one.

                “He duplicated himself, didn’t he?”.

                “Yes,”.

                After a quick call to Angela (who didn’t know what to say beyond “Very well. I’m on my way.”) the trio impatiently sat and waited.

                “S’pose we’ll go out fer diapers after this wraps up then,” one of the Jaimes muttered.

                “Actually, I think there’s an emergency stash in the women’s locker room,” Satya managed to remember. A knock echoed through their door. Winston had arrived and Angela approached only a moment after.

                “Huh! I heard what you said over the phone, but still wasn't quite mentally ready to see… this!” Winston said as his eyes scanned the two Jamisons. Angela’s hands covered her mouth with shock. Winston immediately pulled out a few instruments from a pack he carried, along with a tablet. Angela opened up her own kit, and did the same. Winston started by asking the Jaimisons to explain what happened as the gorilla readied some sort of hand-held scanner, and proceeded to wave it up and down in front of the pair.

                “So the teleporters overlapped?” Winston asked in confirmation. The duo nodded. A small bing came from the tablet, and Winston looked at the results.

                “Well, you’re time-space stable, so no worries of you ‘blipping’, as Lena calls it. Angela, you’re free to examine them,” Winston instructed. The ape stepped away a touch to allow the doctor to set to work with her own scans and tests. The Jaimes took turns continuing their explanations.

                “So I tripped, smacked m’wrist, an’ fell in,” the Jaime on the left carried on. Angela tossed a floating little pod into the air, and it hovered over one Junkrat before gliding over to the other.

                “I don’t remember smackin’ my wrist. I just remember trippin’ up. I just assumed I fell in,” the Jaime on the right clarified. That struck Satya as odd. Why were their memories just a touch off?

                “Oh! I’ve found something!” Angela piped as she looked at her tablet. Satya’s heart gave a worried lurch.

                “Nothing serious. According to this, they’re both perfectly healthy. Er… relatively speaking. Jamison, you really need to cut down on your sugar intake. But, yes! You said you smacked your wrist?” she asked, pointing at the Jaime on the left. He confirmed, and her finger flicked the other way.

                “And you didn’t. Your memory doesn’t go beyond the part where you tripped?”. The Jaime on the righty shook his head yes. She then pointed to their two real wrists. The Jaime that remembered had a purple bruise starting to form. The other’s was perfectly fine. Winston’s brow arched in inspiration.

                “Wait! Do you two have phones on you?!” Winston asked. Satya was beginning to understand what might have happened. The pair reached into their respective pockets, and pulled them out. Winston examined them, and Satya peeked over his hunched shoulder. The minute changed over. The bruised Jaime’s phone ticked over to the next minute, while there was a two second delay before the other one did. Winston let out the smallest gasp.

                “Alright. Well. I have a theory, and this seems to be proof enough. You with the bruise! You’re the Junkrat that physically fell in. I don’t know why or how, but falling through in the manner that you did separated you from this timeline until the teleporters overheated. This essentially created, well, you,” Winston tried to explain while motioning to the unbruised.

                “Your timelines are disassociated by roughly two seconds,” Winston tried to clarify.

                “Well! Ain’t that somethin’,” they both quietly replied in unison. There, unfortunately, wasn’t much that could be done at that point. Winston and Satya needed to sit down and look over the broken teleporter parts for clues as to how to reverse the process. Angela mentioned that they should probably identify which Jaime was which before she saw to the bruise. Satya formed a seamless hardlight band around the bruised wrist.

                “There. You are the real Jaime,” she said, and at the crestfallen look on Number Two’s face, she thought it better to soften her words, “Or rather, the Jaime from this timeline,”. It seemed to placate Number Two.

                The next step was alerting their commander, and when Jack finally made it to their flat, Pipsqueak and Hog were in tow. Jack stared at the dynamite duo for a few seconds before his leadership instincts took over. Pipsqueak and Hog were utterly speechless, though did eventually fess up that they tagged along behind their commander only after seeing the look on his face. Hana explained that Jack looked confused, and if he was confused, then it was probably something worth checking out.

                “Alright, well, protocol for this sort of scenario has clearly gone ignored," Jack said, rather annoyed, "These two should have been instantly quarantined,”.

                “Come now, Jack. This is a bit different than Lena’s experience. These two are perfectly space-time stable,” Winston retorted.

                “And perfectly healthy… apart from his blood sugar,” Angela interjected. Jack grew a lopsided frown.

                “I’m not taking chances. They stay in quarantine through the night,” Jack ordered.

                “Aw, c’mon ol’ man. What’s the worst that could happen?” Hana asked in Jaime’s defense. Jack spun around to look at Hana who stood near the kitchen.

                “That’s just it! None of us know!”. Well, Jack wasn’t wrong, but it was kind of him to ignore the dig at his age. While both Jaimes did look a touch alarmed at the mention of quarantine, Satya needed to remind them that it was probably better to err on the side of caution. She turned to look at her husbands in their eyes, found it still a touch unsettling, but steeled herself none the less.

                “Sweetheart… er, hearts… I think it would be better if you remained under observation. At least for a few hours,”. The husbands eventually gave reluctant nods, and followed their commander towards the observational containment units. Satya said she’d follow after Maggie had woken back up. Hog followed the group out to keep the Jaimes company, though she most definitely heard the man comment as he passed through the door.

                “Fuckin’ Christ, world ain’t ready fer there t’be two of ya!” Hog muttered to himself.

                “I swear, the shit I gotta’ put up with working here!” Hana said while shutting the front door behind them. Satya slowly turned her head towards her friend.

                “That YOU have to put up with?”. She needed clarification.

                “Well, yeah. You’re going to need somebody to vent to. And now I’ve got two Ratboys to keep in line. Thanks for that, by the way,” Hana replied, stifling a smirk. Satya realized her friend was being sarcastic, and decided to play along.

                “How is this my fault, exactly?”

                “Your teleporters, your husbands, your fault!” Hana giggled. Satya let out a bone-weary sigh, and followed Hana into the kitchen. Instinctively, she reached into the upper left cabinet to grab down a glass and an emergency bottle of wine. Hana helped herself to a tumbler, some ice, a can of soda from the refrigerator, and a straw. After pouring a (very) full glass of Pinot Grigio for herself, she slugged it back as quickly as she could; ignoring her slightly shaking hands.

                Hana was always a helpful calming agent for the few times when she herself was at a loss for words or thought. The woman somehow always adapted to whatever life threw at her rather quickly, and it was a skill that Satya was rather envious of. She only ever managed to do so while in combat, or under a time-crunch. After refilling another full glass, they moved back out into the living room, and curled up on either ends of the couch.

                “So, two of them,” Hana eventually prodded. Satya sipped away.

                “Two of them,” she repeated.

                “Double the husbands,” her friend noted. Satya launched into the process that would probably unfold in amending the situation. So many variables to examine and calculate! It was maddening! She could tell from Hana’s slightly vacant stare that she didn’t understand a word that left Satya’s mouth.

                “I’m going to assume by your dead eyes that this is going right through one ear and out the other,” Satya said after stopping mid-sentence in her monologue.

                “Eh, more like TV static, you know? Or like when Lucio watches his soap operas, but forgets to turn the subtitles on. Like, I’m hearing your words, but ‘does not compute’,” the petite woman summarized.

                “Two husbands… twice the mess,” Satya sighed, seeing the pile of dishes Jamison had neglected to clean that morning. That was his task on Tuesdays, and usually he’d eventually get to his half of the house work before day’s end. Unlike everywhere else he’d lived, he said he considered the flat to be something special. When something was special to him, he made sure to maintain it. But, still the dishes sat, as did the tools he’d spread out on the dining table that morning, and there was no denying that in between his maintenance, he was still the same Jamison who’s work desk was piled high with teetering stacks of files and notebooks, and always left sooty handprints in his wake.

                “But twice the hands to clean up,” Hana countered.

                “Twice the bottomless pits of stomachs,”.

                “But twice the chefs in the kitchen, and twice the people to go shopping,”. Satya’s eyes flicked towards her friend. Their conversation began to feel like a fencing match, and Hana had clearly mastered the parry.

                “Twice the noise,” she added as a friendly jab. Jamison was boisterous. There was no denying that.

                “Twice the laughs!”. Satya smirked at that. Yes. He could always make her laugh, and it was one of the reasons she loved him so damn much.

                “Twice the people I’m used to having in bed,” she said right before taking a sip from her glass. Their bed was roomy enough for two, but with a third?

                “Twice the dicks,”. Wine shot from Satya’s nose, and she began to sputter and cough. She was suddenly very thankful that Maggie was such a deep sleeper, else she’d have a crying baby on her hands while still choking.

                “HANA!” Satya managed to cough. Hana’s laugh was a silent one with the occasional gasp for air as she clutched her side.

                “Worth it!” Hana nearly whispered, “No, but seriously, how did you not think about that?”. Satya stood back up to grab a cloth to wipe up the wine she’d sprayed across the coffee table. She waited to respond until she had the towel in hand.

                “It didn’t exactly cross my mind!” she snipped as she blotted away the liquid.

                “Huh. Weird,” was all her friend would oblige her with. Satya rose from the couch.

                “What do you mean ‘weird’?” she wondered as she plopped the rag back on the kitchen counter and refilled her glass. She went and sat back next to Hana, and awaited her friend’s explanation.

                “You never thought about doing that, though? Honestly?”. Hana’s question was so vague that Satya took a moment try and decipher it all.

                “Not… Well… I’m a person who thinks of sex as… ah… we’ll just…” she managed to stutter a bit, but snapped her eyes shut in hopes of having a complete thought, “I have not thought about that sort of thing for quite some time. At the end of the day, I am committed to one person _,”. There. That makes sense._ She liked the concept of a threesome overall, but the thought of socially navigating such a situation always made her tense up. There were just too many concerns to factor in.

                “Right, well, they're technically the same person, and you’ve got two of them now, so…” Hana shrugged. She drummed pink fingernails against the edge of her tumbler in a basic musical rhythm. Satya stared into the wine in her glass.

                “All I’m saying is, I know what I’d do if I had two husbands,” she added, and slurped rather loudly (and, if Satya were to be honest, a bit too suggestively) through her straw. Satya cleared her throat, and could feel heat touch her cheeks. Hana finally gave a little shrug.

                “Want me to watch Maggie tomorrow night?” her friend offered. Satya drained the rest of the wine in her glass.

                “…If it’s not too much trouble…”.

 

.               .               .               .               .

 

 

                Jaime One was still pleased (deep down) that he was, well, Number One. He tried not to lord it over Number Two, who was rapidly becoming his new favorite person to spend time with. He took on the nick-name Deuce; a moniker they both thought to be pretty cool sounding. There was no denying how nice it felt to have somebody agree with you in nearly every way. And so the quarantine didn’t feel all that long.

                Despite it being a medical dormitory with an open window for staff viewing, the pair made the most of it. There was a television, where they enjoyed their preferred choice in programs and they laughed at each other’s jokes. With the same brain between them, they more often than not spoke in unison, or finished each other’s sentences. Deuce was the brother Jaime never had, and it felt nice to have more family. By the next morning (after Jack’s inspection and approval) the pair were released from quarantine.

                Of course their story preceded them, and everyone who passed them by would turn to give a look, or even a blatant stare. To help cope with the mental shock, most everyone chose to view them as twins; as if Jamison had told them, but they’d all just simply forgotten. Satya waited in the mess hall for the pair, and it would be Maggie's first time setting her eyes upon the pair. It was cute, actually. Her head kept turning from one to the other with slow confused blinks, but apparently it was all too much for the baby to comprehend at that moment. Her little face scrunched up into a worried frown, and she proceeded to wail. Two identical dads were too many for her.

                The newly-expanded family popped down into Winston’s office so they could discuss what happened in further detail, as well as what was to be done. Winston and Satya both had their theories, and they overlapped quite a bit. Jaime and Deuce had a hard time focusing, and zoned out while playing with Maggie to keep the baby entertained. After the other two deemed that that was as far as they were going to get for the day, they went back into the mess hall for dinner.

                To their surprise, Lucio seemed awfully insistent on hanging out with them both. The double Jamisons accepted his offer to watch the football match between Brazil and Argentina, and Lucio proclaimed that “with twice the Rat, you get twice the party!”. The match was fun to watch. Lucio had snacks and beer. Their combined energy meant every goal ended with howls of delight, and every card meant boos and hisses. The match wrapped up, and he felt a buzz in his pocket, as did his duplicate. They both grabbed their phones, and took a peek.

 

                **-Miss you! <3- S**

 

                It was Satya, and “Miss you!” was her subtle way of saying “GET YOUR ASS HOME!”. Jaime raised his phone up.

                “Sorry, mate. Gotta’ go,” he said.

                “The Misses of us misses us!” Deuce explained.

                “Yeah, I know,” Lucio replied.

                “Wait, what?” Jaime asked, puzzled. _What’s he mean he knows?_

                “Oh! No, I meant I know how that goes. You know, me an’ Hana,” their friend quickly rebounded. Jaime shrugged it off, and they said goodbye before leaving Lucio’s room.

                The lights were off when they finally got back to the flat, but that didn't mean they couldn't see. Candles had been lit in the living room, and a thin ribbon of scented smoke wafted from the bedroom. Satya liked burning candles and incense when she was stressed. She called it ‘ambiance and aromatherapy’. _Aw, poor thing. Probably needin’ a break from all this madness._ Deuce whispered nearly the same thought.

                “She’s probably needin’ a good night’s sleep. Poor love,”. Jaime noticed one small thing about Deuce that set him apart. He was always thinking about Satya more than anything else. Always. They quietly tip-toed to Maggie’s room, but the baby wasn’t there. Her bag was gone, too, which meant…

                “We’ve got the night off,” came Satya’s voice, and he could hear an added touch of allure. They turned on the spot towards their bedroom, where she stood in the doorway, and both Jamisons were speechless.

                Good god, it was the black nightie! The lacy one! The one with the tempting little ribbon and slits high up both sides to give a teasing peek at the matching thong that she wore underneath! Or, as he called it, her “fuck me” nightie. Suddenly his throat felt dry, and his blood ran hot. There was no doubt his clone felt the exact same way.

                “Okay!” Jaime stupidly blundered. Her eyebrows arched in eagerness.

                “Let’s not waste time, then. To the bedroom,” she instructed. Deuce’s mouth pulled into a concerned frown.

                “Er, um… which one of us?” he asked for clarification. Jaime Number One prayed it was him.

                “Both,” she answered. Deuce continued to frown.

                “In what order?”. The look on Satya’s face was priceless, even if they didn’t entirely understand what it meant.

                “I want both of you together,” she said, rather straight-faced. They raised their eyebrows, and both turned to look at one another.

                “What, like, he an’ I slap our dicks aroun’ an’ you watch?” Jaime One asked, feeling very confused, “I ain’t against it, love. I’d just rather…”.

                “I would like to have sex with both of you at the same time,” Satya said, having to resort to stating the (very) obvious.

                “Oh!” both Jaimes grunted in unison, and when they quickly understood what she said in full, added an “ooOOOH!”. They proceeded to follow her all the way into the bedroom, where more candles had been lit. The room was a perfect mix of soft candle-glow, seductive darkness, and the intoxicating heady cloud of incense smoke.

                “We, ah… never..” Deuce sheepishly started to admit. His copy was right. He'd never had a crack at two-for-the-price-of-one (not from a lack of trying), but now that the opportunity was before him, it almost felt a little surreal… and that wasn't even taking the whole clone thing into consideration.

                “Neither have I, but I think we can figure it out, if you're both willing,” she reasoned. Eyebrows raised, the twin Jaimes gave each other a quick glance; possibly to gauge the other’s interest. They came to a unanimous decision.

                They both kicked their shoes off, and nudged them out of the way. They tugged their matching shirts over their heads, and tossed them in opposite corners. The pair began to slowly approach her. Jaime One came to stand in front of her. He hunched just a touch to bring his face within inches of hers.

                “We’re willin’, but where d’ya s’pose we start?” he wondered as he cupped the side of her face and ran his thumb along her cheek. Deuce stepped behind her, and trailed his fingers along her shoulders. She visibly shuddered under the graze of his fingertips. It looked like fun.

                “A kiss, perhaps,” she murmured, and Number One complied by pressing his lips to hers. Number Two ran a path of seemingly innocent pecks along the nape of her neck, and his breath turned her skin to gooseflesh. Her lips parted under Number One's, and he teased her tongue with his own. Deuce nipped at her neck, and she took in a sharp inhale. Jaime pulled back to catch his own breath, but also to take a moment to appreciate what was happening. He was about to pleasure this woman in a way he'd never anticipated.

                “That a good start?” Number Two asked. His hands were delicately kneading her shoulders as his thumbs hooked under the thin little straps that held the nightie up.

                “Yes,” she whispered in agreement. She slowly turned between the pair, and brushed her lips against his. Fair was fair, and Number One took his turn nipping her neck, and running his warm hand up and down the curves of her side. A breathy sigh escaped her as his palm slid north and captured her breast. He teased with his thumb until he could feel a nipple draw tight. Being careful not to catch the fabric with metal, he began to raise the hem of the nightie to reveal that perfect ass that he loved so very much. One of her hands probed behind her until she found the hem of his shorts. She clasped the buckle to his belt, and gave it a couple tugs. Their body-language in the bedroom was subtle, but the message was not lost on him _. Not yet, then._ He let the hem fall back down, covering her back up.

                She pulled away from the distracting kiss, and stepped back to face the two of them. Her lips were swollen. Her hair was perfectly mussed. It made him think of the fifth picture on his holodisc. Each hand clasped a belt buckle, and she pulled the two Jaimes behind her towards the bed. She bent at the knees, falling back onto the mattress. The two fell forward with her, and they braced themselves over her; a mass of arms, muscled chests, and cut abs. A pair of gold eyes swept up and down the lengths of them both.

                “There are two of you,” she commented, repeating her words from the previous day, though with entirely different inflection. Jaime One pecked along her collarbone.

                “Always this observant?” he snickered. A sultry smile greeted them in response. She ran each hand down the planes of their chests, past their navels, and hooked on the buckles again. With deft movements, she had them undone simultaneously. The Jaimes had always appreciated her dexterity, and the fact that she was ambidextrous, but now even more-so. She tugged at their zippers.

                “Think she’s tryin’ t’tell us somethin’, mate,” Deuce observed with a laugh.

                “What’s that, love? We wanna’ hear ya say it,” Jaime One asked while rolling the strap of her nightie down over her shoulder. Perhaps kisses still would have been the better option, but he ran his tongue up the side of her neck. She let out a small gasp at the sensation. Her eyes smoldered a molten gold.

                “I want you both to serve me. Do as I say,” she ordered, “So long as you bring me pleasure,”. She wanted to be served? Then they would serve her. They'd been together long enough for him to know that, despite her words, she was not a selfish lover. _Give an’ ye shall receive!_ He had given her that motto quite some time ago, if only in his imagination.

                “Serve ya? Well then. Orders are orders,” Deuce commented, while his head moved lower towards her waist. Jaime fell to his side, and curled up next to her. He continued to run his hand south, catching the edge of the nightie again. She didn’t stop him from tugging it upward that time. He kissed her deeply while his copy played with elastic and lace of her thong with fingers and teeth. Jaime managed to shrug his hips past his shorts, and quickly worked the rest of himself out of them (and thanked himself mentally for forgoing wearing anything else underneath). He curled back up around his wife, and glanced down. Number Two apparently had the same idea _. I really don’t got much of an ass, do I?_ He shook the distracting thought from his head.

                He went back to work, pulling the silk and lace further upwards before sitting her up, and nestling her between his legs. Her peaked breasts heaved, threatening to spill over the edge of their cups. The black little bow bobbed along with each inhale and exhale; trapped in the valley between. Jaime lingered just a moment. He could see down between her legs, where his clone was kneeling. Deuce hooked a finger through the elastic, and tugged downward at an agonizingly slow pace. He knew what was about to happen next, and he wanted her to thoroughly enjoy it. The nightie was pulled over her head, and discarded. He clamped his mouth down on the side of her neck and he sucked fiercely while his partner’s tongue ran upwards between her legs. Satya gasped, and simply succumbed to what was happening to her.

                “I think she likes that,” Jaime noted as he pulled away from her neck. His duplicate didn’t stop or look up. He seemed to be enjoying himself nearly as much. Jaime went back to nipping and biting up her shoulder. His good hand massaged and fondled whatever it could reach. He felt her hand stoke the side of his face before winding her fingers through his hair. Her other hand slowly clamped the back of the head between her legs. She was most assuredly enjoying herself. Watching only made Jaime feel harder and slightly uncomfortable, but he had priorities so he said nothing.

                “Suck a lit-little lighter,” she ordered, her voice husky. She must have meant Deuce, because a moment later, she followed with “Just… like that,”. Her body glistened with sweat starting to form. Jaime One could feel his hips buck involuntarily, and Satya’s heavy-lidded eyes gazed upwards. His own wanting was mirrored in gold.

                Almost reluctantly, she sat up, pulling away from Jaime Two’s nimble tongue. He looked up from his crouched position, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Little beads of liquid shimmered on the innermost parts of her thighs. Jaime One noticed her flip over, and she looked him right in the eyes. She motioned with a nod to the headboard. He took the hint, and scooted until he backed up against it. She turned and bent down, fully naked with her perfect ass lifted right in his field of vision. Braced on her elbows, she glanced back over her shoulder at the second Jamison.

                “Did I tell you to stop?”. A roguish grin broke out over his face.

                “S’pose I better get back to it, then?” he replied, though he did not seem to mind. He stood at the foot of the bed, and hunched back down. He made good on his word, and picked up right where he left off. Jaime One watched her head lower; her hand dragging a path downward. Her nails lightly scored across his torso, and came to stop at the angle of his hip bones. She pecked the lightest little kiss at the tip of his cock before taking him into her mouth. Jaime’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. Deuce must have done something amazing, because she moaned a little “mmmph” through her full mouth. Her voice vibrating everywhere around him was a fun surprise. After a few wonderful minutes of suction and her adventurous tongue, he felt her pull away. Satya looked back over her shoulder.

                “I’d say it’s his turn, wouldn’t you agree?” she seductively murmured. Jaime Two popped his head up excitedly at the mention of him.

                “Yeah,” Number One agreed, though a touch reluctantly. Satya spun around, her head already lowering around a different cock. It felt weird to witness her sucking another man off, but it wasn’t really another man, was it? It was himself, after all. He shrugged that notion aside, too. He was just watching it all unfold, and there was no denying that it was, well, hot. _Like, watchin’ through a mirror, right?_ Satya pulled away from Number Two’s cock, and once again looked over her shoulder.

                “I didn’t bring you in here just to watch,” she reminded. That was very true, and Jaime scrambled to his knees. Appeased, she turned back around to focus on the man in front of her. Jaime lowered back down, trying to angle his face to pick up where his partner had left off.

                “I’ve had enough of that. Surely you can think of some other way to satisfy me,” she hinted before taking Deuce back into her mouth, which resulted in a groan of appreciation from the man. Jaime could see that she was wet and more than ready. He rose back up to his knees, and aligned himself.

                “Some other way, then?” he repeated, and slid in with absolutely no resistance, “Like that?”.

                “Mm-hmm,” she moaned. And so Jaime continued to satisfy her. He thrust and rolled his hips. Satya was a fan, and would increase her own pace and rhythm in tune with his, much to Deuce’s sounds of approval. The harder Jaime pumped, the harder she sucked the other cock. It was two vocal cues that dictated what he did, and he was, essentially, pleasuring two people at once. It was all rather arousing, and he enjoyed it all more than he expected.

                He wound his fingers through long silky hair, giving it a light tug. His metal hand delicately held onto her hip, guiding her plump backside to slap up against him. His partner grasped the bedpost at the bottom left corner to keep himself stable, and he rest his other hand along the back of her head. They were a rather well-oiled machine to say the least. Time dragged by, but Satya craved change. She pulled her mouth away from Deuce's cock, which gave a twinge in protest. Her backside slid forward, and there was another twinge of protest, but it was probably for the best. He didn’t know how much longer either of them would last at the rate they were going, and he wanted the experience to continue as long as possible. The three gazed at each other, ready for somebody to make the next move.

                Satya pulled at Jaime Two’s wrist, and he crawled up into bed with them. There she laid on her side, facing the new occupant. She brought his mouth to hers, and kissed him deeply. Both Jaimes ran their hands up and down the length of her side. She sighed, and turned her head, only to kiss Jaime One in the same manner. There she was, sandwiched between two men serving her. Satya was in her natural element.

                And then Jaime Two entered her. Her eyes fluttered closed and another sigh of delight eked out of her. In soft candlelight, Jaime One saw her hand motion towards the nightstand behind him. Curious, he looked over. There stood the bottle of lubricant. She’d planned ahead for all of it, and excitement thrummed through him.

                “Oh! Heheh… dirty girl,” he grinned. She wanted total fulfillment? Then he’d give it to her! He rubbed a generous helping up the length of him, eager with anticipation. He wanted to ease into it though, and started with a finger. Her body naturally resisted to start, but with a few well-placed kisses, bites, and whispered honeyed words, he worked past her tightened back entrance, and made his way in. She hissed in approval when he added a second finger. He could actually feel the motions of what Jaime Two was doing on the other side, and he’d be lying if he said he didn't find it arousing. Eventually he could feel her grow fully relaxed and ready, and he removed his hand. He slowly replaced his fingers with his cock. Satya was tight; tighter than he’d ever felt her. After fully sliding in, a louder gasp brought her to a halt, and the man in front of her stopped as well. Jaime One kissed the crown of her head.

                “Need a minute, love?” Jaime Two asked while kissing her forehead. She gave a small nod, and the trio panted in wait for her to fully acclimate. Jaime gazed over the top of her head into his own amber eyes. They stared back, half-closed and glazed over. Their cheeks were flushed. He didn’t know what caused it. It was just a sudden urge that overwhelmed him, and apparently his duplicate felt it, too. They both leaned over the top of her head, and kissed.

                Jaime had never kissed a man before, though there was a small voice that always wondered what it would feel like. It was different from kissing his wife. Her lips were softer by far, but there was something enjoyable about the sense of hunger that lingered with his own mouth. It was powerful and almost intimidating. _This wrong? Like, on a scientific er psychological level? … aw, fuck it. Who cares?!_ How was it any different from those times when he was alone in the shower? And why deny what felt good, clone or no? To both their surprise, they each felt a peck on their chins. Satya clearly felt left out, though the smile she gave them meant she enjoyed the show none the less.

                Kissing two people at once felt less like an actual kiss and more like they were just leaving their mouths open while entwining their tongues. Ignoring all the excess saliva, he liked it all the same. Satya squirmed beneath them, clearly ready to pick up where they left off. Deuce’s hips rolled. Jaime slowly thrust. Satya sighed, meaning she was pleased, but simple pleasure was not enough. She needed satisfaction. She needed release, and so did they.

                It was a mess, really. They were just a tangle of arms and prosthetics and grinding and moaning. It was filthy and loud and confusing and absolutely glorious. They were drenched with sweat, but Satya didn’t care, so why should they? They kissed her shoulder and neck. They guided her up and down between them. The man in front of her clasped tightly just under her breast. The man behind her squeezed her hip; his thumb pressing into soft flesh. He could tell by the way she writhed and the shortness of her breath that she was getting close. So very close. He was thankful. His release was also nearing, and he didn’t want to take another breather. He wanted to just pump her full and feel every bit of it around him.

                “You enjoyin’ yerself?” Jaime Two whispered.

                “Yes,” she whispered back.

                “You like bein’ filled up?” Jaime One murmured.

                “Yes!” she whimpered in response as he bit down on her shoulder yet again. She let out a small cry. It wasn't the cry of ecstasy, but it was still pleasure none the less. The Jaimes were relentless.

                “I’ll fill ya up,”.

                “Pump ya full,”

                “Serve my queen,”

                “Make ya shudder,”

                “C’mon, love,”.

                “We know you’re ready,”.

                “So wet,”.

                “So tight,”.

                “C’mon, love,”.

                “Come for us!”.

                That was the final command. She shuddered and gasped. It wasn’t quite a scream, and it wasn’t quite a moan. It was a sound of absolute rapture, and it was the goddamn most erotic sound he’d ever heard. And, as always, it was just too damn much. He came, and his eyes rolled back. His own groans and calls came in stereo, and he realized his duplicate had climaxed, too. The timing was too perfect, but then, that was his clone, after all.

                There were a handful of orgasms that always stood out in his memory, and this one surely earned its place within his mental record book. Eventually, when their hearts stopped slamming in their chests, and their breaths were no longer desperate gasps to suck in oxygen, they pulled away from each other. Satya let out a throaty chuckle.

                “Take it you found it satisfyin’?” Deuce surveyed. Jaime could feel her nod against her pillow.

                “And then some,” she added. She slowly clambered off the bed, and stumbled on shaky legs into their connected bathroom. The shower stall hissed to life, and after a giving her a few minutes to herself, they both agreed to join her for clean-up. The shower stall was a tight squeeze for three, but the two Jaimes took their seats along the stone-tiled bench, and pulled Satya on top of them. She sat on Jaime One’s lap, and Jaime Two rested her calves across his thighs. The trio just giggled stupidly having just had an unforgettable experience.

                “I wont be adding this to my official reports, but, off the record books, this experiment was a rousing success,” she joked.

                “Don’t mind bein’ yer test subject,” Jaime Two snickered. Jaime One grinned as water cascaded over him.

                “I’m thinkin’ maybe we should see ‘bout replicatin’ the results sometime,” he suggested.

                “Hmmm…” Satya paused to think it over, “Perhaps I’ll consider just not amending this situation you've gotten yourself in after all,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, real talk, I've never written something like this before, so I hope I did it justice. And stay tuned. Things get extra ridiculous in part 2.


	19. The Rat Pack (Part 2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya quickly learns that there's such a thing as too much of a good thing. The Jaimes learn that Hog may not be above shooting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect anything poignant or deep coming out of this part, either. I just wanted an excuse for more clone-based-banter, shenanigans, and for someone to get pistol-whipped.

                Satya slowly awoke the next morning. Her alarm had been turned off, but for once she didn't mind. Not only had she had the experience of a lifetime, but she'd also gotten a full night of uninterrupted sleep, and there was no putting a price on something like that for a parent. She found she was delightfully sex-sore, and ignored her minor discomforts. She stretched her legs out, hoping to lock ankles with at least one of the Jamisons, but there were none to be had. Curious, she finally opened her eyes. She was alone in bed, which was definitely not the state she had been in when she fell asleep comfortably nestled between the two of them.

                "Shhhhh! Keep it down!" she heard one of them say, and she grinned to herself as the scent of breakfast wafted down the hall and into their bedroom. _How very sweet._ Yes, two husbands had been an unexpected blessing. Twice the husbands meant twice the love. But something was off.

                "She wont stay asleep forever, mate!",

                "I KNOW! It's just... PUT THAT DOWN!".

                "Wasn't doin' nothin'! Swear!".

                "Want me t'put a muzzle on 'im?"

                "This is YOUR fault, you know!".

                "Shit! Th' bacon's burnin'!".

                Satya found the conversation perplexing. Being the same voice, it was hard to tell, but it almost sounded like there were more than two speaking. Her phone gave a couple buzzes from incoming messages. One was from Hana.

                **-Let me know when you're up so I can bring Maggie back!**

                Satya tacked a quick "Getting dressed now," before looking at the next message, which was, surprisingly, from Winston.

                **-Hey! Do you know what happened to the backstock of teleporters? They're all missing from the armory.**

                Satya's eyes narrowed at the text, and things were beginning to fall into place.

                "Who let Number Five have matches?!".

                "I did!"

                "Oi! It's Cinco! Get it right!"

                "We've been through this! He can't be trusted!".

                "Sym's gonna' blow a gasket when-,".

                "JAMISON!!!!!" she screamed from the bedroom.

                "Aw fuck!" came definitely more than two voices. Satya jumped out of bed, and threw her robe on as quickly as possible. Her blood was boiling. _Oh, he better not have! By all that is sacred, he better not have!_ She knew full-well that he had, but there was still no way for one to mentally prepare for the scene that unfolded before her. She came stomping down the hall into the kitchen, where five Jamisons stood frozen in place with varying degrees off worry and panic etched upon them... save for the one who'd just struck a match with an impish grin. One of them swatted the match out of his hand, and stomped the tiny flame out.

                "Hiiiiiiiiii sweetheart!"

                "Mornin' love!"

                "My gorgeous wife!"

                "Oh, my Pretty Bird's awake!"

                "I'll take the burnt pieces if no one else wants 'em!".

                There were five Jamisons before her, and she snapped her eyes shut before taking in a deep inhale. She pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

                "Explain," she ordered, though she doubted any explanation they gave her would suffice.

                "Okay, so, about last night...".

                "Which was phenomenal, by the way,".

                "You fell asleep, an' we got t'talkin',".

                "Well, we didn't. They did,".

                "No, seriously, I'll take the burnt pieces,".

                "And we decided that th'only way t'make it even better was,". At this, Satya had to stop them. Sex. They had risked their lives (and everyone else's, for that matter) duplicating three more times all for sex!

                "WHAT WOULD I EVEN DO WITH THIS MANY OF YOU?!" she interjected. Ignoring everything else surrounding the situation, the concept of her pleasuring five men at once seemed logistically impossible.

                "Oh! That's easy! One in each hand, front door, back door, and mouth!" the Jamison with the matches answered. Satya folded her arms in front of her.

                "Well, I'm certainly glad you took the time to thoroughly think this through!" she snapped, her voice dripping with venom.

                "See! I told ya she wouldn't be mad!" he grinned over his shoulder at the other four, completely ignoring her acrid tone.

                "We... also really like havin' each other 'round, y'know?" Number Four added. She knew he was Number Four because he had '#4' written on his forehead in black marker. They were all numbered off, save for the original, who still had his wristband. _At least they had the foresight to keep themselves identified._

                "YOU ARE THE SAME PERSON!" she reminded them.

                "I'm my own best friend!" Number Three grinned. Satya rubbed her temples, feeling a powerful headache starting up. One of them came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. He brushed a few kisses in her hair.

                "We didn't take yer feelins inta' account, an' I'm... we're sorry. We promise t'be on our best behavior," he apologized ever so sweetly, "Except fer Number Five. He came out a little... off,".

                "He can't be trusted!" Number Four shot.

                "It's CINCO!" Number Five reminded, and he reached over the counter to snitch a charcoaled piece of bacon from the pan. A knock on the door jostled Satya's thoughts. She shoved the arms away (which belonged to Number Two), and, feeling perturbed, stomped over to answer.

                "Nice tits!" Hana greeted. Satya's eyes darted down to her robe, which had fallen open up top. She wrenched the fabric closed, and debated on what to tell her friend.

                "I'm sorry Hana, but I'm in the middle of something," she quickly explained.

                "I thought that was what last night was for," Hana quipped with an impish grin.

                "Oi! Is that Pipsqueak? Tell 'er we got breakfast goin'!"

                "Aw, is my Little Bird home? Daddy missed ya'!"

                "Haha! Guess who gets a break from diaper duty!".

                "...hehehe... you said doody!".

                "No, you knob! D'yooo-tee! Like, honor, and glory, an',"

                "An' now you sound like Reinhardt!". Satya groaned as Hana looked past her towards the voices echoing from the kitchen.

                "They duplicated again, didn't they?" she asked, rather nonchalantly. Satya nodded. She might as well know.

                "How many are there now?" Hana asked.

                "Five," Satya sighed while shaking her head.

                "Oh! Okay. Makes sense," was Hana's response. Satya squinted her eyes shut, having a hard time understanding HOW the woman could think that.

                "How on earth does that make sense?" she asked for clarification.

                "Right hand, left hand, front door, back door, mouth," Hana said with a shrug.

                "Just... just get in here," Satya finally instructed.

                Maggie started out as a smiling happy baby until she came in view and saw all five of her fathers. She erupted into fearful tears, and Satya took the baby to help calm her. At least she still had one singular mum. She took Maggie to her bedroom, and let the baby roll around on the carpet while she called Winston, and changed into proper clothes.

                "So... about those teleporters..." she began.

                "He duplicated himself again, didn't he?" Winston answered without missing a beat.

                "How did you? ...Nevermind. Just come over, please!" she pleaded. Winston agreed, and said he'd bring Jack. Satya was not looking forward to their commander's inevitable barks of disapproval, but then remembered that she wasn't the one who had to worry. Jaime was likely to earn himself some sort of punishment. _Serves him... er... THEM right!_

                Winston was frustrated at the turn of events. Jack was furious. The Jamisons were suddenly regretting their decisions as their commander ordered them into quarantine again; not for medical or scientific observation, but merely to keep them corralled until a solution was discovered. Part way through Jack's tirade, a knock on the door interrupted him. It was Hog.

                "Pipsqueak texted me. Had t'see fer m'self," was his greeting, and he let himself inside. That was the last straw for Satya. She had herself and the baby, Hana, Jack, a gorilla, a mountain of a man, and five husbands all crammed into the flat, and she was feeling suffocated. It was pure relief when Jack gave the final order for the Jaimes to be quarantined. Winston, Hog, and Hana played escort, and the tornado of people inside filed out of her home. The door shut behind them. The flat was silent. Her eyes darted towards the pile of cold scrambled eggs in one pan, and the burnt strips of bacon stuck to the bottom of the other. The counters were a mess of eggshells and spilled yolk. A vase in the living room had been knocked over at some point, broken into several pieces. There was a scorch mark in the carpet where Number Five had dropped the match. Maggie gurgled in Satya's arms, and she looked down at her baby.

                "I hope you like formula again, sweetheart, because mommy is drinking tonight,".

 

.               .               .               .               .

 

                Jamison was not happy to once again be stuck in quarantine. What was worse was the fact that he was somewhat regretting the decision to have more friends. He blamed Number Two. The guy was so damn likable and charismatic that it was no wonder why he agreed to sneak into the armory to replicate their happy accident. It seemed like a good idea at the time. More Jamisons meant more people to help care for Maggie, more hands to clean up the flat, more troops on the battlefield, and more smiles to please Satya. But Satya wasn't happy. Not by a long shot. He knew that the moment she clammed up in the packed living room, and closed her eyes while slowing her breathing.

                "This ain't quarantine! Dad came home from work an' grounded us!" Number Four snipped while lounging in bed with folded arms. Number Three just smiled.

                "At least we got good company, right?" he soothed. Five somehow pulled out a hidden book of matches from seemingly nowhere. He was a little... extra destructive. Deuce took the matches right out of his hand. _So, Two never stops thinkin’ ‘bout Sym. Three is a crack-up. Four is pretty level-headed, and Five is a little shit._

                "That's 'nough a that!" he warned. Hog peered through the observational window at the show before him.

                "Nice thing 'bout there bein' so many of ya is now you can jabber yer own ears off," their friend noted.

                "Shoulda' just kept it at two of you," Pipsqueak remarked. _Yeah. I know._ Jack had yelled. A lot. Their commander didn't want clone troops, and certainly not without his choice of soldier. He roared about “ethics” and “liabilities” and things of the like. Winston was perturbed by the fact that none of them officially recorded their results for scientific purposes. Jack also had Satya come down to the armory to dismantle any remaining teleporters, and passed a new ordinance that there were to be no more back-up bases held on reserve.

                Jaime didn't get to see much of his wife or daughter after that. Satya was too busy holed-up in Winston's lab trying to figure out a solution, and Maggie wanted absolutely nothing to do with him or any of her extra dads. That one stung a lot more than he thought it would. He couldn’t blame the baby, but he missed holding her and making her laugh, or even just smile.

                "I don't get why I have to be here, y'know? I'm the original," he grumbled to himself.

                "What if they don't figure a way to undo this?" Four pondered.

                "Oh, they will. Sym is the smartest person alive. She's got this!" Deuce replied.

                "Kiss-ass," Five snickered.

                "Heheheh... That ass, though!" Three grinned stupidly to himself.

                "Weren't like you were there!" Jaime snipped.

                "Mate, we all got th'same memories. Er, well, same as Deuce, anyways. He's our clone daddy, ain't that right?" Four added.

                "Please don't call me daddy," Two grimaced.

                "Well, after what happened with Number One," Three said with a wink.

                "I'M NOT HEARING THIS! LALALALALALALALALALA!" Pipsqueak shouted while plugging her ears and walking away from the observational window. Hog's shoulders bobbed up and down with a raspy chortle.

                "No, but seriously. What happens if they don't figure out what t'do?" Four continued.

                "Think that's pretty obvious," Hog remarked. All five Jaimes turned to look at their friend. Their eyes narrowed. To them, it wasn't. When the confused looks never left their faces, Hog pantomimed cocking a shotgun, and taking aim in their general direction. A wave of horror washed over the suddenly-silent Rat pack.

                "Probably wont come t'that, though," Hog huffed as if it were no big deal. _Right. Right. No big deal. 'Sides, they wouldn't kill me. I'm number one!_

                "You'd never shoot us, right mate?" Four asked. There was an agonizing moment of silence as Hog stared through his mask, completely motionless.

                "Course not," he finally replied after far too long of a pause. His response was a not convincing one.

                Jaime tried reassuring himself that at least he was perfectly safe, but the worry lingered long into the next day. Satya had stopped by to keep the Jaimes informed of their progress. They'd created a sort of reverse teleporter that would, in theory, safely recombine all the time-displaced Junkers.

                "We have started to test on apples, as they are technically a living organism," she informed.

                "Oh yeah? How'd that go?" Deuce asked.

                "The apples exploded," she answered rather dryly.

                "So... applesauce for dessert then?" Three joked.

                The following day was no better. The Jaimes were going stir-crazy, and the only thing getting them through the day was for word of more progress from Satya. She simply held out an apple. Well, it was technically two apples, and they appeared to be fused down the middle in a rather hideous manner.

                "So we're gettin' closer!" Number Four said. Satya's smile was a cringing one.

                The night following the conjoined apple, there was a meeting of the Jaimes.

                "Look, I don't know 'bout you, but I'm sick a this shit!" Jaime Four announced. The other Jaimes nodded.

                "I say it's time we bust out!" Five agreed.

                "Fuck it! We can just go live on our own!" Three concurred.

                "But then we got no home. No ride. No job... no friends... No Sym an' Maggie," Two reasoned.

                "Well... maybe we can just... I dunno! Hide 'round here! Take turns bein' at home!" Three suggested. No one liked that idea at all as none of them were too keen on having to split their time at home, but boredom was weighing heavily, and that was already dangerous enough for one Junkrat, let alone five. The original Jamison knew he had to put his foot down.

                "Alright, mates. I wann' get outta' here too, but we all know we'll eventually get caught, an' then we'll be in bigger trouble, right? So we need t'stay put," he instructed. He felt very much unlike himself at that moment, but he didn't have much of a choice. He wouldn’t ruin everything for himself.

                "Christ, who died an' made you boss?" Five sneered.

                "None-a you'd even be here without me, so shut yer trap, and sit tight!" he snapped back.

                Pipsqueak came to do her usual check on them. She brought them all dinner, and kept them company for a bit. After collecting all of their dirty dishes and popping them on the kitchen-cart, she waved goodnight, punched in her temporary pass-code into the keypad so she could exit, and left. The Rat pack settled in for the night, and watched TV until they all nodded off. Unfortunately, it was not to be a full night’s rest.

                "WHAT TH'FUCK WAS THAT?!" Number Two gasped as he shot up from his bed. Jaime had also sat up, and Three and Four looked around in alarm. They had all been awoken by a large explosion not terribly far off, and they all reached the same conclusion.

                "TALON?! ... SATYA! MAGGIE!" and instinct had them all hopping out of their beds. The warning lights began to flash, and Athena's alarm started blaring.

                "We gotta' get somebody t'let... us... out?" Three started to suggest, but came to a halt when they saw that the containment doors were wide open, and that there were only four of them remaining.

                "Aw fuck..." they grumbled in unison. Another blast echoed, and they peered through their window towards the outer grounds. A flash of color distracted them. High in the air popped several fireworks that burst into blue hearts.

                "Dammit! Now he's ruing my Valentines Day surprise, too?!" Jaime grumbled, though they all breathed a small sigh of relief that the explosions were just from their private stock of pyrotechnics.

                "He's too close t'the buildin'! He should know better!" Four sneered.

                "Roight, mates. So, whatta' we do 'bout that?" Two shrugged.

                "Nothin'! Let his ass get caught!" Three suggested.

                "How'd he even get out, though?" Jaime pondered more so to himself. There wasn’t a keycard he could swipe, and he didn’t have any tools to possibly force the door open. Suddenly there was the pounding of of feet and an awkward gallop, and then Jack and Winston burst through the doors of the observation room.

                "I DO NOT NEED THIS RIGHT NOW!" Jack roared, and then narrowed his eyes as he counted the Junkrats in the room. He and Winston were still in their pajamas and robes. Jack had lost a slipper in his haste somewhere along the way.

                "WHICH ONE OF YOU LET HIM OUT?!" their commander hollered.

                "None of us, mate! We were just sleepin' away, an' then we heard bombs goin' off that weren't from us! Well, technically speakin' they were, but we weren't th'ones settin' 'em off. Well, technically speakin', it was US, just not all'a US, y'know? Say! For th'record, what's yer disciplinary policy regardin' clones?" Jaime One filled in.

                "Well, from a scientific stand-point, you're not clones. You're time-line duplicates, and-,".

                "WINSTON! Not now!" Jack cut in, and stared the four of them down, "So NONE of you know how he got out?". They gave him the same clueless shrug, and Morrison pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

                "This is all I fucking need... We're heading back to Australia in two weeks, and I've got an AWOL Junkrat on a technicolor tear, and-," the commander growled, but stopped his one-sided conversation when Pipsqueak burst through the entryway with Hog right behind her.

                "I'm soooooooo sorry, Jack! I didn't mean to! I didn't even notice, and then Rat, and then... I'm sososososo sorry-hee-hee!" Hana sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Jack's stomach, and buried her face in his shoulders. They were dramatic heaving sobs. Her shoulders shook and she brought her face back up to take in a deep breath right before hunching back down to cry some more.

                "You dropped this," Hog grunted while holding Jack's missing slipper out to him. The bewildered man pushed Hana back a few inches, and retrieved the slipper.

                "Hana, what did you do?" he dared to ask while sliding his foot into the neglected loafer.

                "When I left, I thought I forgot something, but I didn't know what! It drove me crazy all night, but I ended up brushing it off. And then I heard the explosions. I forgot to lock the containment unit doors back up when I left!" she finally admitted. Jack's nostrils flared in frustration, but he merely ran his hand over his face.

                "A week of scrubbing the locker rooms. Now get back to your quarters," he ordered. Hana reluctantly nodded, and left the observation unit. Winston and Jack turned towards the door, no longer needing to speak with the Junkers. Hog chuckled quietly to himself, and did the same.

                "Let th'hunt commence," Hog cryptically commented, and left the room altogether.

                "What's he mean by that?!" Three panicked.

                "Nothin'! It's Hog. He's just fuckin' with us," Two reassured, but Jack and Winston's conversation drifted in from the hall. Apparently, Ana had joined them, and things did not sound good.

                "I heard explosions, and naturally, I came to check,". The words were muffled and distant, and the Jaimes strained to hear the snippets.

                "Just the one?".

                "One is more than enough,".

                "So, there's a rat on the loose. I imagine you'll need the help of a rat catcher, then?".

                "You up for the challenge?"

                "Have I ever not been?".

                "Please be careful, though. For the sake of science, I'll need him in one piece," Winston interjected. Another explosion somewhere outside made the windows rattle. It wasn't the innocent pop of fireworks. It sounded more like mines and grenades. Number Five must have been exceptionally bored if he was blowing though all of the armory backstock.

                The Jaimes held another meeting. Ana said "rat catcher", and that was downright unsettling. Rat catchers weren’t exactly known for practicing “catch and release”. It meant that Number Five was on the chopping block, and while none of them liked him quite as much, they came to the conclusion that they didn't think it was right to sit back and let him get killed. He was one of them, after all. Perhaps, if they were able to wrangle him and bring him back to their quarters, Jack would forgive them for creating the whole mess in the first place! And so the four Jaimes left through the still-unlocked door to try and rescue their stupidly destructive clone/brother/duplicate.

                They popped over to the armory (taking extra special care to avoid anyone who might have been roaming the halls out of pure curiosity), and collected some headsets. After switching them on, they decided to split up to cover more ground. Jaime thought it best to be the one to check on Satya and the baby. No doubt Jack had already alerted her as to what was happening, as well as everyone else in the crew. The four parted ways, and he made his way straight for the flat. Not five minutes after parting, Number Three shrieked over the headset.

                "Fuck! NO! MATE! DON'T KILL ME!". There was definitely the sound of a scuffle, and then the unmistakable blast of Hog's shrapnel gun. Three let out another scream, and the headset went relatively silent.

                "Three!"

                "Mate, you alright?!"

                "Can't believe... our own friend!" Jaime stammered. _Hog wouldn't have! Would he?!_ But there was a clamber and some more muffled yelling, and then the headset went dead.

                "Well is he or isn't he dead?!".

                "C'mon! It's Hog! He'd never kill any one of us!" Jaime reasoned.

                "Let's... ah... not take chances!" Deuce concluded. Jamison continued towards the flat, but he ran into something he had not planned for.

                "YOU HAVE BEEN LABELED A THREAT TO THE IDEALS OF DISCIPLINE BY COMMANDER MORRISON, AND I HAVE BEEN ORDERED TO STOP... Mister Junkrat? Where is your number on your head?" Orisa bellowed before settling down out of confusion. Jaime began to sweat, and his heart slammed in his chest. The bot could easily fill him full of holes at a moment's notice, but she became downright amiable when realizing he was not the perpetrator.

                "I'm Number One," he said, shaking his wrist in her field of vision so she could see the band. She smiled with her eyes.

                "Oh! Very well. I have simply been ordered to locate Mister Junkrat with the number five!" she explained, and waved at him, "Have a good night, and sleep well!". She plodded off towards the testing grounds. _Fuckin’ Christ, I nearly shit m’self from fright!_

                "Mates, watch it. Big girl's lookin' fer five, too, but she might mix up yer numbers an' fire," he warned. Four and Two gave a "right-o", and it was scarcely a minute later before he heard Four shriek.

                "You two tryin' t'give me-,"

                "NOW!" Zarya boomed on the other end.

                "FREEZE!" Mei warned, and fired something. Four made a slight choking noise.

                "Sorry, my friend, for what I must do," Zarya said, and the headset went dead. An unsettling silence kept Jaime in place for a moment.

                "Deuce?".

                "Yeah, mate?" came Number Two's worried voice.

                "Maybe you'd better hide," Jaime instructed.

                "Right. Right. Hidin' sounds like a good idea. Gonna', er, be quiet fer a bit, roight?". Jaime agreed that that was probably for the best. He finally made it to the flat, and could hear Maggie crying through the door. That set his blood boiling. _Fuckin' FIVE! Goes off like some stupid git! Blowin' shit t'kingdom come in th'middle of th'night, wakin' the baby up! Gonna' rock 'er back t'sleep, an' let Satya rest some more, an'..._ He swiped the keycard through the lock, and tiptoed through the front door. There was one small light on above the kitchen sink, and he could just make out Satya's shadow seated upon the couch in the next room, with Maggie resting against her shoulder. The baby just kept crying.

                "It took me over an hour to get this baby to go down. Two hours later, she was awoken by explosives. If you do not want me to kill you where you stand, then you'd better go back the way you came..." she hissed in warning without even turning to look in his direction. He figured it was best to heed her words. Even though he wasn't the one who'd made all the noise, he was fairly confident that his wife's threat extended to him as well. He tiptoed backwards without a word, and shut the door behind him. His headset crackled back to life.

                "THERE HE IS!" McCree roared, and Deuce gave a yelp from the start. _NO! DEUCE! GET OUT OF THERE!_

                "THERE IS NOWHERE TO HIDE, JUNKRAT!" Hanzo threatened.

                "Mate, RUN!" Jaime tried, but it must have been too late. There was most definitely a scuffle. Punches were thrown. There were plenty of "oofs" and "unfs" and even a couple "ows!", but it all wrapped up with a thump.

                "Did you just fuckin' pistol-whip my ass, McCree?!" Deuce growled.

                "Yup, though I was aimin' fer yer head!" Jesse chuckled, and there was another crack from the butt of his gun. Deuce was silent, and Jaime ripped off his headset after that.

                "They're comin' for me! They all are!" he whimpered to himself, forgetting that he was number one. He heard three of his companions get pegged off one by one. Five was still out there. Or was he? The blasts had finally stopped. Perhaps Ana had taken him out already. _I'm gonna'... go back t'my bed..._ Their attempt at capturing their missing friend had been a complete and utter failure, so what was the point in staying out in the open? He sneaked back the way he came, but backed right into someone.

                "HOLYFUCKSHITPISSASSDON'TKILLME!" he screamed.

                "Why th'fuck would I kill ya, mate?!". Thank god! It was Number Five! _Wait a minute..._ and when the adrenaline finally eased up, he rounded on his copy.

                "I'm gonna' fuckin' kill ya!" he growled while giving Five a hard shove.

                "Th'fuck?!".

                "Y'go an' blow shit sky-high, an' now Two, Three, an' Four snuffed it, all 'cause you got bored!".

                "...you used t'think this type'a stuff was fun, too, y'know!" was Five's attempt at logic.

                "Yeah! Back when it was just me! Got a lotta' good things goin' fer me, mate! Don't need you comin' here an' cockin' shit up!".

                "I AM you, y'knob!" Five pointed out while shoving him back.

                "Just shut up! Shut up! They're tryin' t'kill us! We need t'get somewhere so I can kill ya'!" Jaime ordered. Frustration always messed with his head. Thinking clearly was not his forte at that moment. He didn't want Ana or the others to kill Five, and yet, he wanted to slap the stupid grin off the Junker's face.

                "Gentlemen!" Ana greeted, but she went ignored.

                "That is the stupidest thing I ever heard!".

                "Right, well, I'm tired! When I'm tired, I'm cranky, an' I don't much like wakin' up t'bombs that ain't mine!".

                "They are yours, genius!".

                "Gentlemen...".

                "Right, which I... WE were saving that! An' you knew that, so that makes you a double-git, you... GIT!".

                "Oh, REAL clever! You think that up all yerself?!".

                "Lights out," Ana warned, and fired a shot. A dart caught Five right in the forehead, and Jaime slowly blinked at his fallen comrade. Jaime spun around to face their attacker.

                "You killed 'im!" he stupidly blundered before Ana fired another dart. It also caught Jaime in the forehead, and all he could think of was how quickly the floor was coming to meet him.

 

.               .               .               .               .

 

                "Five is now conscious, so One should be coming round any minute," came Angela's voice. _I'm alive?_

                "Control. I think in this instance, he should be referred to as Control," Winston said. Jaime finally opened his eyes. The room was blurry, and he let out a small groan that went unnoticed. His eyes darted. Number Two was next to him. He was bound with black silky rope, and had a black eye and a nasty lump on his head. Three was completely ensnared in a net, and for the first time since his duplication, he was scowling. Four was blue and frozen in place, though his eyes were moving, and occasionally he'd blink. Five was cuffed, bound, and gagged. Honestly, it would have been downright kinky, given different circumstances. He wiggled, thrashed, and grumbled, but Three and Two just shot him dirty looks. Four would have, were he capable of such things.

                "Oh! Control is awake!" Angela chirped as though nothing were out of the ordinary. Jack came to stand at the foot of his bed, and grimaced. He then proceeded to march back and forth between the five Jaimes, silently staring them down with rage quickly building.

                "We were tryin' t'-," Deuce began.

                "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU FOUR WERE TRYING TO PULL BUT I HAD A HANDLE ON THE SITUATION UNTIL YOU ALL BLUNDERED IN AND LED EVERYONE ON A WILD GOOSE CHASE THINKING YOU WERE NUMBER FIVE AND I HAVE HALF A MIND TO-,". The commander's roars proceeded, and Jamison wasn't sure if he'd ever stop. From what he gathered, everyone had been alerted about Number Five and to try and keep a lookout for him. Only, everyone kept spotting the four other Jamisons, causing confusion on all sides. Hog had fitted his gun with a net in an attempt to make a non-lethal weapon. It worked, much to Three's chagrin. Mei and Zarya had pinned Four down and froze him in place. Angela quickly prepared a special soaking tub to help thaw him out. Deuce was taken out the old-fashioned way: beaten up by Hanzo and Jesse. Jaime didn't dare ask where the silky black rope came from, though he had some ideas. Ana, of course, had swapped out her regular bullets with sleep darts.

                After being transferred to individual holding cells, Jamison had had enough with the whole clone business. One Jamison was a party. Five was a nightmare. And so it came as a relief when three days later, Satya and Winston excitedly told them that not only could they recombine their cloned apples, but their new device was ready to bring an end to all the ridiculousness.

                The following morning, the “Lab Rats” were transported to a part of the testing facilities that had always remained off limits to them. There, the process was explained. They’d take turns going in pairs out into the center of the room, where Sym and Winston’s new creation would fire. If the first trial was a success, they’d reattempt with the next pair, until, ideally, they’d only be left with the original Jaime. It was risky and terrifying, but Winston and Satya were confident, and since that was the case, then perhaps they needn’t worry so much.

                Four and Five went first, as the pairs needed to work backwards. No one was exceptionally sad to see Five go, but they all bid their farewells to the destructive knob, and the two Jaimes walked out into the center of the test chamber. They waved a quick goodbye, and Jaime One nearly teared up at the worry etched upon Four’s face. A red light beamed down from the ceiling, and a flash enveloped them. After a sickening sizzle and pop, another intense burst of light went off, spitting only one Jaime out. According to the marker on his head, it was Four. He coughed and sputtered while slightly shaking, but he was ultimately unhurt. Winston and Angela shut the device down, and walked in to run a few more scans and tests. Number Four came out in the same state as when he went in. Angela proceeded with a few medical questions.

                “And, do you feel any urges or impulses for destructive actions?” She innocently asked.

                “I mean, sure, but no more so than I did before all this. Not like Number Five,” he answered. Angela still looked a touch concerned, but gave the okay to run the next trial with Four and Three after the machine had time to cool down. Jaime glanced over at Satya, who stood off to the side. Her face held still and stern, and he found it impossible to tell what she was thinking. He stepped away from the other three in his group to check in with her.

                “I’m alright. Just... unnerved,” she admitted without prompting. She knew exactly what he was going to ask, so he decided to wait for her to expand upon it.

                “I just watched you vanish into nothingness, and I was not fully prepared for it. And... there is always the worry that something will malfunction, and then I will lose all of you. I must remind myself that the chances of that happening are mathematically almost nonexistent, but still...”.

                “I’ll be alright, love. You an’ I both know it’ll be alright,” he answered, hoping to ease her worry, as well as his.

                Three and Four were readied. They hugged each other so dramatically that it was almost comical before stepping in place. The test started, and ended with success. Only Three stepped away from the scene. There was another pause for examination, and then Three and Two went through the process. Deuce came out of the affair with a sad smile. Three had always been upbeat and hilarious, though Jaime had to remind himself that he must have been, too. Deuce stepped away after his own examination to have a word with his creator.

                “Well mate, guess this is it!” he said with a forced grin.

                “Yeah. S’pose so. Been swell, but’,”.

                “Swellin’s gone down,” his first duplicate finished. They let out the same goofy chuckle.

                “Did it hurt?” he finally asked. Two shook his head no.

                “No. Weird thing is now I got multiple memories of th’same stuff. Like, Three gettin’ netted, an’ Four gettin’ frozen, but it’s me, y’know?”. Jamison nodded along when a thought occurred to him.

                "That mean, the night with Satya... am I gonna' have two sets'a mem'ries from it?". Deuce's face split into a toothy smile.

                "Only one way t'find out, right mate?".

                "Guys! We're all set to restart!" Winston announced from the platform. The gorilla moved out of range, though the test-subjects hesitated.

                "Ain't gonna' lie, Deuce. Gonna' miss ya," Jaime solemnly admitted.

                "Aw, don't worry cobber! Y'wont... 'cause I'm always gonna' be right here!" he replied, while tapping Jaime's forehead.

                "Christ, this is gettin' sappy," the original chuckled, and Deuce shrugged in agreement.

                "Now or never,". They stepped on the platform, and Jaime looked over in the control room where Winston, Angela, and Satya anxiously stood. There was noticeable anxiety in his wife's eyes. Each run had been a success, but this was the moment of truth. If the machine faltered... Jamison squinted his eyes shut. It had to be done. He held up his thumb, and Winston tacked in the prompt.

                The sound was deafening to him. It was bright. The testing facility flashed around in bits and pieces much as the armory had in the initial accident. Fractures of his surroundings spiraled in his field of vision. Deuce was there for a millisecond, but the broken bits slowly pieced back together, forming a picture that was a little more recognizable. Finally, everything fell back in place, though he stood alone on the platform.

                "Huh,". He thought he'd be sad or depressed about the whole scenario, but he found to his surprise that he really wasn't. There wasn't a sense of missing or heartbreak. He tried to recall the past few days, though that brought on some confusion. He knew exactly how his events had all played out, but there were foggy images of Three being chased by Hog, and Four getting frozen. He felt the giddiness Five experience as he scooped up all of the fireworks from his personal collection, and Deuce's utter contentedness after... _Oh... heheh, I'll revisit that another night, then._

                "Jamison? Can you hear me?" Angela asked. He shook his head, realizing she'd asked him something, and was waiting for an answer.

                "Hm? Yeah. Yeah. Sorry. Just, surprised, y'know? But, I'm feelin' pretty normal... well, fer me, y'know," he answered. She tacked something into her tablet while she and Winston ran their scans and tests.

                "Space-time stable," Winston concluded.

                "Physically sound. Brain activity registering normal. Your blood-sugar, though!" Angela tsked, though the wry little smile she gave him put him at ease.

                "I'll make sure to monitor his diet," Satya assured as she approached the platform, "If your tests are done, may we have a moment?". Angela and Winston allowed her request, and left the facility to report back to Jack. Jamison was free to go whenever he was good and ready.

                "Did it hurt?" she asked. Jaime shook his head no.

                "Just confusin'," he admitted. She came a little closer, and took both his hands in hers to give them a little squeeze.

                "I will not lie. Much as I love you, and well, that particular night, I needed this all to end,".

                "Yeah... me too," he admitted. Satya wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head against his shoulder.

                "You truly are one of a kind, sweetheart. From now on, let's keep it that way," she murmured softly. Jamison hugged her tight.

                "Y'think Maggie'll f'give me?" he wondered out loud.

                "I'm sure she will... eventually,".

                "Y'think Morrison'll ever stop bein' mad at me?" he tried, and Satya let out a wearied little laugh.

                "Dearest, we both know he'll never not be mad with you,".


End file.
